The soup, edicion equestria
by chico-escudo
Summary: Segunda temporada, del show con, clips, burlas, parodias, chistes de tus fics favoritos. si quieres reir, entra en la sopa.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola damas y caballo, están sintonizando el show humorístico mas aclamado de… de… ¿de?… ¡de producciones Escudo! Si eso, están sintonizando la nueva temporada de… LA SOPA, Edición Equestria **

**Y como el show real, continuamos como un círculo sin fin.**

**Hoy, _leeremos como se le rompe el arcoíris a un poni en;_**

"**el arcoíris roto"**

**XX XX**

**Lo nuevo en;**

"**el ser que cayó en equestria"**

**XX **- Soy Whoof, no espera, eso me suena a un mal chiste, bueno mis amigos me conocían como Theta Sigma o _Bad Penny _, sí, me gusta el nombre de Penny, muy masculino.

-¿Se llama Penny?- pregunto Carrot escéptica.

-¡Puff!, que absurdo, con Doctor basta.**XX**

**Humanos pisan el mundo poni en;**

"**B.W.W."**

**XX **-mira Erick obviamente lo hace –dijo otro de los espectadores dando una sonrisa fingida –si no te conociera pensaría que eres celoso

-¡claro que no lo soy!** XX**

**HOY! Visitamos la ciudad más vaquera del mundo poni, nada mas y nada menos que appleloosa**

**Y con ustedes queda su anfitrión del día de hoy es; Caballo-escudo!**

(fin de tema de entrada)

Entra en escena un poni de tierra, (un tanto grande pero menos musculoso que Big Macintosh) de pelaje gris, melena como su barba corta y cola de color negra, porta un traje con lentes oscuros que combinan, su marca es un escudo grisáceo.

C-e: HEEEEY, ¿Qué cuenta todo poni?

**/YEEEiiii/**

-: estamos en la nueva temporada de "LA SOPA… edición equestria" lo cual traerá nuevos y grandes cambios… (UmU)_ grandes como que el titulo y fondo de pantalla distinto_

(en efecto, el fondo es un salón elegante del viejo oeste, se puede ver appleloosa por las ventanas y la pantalla plana es remplazada por una pantalla de proyección sostenida por un tri-pie)

-:_ ¡No, que grandes cambios! Que grandes cambios tenemos, súper grandes_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: bueno, comencemos nuestro programa con la sección de "Noticias de celebridades"

**[_Noticias de celebridades_]**

-: en las ultimas noticias de el juego de ¡_"pelar es mágico" compadre!_ Se harán audiciones para buscar la voz de la tierna Fluttershy, lo cual…_ no dudo que encuentran a actores de doblaje que practiquen o sepan hacer la voz de "Hulk" _

**/OOOOHH JOOJOO/**

-: _mucho menos que están ahorita de populares los vengadores_

**/AHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-e: (de manera seria) En… _"La bella y el saqueador"_ continua, esta vez, raver el saqueador, comienza a hacerla de psicólogo, _ya saben, escuchar los #$%$ de otros, ¿Cómo le fue con su primer paciente?_

**XX**—¡Soy una basura! —dice Squeeze—. Fui creado con el propósito de saberlo todo, pero fallé en mi misión. ¿Qué sentido tiene para mí la vida? ¿Para qué debo seguir viviendo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en el mundo?

…**flash…**

—Cuando comencé a investigar, solía preguntarme: ¿Qué irá a ser de mí en diez mil años? ¿Qué es seguro en mi vida? ¿Tengo alma? ¿Dónde iré si muero? ¿Algún Dios se apiadará de mí? ¿Existirá un Dios? Y si existe, ¿Por qué permite que aquella raza horrenda juegue a ser Él? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso? ¿Tengo yo un sentido?**XX**

-: (finge ser raver) aaaaw… _dime, ya probaste los cortes de cuchillo y el fleco oscuro… ¿ohm? No… entonces… ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: era broma chico, pero dime, ¿_como te sientes?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX -**He logrado captar la esencia misma del tiempo. Todo lo que ha existido desde el origen del universo _existe ahora también_. Lo que sucedió hace milenios sigue sucediendo en otra _curva_. Lo que sucederá dentro de milenios _sucede ya_. Si no lo podemos percibir es porque tampoco podemos penetrar en la _curva_ donde ocurre. Todo lo que existe, la vida, el Bien y el Mal tal como los conocemos, no son sino partes ínfimas de un todo inmenso. Cada uno de nosotros está unido a _toda _la vida que ha venido antes en la tierra. Todos nuestros antepasados forman parte de nosotros. De ellos sólo nos separa el tiempo, y el tiempo es una ilusión.** XXX**

-: _uuuuuh!... no me refería a eso, pero bueno, al menos el doc. No esta presente para darte tu "estate quieto"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "buscando al kirin" es la continuación de "la tempestad". En esta historia, _el dinosaurio morado y la "rara" de la moda_ están comenzando de cero su vida y (siente escalofríos) _…con eso me refiero, a tratar temas incómodos ¡como el sexo!_

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra) _¡Si, choca ese casco! (los chocan)_

**XXX**Spike sonrió de nuevo mientras Twilight comenzaba a colocar libros en las estanterías.

"¿Y qué es eso que querías preguntarme?"

"¿Pueden los dragones y los ponis tener potros?"** XXX**

(la sonrisa de los dos ponis, se borro, pero el chico de las donas se derrumbo como costal por pura sorpresa)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX "**Spike, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, los burros y los ponies son… compatibles, por lo que me ha dicho Zecora de su tierra, las zebras y los ponies también, pero ¿dragones y ponies?, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?"**XXX **

C-e: (OnO!) _AAAAHG!... por supuesto, ¡como se te ocurre decir eso!… __**WTF? CONTIGO!...**___(0.0?) _Espera!... ¿Qué dijiste de zecora y los suyos?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en la continuación de "tiempo de burbujas", "tiempo de muffins" la historia de amor del doctor y la poni emplumada de color gris que todos amamos y queremos, sigue su curso, cinco años después del _"solo una noche"_ que tuvieron estos dos. Pero ahora el doc. Regresa para recuperar a su amada, pero varias cosas cambiaron durante ese tiempo

**XXX **Era claro que el Doctor estaba atónito, ¿Qué clase de niña era?, parecía que podía llegar a entender el tiempo y el espacio a su nivel más profundo, cosa que él como señor del tiempo sabe que solo es una pequeñísima parte, fue cuando su mente llego a una repentina conclusión, fue tan extraño que podía sentirse como si un rayo le hubiera caído justo en medio de su espina. Después de comprobar que su lengua no se había trabado de la impresión se animo a preguntar.

-Di…Dinky…tu..aammm..¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Voy a cumplir cinco dentro de poco-

Respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el Doctor se empezó a sentir extrañamente mareado, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora haciendo cuentas y uniendo cabos, fue cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-No…no..puede ser..-**XXX**

-: (finge ser el doc.) no… simplemente no puede ser… no… yo… yo… (:}) _no use protección_

**/OOOOH JOOO HOOOO/**

-: ¡_BOOOM!… ¡hoy estoy que ardo con los chistes de sexo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "el ser que cayó en equestria" otra historia del doc. Y derp, en la que las cosas se han puesto duras, pero nada que el doc. No pudiera manejar, y ahora conoció a la mejor amiga de ditzy, hablo de carrot

**XXX**En ese momento Carrot jalo a su amiga para que dejara de abrazar al Doctor y empezó a mirarlo de forma inquisitiva.

-Exijo saber ¿quién es? y ¿cual su nombre? - comento Carrot sentándose en un sofá y cruzando sus cascos.**XXX**

-: (¡0.0!) _OOOOOH, ¡Dios mío!...!¿Acaso ella se acaba de sentar como hombre?_

**/WOOOOOOOOOOH/**

-:_ ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso doctor?_

**XXX **-Soy el Doctor y cuando le digo que no sé quien soy, lo digo en serio, apenas me estoy cocinando, puesto que puedo ser: un viejo gruñón, un hermano mayor con quien contar, un caballero, un bohemio, un ser gentil pero agresivo, un petulante, un genio, un inocente optimista, un enojado con la vida, un maniaco o puedo ser…**XXX**

-: (sigue con la oración del doc.) _Asesino, deprimido, esquizofrénico, "semental", adicto, ilusionista, político, payaso, dictador, C.S.I., U.V.E., mujer, brabucón, chico fan, humano, burlón y… también "precoz"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

CC-e: en "poemario" la belleza de los poemas es… algo… tan bello… tan hermoso… tan… _tanto así, que te puede enviar al hospital_

**XXX**Una mañana me sentí rara  
faltaba poco para que saltara,  
estaba muy feliz, tan alegre  
que creí volverme demente.  
Fui donde Wandering el brujo  
para que deshiciera tan mal truco,  
Y él se rió casi como un loco  
admito que susto me dio un poco.

"Usted no está enferma de muerte  
es más, usted tiene mucha suerte:  
está más enamorada que un poeta,  
pero de quién, ese es el dilema."** XXX**

-: _pues… no… no lo creo… el dilema fue que apareció muerta dos días después _

**/AHA/**

-: pasemos a las historias que a nadie les gusta buscar… leamos "crosovers" ahora

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic **crosovers**]**

C-e: _aaaaw, (mira la pantalla de grabación) casi nos demandan cuando las enterramos en esos disfraces_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "Mis pequeños vengadores" el choque de los héroes de MARVEL, y MLP, arranco ya. Leímos a los héroes mas poderosos del planeta adentrarse en una aventura para salvar al mundo de las garras de la amenaza creciente… y mientras ellos tratan de salvar el mundo, _las ponis están que arden_

**XXX**-chicas, ¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunta Twilight confundida

-pues que creía que era la única que me sentía así- dice Applejack

-también yo- decía Rainbow Dash

-a pesar de estar rodeada de hermosos vestidos también me he sentido últimamente- dice Rarity

-mis fiestas tampoco logran saciar este vacío que siento- dice Pinkie Pie

-ni siquiera mis animalitos logran llenar ese vacio- admite Fluttershy

-chicas, ¿Qué nos estará pasando?- pregunta angustiada Twilight

-no lo sé pero ojala se nos pase pronto- dice Apllejack** XXX**

-: (O/ / /O!) _aaaaw, saben… creo que existen juguetes para "llenar el vacio"_

**/OOOOOHH JOJOJOJOJOJOJO/**

-:_!bueno!.. creo que fluttershy si necesitaría otro poni para eso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHA/**

C-e: en la historia de zty, "viajeros del multi-verso" por fuerzas del destino nuestro amigo zty, tendrá que ayudar a salvar el mundo de las garras de los hijos del caos… ¡pero! Como manejara las cosas al entrar el mundo de sus ponis favoritos y aun más conocer a la poni morada favorita de todos

**XXX**—Perfecto, empecemos por lo básico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde vienes? Jamás te había visto por aquí y más importante, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas lastimado con tu propia magia?—Pregunta muy curiosa Twilight.

—¡Twilight me pregunto mi nombre!—Zty se empieza hiperventilar, pero Twilight lo mira de forma amenazante, y este logra contener su Fanboismo

…**flash…**

Twilight rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, pero se tropezó y cayó encima del escritor.

Los dos muy avergonzados se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Twilight, te puedo decir algo—La chica sólo asintió—No puedo respirar contigo enzima—Twilight rápidamente se quita de encima de él.

—Lo siento—**XXX**

-: (finge ser zty) _uuuhsss!... (0o0)… ¡por primera vez una yegua me toca! 8}(cae desmayado) _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (se levanta) ahora, en un choque de mundos, poco usual… me refiero a "B.W.W." la historia en el que todos los fanáticos o héroes de las historias de ficción del foro, se ven "!Unidos!"… para detener a las ponis de los anti-fanáticos de MLP y para eso, (se tapó el ojo izquierdo con su casco y le da un tono de habla "serio" a su voz) _surgió la idea, de reunir a un grupo de personajes, con cualidades excepcionales, para que cuando los necesitaran, ellos pelaran las batallas que los ponis nunca pudieron _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero los fanáticos se ocultan, evitando ser descubiertos por los ponis, vigilando y observando… _a luna teniendo relaciones_

**XXX**no te preocupes mi amor, la princesa Celestia no ve algo peligroso, son solo historias de ponys, que de seguro no tiene nada más que hacer –dijo abrazándola y con ternura dijo –mañana iré con Shining Armor, y le pediré que investigue un poco,

-Gracias mi amor –dijo ella levantándose de la cama –pero ahora tengo que bajar la luna –se volteo y le dio un beso en los labios, para después caminar coquetamente al cuarto de baño -¿acaso mi guardia personal no vendrá a protegerme? –sin dudarlo el pony la siguió hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta, lamentablemente todos sus movimientos fueron visto por un pequeño grupo de seres

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese pony? –Dijo Erick iracundo sin quitarle la vista a al monitor –¿Cómo se a atreve a…? ¡Lo mato, lo mato!

-mira Erick obviamente lo hace –dijo otro de los espectadores dando una sonrisa fingida –si no te conociera pensaría que eres celoso

-¡claro que no lo soy! –Dijo dando un grito a la vez que golpeaba la mesa – ¡lo ven…pero te juro que si me lo llego a encontrar, lo hare pagar por perturbar su inocencia! –** XXX**

-: (finge ser el tipo enojado ónó) _¡SI! Me la tenia reservado esa inocencia para ¡mi!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: dejando a un lado el choque de mundos e historias. Leamos ahora lo que paso en "capas negras" que es la continuación de "recién llegados". Pablo, el protagonista de esta historia, a vivido bien en el mundo poni por los últimos dos años y _además de parecerse mucho a John Carter y haber fundado un club de la pelea,_ las dificultades no faltaron, ¿cuales?, tales como ayudar a la familia de A.J. a salir de una crisis monetaria… pero… (Finge indexación y respeto) _ a que costo_

**XXX**-Existe otra alternativa niña, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el tipo del banco?-

-¿Qué me quedaba una semana para pagar?-

-No, de que si nos casábamos el pagaría tu deuda con mi dinero-

-Pero no estamos casados, ¿Cómo podríamos engañarlo?-

… **flash…**

Entonces… **(Suspiro)** entonces… ca…semonos-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que nos casemos-

**El rostro de Applejack se puso tan rojo como un tomate apenas podía formar una oración, en cambio yo solo estaba observando el suelo intentando ocultar mi disgusto.**

**Escuche como algo golpeaba el suelo, al levantar la mirada vi que Applejack estaba sentada en el piso, observándome mientras sonreía.**

-¿Lo… lo dices de verdad?-

-Si-** XXX** __

(Entran en escena unos ponis vestidos de luto, mientras Caballo-escudo decía)

C-e: _Santiago apóstol _

Ponis: (responden en coro) _Ruega por el_

C-e: _santo domingo_

Ponis: _Ruega por el_

C-e: _virgen santísima del rosario_

Ponis: _Ruega por el_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: (entra muy enojada) ¡pues que se creen! ¿Eh? (empuja a los ponis de luto) grupo de locos

**/YEEEEIIIII/**

C-e: (O_O!) _Cielos, es A.J. damas y caballeros _

A.J.: en efecto potro…

C-e: ¿Qué haces fuera de la villa? creí...

A.J.: (ÓnÓ) _¡NO cambies el tema! ¿Qué era lo que decías de mi?... te estabas burlando… ¡EH!..._

C-e: (n.n*) _aaaaah, bueno, técnicamente así trata el show, pequeños chistes _

A.J.: _¡pequeños chistes!... ¡Pequeños Chistes!... ¡PEQUEÑOS CHISTES! (acorto la distancia entre ella y C-e) ¿quieres saber que opino de tus chistes? (dijo con un tono un tanto diabólico y siniestro)_

C-e: (un tanto nerviosos) _aaaaw… ¿Qué me harás?_

A.J.: (se le acerca aun mas y lo mira a los ojos) _yo… voy... a… … … ¡OH! Mira ahí, ¡Matrimonio!_

C-e:_ AAAAAAHHHH_ (grito como niña, para luego caer desmayado… de nuevo)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

A.J.: (mira triunfante) _jaja… machos _(sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (se levanta un poco agitado) _leamos los, que parecen anime_

**[aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-e: en "días de escuela" las confusiones y el romance de las chicas humanizadas de MLP, siguen su curso, ahora, fue el turnos de las cruzadas sin marca, las cuales, creo… (:})_ Que se confunden más de lo que ya están… ¿o cual es su juego favorito?_

**XXX**Diamond Tiara igual de sonrojada le grita:

—¡Como voy a ser yo tu amiga!—Y tira al piso el regálalo y empieza a respirar muy fuerte.

—¿Qué te pasa Diamond Tiara? Actúas como loca—Le dice Apple Bloom extrañada—En serio yo quiero ser tu amiga.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga!—Contesta Diamond poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué no?, nos podríamos llevar muy bien y salir juntas, y hacer cosas divertidas, juaga, ya sabes cómo buenas amigas—Continua la chica entusiasmada por las posibilidades

—¡Deja ya de jugar con mis sentimientos!, si quieres que te deje de molestar lo hare, pero por favor, ya no me lastimes—Grita Diamond Tiara ya al borde del llanto.

—¿Sentimientos?¿Lastimarte? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?—Apple Bloom** XXX**

-: (mira a la pantalla tratando de explicarle) _es que a ella le gustan los golpes, ¿como no le entiendes? Niña, ósea… oye y… ¿que te gusta a ti A.B.?_

**XXX**—Yo creo…—Apple Bloom se empieza a plantear las posibilidades, empezó a recordar todo lo malo que Diamond Tiara le hizo, y se empezó a volver a enojar, pero luego recordó el beso de unos momentos antes, toda la alegría, gusto y placer, que le dio con ese brusco y torpe beso, después vio a Diamond Tiara, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, y todo lo que le dijo que la hizo sentir de una u otra forma bien, además pensó "Demonios hasta el día de hoy no me había dado cuenta de que era tan linda y ¿Sexy?", ** XXX**

-: _oooooh!... ya veo… a ti te gusta verlas llorar, jeje, picarona _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pasemos a otra cosa que no tenga que ver con novatas en la cama

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: el "ultimo espectro" es la historia de "Razile" un antiguo sirviente de discordia, quien despierta de su letardo, ahora quiere venganza, pero por ahora, el solo aguardara, mientras tanto, decide pasar tiempo con las chicas, en el ultimo capitulo, fue fluttershy, mientras cuida a la mascota de la princesa

**XXX** Esta vez, Fluttershy trajo una sopa de tomate caliente a filomena, esta perecía hirviendo ya que mucho humo salía de la sopa.

-Nada como una buena sopa para curar las enfermedades -Dijo Fluttershy-

Filomena miró la sopa y se cruzó de alas haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos, no te vas a mejorar si no cooperas -Dijo Flutteshy-

Filomena igual se negó.

-Fluttershy, ¿puedo intentarlo yo? -Pregunté-

-Ehm... claro, pero ten cuidado, esta muy enferma.

-Trataré de ser lo más suave posible pero... ¿podrías cerrar los ojos, taparte las orejas y luego contar hasta 10?.

-Esta bien...

**Fluttershy's POV:**

Hice lo que me dijo Raziel y empezé a contar hasta diez...

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 -Al terminar abrí mis ojos y destapé mis orejas-

-¡Infierno eterno! -Gritó Raziel, parecía que había terminado de decir un oración muy larga ya que se le veía jadeando... Un momento, ¡Filomena esta tomando la sopa! ¡Yay!-** XXX**

-: (tratndo de tranqulizar las cosas) _¡OK, OK! Esta bien, no tienes que ser tan rudo, de acuerdo… pudiste tener mas tacto sabes, no tenias que amenazar a medio estudio_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: dejemos los de anime atrás

…**flash...**

C-e: en "albores" es un preludio de "dos reinos en peligro", aquí se cuenta y habla de un país aliado en el que todo es muy distinto a equestria, y también hechos que son muy interesante

**XXX**Cruzando el Gran Océano que se extiende al oeste de Equestria, se encuentra el reino de Sinfonía. Es una nación hermosa, como una perla golpeada por el océano, con una cultura altamente avanzada en comparación con otros reinos.

… **flash…**

Otro detalle interesante de Sinfonía es que no hay ponis terrestres. Sí, no busques en sus calles algún equino sin alas ni cuerno. Algunas viejas leyendas cuentan que se marcharon en botes hacia el otro lado del Gran Océano, aunque nadie recuerda a ciencia cierta qué pasó con los terrestres. Sólo se sabe que alguna vez existieron.**XXX**

-: (mira con duda) _aaaw… de casualidad la bandera de su país es roja, blanca en medio y en el centro tiene una cruz doblada formando una "x" siniestra … ¿no?... muy bien_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la camara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-e: el "caballero de la harmonía" termino, Sid el caballero, salva su mundo y el mundo poni a la vez… _un poco al estilo Thor, _y retorna triunfante

**XXX**Rarity estaba distante viendo a las parejas bailando, entre ellos estaba Spike bailando alegremente con Applebloom, ella se alegro por el Dragón que había encontrado a alguien mas pero aun así no se sentía con ánimos de festejar, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¿se tiene que ir tan pronto Lady Rarity?-

La unicornio casi se desmaya al reconocer la voz, se voltea a ver solo para corroborar que ahí estaba el humano del cual estaba locamente enamorada

-¡Harmony!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza contra el derribandolo mientras le propiciaba un beso, el caballero estaba sorprendido por la acción pero rápidamente le correspondió el beso, estuvieron así por varios minutos cuando se separan los dos voltean al notar que ya no se escuchaba la musica y para su sorpresa el pueblo entero miaban con diversas expresiones la escena

-¿que?, ¿nunca antes han visto dos seres amándose?- dice Rarity** XXX**

-: (O/ / /O) _aaaaaw… bueno… si… pero… en privado, claro… yo solito… de noche… día si es que tengo privacidad_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero antes, a nova el héroe galáctico, regresa para encontrarse con sus amigos

**XXX**En otro extremo estaba Afterlife viendo como varios ponys se peleaban por bailar con ella, ella solo veia la escena graciosamente pero luego vio algo decender del cielo y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a el

-¡Nova!, ¿que haces aquí?-

-bueno veras... ya termine de arreglar unas cosas y bueno...- le hablaba completamente sonrojado

-¿y viniste del otro extremo del universo solo para verme?-** XXX**

-: _ooooh, alguien leyó una de esas tarjetitas para novio. ¿Verdad?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "los colores exteriores, el rey de los fanáticos" las chicas se enfrentan a algo mas peligroso que los ani-fans, se enfrentan a los fans mas locos de todo el mundo, tipos que escribieron cosas escalofriantes como "pastelillos", "la fabrica arcoíris", "mis pequeñas historias diabólicas" o _"La sopa"_ si no me creen, vean esto…

**XXX**La voz del poni de ojos azules se alzó sobre el barullo de los demás en un chirrido tal, que parecía que estaba empleando toda la fuerza de unos grandes y poderosos pulmones. Acompañado del grito, el poni hizo una seña con su casco apuntando en la dirección en que había localizado a las seis amigas.

Todo sucedió muy rápido como para haberlo previsto. De inmediato, la legión de ponis, rodeo a las chicas, empujándolas a bajar por la ligera pendiente hasta el campamento, dejándolas rodeadas por todos lados, en el centro de un circulo cercado de una valla de ponis que las miraba expectantes, con los ojos muy abiertos casi aguantando la respiración.

**..flash..**

—Ya, es suficiente —saltó de entre la multitud el salvaje poni de tierra, Wild Instinct, cuya cabeza estaba oculta tras un saco tejido, y dijo dirigiéndose a BlackRune —las hemos encontrado, están aquí frente a nosotros. ¿No podemos cuando menos divertirnos con ellas un poco?

A manera de respuesta, la multitud volvió a estallar en gritos de apoyo y emoción ante la idea.**XXX**

-: (murmura)_ ellos nunca habían estado tan cerca de una chica antes_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: "el cazador" es la historia de un poni recuerdos de quien es, solo sabe que esta perdido y sin nada de información en su cabeza

**XXX**-Uh, ¿do-donde estoy?.

_Miro a mi alrededor y veo que me encuentro en un espeso bosque, mi cabeza de me duele._

-¿Como termine aquí? -Me preguntaba-

_No recordaba como había llegado aquí, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo mi cabeza me dolía. No recordaba quien era, de donde vengo, pero al tratar de recordar mi nombre solo veía mucho fuego a mi alrededor y las voces enojadas de ponies que me llamaban..._** XXX**

-: _¡Borracho! ¿verdad?... no… entonces espera a que pase la resaca_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:no te creas amigo, ¿pero que le paso después?

**XXX**_una mantícora salió de los arbustos para luego caminar alrededor mio mirándome como su próxima presa._

_-_Oh, de eso te escondías... ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

_El conejo y yo corrimos como desquiciados, como si el diablo estuviera detrás de nosotros, como si nuestro peor miedo nos estuviera persiguiendo o peor... como si nos quisieran obligar a ir a un concierto de Griffin Bieber._** XXX**

-: _¡"#$%&!... ¡como dices tal cosa!... nada es peor que oír cantar a ese tipo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**[Aparecen un grupo de guardias de la realeza, estos están encima de un monte y entre todos utilizan todas sus fuerzas para levantar la bandera de los E.U.A.]**

**[Historias americanas]**

C-e: en la traducción de "mis pequeñas historias diabólicas" sigue llegando con cuentos e historias que te hacen pensar… _WTF._ En esta ocasión, trato de cómo rainbow, salva a la pequeña scoot, de las garras de la muerte, ¿Cómo termino la cosa?

**XXX**Scootaloo abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada, pero por otra parte sana y salva… ¿pero como? ¿Su ultimo recuerdo fue una gran roca plastandola? No, no solo eso, recordó levemente como Rainbow Dash había venido a su rescate. La pegaso finalmente noto que seguía dentro de la cueva, y suficiente luz lograba filtrarse por la entrada de la cueva lo que le permitía ver a su alrededor.

Miro detrás de ella, la pequeña pegaso encontró algo que la hizo gritar en absoluto pánico y corrió fuera de la caverna buscando ayuda. Encontró a Applejack, Twilight y Fluttershy no muy lejos de ahí, la tres ponis le explicaron que la habían estado buscando toda la noche. Cuando las tres le preguntaron por Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo apunto su pezuña hacia la cueva, pero no pudo reunir el suficiente valor para volver ahí.

Dejando a la pequeña atrás, las tres ponis entraron a la caverna y si, encontraron a Rainbow Dash ahí, aplastada bajo una gran roca. Su sangre esparcida por su alrededor y su cuerpo ya estaba frio al tacto… pero extrañamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, como si hubiera logrado hacer algo muy importante antes de morir…** XXX**

-: (T_T) _Dios, ni siquiera puedo hacer un chiste de eso… fue mejor que la fabrica arcoíris… (T.T) fue algo tierno, ¡Dios!_

**/AAAAAWW/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los cielos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-e: En el primer párrafo de esta temporada, este se lo gana una historia de traición, amor, desprecio y crimen, en "el arcoíris roto". Reciente mente tras el intento de homicidio en contra de rainbow, saorin descubre quien fue el perpetrador, ¿quien es? ¿Por qué realizo tal acto? ¿Qué ara saorin?...

**XXX**Después de aquel salón Soarin' llego a una puerta la cual abrió dentro la habitación estaba bien iluminada se podía ver varios muebles finamente labrados, las paredes estaban hechas de mármol pulido y como en el otro cuarto habían varios objetos que hacían referencia a Rainbow Dash, y en medio de ellos Soarin' pudo notar a un pegaso blanco de crin azul el cual estaba vestido como un wonderbolt mientras bailaba con una muñeca similar a Rainbow Dash la cual estaba vestida con el mismo vestido que uso la verdadera en la boda de la princesa Cadance, Soarin' reconoció al pegaso como Blue Hurricane.

- Al fin nos encontramos...

Dijo Soarin' tratando de llamar la atención de Blue Hurricane quien seguía bailando con la muñeca al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del capitán de los Wonderbolt. En medio de aquel extraño baile Soarin' podía escuchar claramente que Blue Hurricane estaba que hablaba con la muñeca mientras parecía estar cantando una canción.

_- Oh mi querida Rainbow Dash...pony de brillante color multicolor...siempre tu y ese bobo se oponían a mí...nadie me negó nada desde que podía volar...y ustedes si lo hicieron...y en secreto te ame y te desprecie...te mande flores y las rechazaste...te mande golpes los cuales recibiste...pero tu seguías haciendo gala de aquella belleza y valentía que me seguía encandilando...oh mi querida Rainbow Dash cuando seras mía..._

Soarin' se quedo impresionado por las incongruencias que Blue Hurricane estaba diciendo y cada vez se convencía de que ese pegaso había perdido el juicio o estaba demente. Blue Hurricane por su parte seguía bailando con la muñeca acariciándola y golpeándola, alabándola e insultándola, Soarin' por fin harto de aquella escena se acerco a Blue Hurricane dispuesto a sacarle respuestas cuando de improviso noto que el pegaso de crin azul se detuvo dejando la muñeca semimutilada de Rainbow Dash en el suelo para luego voltear a verlo con una mirada un tanto perturbadora**XXX**

**/¿EH?/**

-: (O_o? finge como si estuviera ahí) _aaaaw, bueno mientras hace esos, ¿no te importa si me acerco? Verdad, ooh! Mira quien binó conmigo… es el señor jeringa… saluda al señor jeringa _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

_-:… ahora si fueras tan amable de dejar de bailar con el muñeco sexual de rainbow y regresar a tu habitación de pánico, ¡me alegrarías el día! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA/**

**-: ** _y troquilo, esta vez no compartirás el cuarto con el guasón y así no podrás escapar del cuarto felpudo… y a ti no te gusta salir (n.n) verdad que si, verdad que si_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-e: bueno esto a sido todo por esta noche, gracias por sintonizar la sopa !segunda temporada! Yei, bien, muchas gracias de nuevo. Les recuerdo que y recomiendo que lean o siquiera les de una checa dita a los demás fics del foro, son geniales, buenos, excelentes, divertidos y sin ellos la sopa no seria posible. Quiero agradecerles por parte de todo el equipo de producción de la sopa, muchas gracias, esperemos poder seguir causando sonrisas en sus caras al leer este fic. Bueno, capitulo dos, estará a acargo chico escudo, se presentara en la ciudad de Filydelphia. Capitulo tres yo estaré a cargo presentando el show en la ciudad de cloudsdale (así es, esta temporada, estaremos de tur por todas partes) Bueno quisiera agradecer a A.J. por venir hoy, muchas gracias y buenas noches. (sale de escena)

**Gracias por sintonizar el show de comedia más raro del mundo poni, gracias por ver la sopa.**

**La sopa, edición equestria**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

_PARA ENTENDER UN POCO EL HUMOR DEL FIC CHEQUEN ESTO:_

_ www. youtube watch?v= c3rofa7a1y0_

_ www .youtube watch?v= Xr_at6PP-Co_

_ www. youtube watch?v= HogNltqP070 (un chiste de super heroes de hoy, segundo 0.57)_

**.. … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … **

(tema de entrada) www. youtube watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U (al fin)

**Hola amantes de la especie equina, aquí da inicio el programa más humorístico después o más de "las locas aventuras de la amistad", aquí da inicio "!La Sopa!"**

**Hoy, las chicas anime atacan de nuevo en;**

"**Días de escuela"**

**XX**—¿Qué le pasa profesora?—Dice Twilight muy preocupada.

—Mi vida es un asco, yo soy un asco—Dice la hermosa musa, y luego vuelve a llorar más fuerte.**XX**

**¿Cuantos fanáticos se necesitan para causar una guerra mundial?**

"**B.W.W."**

**XX**-ejem...ejem, Princesa Luna ¿usted conoce a este pony? –dijo Onix con celo en sus ojos, a Celestia de parecía gracioso, tratando de ocular su risa tapándose la boca con su pesuña, no Sunlight entendió así que se presentó **XX**

**¿Que te escriben? En; **

"**REVIEW"**

**XX**Sabes, he estado leyendo tu fic desde un tiempo, estoy de hecho suscrita a ella y me dio por hacer un review...ES TAAAAN GENIAL!

Es como imagino las relaciones de los ponis de verdad (único fandom donde estoy de acuerdo con yaoi/yuri). Las confesiones de amor hacen ver las verdaderas personalidades de cada uno!** XX**

**Una nueva sección capas de causarnos muchos probleas**

**Y nuestros invitados del día de hoy;**

**XX **¿?: (n.n*) _aaww… yo no robe nada… que… ¿tengo cara de saqueador?_

…

¿?: _Capas de cargar baldes de llenos de agua… (ó-ó) ¡OYE!_** XX**

**Ahora, en vivo y en directo desde la ciudad de FILLYDELPHIA, su anfitrión humano del día de hoy, el es, el único y comediante; ¡Chico-Escudo!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

(Aparece un humano, adulto joven, de traje, pelo oscuro un poco des alborotado, tiene una ligera barba de candado y lentes oscuros. La locación de hoy permite ver la ciudad desde un punto alto (un poquito parecida a la gran manzana), la sala tiene las paredes de color gris y recuperamos la pantalla de plasma)

C-E: HOLA, hola, hola, todo mundo, estamos transmitiendo otro capitulo de la sopa, bien, segunda temporada, que emoción, ¡VAMOS GRIFOS!

**/YEIII/**

-: en, noticias de tw…

**Voz chillona: ES TWILIGHT!**

C-E: (ÚnÚ) HMMMMJJ!... así es. Las resientes noticias de T…

**Voz chillona: NO LO CREO, ES TWILIGHT!**

C-E: (Ó_Ó!) ¡Como decía!...Tw…

**Voz chillona: DIOS MIO, ES TWILIGHT!**

C-E: ella a…

**Voz chillona: AYAYAY, ME MUERO, ME MUERO, ES TWILIGHT! NO LO PUEDO CREER! AAAAH!**

C-E: (n.n) espérenme tantito… (Sale de escena) _**"!POOOW!" **_(Entra de nuevo) haber ahora si, noticias de ¿que?...

**Voz chillona: (no se le entendía) …mmmgghh! …mmmggghh! …**

C-E: (UuU) _bien_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pasemos a nuestro primer segmento ¿adivinen cual es? Y ¿quien es?

**[Sentada y tranquila una poni se conecta a internet, intenta teclear la palabra pero no puede, intenta una y otra vez pero el resultado es el mismo. Cuando ya no resiste mas destroza el tablero y una palabra se logro formar]**

**[Los REVIEWS]**

C-E: en los mensajes mas recientes de "Días de escuela" han llegado mensajes e apoyo en alabanzas por…. (O/ / /O) _Por… por… por…la… laaaaaa… ¡La buena representación de una historia al estilo hent… ¡__**Digo!, **__Anime! Estilo anime_

**[de baldur: **genial tu continuación, me gusto mucho, gracias por subirlo, sigue asi  
tienes mucho talento **]**

-: _bueno, no digo que no tenga talento… pero al final las actuaciones son lo que cuenta ¿no?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**[de yagami: **Ahora Lemmon en discord y celestia *mirada d maldad*

espero siguiente cap .-.

PD: Que pedo con esa escuela! La directora violando gente y sexo en cualquier parte de ahi! Asi seran en el 2017.** ]**

-: tal vez, solo un problema… _¡Nadie pasara de este 2012! ! ¡_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**[de no i taken: **Sabes, he estado leyendo tu fic desde un tiempo, estoy de hecho suscrita a ella y me dio por hacer un review...ES TAAAAN GENIAL!

Es como imagino las relaciones de los ponis de verdad (único fandom donde estoy de acuerdo con yaoi/yuri). Las confesiones de amor hacen ver las verdaderas personalidades de cada uno!**]**

-: oh, saben… yo no pensaba en la personalidad_, yo pensaba que quedaba expuesto su "Juego" favorito en la cama_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en un psicópata en el mudo poni, tambien se a echo de un mensaje que me intrigo, de U.N.S.C.

**[**mi amigo, la presencia del psicopata puede causar desarmonia en quien este cerca, es como la rediacion

por que el hombre es capas de hacer guerras hasta por el marcador de un partido de Fútbol**]**

-: _¡Estoy De Acuerdo!... ¡Si una poni pudo matar por un pastelillo!... ¡que detendrá a un loco del mundo humano! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡_me golpeo en la temporada pasada!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en las aventuras de súper poni, Na-chan dejo un mensaje que… ¡_Me enojo!_

**[**Ahm... ¿qué puedo decir?

No tengo mucha idea sobre MLP, porque no lo he visto y apenas tengo fresco el origen de superman pero.. el prologo esta bien trabajado.

Eso si, cuando iba leyendo no tenia ni idea quien era Celestia o Twilight pero, buen.. ya para la proxima me aprendere los nombres al menos.**]**

-: (sorprendido a mas no poder) …!COMO!... ¡COMO!... TE… ¡Es sacrilegio!... _**!¿Como No Te Acuerdas De La Historia De Superman?... eso es historia básica para niños y adultos**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en el ultimo mensaje de esta sección, me queda claro que alguna gente solo causa problemas, muchas veces aunque no se les ocurra…_AAAAGG! Me desespera_

**[de chico-escudo:** WOOOO. . . . el mundo comic choca con el mundo poni, es 'BronieNation vs Team Comic' me gusto el capitulo**]**

-: (ónó) ¡_bien echo idiota, ahora le diste nombre y escusa a un choque de géneros!... (ÓnÓ!) ¡Por que no mejor pones en bronca a los adictos animeniacos contra los fans de MLP! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _cierta gente, de veras_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos ahora los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en la "Bella y el saqueador" hubo un capitulo de relleno, pero en el se declaro un tiempo de tregua entre, (:}) _Antonio ban.. ¡__**Digo! **__RAVER! Y los caballeros de la guardia lunar_

**XXX**"¿El Tornado?"

Caminando a paso ligero, entra en la tienda y coge un cómic. Lo lee rápidamente.

…**flash…**

Ragnar lo ve salir y se acerca de un aletazo.

—¡No sabía que te gustaban los cómics! Bueno, es que recién hoy te conozco —ve la portada—. Ah, _El Tornado_, cuando yo era un niño una vez llegó a mis manos uno de esos. Es un héroe como pocos, ¿No?... ¿No?

Ragnar se fija en que Stormnight no para de leer. Sus ojos se mueven a gran velocidad.

—No puede ser... —Stormnight levanta la mirada— ¡Ese _Tornado_ salvó a un cerdito y se devolvió a ese grifo! ¡Salvó al cerdito! ¡Deberían hacerle un monumento! —el guerrero suelta el cómic— ¡Diosa Luna, he tratado de matar a un héroe!

—¿El que salvara a un cerdito te hizo darte cuenta de que era un héroe? —pregunta Ragnar, quien no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.**XXX**

-: solo hay una problema mi estimado selenita… _¡Antoni banderas es un personaje Ficticio! ! ! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: (Entra en escena) ¿en verdad no lo soy?

C-E: WOOOO… es Antonio… ¡DIGO!... es "Reaver" damas y ponis

**/YEEEEEEIIII/**

C-E: ¿Qué cuentas? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rv: bueno, me alegro mucho ser invitado aquí y me alegro que me invitaras

C-E: (¿o.ó?) ah… _si… bien… sobre eso, veras… no recuerdo haberte invitado a la sopa…_

Rv: (n.n*) _ah… ¡claro que si!... mira… ah… ¡Esta carta! _(saca una carta de algún lado) _aquí dice "reaver, estas cordialmente invitado a ser invitado especial en el show de la sopa… ven pronto… trae… si quieres tu equipo… de… ¡de visita… atentamente; la producción" (termina de leer) lo vez_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA/**

C-E: (0.o) _oh… ok… si pudieras mostrarme esa carta.. tal vez yo _(trata de tomar la carta) _si por favor… pu-pudieras… darme _

Rv: (alega la carta entre jaloneos y empujes) _¡NO, no es necesario!... asi… ¡QUE!... pu-pu-pudieras… dejar… ¡auch!... si confiaras… ¡En!... tu producción_

C-E: ¡_Reaver!... ¡RA-Reaver!... ¡tan solo déjame verla!... __¡Reaver!... Vamos… dame, dame, dame… __¡Dame!... esa… carta… ya… ya.. ¡ya!... (Logra tomar la carta, pero empieza a jalonear la con reaver)_

Rv: _¡NO… ES… NECESARIO!_ (en un rápido movimiento destroza la carta)_ OH, vez lo que haces (finge indignación) ¡Sabes que!..._

C-E: _¡¿Qué?_

Rv: _creo que voy a tomar mis cosas e irme de aquí (levanta un costal negro del suelo y sale de escena) _

C-E: (le grita) _¡Sabes que tienes que pasar por seguridad antes de salir!... ¿verdad? _

Rv: (a lo lejos dice) _¡Creo que prefiero quedarme un rato! _(dijo fingiendo todavía indignación)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡Si… claro, chico héroe!_

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-E: En la "impredecible magia del amor" es una en el que Twi… (se detiene en seco, como si esperara alguna interrupción)… la poni morada, y su querido asistente numero uno sp…(se detiene en seco, como si esperara alguna interrupción)… el, dinosaurio morado caen en las garras del amor

**XXX**Las cosas no habían cambiado en las últimas semanas. Pero definitivamente había algo diferente. Twilight podía notar que había algo distinto entre ella y su asistente. O sería mejor decir que su forma de percibir su relación y convivencia con él habían cambiado. Era como si se sintiera un poco más alegre al estar con él. Como si disfrutara más de su compañía, de sus pláticas e incluso como si su comida fuera aún más deliciosa. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde venían estos cambios? Su rutina de vida no había cambiado. Twilight estudiaba, atendía la biblioteca y a sus nuevos alumnos. Spike trabajaba por las tardes en el ayuntamiento y los fines de semana pudiese ser que fuera a ayudar a Rarity con sus vestidos o con Applejack a cosechar, más que nada como ejercicio.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que sintiera diferente las cosas entonces? No lo entendía. Y si había algo que fastidiara sobre manera a Twilight era no poder entender algo. ¡Ella no entender algo, era como si Pinkie Pie no pudiera volverse amiga de alguien! ¡NO TENÍA SENTIDO!** XXX**

-: (finge una sorpresa y grita) _¡Si… No tiene sentido alguno!… ¡¿Quién querría estar con una obsesiva como Tw…_

**Voz chillona: ¡Yo querría!**

C-E: _¡Diablos! ¿quien le quito el corcho?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno,… en "el ser que cayó" el doc. no a estado en su mejor condición, ¿Por qué? por que esta actuando como loco… ¿Que tanto?… solo digamos mucho

**XXX-**De la casa nada mas, bueno, ya te cause muchos problemas y tu amiga es demasiada agradable, es muy… ¿cuál es la palabra que usaría en Equestria?, así, todo una yegua, pero bueno, ya no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, ni ser una molestia para ella, ¿Porque será soltera?

-¡Ya callase con eso!-grito un voz fuera de la casa de Carrot.

-Doctor, ¿dónde va?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Pues yo voy…

-¡Lejos de aquí!- interrumpió Carrot.

…**FLASH…**

-Vaya Derpy, después de ti, ella es la poni más amigable que he conocido, incluso me dio un baño, que por cierto me hacía falta.

-Doctor, no lleva mucho tiempo en Equestria- le replico la pegaso.

-Buen punto, por eso dije que era una poni amable-le contesto el Doctor.

-Doctor, ella es una buena poni, solo que no cree que sea un alienígena.

-Sí, sé que es buena, por eso debería conseguirse un poni especial.

-¡Deje de meterse en mis relaciones!-grito Carrot**XXX**

-: (¡O_O!) _WOOOO, Doc. Eso no se dice… (:]) luego las mujeres salen de casería y dios nos salve_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en buscando al kirin" o algo así, la vida de casado de rarity y spike, sigue su curso, pero, nada evita una actitud de "macho" que todo barón tiene

**XXX**Los cálidos rayos del sol despertaron a Rarity que bostezó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba en la carpa que habia sido acondicionada para ella y su esposo en el jardín personal de la princesa Celestia. Spike la cubría con una de sus alas como era su costumbre cuando se sentía particularmente romántico o protector.

La unicornio suspiró y se estiró mientras miraba a su esposo, el dragón bostezó dejando escapar una pequeña llama verde con una nube de humo. Rarity se deslizó fuera del cobijo protector y se estiró un poco más, se acerco a Spike.

"Querido, ya es hora de levantarse."

Spike bostezó una vez más, produciendo una llama aun más grande y se levanto extendiendo sus alas. Rarity se movió hacia un lado.

"Cuidado con eso, no quiero que nos tires esto encima."

Spike miró con aire distraído alrededor mientras se rascaba todo el cuerpo. Tomó aire y lanzó una nube de cenizas de su nariz, repitió el movimiento lanzando cada vez menos cenizas hasta que de sus dos fosas salieron sendas llamas, su esposa lo miró molesta.

"¿Por qué haces eso?, acabas de llenar todo de cenizas."

"Se nota que nunca has tenido la nariz y las vías respiratorias llenas de hollín, es muy molesto y me da comezón"**XXX**

-: (porta una gorra y cosas de conserje) _¡Rayos!... ¿Quién dejo mocos de dragón otra vez?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "sinfonía en re bemol" las dos músicas más geniales del mundo viven una vida tranquila la una con la otra, PERO! Cierta dj no sabe diferenciar entre la maldad

**XXX**De repente, Vinyl pone cara de recordar algo, por lo que afanosamente comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

_- ¿Eh?... ¿qué ocurre Vinyl?_

_- Estoy buscando algo… ¡ha, acá están!_

Vinyl saca de su bolsillo derecho, dos entradas arrugadas, Octavia toma una de ellas, y logra leer un nombre.

_- ¿Bloodestria?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Quieres ir a verlos?_

_- ¡Y quiero que me acompañes!_

_- ¡¿Qué?_

_- ¡Oh vamos Tavi, tú me dijiste que nunca es malo escuchar otros estilos de música!_

_- Claro que no es malo._** XXX**

-: claro que no es malo, solo… (ÓnÓ!) _"#$%& (apunta con el dedo) SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, SON JUSTIN Y GAGA! (se lanza pecho tierra)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (se levanta) LEAMOS LOS DE ACCION!

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: en "capas negras" pablo, el bien aventurado, John Carter región cuatro, de MLP, sigue sufriendo en grande, _¡Pues ahora lo obligaron a adoptar! (T.T) oh, pobre tipo (- . -)_ pero bueno ahora …( ) _el pobre chico es engatusado… OH, Pobre hombre… dios ayúdalo por favor_

**XXXTodo fue simplemente mágico. Pero ya cerca del final me llamo la atención una pony de piel gris y de cabello negro tocando el Violoncello, quede totalmente sorprendido, cada movimiento que hacia estaba lleno de elegancia.**

**Sentía algo extraño dentro de mi, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este sentimiento va dirigido a ella?...**

**Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero aun así cada vez ese sentimiento crecía más y más…**

**Cuando al fin termino la orquesta Salí a tomar un poco de aire, me apoye contra la pared y observe el cielo nocturno, junto a mi salio ella, la pony del violoncello.**

… **FLASH…**

**Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi que mi habitación aun estaba a oscuras, me levante y camine hacia la ventana.**

**En si me apartaba de mis pensamientos pero ellos volvían con aun mas fuerza, me deje caer en la cama y suspire profundamente. Un dicho que escuche una vez vino a mi cabeza**

_***Al hombre se lo enamora por el estomago***_

**Una gran sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y mientras me sentaba en la cama dije**

-Te equivocas… al menos en mi caso, a mi se me enamora por el oído-**XXX**

-: (se quita sobras de comida de la oraga) _AAAG! ¿Como lo haces tu?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (U_U) pero, después, nuestro amigo pablo… le recuerdan su horrible castigo

**XXX**-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Como si no lo supieras-

-No te entiendo-

-Ve con tu amiguita para que te lo explique-

-¿Perdón?-** Levante mi ceja mientras la observaba perplejo**

-No te hagas el inocente, vi como la mirabas-

-¿Cómo…la miraba?-

-Por poco se te salen los ojos-

-¡Jaja! ¡Espera un segundo! Tu…tu… ¿Estas celosa?- **Me levante de mi silla y camine hacia ella mientras intentaba contener la risa**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Perdón… perdón, dame un segundo-

…**FLASH…**

**Levante mi mano y mostré el anillo de oro que tenia en el dedo anular**

-¿Ves esto? Significa que ya tengo dueña-

-¿Dueña?-

-Así es pequeña celosa, por el momento no tengo ningún deseo de romper la promesa que hice.**XXX**

-: (entra en escena disfrazado de doctor) _lo perdimos, no pudimos hacer algo, esta cosa, ataca de manera violenta al organismo y es casi imposible de salvarse, pero pablo esta… (UnU) me temo que pablo… esta… (ÚnÚ!)… el esta… ¡Casado! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (:}) _veamos cuanto les dura_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "Bajo el casco" la historia de acción de de estilo "vigilantes" regresa, con la epica lucha con la loca de poder TW…

**Voz chillona: ES TWILIGHT!**

C-E: AAAAAAHHHH! ! !

**XXX** La unicornio hizo un berrinche pero luego recupero su calma, casi como una demente y luego de respirar con dificultad hablo.

- Dime ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Soy _Mare Do Well_!-grito Apple Pie.

-Eso es evidente, pero ¿por qué la máscara?-pregunto enfada Twilight.

-_Mare Do Well_, se puede entender de forma literal como la yegua que hace el bien.

-Claro-se rio Twilight- a estos poni que no te escuchan, los que intentaron arrestarte hace momentos, la que es buscada en toda Manehattan, ¿A qué poni le haces el bien?

-A mí misma- contesto Apple Pie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight.

-Esta es Mare Do Well hablando y te diré que soy la yegua que se hace el bien así misma, puesto que soy la poni que ama su vida. Yo soy la poni que no sacrifica su amor, ni sus valores. No es la justicia lo que me impulsa, ni hacer el bien a los otros, lo que me impulsa es mi voluntad propia, la duda razonable y la curiosidad, solo eso, nada más.

Twilight, puso un gesto de fastidio**XXX**

-: _JAJAJA… No, ya en serio párale, dime ¿Por qué lo haces?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en las aventuras de "súper poni" es la adaptación de la historia del héroes de acero, en MLP. _Solo que, claro, aquí, __**NO**__ tomaran como diez años en la grabación de un fic, con el mismo tema musical pasado de moda por diez temporadas, y claro, violando horriblemente la historia de súper_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX** El planeta Krypony es el hogar de los Kryponianos, una de las razas de pony, mas inteligentes de todo el universo, sin embargo dicho planeta estaba en grave peligro y es que su sol rojo amenazaba con destruirlo, Jor-El uno de los mejores unicornios científicos de dicho planeta en compañía de su esposa ponían a su pequeño hijo Kal-El en una nave que iria al planeta Equestria donde su hijo crecería como uno de sus habitantes, pero gracias al sol amarrillo obtendría grandes poderes y seria conocido como el mas grande héroe Kryponiano.

…**FLASH…**

La yegua ignorando todas las señales de peligro tomo al bebe en sus pezuñas y lo saco de ahí para que su esposo lo viera, era un unicornio color blanco con la crin negra, sus ojos eran una oscuros pero no se podía definir si serian negros o castaños. Al dia siguiente, como vieron que nadie venia a reclamar al niño decidieron adoptarlo ya que uno de sus mayores deseos era tener familia, pero por problemas de ella nunca pudieron asi que no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad que la vida les daba, por la noche justo antes de dormir estuvieron conversando para elegir un nombre para el bebe, descartaron una gran variedad de nombres desde BraveHeart que era el que el papa quería ponerle a su hijo, pero la esposa no lo dejo ella quería llamarlo Terry, al final acordaron llamarlo Clark en homenaje a un familiar de el esposo.

…**FLASH…**

Asi fueron despertando sus poderes Kryponianos restantes, procurando siempre guardar el secreto, aun que cuando llego a cierta edad se decidió por ayudar a los ciudadanos de Ponyville con problemas como ladrones y cosas asi, claro que siempre ocultando su identidad, con el tiempo llego a ser conocido como El Borron Blanco ya que era lo único que se veía cuando el actuaba.

…**FLASH…**

Pero además de conocimientos Jor-El había preparado un traje para cuando su hijo heredara su legado como el mas grande los héroes fuera reconocido solo con que vieran el traje, dicho traje era azul con una "S" amarilla y una capa roja, Clark tomo el traje y volvió a Ponyville donde sus padres habían comprado una casa. Al dia siguiente Clark decidió darse a conocer como Superpony protector de los inocentes y defensor de los débiles.**XXX**

-:!Que les dije!... _¡PUDRETE WB. ESTUDIOS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el rey de los fanáticos" la lucha de los fanáticos dementes de MLP, (:}) _ósea, gente como yo_, Da comienzo contra el primer gran fanático agresivo, _emperor, el poni hijo de papi que nunca pierde_

**XXX** —¡JA JA JA ja ja ja…! —la voz del trueno fue apagándose y desapareciendo, lo que permitió que se escuchara tras él una risa, engreída y despectiva, la carcajada no parecía evidenciar alegría ninguna, sino que era solo una muestra de burla.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí? Justo a la poni que quería ver… —emergiendo desde un remolino de nube negra, la figura del poni alado que habían visto antes surgió majestuosa revelando al autor de la risa en todo su siniestro esplendor y belleza. —Rainbow Dash, la Poni de Hierro, la voladora más rápida del Colegio de Pequeños Velocistas de Cloudsdale, la única desarrolladora de la velocidad necesaria para crear un Sonic Rainbow… ah, y también vienes con Fluttershy…

»Es todo un honor… para ustedes, desde luego —volvió a reírse el engreído y terrible pegaso.

Su pelaje era de color blanco impecable, y su melena de un tono rubio platinado ondeaba con los huracanados vientos que corrían por el interior de la tormenta. A la luz de los relámpagos, las chicas alcanzaron a ver que su indumentaria era una armadura ligera de color dorado, pero que parecía tener más función decorativa que realmente protectora. Sus alas eran agudas y veloces y se agitaban sin parar majestuosamente. En su cabeza llevaba una sencilla corona de oro al estilo imperial y sus flancos estaban decorados con una marca que representaba un arco tenso y una flecha a punto de disparar.**XXX**

-: (finge ser el pegaso) _JAJAJAJAJAAA… ¡Espejito, espejito dime ¿quien es el mas bonito!... JAJAJAJAJAAA… ¡¿Podría mi voz sonar más arrogante? JAJAJAJAJAAAA… miren me, soy hermoso, y mi papi soborna a todo mundo para que yo sea un malcriado… JAJAJAJAJAAAA… _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos lo que a todos nos gusta, pero nadie quiere buscar, leamos…

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-E: en la franquicia contraria a la de "súper" el hombre de acero, me refiero a MARVEL, (**¡Así que dejen de confundir al villano que aparece al final de la película de "los vengadores" con; ¡EL MALDITO DE LINTERNA VERDE!, NO SON LO MISMo) **en "Mis pequeños vengadores" las cosas se pusieron tensas, pues celestia mordió mas de lo que pudo, en la batalla contra ultron, y una vez mas, trollestia la rego

**XXX**-así es Shining Armor, yo la princesa Celestia derrote a la malvada interfaz Ultrón- decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras para quedar enfrente del unicornio

-y tú, ¿lograste eliminar a los Avengers?-

-no princesa, al parecer mi hermana y sus amigas los ayudaron a escapar- decía apenado

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas nos traicionaron!- decía molesta

-princesa, ¿no cree que esta sobre actuando?-

-Shining, tu vistes como destruían Ponyville si compasión, si los están ayudando no hay otra explicación más que se unieron para derrocarme-

El unicornio solo estuvo callado

…**FLASH…**

La princesa sube otra vez a su trono dibujando una sonrisa maléfica

-el plan fue todo un éxito- decía mientras se sentaba en el trono

-ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar y los elementos de la armonía serán míos y así seré incontenible, aunque lo único que podría decir que lamento es que morirás… creador- sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos**XXX**

-: (diabólicamente dice) _Se le metió el demonio… Llamen al exorcista_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: _o al menos al vengador fantasma_

¿?: (entra de manera heroica) OH, A MÍ

C-E: _WOOOOO, ¿quien eres?_

¿?: No reconoces a un guardián y protector de la galaxia

C-E: _YA SE… eres poni cabeza de balde_

Poni cabeza de balde: _¡ASI ES! CAPAS DE CAGAR DOS BALDES LLENOS DE AGUA… _(ó-ó) ¡OYE!... MI NOMBRE ES; NOVA TONTO

C-E: _nova tonto, ¿hm?, pegadizo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Nova tonto: ES **¡NOVA!**_ El cohete poni_

C-E: _oh! Nova, ya recuerdo, un personaje secundario en el caballero de la armonía _

Nova: _¡El mismo!... ¡OYE!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _bueno ¿Qué te trae aquí nova?_

Nova: _¿algún problema?_

C-E: _no, de echo podrías vigilar a otro tipo que vino antes_

Nova: _¿Cómo es?_

C-E: _ah, tiene complejo de Antonio Banderas, lo reconocerás fácilmente_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Nova: (sale de escena) _muy ben_

C-E: ahora en "La batalla por equestria" es una historia VS, entre la princesa luna contra bowser, el chico malo que _no puede derrotar a un simple plomero indocumentado de Italia_

**XXX**_**-"¡PRIMERO MI DERROTA ANTE MARIO Y EL BIGOTUDO DE VERDE Y AHORA SOY ATACADO POR PONIS QUE VUELAN! **_No pienso dejar que un par de estúpidos ponis voladores me humillen ya verán lo que pasa cuando se meten con el gran Rey Bowser"- Decía Bowser lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego y luego sonriendo malignamente se proponía a salir de la sala y unirse a la pelea, de pronto la puerta se cerrero estrepitosamente.

-"Así que tú debes ser Bowser, te seré sincera, me parecías más fuerte"- Dijo una voz femenina, Bowser dirigió su vista hacia el balcón y hay la vio.

Era más alta que los otros ponis, su melena y cola eran de color indigo, su piel era de color negro completamente, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, vestía una simple armadura que consistía de un casco, una especie de collar con el signo de una media luna y una protección en sus cascos, a diferencia de los otros ponis ella tenía no solo alas si no también un cuerno, en el flanco tenía una especie de marca una media luna para ser exacto.

-"¿Y tu quién demonios eres?"- Pregunto Bowser.

-"O disculpa mi descortesía mi nombre es Nightmare Moon, princesa de la noche y oscuridad eterna"- Dijo presentándose educadamente la unicornio alada.** XXX**

-: _¡En serio!... ¡En serio!... este tipo cae con tan solo tres saltos en a cabeza por un plomero enano… y una princesa de las mas chidas de MLP… ¡EN SERIO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Tres a uno que gana el dinosaurio _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "Pinkie y este deadpool, viajeros del multiverso" las cosas se han puesto… también intensas, como que el escritor se unió a la aventura, es entrenado por… la unicornio morada… y de alguna razón tiene poderes, ahora después de patearle el trasero a un perro gigante, todos ya confían en el

**XXX**Rainbow Dash fue la primera en hablar:

—Eso fue… ¡Asombroso!—Dijo entusiasmada—La forma en la que lo golpearon y acabaron con él, al final de todo parece ser que el escritor no es tan idiota como aparentaba—Termina la pegaso.

Pero el escritor todavía se veía muy agitado y enojado, sus ojos se seguían viendo de esa manera que aparentaban crueldad e ira.

—Debí acabar con él, nadie me llama inútil—Dice en voz baja y lleno de ira, todavía estaba temblando por la adrenalina.

Todos lo miraban extrañado, entonces muy enojado con su pesuña golpea una pared del tren.

—Estas bien—Le dice Twilight mientras le pone la pesuña en el hombro, Zty la voltea a ver, ella tiene una mirada de preocupación y angustia en su rostro, el escritor se tranquiliza al ver a Twilight, sus pupilas se dilatan otra vez y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos—Ya estas mejor, verdad—**XXX **

-: (finge ser Zty) _**¡Acaso parezco que estoy bien!... ¡me llevo el dominio y mate a un loco demente!.. …. …pues tienes razón, ¡Me siento de maravilla!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "BWW" la batalla de los anti fans contra los fans, sigue su curso esta vez, algunos fans se revelaron ante las ponis, pero el fan conocido como "cazador" creo que no se sabe llevar con los demás

**XXX**hermana ¿podemos ir a la fiesta? –dijo Luna inocentemente colocándose junto a Onix, y dándole un beso –sabes mi amor, me gusta verte celoso, tal vez lo haga más a menudo –el Pegaso se sonroso, pero de la nada un sonido fuerte y profundo irrumpió sobre el lugar, salieron corriendo a la biblioteca, viendo Burning Spades, sujetando a Cazador mordiéndole la gabardina -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-princesa no deje que se escape –grito Burning sin dejar su agarre –es un color exterior es toda su forma –en un movimiento rápido, Cazador se lo quitó de encima aventándolo a un carro de verduras estacionados

-eso debió doler

…**FLASH…**

-¡basta de juegos! – grito Dash y se abalanzó velozmente volando contra Cazador, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlo, este la esquivo velozmente girando sobre uno de sus pies al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un suave golpe en el lomo de la Pegaso, haciendo de esta forma que callera de lleno sobre el pasto –¡solo ha sido suerte! – gruño Dash arremetiendo de nuevo contra él. Cazador simplemente la esquivo una vez más. Dash intento muchas veces derribarlo pero el siempre esquivaba con mucha facilidad. La respiración calmada se escuchaba entre cada esquiva que realizaba

-es suficiente –dijo Cazador. Una vez más Rainbow Dash intento derribarlo, pero este la esquivo nuevamente y en un movimiento suave, asestó un golpe con el filo de su mano cerca del cuello de Dash. Este cayo con el cuerpo entumecido sin poder ponerse en pie, todo esto frente a las princesas sin dudarlo Celestia se posó entre ambos, mirando fijamente al Humano

-escuche, no se quien sea usted pero este trato a mis súbditos no lo tolerare **XXX**

-: _¡si!... solo celestia puede meter wamazos así _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Después esto ocurrió

**XXX**la carrosa despego, no paso mucho, de hecho estaban a orillas el bosque, la princesa seguía pensando sobre lo que vio y sintió en todos los nuevos amigos de Ponyville, cuando de pronto un sonido abrupto salió del bosque, reacciono viendo como su guardias caían coa carruaje y todo en medio del bosque, se mantuvo estática unas segundos cuando volvió a escucharse el tronido, mas no pudo reaccionar ya que un dolor intenso le apareció en el ala derecha haciéndola caer cerca de la carrosa, apenas toco el suelo vio su ala sangrando, de pronto dos punzadas le llegaron a un costado, se dio la vuelta para ver do dardos incrustados, segundo después un extraño cansancio la invadió derribándola apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos al ver siluetas ponys acercarse a ella, llevando en un costado la misma cosa que noto en el humano, mas sus fuerzas se habían ido por completo cayendo desmayada frente a ellos

-aquí predador uno, tenemos al caballo blanco, repito, tenemos al caballo blanco,

-enterado predador, enviare un vehículo para recogerlos, es prioritario que este en la base antes de que despierte, cambio –los dos aponys no notaron que eran observados a través de una mira, viendo como llegaba la camioneta, y la subían –atención base, el caballo está en camino –cerrando la puerta,** XXX**

**-**: ¡Lo vieron!... ¡Lo vieron!... _..Loas anti-fans pueden conducir en cuerpo de ponis… ¡Eso es increíble!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: PÁRECEN ANIME!

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-E: en "el ultimo espectro" las cosas… _¡seamos honestos en todos los fics se han puesto intensas las cosas_! Bueno raziel se esta enfrentando a las horda de discordia e intenta vengar a su familia, pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba y ahora tiene recuerdos con los cuales lidiar… ¿Cuáles?... bueno… haber sido un idiota una vez

**XXX**-¿Que es esto? -Preguntaste-

-¡Hermanito arruinaste la sorpresa para tu cumpleaños!

-¿Cumpleaños?

-¡Claro! ¡Me esforcé mucho haciéndote un regalo, ¡toma!

Aunque yo no era una gran artista me encantaba dibujar y te regale un dibujo donde estábamos tu y yo abrazados y sonriendo, ¿y que hiciste tu?...

-¿Te gusta? ¡somos tu y yo! -Pensaba que te alegrarías pero tu..-

-Es una porquería.

-¿Eh? ¿no te gusta?.

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras tan rudas de tu parte, tu eras mi ejemplo a seguir, mi protector... ¡TU ERAS MI HERMANO!

-Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida, deberías dejar esos estúpidos sueños de convertirte en artista y hacer algo productivo con tu vida.

-Pe-pero.

-Nada de peros, es más, si vuelves a hacer una atrocidad como esta yo mismo me encargaré de dejarte paralítica, hermana.** XXX**

-: (¡O.o!)… … … … … … … … … …

Rv: (entra en escena) ¿hm? (mira al chico, regresa la mirada, miera al chico y regresa la mirada) _¡PSSSH!... por favor… comparado con mi viejo estilo de vida… ¡ese niño es un mártir!... y eso es decir mucho _(sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno… _¡El lo considera mucho pues su vida no es estilo "LOST, doctor quien, el zorro, invasión, CSI y quien sabe que otra serie mega compleja!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "días de escuela" _la historia en que chicas humanizadas están confundidas y le tiran al lado contrario…_sigue su curso, ahora Trixie y t… _ya saben_ tiene un encuentro, nada mas y nada menos que… _La directora_ "SHAUW PAAA!" _latigazo ¡YEEEI!_

**XXX** —Nos necesitaba para algo, profesora Celestia—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Sí, las traje aquí por una razón—Entonces se levanta tranquilamente y se dirige a las ventas y cierra las persianas—Yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos—Baja la persiana de la otra ventana—Y se que ustedes dos han estado haciendo cosas que no deberían de hacer en la escuela desde hace dos años, no me pregunte como lo sé pero lo sé—Las chicas se ponen muy nerviosas pero Celestia sigue con su tono tranquilo y sin emociones—Y eso está mal, ustedes son una chicas muy… muy… muy malas—Entonces Celestia le pone el seguro a su puerta, y voltea ver a las chicas que estaban sudando muy nerviosas—Y por ser malas tendrán que ser castigadas, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de castigarlas, ese es el trabajo de los profesores, castigar a las alumnas que se portan mal—La directora las voltea a ver y se empieza a… … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … .. … … … CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO

…**FLASH…**

CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO

…**FLASH…**

CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO**XXX**

-: (OuO canta) ¡_DARA,DA,DARA,DAAAA, HEY! ! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAAHAHA/**

-: _JAJAJAJAJAJAAA… oh… eso… ¡fue divertido!... pero después de, cometer crímenes contra la secretaria de educación, la directora revela sus verdaderos motivos de abuso de poder (XD)_

**XXX** —¿Qué le pasa profesora?—Dice Twilight muy preocupada.

—Mi vida es un asco, yo soy un asco—Dice la hermosa musa, y luego vuelve a llorar más fuerte.

…**FLASH…**

—Sólo mírenme, tengo casi 30 años, estoy soltera y estoy abusando de mis estudiantes—Dice mientras llora más fuerte.

—Pero, ¿por qué se pone así?, a nosotras nos gusto lo que hizo—Dice Twilight con ternura.

—Es que no lo entiende, esto lo hice para olvidar—Dice la directora muy triste.

—¿Olvidar qué?—

—A mi primer amor—Twilight y Trixie la miran de forma extraña—Bien, es que hoy es el aniversario de que el profesor Discord y yo tuvimos esa horrible pelea—

…**FLASH…**

—Tranquilícese, si en serio le gusta el profesor Discord, lo único que debe hacer es escuchar sus disculpas y usted disculparse con él, nada más, recuerde que lo peor que puede hacer es ese supuesto "orgullo" infantil, debe dejarlo atrás, estoy seguro que el profesor Discord está sufriendo tanto como usted—

—Tienes razón, lo voy a escuchar y él me va a escuchar a mí, y luego vamos a vivir muy felices, ¡Quiera o no!—Twilight y Trixie se rascan la cabeza evitando reírse por el comentario**XXX**

-: _jejejejejejejeje… (ónó) hm, ¡No lo hará! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _a menos que le repita a las chicas la misma dosis_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno, ahora, un segmento nuevo llaga ala sopa… pero… bueno les explico, ya han pasado dos semanas y media, en la cual nos hemos estado debatiendo en el estudio de grabación si, nos arriesgamos a ser mención de estos, o no. E incluso decidí pasar un poco desapercibido en esta categoría, ¡pero dios!… oh, ¡que demonios! Después de la ultima broma, como no hacerlo, ¡Hagámoslo!. ¡LEAMOS, CLACIFICACION "M"!

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

-: _pero ni crean que todo será cosas de adultos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la vida que comenzó como un sueño" cambio su categoría y ahora esta en "M", un pequeño resumen de lo acontecido, bueno; Héctor, fue de vacaciones, se encontró con Marisol, esta dejo de ser un sueño, después tuvieron $%&+ , luego, descubrimos que ella era su novia en el mudo poni, luego le explica que ella le borro los recuerdos, pues ella es un experimento genético y que ella le dio poderes en el pasado a Héctor, y para no arriesgarlo ella le borro los recuerdos y se fue a vivir al mundo poni. y ahora el recupera sus poderes, pasan rato en los dos mundos y la cosa sigue igual…_ de confusa como la película de DiCaprio_

**XXX**"HOLA"

"AHHH" Grité yo

"AHHH" Gritó la voz

"AHHH" Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, ya después de ello, pude ver que se trataba de Lyra

"Lyra, me asustaste"

"¿ES CIERTO?" Me preguntó ella

"¿Qué cosa?"

"QUE TU ERES UN HUMANO" Justo en ese momento, yo tapé su boca, volteé a ver si alguien había escuchado, al parecer nadie lo hizo** XXX**

-: (Ó.Ó!) _OH, DIOS MIO, CORRE HECTOR, ESA LOCA CASI DESTRULLE MEDIO ESTUDIO POR UN PAR DE MANOS_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX **Genial, solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo de un equino en vez de tu cuerpo humano?" me preguntó ella

"Pues, según la princesa, era necesario cambiar mi cuerpo, debido a que no pueden existir dos cuerpos iguales" le respondí yo

"Aww, pero yo quería ver a un autentico humano" se quejó ella

"Lo siento, tal vez algún día" le dije yo para consolarla

"Enserio me gustaría poder cambiar mi cuerpo por el de un humano, cuando menos temporalmente"

"Lo siento, no soy capaz de hacer eso… pero tú eres un unicornio, ¿No puedes simplemente cambiar tu cuerpo usando tu magia?"

"Ya lo intenté, pero es magia muy avanzada, las únicas que pueden hacer eso son Twilight y las princesas" me respondió ella**XXX**

-: y es por una buena razon…_ para que no te des una manita, solo por que se te da la gana_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

C-E: EN el "Destello carmesí" es la historia de un poni dragón, el cual vive en el bosque, un dia el salva a fluttershy de lo que… bueno ustedes lean

**XXX **el jadeo de una bestia de gran tamaño que perseguía a quien quiera que fuese atreves del bosque con maliciosa devoción, la presa llego tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron a un claro iluminado por la ya brillante luna, una poni de color dorado y melena rosada jadeaba violentamente, sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de temor mientras solo intentaba alejarse de su terrible perseguidor, a los pocos segundos una figura musculosa y peluda emergió de entre los arbustos, cubierto por una melena oscura y tupida, una cabeza semejante a la de un lobo con la diferencia de carecer de ojos, grandes orejas semejantes a un vampiro, patas traseras fuertes especialmente diseñadas para perseguir por largos periodos, patas frontales mas largas de lo normal acompañadas por una membrana interna que podía utilizarse para planear libremente con el impulso del viento apropiado… un lobo murciélago, una criatura sumamente violenta y peligrosa que muy raramente se mostraba**XXX**

-: WOOOOO… _¡yo creí que era un chupa cabras! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después conocimos a crimson, el hibrido de Pegaso y dragón, que rescato a la tímida fluttershy

**XXX**deja de moverte o te lastimaras mas – dijo en un tono monótono, ante esto la chica abrió los ojos nuevamente, observando esta vez con mas detenimiento al extraño… su pelaje era de un tono rojizo opaco, su melena corta y caída sobre sus costados en un tono negro con leves tintes rojizos los cuales eran solo visibles bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, sin embargo ahí fue cuando lo noto, sus ojos de un verde brillante no eran como los ningún otro poni que hubiera visto antes, estos eran alargados, como los de un reptil, la chica los observo por un momento notando que eran iguales a los de su pequeño amigo spike el bebe dragón, notando su inquisitiva mirada el muchacho se dio media vuelta al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta – hay comida en la mesa de noche y agua…come y descansa – dijo nuevamente en ese tono monótono, ante esto la chica se dio cuenta de su impertinencia y falta de educación, con voz temblorosa se dirijo hacia el – l-lo lamento…no quise ofenderte…solo…me sorprendí un poco – el muchacho se detuvo en seco, girando levemente su rostro para mirarla directamente en la cama **XXX**

-: (imita a crimson) _AAAAAAH!... ¡Una yegua me dirigió la palabra!... aaaaaaah (cae desmayado)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: En "soy una psicópata" es la versión de "pastelillos" de la poni twi…

**Voz chillona: ES TWILIGHT!**

-: (X0) ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

**XXX**Un unicornio de pelaje de color amarillo muy fuerte empezó a despertarse con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba fuertemente atado a una mesa de metal, sin posible escapatoria, alrededor de él había un montón de sierras, martillos y cuchillos médicos, todos completamente limpios y esterilizados, y con botellas de distintos alcoholes medicos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?—Dice el unicornio muy asustado.

—Oh, buenos días—Dice una pequeña unicornio de color morado—Parece que al fin te despertaste, creo que es hora de empezar—

—Empezar, de qué demonios me estás hablando—Dice el amarillo.** XXX**

-: (finge ser el poni) _mi cumpleaños es en cuatro meses… ¿Quién te contrato?_

**XXX**—Claro que ayudaras gustoso, al final de todo, es por ciencia… Pero el proceso tal vez sea un poco doloroso e intentes huir, no te preocupes, intentare que sea rápido—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa un poco forsada.

—¿A que te refieres con doloroso?—Pregunta el pony amarillo.

—Nada importante, empecemos ya, o por cierto, te di una posion que evitara que uses tu magia, bueno al menos la exterior—Dice, entonces toma un martillo bastante grande—Primero tenemos que ver si la magia interna les da a los unicornios un súper factor de curación—

Twilight toma fuertemente el martillo, prepara un impulso y luego se lo… … … … … … … CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO,CENSURADO, CENSURADO, CENSURADO** XXX**

-: (canta) _¡DARA,DA,DARA,DAAA, HEY!... esta loca_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _(canta otra vez) que, no, nos, cierren el, fic ¡HEY!..._ hablo en serio

**/AHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: en "Un padre poco asombroso" es la historia del hijo desconocido de saorin, el cual fue concebido por nuestra amiga multicolor raibow, la cual lo mantuvo en secreto por muchos años, pero, desafortunadamente la pegaso falleció, y ahora un padre inexperto, lidiara con la paternidad.

**XXX -muy bien comencemos, como han de saber y con la pena Rainbow Dash, pegaso de ciudad nimbo fallecio hace 3 dias, y su hijo White Flash por orden del articulo 15° de la ley de Equestria esta dice que si un pequeño pierde a uno de sus padres la custodia queda en el otro por un año y que el pequeño decida si se queda con el o con algún pariente, y como los exámenes de cuando nació el pequeño comparados con unos que Soarin aquí presente se hizo días antes indican que él es el padre biológico así que él retiene la custodia-**

-**¿están seguros de eso? Digo solo Sali un par de noches con ella**- pero entonces miro a las ponis que lo veían con alto desprecio y Pinkie sacando un bate de baseball.

…**FLASH…**

**ejem…me temo mis ponis que a ley es clara, el pequeño debe permanecer un año con su padre y después de eso si el decide irse con alguna de ustedes esta en su libre derecho XXX**

-: ESPEREN UN MINUTO!..._ (OoO!) esto me es familiar… Acaso en este fic, aparecerán robots de pelea _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero como trata un hijo a su padre que nunca conoció?

**XXX…FLASH..**

**¿y que decía ella de mi?-** pregunto Soarin quizás queriendo saber que decían de el o por tener una pizca de orgullo, vanidad o simplemente curiosidad.

**-¿tu eres Soarin?...¿tu eres mi papa?- **al oír al pequeño decirlo con un brillo en los ojos el Wonderbolt se quedo mirándolo con algo en su pecho solo contestando un "_ss si"_ –**decía que eres un maldito bastardo dejenerado mal nacido aunque no sabia que significaba**- la cara de Soarin se cambio a una completa cara de poker por la contestación **XXX**

-: (0_o) _AAAAW… ¡Significa "soy genial" muchacho!_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero nada se iguala a la gran responsabilidad y gran cuidado con el que las chicas hacen lidiar al joven con su primer contacto con la muerte

**XXX**_Flash back:_Al día siguiente con aun indicio de la lluvia en un campo de Pony Ville habían decenas de ponis reunidos con vestimentas negras alrededor de una fosa y al lado de esta una caja de madera tallada con detalles de pegasos volando al sol había algo tapado por vendas en un traje blanco, y por ahí mismo estaban las ponis amigas de Rainbow con el pequeño junto.

**-tia Twiligth ¿Por qué mi mama esta dormida en esa caja? ¿y por qué la taparon con esa vendas? Quizás no pueda respirar bien-** Twiligth se acercó al pequeño también sollozando en silencio **XXX**

-: (Finge ser… la unicornio morado) _¡Diablos! ¿Quién olvido cerrar la caja?... (ÓnÓ) POR CELESTIA, PONIS, ¡HAY UN NIÑO AQUÍ!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX** a sorpresa del pequeño cerraron la caja y unos pegasos la levantaron con una sogas metiéndola a la fosa –**no…¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué la meten ahí?-** cuando también nota que le echan tierra empezando a taparla –**no, no ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué hacen eso? DETENGANSE, MAMA MAMA-** el potrillo quiso ir a intervenir pero Apple Jack lo sostuvo con fuerza.

**-no White Flash espera...Fluttershy te lo dijo tu madre se fue de viaje un viaje de que nunca volverá pero este viaje comienza ahora…no te preocupes algún día quizás la vuelvas a ver pero hasta entonces nosotras cuidaremos de ti con el mismo amor que ella te dio-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de viaje es?- XXX**

-: (finge ser A.J.) _¡Es la muerte, niño, es la muerte!, ahora por favor, esta arruinando el momento, ok, gracias_

**/aaaaaaw/**

-: ah, no te creas muchacho.

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno, esto a sido otro capitulo de la sopa, espero que les gustara, realmente me sentí inspirado en este capitulo. Oh! Y gracias a Reaver y Nova por venir a la sopa.

Rv y Nova: (están en una persecución) –_regresa eso que tomaste saqueador- -no se de que hablas, esto venía con migo cuando llegue-_

C-E: oh, para entender el humor de la sopa, pueden checar en internet o ver la serie. Bueno eso fue todo y ahora si me disculpan, voy aprovechar que estoy en esta ciudad para buscar al príncipe del rap. (Sale de escena)

**LA SOPA**


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

para entender el humor de la sopa:

www. youtube watch?v= jGHqvJiKe1U

www. youtube watch?v= jS9cTgeNJak

www. youtube watch?v= BnjXHCgp1m4

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

* * *

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola gente de la internet, ¿como están?... depende si están leyendo esto… JAJAJAJA, es broma, pues ahora están sintonizando, el show favorito de Producciones escudo, esto es ¡LA SOPA!**

**Hoy, la inocencia perdida, se intentara recuperar en;**

"**inocencia perdida"**

**XXX **-¿donde estoy?- dice mirando de un lado a otro

-_"no tengo idea"_- se escuchaba la voz del Virus G en la mente de la rubia

-¡hermano!, ¡aun estas conmigo!- dice feliz

-_"si pero pensé que Leon y Chris nos habían impactado con eso lanzacohetes"_-**XXX**

**Las celebridades del mundo poni dan de que hablar hoy;**

**XXX **C-e: _mejor olviden lo que dije!_**XXX**

**El regreso bien chido de;**

"**Las historias americanas"**

**Los dejo con su anfitrión poni favorito, en vivo desde la ciudad de CLOUDSDALE, el es, "!Caballo-escudo!"**

(Fin del tema de entrada)

C-e: (entra en escena) hola todo poni… mejor dicho, "hola todo Pegaso"

(El día de hoy, son nubes esponjadas y pilares de algo parecido al mármol en el fondo, pero además de eso, un "sesto" parte de algún dirigible en el cual nuestro anfitrión se mantiene en los cielos. Junto a C-e, parada en un tripie, se encuentra una pantalla de plasma. Más en el fondo se puede ver el área de producción de nubes de lluvia y algunas montañas a lo lejos (_por razones obvias no quisimos enfocar el fondo, en el ala este, pues ahí esta el área de la fabricación de arcoíris_))

-: ¡HOLA CLOUDSDALE!...

**/YEEEEEYYYYHHH/**

-: Hoy nos espera un buen show, y comenzamos con la sección que muchos machos gustan… hablemos de pollitas

**[CHIKS, MEN]**

C-e: rumores de algunas paginas de MLP, hablan de el derecho justo de una dedicatoria, o que siquiera la aparición de corto plazo de otras yeguas populares entre los fans en la tercera temporada, cosa que muchos verían como algo bueno, pues entonces la comunidad fan de MLP seria escuchada al fin… _pero seamos sinceros, para cuando llegue la tercera temporada, los fans estarán adsorbidos por otras discusiones… como; ¿estará discordia? ¿Habrá un capitulo dedicado a celestia? O mas importante… ¡¿CUÁNDO REAYOS LE DARAN UN NOVIO A ALGUIEN? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¿CUÁNDO LOS FANS DEJARAN DE SUFRIR POR EL YURI?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Poni chico de las donas: (desde fuera dice) _BUUUUUUUUHH!_

-: (O_O!)…tiene razón… …_mejor olviden lo último_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: bueno, alguna vez se preguntaron… _¿Por qué muchos humanos llegan a el mundo poni de maneras tan raras?..._tal y como leemos en "Un nuevo desafío", donde edgar, el humano llega a la luna de nuestro mundo

**XXX**No era habitual escuchar un ruido allí, en la Luna, pero no solo escucho un sonido, sino que también vio unas luces y algo cayendo a la superficie. Nighmare Moon fue corriendo hasta la posición en la que ella creía haber visto al ser cayendo, por un lado estaba ilusionada, pensando en que tendría alguien con quien hablar, pero por otro lado estaba un poco preocupada. ¿qué pasa si era une enviado de Celestia, que había venido a destruirla?

Cuando llego a la escena, donde supuestamente había caído el ser, se quedo un tanto sorprendido, el ser que había caído era un tanto distinto a los súbditos que le estaban esperando allí, en Equestria. Era mas bien mas alto que ella, y solo tenia pelo en su cabeza. Nighmare Moon comenzó a pensar, y llego a la conclusión de que ese ser era un ser mitológico de su tierra, un...humano.

-¿Pero que narices hace aquí un humano? Creía que eran seres mitológicos, y que no existían en Equestia. Claro! Pero que tonta soy, no estamos en Equestria, sino en el espacio! Ahora todo esta mas claro.** XXX**

-: bueno si… es un humano… pero descuida_… pronto le explotara la Cabeza por la falta de aire…_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: y lo que me trae de nuevo a mi pregunta anterior… _¿Cómo llego?_

**XXX**-Woa, woa woa!-Dijo el humano, dándose un susto, e intentando retroceder- ¿un Alicornio?¿y que habla?¿y estamos en la Luna?-dijo anonadado el chico- Definitivamente, esto es un sueño.

- Temo desilusionarte, pero esto NO es un sueño, a si que si me haces el favor de decirme quien eres y que haces aquí, te lo agradecería-dijo esta, aun no segura si ese ser era un humano o no.

- Pues soy...un humano y no sabría decirte porque estoy aquí, tengo la memoria en blanco, lo siento.** XXX**

-: (sus movimientos son torpes y cansados e imitando la voz del humano) _OH… lo siento… es solo que esta resaca… UH!... (se toca la cabeza)… dios, que buena fiesta la de anoche… espera… ¿aquí me trajo el taxi?... ¡Dios!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: AJAJAJAJA… segunda vez que usamos ese chiste…

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en un "Psicópata en equestria" nuestro amigo "Razón" el humano, ha tenido problemas cuando un "cambia forma" logra poner a todo poni contra todos, pero el desde luego se encarga del asunto, como le fue, fue bien

**XXX**El changeling se sacude e intenta forcejear, presiono su ala con cuidado pero de manera firme, la criatura suelta un grito aislado antes quedarse quieta y hablarme.

"¿Cuál es el sentido de no intentar escapar? Van a saber que existo, me capturaran y quien sabe que me harán o donde me llevaran ¿Cómo sé que no será peor que la muerte?" Su voz es masculina, suena como un adolescente, a pesar de estar en una situación nada favorable aun sostiene firmeza y decisión en su tono de voz.

"No sé qué te harán si saben de tu existencia pero si sé que lo que te va a pasar si haces algo estúpido mientras te sostengo será aun peor"

"¿Por qué quieres defender su amistad? ¡Ni siquiera las quieres! ¡Ni en lo más mínimo!" Al parecer asimiló rápido el dato de que no soy comida.

"Simple, esa amistad es algo que yo disfruto, es algo de lo que ellas se benefician y de lo que yo me beneficio porque le daba una linda sensación a mi ambiente cotidiano.** XXX **

-: _Cotidiano, como… no se… vivir, en otro mundo, el único de los tuyos, aislado, cerrado, serio, hablando mucho, asentarse en el bosque mas peligrosos de este mundo… y ser psicópata… (U.U) ¡No si! Que cotidiano es eso… mucho, en serio… lo más normal en el mundo… mundo poni claro… eso si es normal para los humanos… un día como cualquier otro_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _también golpea anfitriones de shows, sino pregúntenle a chico escudo la temporada pasada_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "la canción mágica" conocemos a una Pegaso llamada Penny, la cual esta apunto de adentrarse en una aventura de autodescubrimiento, pero que es lo que ella hace, bueno, _es… una… artista cualquiera (gira la cabeza) _

**XXX**Una joven Pegasus con un talento especial en los ritmos del arte de bailar arribaba en tren a la tranquila ciudad de PonyVille, después de algunos años de vivir en Hoofliwood, una ciudad emergida en el glamur del cine y la música después de Manehattan e Canterlot, está en particular a las mencionadas, estaba repleto de casonas, hoteles casinos, etc. En su mayoría glamorosas con grandes figuras de la farándula del mundo espectáculo en Equestria. Ella como profesora coreógrafa del exitoso show de baile e actuación de todo el país, era muy querida entre los famosos de la región mencionada porque su personalidad se basaba en la sencillez y el carisma, no era exigente al menos que sepa que el alumno puede dar lo mejor, jamás fue presumida competitiva, bueno a veces sí lo era, pero sólo lo moderado.**XXX**

-: (Ó_ó) _JA… le dieron un ocho en todas esas cosas_

**XXX**Bailar, actual, cantar era su vocación ya que lo reflejaba en su marca de belleza que era una clave de sol junto a las máscaras teatrales del drama y la comedia, sin dudas un pony con un currículum artístico bien exquisito.** XXX**

-: _JAAAH!... si como no_

**XXX**En sus años en submundo de la farándula ha aprendido a confiar en sí misma a no cometer errores a la hora de su talento demostrar e enseñar, de cómo así saber quiénes son los honestos y los traidores ya que en este ámbito mantener la conciencia firme sin perderla en los excesos de codicia al igual que el estrés es una lucha que ha mantenido desde sus inicios pero a estos tiempos sus deseos de paz llamaban en su mente para encontrarse a sí misma. Su trabajo consistía en ayudar como profesora de un prestigioso programa de Televisión llamado _**"Do You Wanna Dance?"**_ como coreógrafa, supervisora de actuación, sin dudas algo bastante estresante.** XXX**

-: _OH… ¿Por qué tan estresada?... ¡OH! Si… fue porque con "ídolo equestria" les robamos el rating … BOOOOM, eso tubo que doler_

Poni-chico de las dona: (desde fuera dice) ¿no fueron ellos en primer lugar quienes ganaron la idea del show de baile?

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: olviden lo que dijo el becario de las donas. Ahora pasemos a la sección de…

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-e: en "viajeros del multi-verso" el mercenario bocazo, lo loca de rosa, la nerd de biblioteca y un pervertido, siguen en su cruzada épica para salvar al mundo de la destrucción, como les fue ahora, supongo que bien

**XXX**En las silenciosas montañas, una esfera de energía purpura aparece en el lugar, y los cuatro ponis aparecen en el lugar. Twilight cae al piso exhausta.

—Estas bien Twilight—Dice Zty mientras acerca a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí, es sólo que llevo un tiempo sin tele transportar a tantos al mismo tiempo y creo que estoy fuera de forma—Le dice Twilight con una sonrisa, Zty se la devuelve—Por cierto, ya me puedes soltar—Zty no se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba muy pegado a Twilight, este se mueve sonrojado.

—Lo siento—Contesta Zty.**XXX**

-: (finge ser zty) _¡lo siento! Pero recordé que eras una chica_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (tararea) _nos estamos acabando ese chiste_

**XXX**—¡Son demasiados!—Gritaba mientras corría de unos 20 perros que lo estaban persiguiendo—¡Auxilio!—Dice con desesperación, "Necesito un hechizo que me deje desasearme de todos ellos de una sola vez" Pensó "Pero cual… ¡Idea!"—Pero que era lo que dijo Twilight que debía hacer en caso de que un hechizo no me saliera—La imagen de Twilight el día del entrenamiento volvió a su cabeza "Lo único que debes hacer es…" Entonces imágenes de Rainbow Dash humana en poses sexys llegaron a su cabeza y se le olvido todo—Estúpida y sensual Rainbow Dash, déjame pensar—** XXX**

-: _AAAAH!... ¡estúpido y sensual poni, deja de meter imágenes a mi cabeza! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "recuperando la inocencia" es un choque de R.E. la marca de zombis y MLP,

**XXX**Una mujer rubia de cabello largo se despertaba lentamente en una gran habitación en blanco, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje negro de batalla pero con los hombros descubiertos

-¿donde estoy?- dice mirando de un lado a otro

-_"no tengo idea"_- se escuchaba la voz del Virus G en la mente de la rubia

-¡hermano!, ¡aun estas conmigo!- dice feliz

-_"si pero pensé que Leon y Chris nos habían impactado con eso lanzacohetes"_-

-lo hicieron... creo que estamos muertos-** XXX**

-: no, no lo están… _pero si son de los pocos en no entrar borrachos al mundo poni_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero ¿Quién es esta tipa?

**XXX**En cada hombro de la chica se abre un ojo mutante (característico en la mutación por el Virus G), los cuales miran en todas dirección como inspeccionando el lugar

…**FLASH…**

Cuando despertó noto que ahora estaba en medio de un bosque y a unos metros de ella había un gran lago

-valla, eso fue extraño- decia frotándose la cabeza

-"_al menos me permitieron venir contigo_"- aun se escuchaba la voz del virus G en su mente

-sin duda eso es...- pero no termino la oración ya que noto que que con lo que se frotaba la cabeza no era una mano sino un casco

-¿que demonios?- empezó a mirar todo su cuerpo y en efecto todo su cuerpo se había convertido en el de un pony

Le costo trabajo ponerse de pie pero logro adaptarse rápidamente y logrado eso corrió hacia el lago para ver su reflejo, lo que vio la dejo impactada

Su cuerpo en efecto era de un pony, de color negro azulado, con una crin corta de color rubio, teniendo aun los ojos de color azul y aparentemente sin cutie mark

-¡no puedo creerlo, soy una pony!- decía aun en shock**XXX**

_-: "#$% /&, alguien se coló cuando gravamos "DEAD PNILAND" _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: EN "la batalla por dos mundos" el choque Mario contra MLP, en donde el chico malo que nunca pudo vencer a un plomero bigotudo con sobrepeso

**XXX**-"Apple Bloom solo míralo, esos picos, cuernos, horrible rostro y brazaletes de pinchos"- Dijo Sweetie Belle señalando con sus cascos las partes dichas.

-"Por favor Sweetie Belle no veo lo terrorífico, además eso le da un aspecto genial"- Dijo la Pegaso.

-"Scootaloo tiene razón Sweetie Belle, además cualquier problema que surja Big Macintosh puede encargarse"- Dijo la pony terrestre.

-"También contamos con Rainbow Dash ella puede detener cualquier problema"- Respondió Scootaloo sin dejar de picar al ser frente a ellos.

-"Además recuerden no podemos juzgar a un libro por su portada, además cuando lo encontramos estaba todo mal herido, no lo olviden somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders también ayudamos a los que estén en peligro"- Dijo orgullosa Apple Bloom.

Lo que tenían en frente las Cutie Mark Crusade no era otra cosa, era ni más ni menos que Bowser el rey de los Koopa, estaba completamente inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba algo malherido con rasguños y moretones pero estos cubiertos por unas vendas adhesivas.

-"Vamos despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta…"- Decía Scootaloo mientras lo seguía picoteando con la varita.

-"Scootaloo no creo que lo puedas despertar de esa manera"- Dijo Sweetie Belle viendo a su amiga.

-"Si Scootaloo se hace de esta manera"- Dijo Apple Bloom tomando otra varita y comenzando a picotear al inconsciente Bowser** XXX**

-: (entra en escena como si estuviera en la historia) _¡Niñas!... ¿Qué fue lo que les dije?... !NO LES COMPRARE OTRA MASCOTA!... ahora, suban a la carroza… ¡y tráguense su sopita!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "B.W.W." el personaje humano conocido como el "Cazador" salvo a la princesa celestia de las hordas de loas anti-fans, pero, el la rescato… _hubo una respuesta de los fans, muy al estilo de los "gringos contra Irak" ahí con sus bombas y todo eso, pero ahora todo esta bien_

**XXX**don…donde estoy –exclamo Celestia acomodándose en una almohada, mas de la nada recordó todo lo que anoche sufrió – ¡Cazador! –se levanto precipitadamente viendo que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con una ventana por donde se podía ver el firmamento cubierto por una nube y recargada en ella estaba una figura alargada y oscura, tan terrorífica que por un momento Celestia retrocedió aterrada, creyendo ver al propio ángel de de la muerte listo a llevársela, pero la nube se movió dejando que los rayos de la luna alumbraran el lugar, dejando ver quien era la sombra –cazador, me…me… asusto un poco** XXX**

-: _a mi también me asustaría si alguien se me quedara viendo mientras duermo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA/**

-: Pero luego el cazador se abrió un poco con la princesa

**XXX**tiene derecho a saber –dijo indiferente –solo así podrá confiar en mí, en nuestro mundo no soy precisamente una fuerza clara del bien –al princesas quedo algo extrañada –usted me pregunto qué es lo diferente que sienten mi con respecto a los otros, vera soy un asesino a sueldo –la princesa se quedo sin entender lo que dijo, y Cazador lo comprendió –mi talento es matar a otros hombres

-¿como dijo?

-le he quitado la vida a muchos hombres mas de los que puedo contar, por ello matar ponys no me es tan difícil

por la verdad que ha escuchado, que viene de mis propios labios, le hice una promesa, y mi palabra es ley –por un momento la habitación se lleno de silencio mientras Celestia contemplaba esa mirada, aun dudando dijo**XXX**

-: esta en números rojos… pero ya rescato a uno de los suyos, _ahora solo falta que interrogue al jefe anti-fan, discuta con sus compañeros, sea perseguido por un gigante verde, cierre un portal y consiga un poco de paz… ¡AH!, y que use peluca roja_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-e: en "la bella y el saqueador" las cosas siguen su rumbó, esta vez le damos un vistazo de lo que pasa en dentro de las oficinas de C.S.I.

**XXX**—¡Hooves! ¡Ha habido un extraño fenómeno! ¡Al parecer, todos los seres mágicos de Equestria sufrieron un extraño trance! ¡Además de eso, han llegado ocho prisioneros y dos de ellos ni siquiera parecen ponis!

—¿Qué parecen? —la Agente Hooves está estudiando detenidamente un mapa de Ponyville y sus alrededores. De vez en cuando busca algo en unos papeles y pergaminos y marca algo en el mapa con un lápiz rojo.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Necesito que los interrogues! ¿Y cómo vas con esa Secta del Signo Amarillo?

—Estoy avanzando.

En su escritorio hay un extenso mapa muy detallado, varios pergaminos, periódicos y libros.

_"¿Esto es una broma?"_

—¡Hooves, si ellos estuvieran en el mapa ya habría enviado a mis Guardias para arrestarlos!

—Yo no puedo recorrer toda la Montaña y el Bosque —responde la Agente—. Se me arruinaría el peinado.

—¡Deja de jugar con tus mapas y ve por ellos! ¡Te estás tardando demasiado!

…**FLASH…**

La Agente Hooves se acomoda en su asiento y toma su muffin. Lo huele ceremoniosamente antes de darle una mordida.

—¡Hooves, deja de jugar y ponte a trabajar! —gruñe el pegaso, arrojando de una palmada el muffin al suelo.

Stein abre los ojos por el grito, y al ver el muffin en el piso parece despertar del todo.

—¡Cielos! —grita— ¡Afuera todo el mundo! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Corran por su vida!

Para sorpresa de Thunderbold, todos corren y se apresuran a salir. Pronto sólo él y ella quedan en la planta.

Él ve cómo la Agente deja el lápiz rojo en su lapicero. Luego, con una expresión seria y vacía, ella se pone lentamente de pie.**XXX**

-: _AAAAW, creo que se equivocaron y pusieron un video del mundo humano… ¿no?... entonces estamos #$/-% si esa es nuestra policía _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "tiempo de muffins", la búsqueda de revelaciones sobre la antigua relación del doc. y Derpy, continua, esta vez después de una noche alocada el doc. Es invitado a pasar la noche por su hija, "DINKY" quien no sabe mucho del doctor. Pero veamos que paso

**XXX**Festejaba la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa, así ambos ponys entraron a la casa, Dinky le señalo al Doctor un sillón en la sala donde podía dormir cómodamente, en efecto una vez que el potro café se acomodo en el sillón lo encontró bastante cómodo, la unicornio le ofreció una manta para el frío antes de que ella subiera a su habitación, una vez en la escalera le dio un ultimo vistaso al pony en el sillón.

-Buenas noches Doctor, gracias-

-Descansa…-

Cuando la potrilla ya no se divisaba en la escalera el Doctor dijo para sí mismo en un susurro.

-Descansa…hija..-**.**

**..FLASH…**

-DINKY! YA DESPIERTA!, QUE YA EMPEZARE HACER EL DESAYUNO!-

Era obvio que en las mañanas la pegaso no era muy sutil, empezó a bajar las escaleras despacio, con temor que aun dormida pudiera tropezar. Justo al mismo tiempo, en la sala de la casa, un cansado pony del tiempo empieza a despertar a causa de unos gritos, se sienta en el sillón para poderse estirar mejor, su mente aun está apagada por el sueño.

Derpy por fin termino de bajar las escaleras y se encontraba a unos pasos de la sala, inconscientemente giro en dirección al sillón, se quedo estática.**XXX**

-: (finge ser derpy) _¡AAAAHHH!... ¡alguien llame a la policía! Hay un intruso en mi casa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "el ser que cayó en equestria" el fic con la misma pareja, ahora el doc. Le propone a la tierna repartidora de correo, acompañarlo en sus viajes astrales por el espacio y tiempo, pero no sin antes mostrar lo macho que los machos podemos ser con nuestras maquina… _ahora, si ustedes entendieron eso como un chiste sexual… pues que pervertido(as) _

**XXX**—_**T**__ime __**A**__nd __**R**__elative __**D**__emented __**I**__n __**S**__pace*_… quiero decir, _**D**__imensions __**I**__n __**S**__pace_, y no quiero que la insultes, ella tiene sentimientos.

En eso el Doctor empezaba a abrazar a su máquina, proporcionándole un beso y rosando su cara con la TARDIS y le susurro en voz baja

—No te dejare de nuevo cosa _sexy_ .

—La trata como si fuera una yegua—le regaño Carrot.

—Claro que la trato así, ese es su género, además porque crees que es azul, todos saben que el azul es para niñas y el rosa para los niños, no, espera, eso era en otro siglo, bueno estamos en otros mundo, asi que no importa.

—Pues si tanto la quiere porque no se va con ella—le contestoCarrot.

—Claro que la quiero y me iré con ella.

En eso, ambas ponis se le quedaron mirando estupefactas al Doctor.

— ¡La quiero, pero no de esa manera! —replico enfadado el Doctor.**XXX**

-: ASH!... _déjelas doc. Una hembra nunca entenderá la relación de un macho y su maquina_(dice mientras pule la mochila cohete que le salvo la vida)

**/YYYYYYYJHAAAAA/**

C-e: en "sinfonía en re bemol" las músicas favoritas de todo poni, tienen la oportunidad de re-encontrar el amor, con sus viejos amigos… _"machos esta vez" _¿Cómo les fue en sus citas

**XXX**Ambos músicos se van a su primera parada: una cena en el restaurant más exclusivo de Canterlot; y aunque a Fast le molestaba un poco todo el refinamiento que esto significaba, estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo con tal de ver a Octavia feliz. Pasaron la noche comiendo y conversando… conversando mucho… quizás demasiado… la cosa es que pasaron cerca de cuatro horas sólo hablando, recordando viejos momentos, como se conocieron en la Academia, como fue su vida cuando se separaron y que ha sido de ellos hasta esa noche.

-_… y esa es mi triste historia._

- _Oye… no es triste._

- _¿Tú crees?_

- _No todos los días llega una princesa a tus camerinos a pedirte un autógrafo_

_Todos los días me piden autógrafos…_

- _Pero nunca que le autografíes… bueno… ahí…_ - dice Octavia, mientras apunta disimuladamente cierta parte del cuerpo femenino que no es digno nombrar… mentira, se señalaba el busto, pero muy discretamente, lo que causa la risa del baterista._._**XXX**

-: (finge ser el FAST, ¡UuU!) _jejejejejejejeje… _(Mira disimuladamente a los lados) _jejejeeeee…_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: mas tarde esa noche

**XXX**Siguieron besándose sentados en la cama, y sin dejar de hacerlo, Fast acuesta suavemente a su novia sobre la cama. Lentamente comienza a besar su cuello, mientras Octavia daba pequeños suspiros de placer.

- _E… espera…_

- _¿Ah?... ¿qué ocurre?_

- _Vinyl nos podría escuchar…_

- _Que se joda…_

- _Pero…_**XXX**

-: ¡_pero hay algo que se llama "trió"!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en la impredecible magia del amor" TWi…

**Voz chillona desde muy lejos: ES TWILIGHT! **

-: ¿escucharon algo?

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: bueno, ella y SPIKE!... si, el dragoncito… _bueno ya alcanza el timbre_, bueno… ¡Ya Están Juntos!

**XXX**La brisa soplaba con un viento frío que hizo a Twilight recargarse en el cuerpo de su esposo quien no tardó en cubrirla con su brazo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él.

-En lo afortunada que soy de que seas mi esposo y que podamos disfrutar de un momento así- respondió ella, frotando su rostro contra las escamas de su cuello.

-Y pensar que no hace ni 6 meses no me habría imaginado ni en un millón de años que llegaríamos a esto-

-La culpa es mía. Estaba tan ocupada tratando de encontrar a mi "Poni muy especial", que nunca me detuve a considerar que quizás no tenía que ir a buscarlo a ninguna parte, porque siempre había estado a mi lado-

-Debió ser que nunca se te ocurrió que el gran amor de tu vida sería un dragón y no un poni. Y no te culpo por ello- respondió comprensivo moviendo su cabeza para frotar su rostro contra el de ella, en una de esas típicas muestras de afecto poni.**XXX**

-: (o.o) _entonces… ustedes dos… acaban de… eso, ahorita, O, lo harán en este instante_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**Spike tomó a Twilight de sus hombros y la empujó contra el piso posicionándose encima de ella. A Twilight jamás le molestaba que Spike tomara el liderazgo. Era firme y fuerte, pero también gentil y cuidadoso, siempre preocupado de que la experiencia fuese tan placentera para ella como para él. Era una de las tantas cosas que la volvían loca de él Twilight.

-Realmente deberíamos regresar al hotel- dijo Twilight trabajosamente entre sus besos.

-¿No te interesa experimentar al aire libre?- preguntó él separando sus bocas, para dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y qué experimento se te ocurre?-

-Uno llamado… ¡EL DESAYUNO!- gritó Spike en un tono que pulverizó toda la sensualidad de la situación.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Twilight el desayuno está listo!-**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: _SI, claro, desayuno, no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA/**

Voz de fondo: como si a ti no te pasara

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: ¿Quién dijo eso?

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: YO!

**/YEEEEEEIIII/**

C-e: ¿Saorin?

Sr: ¡Ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes!

C-e: _así que tu gritaste tal cosa de mi_

Sr: _OOOH, estaba jugando_

C-e: _no me sonó como a eso…_

Sr: _de acuerdo… se sincero, no creo que te afectara eso… por favor haces chiste de eso siempre_

C-e. _De acuerdo, tienes razón_

Sr: _pero claro, yo soy un todo un "Don Juan"_

C-e: _¡Lo sabia!_

Sr: _que puedo decir… soy un "WONDERBOLT! Las chicas mueren por mi y nada me puede importa mas que complacer…_

C-e: ¡MIRA, UN PIE!

Sr: ¿Donde? (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: jejejejejejejejejejejeje… típico

Sr: (entra) ¡MIRA, ZECORA!

C-e: ¡¿Dónde? (Sale de escena, pero olvida que esta en un espacio limitado y cae) ¡WOOOHWOAAAHH!

Sr: JAJAJA… típico…. Le amos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-e: (entra en escena utilizando una mochila cohete) **¡Me la pagaras, chico azul!...** BUENO,… en "los colores exteriores, el rey de los fanáticos" continua con la lucha de las chicas ponis favoritas, en contra de los fans radicales… ahora, A.J. y P.P, se adentran en una lucha que puede poner en riesgo sus vidas

**XXX**—_¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada, Applejack? —_Una grave y rasposa voz parecía resonar desde lo alto del risco, lejano, pero perturbadoramente claro.

—Un momento, ¿Quién está ahí? —se detuvo la poni granjera al escucharlo, sujetándose firmemente de la soga que acababa de lanzar sobre una parte prominente de la peña.

—¿Qué pasa, Applejack? —preguntó entonces Pinkie a su amiga rubia, descolgándose de cabeza desde arriba. En una maniobra tan arriesgada, era inexplicable como la poni rosa no se caía.

—¿No lo escuchaste, Pinkie? ¿Esa voz? —interrogó la granjera con su acento característico

—¿Voz? ¿Cuál voz? Yo no escuche nada, Applejack —sonrió animada la repostera para luego agregar —no había notado lo divertido que es decir tu nombre: Applejack, Applejack, Applejack.**XXX**

-: (O.O!) _$% /&+... ¡No digas su nombre tres veces, o aparecerá un fantasma terrible!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**—_Vaya, vaya, vaya, Pinkie. ¡Que bella tonada! Pero apuesto a que Applejack no la apreció como tú. De seguro está pensado: ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme subir con ella? Me da tristeza tener que decírtelo, pero es obvio que ella no te toma para nada en serio. De seguro cree que lo estropearás todo. _

—Pero que tonterías dices —respondió contenta Pinkie a la voz, como si escuchar voces que vienen de ningún lado fuera lo más normal**XXX**

-: (hay una voz en la cabeza del anfitrión) _"haz un chiste de es loca, si, hazlo no abra problema, si, luego te vengaras de ese "WONDERBOLT" si… luego ve, toma diez dólares y cómprame una hamburguesa… ¡y no olvides ir a la tintorería"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "un arcoíris roto" la casería por el atacante de Rainbow, prosigue, cuando saorin y Derpy, pelean encontrar de un poderoso y demente poni de la alta sociedad… _como si eso fuera algo nuevo..._

**XXX**- Maldición-grito Blue Hurricane-idiotas...no los deje entrar aquí para que me hagan quedar mal...soy un pegaso de clase alta y no puedo perder con estos alfeñiques¡

Subitamente otra voz se comenzó a escuchar venida desde Blue Hurricane mientras su rostro se distorsionaba un poco.

- Es por que no nos dejas tomar control total...lo olvidas-bufo una voz-en otras condiciones podría crear un lindo Caos aquí y esos dos se habrían matado sólitos pero ya use mi toque con uno de ellos...así que estoy bajo de energía por andar incompleto...  
- No me importa...que estés incompleto-grito Blue Hurricane mientras su rostro parecía volver a la normalidad-si están aquí es para hacer lo que les mando...  
- Que ser tan patético-repuso otra voz venida de Blue Hurricane-sino fuese por que necesitamos tu cuerpo hace tiempo que me hubiese ido...pero esta bien déjame tomar el control un poco y darle a la basura su merecido...  
- De acuerdo...  
- Que le pasa...por que esta hablando solo-pensaba Soarin' viendo a Blue Hurricane mientras notaba que su ojo blanco brillaba de manera extraña-otra vez esa sensación de escalofrío...**XXX**

-: (habla como si hubiera dos de el, de manera loca) _¡Lo necesitamos, lo deseamos! –SIIIIII, es nuestro- -mi, __**¡precioso!**__- _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (regresa a la normalidad) _un arcoíris para reinarlos a todos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en la búsqueda del guardia" la continuación de "la luna y las estrella" es el comienzo de cómo Ónix, se agrupa a la guardia elite, pero al parecer las cosas no le irán del todo bien, pues tendrá que pasar por una novatada

**XXX**Onyx le siguió de cerca sin apartar la mirada del unicornio. Por donde pasaban los demás guardias reales se ponían firmes en sus puestos, solo hasta que ambos se alejaban volvían a sus deberes. Pasaron algunos minutos de caminata silenciosa, pasando entre los pasillos y jardines de Canterlot.

"¿No eres muy conversador?"-rompió el silencio Shining Armor-"¿Estas nervioso?"

"Un poco…"-contesto el pegaso

…**FLASH…**

Mientras escuchaba la conversación entre ambos unicornios, Onyx recordó todos y cada uno de los sucesos desde que entro a la milicia; las burlas, los insultos, las humillaciones que hubieran hecho a cualquiera renunciar pero no a él.

"Bien entonces no le importara una pequeña pelea contra uno de nosotros ¿o sí?"-Silver Mist clavo su mirada en el pegaso negro-"Solo para probar si en verdad merece estar aquí"

Todos volvieron a mirar fijamente al pegaso que se mantuvo en silencio…

"Lo hare…"-finalmente hablo-"Les demostrare que merezco estar aquí, tomare cualquier prueba que me

… **FLASH…**

Todos los guardias de elite salieron del cuartel dirigiéndose a un área alejada del castillo, un lugar que usualmente usaban para practicar sin molestar o lastimar a alguien. Era una especie de cráter poco profundo usado como arena de combate o centro de entrenamiento. Los guardias de elite fijaron su mirada en el fondo del cráter donde uno de sus compañeros además de Onyx se miraban fijamente, cada uno a un extremo de esta improvisada arena.

…**FLASH…**

Estas listo novato"-Grito Clarus en posición de ataque

"Listo…"

"Te lo advierto…"-el casco de Clarus se cerró completamente, y sobre su ojo izquierdo apareció una lente-"… No seré blando contigo por ser el nuevo"**XXX**

-: (con cara de que no lo cree) _un combate… ¡un combate!... ¡UN COMBATE!... ¡EN SERIO!… ¡eso es un paseo en el parque en comparación con las novatadas de este show!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en las "reliquias de la unión" la continuación de "La vida que comenzó como un sueño" en donde equestria esta una vez mas bajo la amenaza de una fuerza malvada, pero ahora, un fanatico "_de nuevo" _asistirá en la lucha para salvar al mundo poni

**XXX **De pronto vi como una luz aparecía de la nada a unos metros de mi, aquella luz se estaba haciendo mas grande...

No había duda, ese era el portal

"Supongo que estás preparado" Dijo una voz la cual deduje que era Celestia

"Si, ahí voy" Dije yo caminando al portal

"Espera" Me dijo ella, yo me detuve confundido

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Tu no iras a ningún lado" Me dijo la voz de Celestia, dejándome confundido, en ese momento vi que alguien estaba cruzando el portal desde el otro lado, era una chica mas o menos de mi edad, tenia el cabello purpura con un mechón rosado...

No... No puede ser

En ese momento, la chica volteó a verme

"...¿Héctor?" Dijo la chica, yo logré reconocer su voz

"...¿Twilight?"**XXX**

-: (O_O) #$%&… ¡_al fin las chicas entran al mundo humano y No es al estilo anime! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero veamos que pasa con las chicas al entrar al mundo humano

**XXX**"… ¿Twilight?" Le pregunté yo a la chica, no podía creerlo, estoy seguro de que es ella, solamente que ahora tenía forma humana

"¡HÉCTOR!" Gritó ella con felicidad para luego apretarme con un abrazo

"NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO TE HE EXTRAÑADO, DIGO NO SOLO YO, TODAS TE EXTRAÑAMOS" Me gritó ella de la felicidad mientras me seguía abrazando

"¿Todas?" Dije yo confundido, de repente del portal salió otra figura, Si cabello era rosado y esta parecía más activa

"ESO FUE DIVERTIDO, HAY QUE HACERLO OTRA VEZ" Gritó la chica, pude reconocer de quien se trataba en ese momento

"¿Pinkie Pie?"

**..FLASH…**

"Ah, Chicas, esta es la última vez que aré este tipo de cosas… AH, MIS ALAS, YA NO ESTAN" Gritó otra chica con susto, esta tenía el cabello multicolor… Sip, Rainbow Dash

…**FLASH…**

Fue ahí cuando del portal salía otra chica más, esta parecía un año mayor que las otras, su cabello era rosado, aunque más claro y largo que el de Pinkie

"¿N-no dolió?...Uf, que alivio, c-creí que me iba a doler" Dijo ella de una forma tímida…

**XXX**

-: (o_o) AAAAAAW, si… solo una cosa… (O.o') _¿Están desnudas?_

**/WOOOOOHOOOO/**

-: _en serio no es por burlarme, pero, acaso están así… pues aquí en el mundo poni, no necesitamos atuendos y esas cosas obligatoriamente, pero… no creo que se pueda decir lo mismo de los humanos , si no no puedes evitar reacciones como estas_

**XXX**Lentamente abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, luego les di una señal a las chicas para que entren, todas fueron avanzando de una en una

…**FLASH…**

***Click***

En ese momento, las luces se prendieron, volteé a ver de qué se trataba… o más bien de quien se trataba…

…Era Luis, quien nos miraba a los 10 con una mirada de shock en su rostro

Todos nos quedamos viendo en ese momento, el ambiente era… monótono, nadie dijo… ni una… sola… palabra.

Me sentía incomodo… y estúpido, no sé por qué.

"Am… Hola Luis… ¿Qué me cuentas?" Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento para terminar con el silencio.

Sí, ahora me sentía estúpido.

"CABRON" Gritó Luis liberándose de su trance

"Bro, no es lo que crees, ellas solo…"

"¿TE TRAJISTE UNA ORGIA?" Me gritó él para mi sorpresa**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _(contiene un poco la risa)… jjhhh!..._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (se traquiliza) en "capas negras" nuestro amigo pablo demuestra que sabe dar consejos para la vida de casados, a quien aconsejo fue a la poni lisa, una vieja amiga, quien también esta casada con un humano

**XXX**-Entonces… ¿Hace cuanto que estas casado?-

-Hmm… supongo que dos o tres meses- **dije mientras me rascaba el mentón**

-¿Y como es la vida de casado?-

-Bueno, difícil. Supongo, a veces los celos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza-

-¿Eres celoso?-

-Si alguien te dice que no lo es, te miente. Todos somos celosos, puesto que tememos a perder a esa persona tan impórtate-

-Creo…creo que entiendo lo que dices, Ken es un poco… atrayente para las demás chicas. Siempre estoy preocupada de que algún día el se canse de mi y se vaya con alguien mas joven-

**La mire seriamente mientras me secaba la manos en mi ropa, me aclare la garganta y dije**

-¿Tu crees que el seria capaz de hacer eso?-

-E tenido malas experiencias con los hombres, las cuales casi siempre terminan así-

-Ahora te pregunto algo. ¿Tu crees que el sea capaz de hacerte eso?-

-Bueno… creo que no-**XXX**

-: ¡Por supuesto que el no haría algo así_!... ¡tanto en el mundo poni como en el humano uno no puede estar con menores de edad!... ¡ósea, como se te ocurre!_

C-e: pasando a algo un poco mas al estilo anime,en "el verdadero dios del mundo" las cosas se han podido tranquilizar un poco, mientras tanto, en el mas reciente capitulo pudimos disfrutar de la bella presentación de Octavia y las CMC tocando tributos a canciones de la cultura animesca

**XXX**Cuando Octavia comenzó a tocar una sonrisa cálida se podía apreciar en su rostro, todos los que escuchaban atentamente la melodía comenzaron a sonreír, una melodía que mientras Octavia tocaba cada nota se podía sentir la enorme pasión que ella transmitía mientras la melodía salía del violín, como su fuera la ventana de un corazón alegre, sofisticado y dulce, pero a la vez mostraba un amor por la composición musical que hizo con mucho cuidado, pero a la vez con muchísimo cariño.

Octavia por un momento cerro los ojos mientras tocaba y su mente generaba una imagen de su querido abuelo tocando la misma melodía para ella, tal como él lo hubiese querido hacer antes de morir, esta canción que ella se dedico a terminar durante años fue el fruto de un trabajo constante, a una pasión de lo que ella más disfrutaba hacer que era tocar el violín con una maestría única.

Pero algo que llamo la atención sobretodo de Blade, Vinyl y Octavia aparte de la hermosa melodía era que un enorme brillo estaba saliendo del pecho de Octavia, algo que obviamente llamo la atención de todos los presentes, a lo mejor pensando que era incluso parte del hermoso numero musical, pero no era eso precisamente, una diadema apareció en su cuello lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de los tres, lo que confirmaban sus sospechas, Octavia poseía el noveno elemento de la armonía, la Pasión al tocar la melodía había sido el gatillante para que su corazón saliera a luz y el elemento de la Pasión hiciera su presencia, finalmente la búsqueda por el noveno elemento de la armonía ha terminado, la inmediata sonrisa de los tres unicornios era evidente.**XXX**

-: esperen un minuto…_ ¡ESOS NO ES TRIBUTO AL ANIME_

**XXX**Al final del canto de Sweetie Bell, se puede escuchar el solo de guitarra de Fire Blast, el cual destaca por su increíble habilidad impresionando a la multitud, al final la canción termina.

Primero un silencio que no era para menos, ya que mientras Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Pipsqueak y Fire Blast estaban en el escenario, durante la canción los juegos pirotécnicos de Raging Blast, fallaron, dos tubos de bengalas que estaban en frente cayeron y salieron volando en donde estaba la multitud. En el aire la situación de Scootaloo tampoco fue la mejor, ya que ella encendió un montón de bengalas y estrellas y comenzó a hacer piruetas con gran habilidad, ya que a pesar de la velocidad que llevaba el fuego no se apagaba por el viento, pero en un giro de cabeza a 360º grados, la bolsa cae al piso, y esta al aterrizar recibe una de las bengalas encendidas que salieron volando hacia el publico aumentando la explosión y el caos, por lo que mientras la canción tocaba, el publico corría como loco escapando de los fuegos de artificio fuera de control.**XXX**

-:_, ESO ES KATY PERRY EN FIREWORKS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _esa la canción del __**"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, mas brillante que un BOOM, BOOM, BOOM"**_

**/YEEEEEIII/**

-: mas tarde, un momento entre Blast, y A.B. pues resulta que ella ahora es la única poni sin marca en su flanco, pero Blast, sabe como animar a una amiga

**XXX**- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES, SCOOTALOO Y SWEETIE BELL FUERON MIS AMIGAS EN ESTA CRUZADA, ELLAS LO LOGRARÓN, PERO YO EN CAMBIO SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR MI TALENTO, ME SIENTO TERRIBLE, YA NO SE QUE HACER! –grita Apple Bloom mientras comienza a llorar.

- Pues seguir insistiendo, que más puedes hacer.

- ¡YA NO QUIERO, NUNCA OBTENDRE MI TALENTO, ME RINDO, SOY UNA COMPLETA INUTIL! –grita Apple Bloom quien llora desconsoladamente.

De pronto el rostro de Raging Blast se pone serio e incluso frunce el seño, mostrando una clara molestia al escuchar esas palabras de Apple Bloom, en ese momento Raging Blast le dice unas fuertes palabras:

- ¡QUE VERGÜENZA ME DAS PENDEJA! –grita Raging Blast quien se ve muy molesto con la pequeña Apple Bloom.** XXX**

-: (O.O) WOOOOOOOOUUUUHH…

**XXX**- ¡MIRATE PONY PATETICA, ESTAR LLORANDO POR ESO, ES UNA LASTIMA, SIEMPRE PENSE QUE TU ERAS DE LAS PONYS QUE NUNCA SE RINDEN, NO IMPORTA LO DIFICIL QUE SEA EL DESAFIO, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, Y LA VERDAD ME DECEPCIONAS MUCHO APPLE BLOOM! –Raging Blast le sigue gritando molesto a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero Raging no se detuvo y le siguió plantando fuertes palabras a la pony:

- ¡ES UNA VERGÜENZA QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU SEA ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA APPLE, TUS HERMANOS Y TU ABUELA PENSE QUE TE HABIAN ENSEÑADO SUS VALORES, ELLOS SON BUENOS PONYS, PERO TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA POTRILLA LLORONA, QUE MORIRA CON SU FLANCO EN BLANCO Y SOLO PORQUE NO ES MÁS QUE UNA PONY COBARDE!**XXX**

-: oye, amigo… no creo que debas decir esas cosas, pues… a una dama no se le dice eso y pues…

**XXX**¡Y SABES QUE MÁS POR MI QUE TE VAYAS AL DEMONIO! ¡PORQUE NUNCA ENCONTRARAS TU TALENTO ASI CON ESA ACTITUD DE FRACASADA! ¡MALDITA IMBECIL!

Pero de repente Apple Bloom reacciona de una forma muy violenta y con su pesuña le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Raging Blast tumbándolo en el piso, las palabras de Raging Blast, enfurecieron por completo a Apple Bloom, quien le grita a Raging Blast:

- ¡YO NO SOY UNA PONY COBARDE NI IMBECIL PENDEJITO, YO SOY UNA APPLE Y UN APPLE NUNCA SE RINDE, YA VERÁS OBTENDRE MI CUTIEMARK SOLO PARA REFREGARTE MI FLANCO EN TU HOCICO PARA QUE TE QUEDES CALLADO! –grita furiosa Apple Bloom.** XXX**

-: (se duele del golpe) _uuuuuuhhh!... te lo dije, ¿no lo dije?, si le dije_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: ahora todo poni, continuamos con los fics, americanos, _asi que los que no saben leer ingles, ni modo_

**/YEEEEIII/**

**[Aparecen un grupo de guardias de la realeza, estos están encima de un monte y entre todos utilizan todas sus fuerzas para levantar la bandera de los E.U.A.]**

**[Historias americanas]**

C-e: y rápido antes de que nos agarre la migra leamos lo que paso en "la vida de casados" en donde discordia acaba de pasar por su crisis de madia edad, pero no falta un pequeño enojo siempre

**XXX**I'd just like to thank all of you for coming. I've had a great time seeing my favorite student and all her friends!" Celestia beamed as she looked over all of them. "I have an announcement to make that a few of you already know…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Twilight and her sister.

"You see… I'm pregnant."

Now, I know this might be a big surprise for some of you, but know that we have everything under control. Isn't that right, dear?" Celestia asked turning towards Discord for the first time.

He sat up from his seat, as he had been slumped down, bored the whole time.

"Huh? Pregnant? I have no idea what you're talking about, Celly…" He stated simply, causing her to give him a very odd look.

**...FLASH...**

"What are you talking about? We found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago! That's why you had that midlife crisis!"

"Ha! Me a father? No way, I'm far too young for that! It's just you getting fat, that's all."

Celestia looked at him with her mouth ajar, hardly believing that her husband was denying all of this. "D-d-discord, what are you talking about?"

"I should be asking you that! To think that I would have a child. I'll die before that happens!" Discord crossed his arms and frowned, appearing completely serious about the whole matter. None of them could detect his usually joking tone.**XXX**

-: _tranquilos, odiar a tu vieja, es lo mas normal en el matrimonio_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**-: **_O ¿me equivoco?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "spike y rarity, cortesía de las CMC" es la historia en que _las tres chicas sin tatuaje en el costado como dirían los humanos_, descubren los sentimientos del dragón por la loca chica de la moda y ahora decidirán ayudar, quieran o no

**XXX**Hey Spike, why don't you watch where you're going?" said Scootaloo angrily.  
"Sorry guys." Spike said dreamily. "I was just-"

"Obssessing over Rarity again" smiled Apple Bloom. "What did you do for her this time?"

This seemed to snap Spike out of his daydreams. "Obsessing? I don't obsess over Rarity, why would I obsess over Rarity?" Spike said nervously

"Yeah, why would he obesess over my sister?" laughed Sweetie Belle.

"You know, because of his giant crush on her!" said Scootaloo

"What! I don't have a crush on Rarity!" Spike laughed nervously. "Why would you think I had a crush on Rarity?"

"Well it's kind of obvious!" said Apple Bloom. "You get all goo-goo eyed whenever you're around her!"

"Wait, you really do have a crush on my sister?" said Sweetie Belle, squealing with delight. "Ohhh, I have to tell her!" She said prancing up the stairs.

"What! No, wait!" Spike yelled, grabbing her by the tail.

**...FLASH...**

"Okay, Sweetie Belle, what's up?" asked Apple Bloom when Spike was out of earshot.

"Girls… We're going to get our cutie marks!" she said confidently.

"What, in secret keeping?" asked Scootaloo. "What would that even look like?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be an invisible cutie mark? We'd still be blank flanks!" said Apple Bloom.

"Not in secret keeping… It's going to be in match-making. We're going to get Spike and my sister together!"**XXX**

-: OOOOOH rayos… _ya saben lo que significa… _(:})_ ¡Cocteles envenenados para todos! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "rompiendo barreras" la historia en que nuestra miga Rainbow, tiene un chance para entrar a un campamento de entrenamiento y así entrar a los "WONDERBOLTS" pero veamos como le va, después de que Fluttershy le intenta dar otra noticia

**XXX**"Hey Big." rainbow dash cooed, lowering her lips to his cheek.

They've been together for over a month, though they haven't really had time to 'go public' with their relationship, mainly because they didn't go to restaurants or any usual date spots; that wasn't Rainbow's style. She just liked being with him, no matter what they did. In a way, this was a good thing, since the farm took up the bulk of his time. When he was able to get away, he was usually too worn out to do much. It led to a lot of cuddle time, but not much else, and Rainbow was...getting antsy, lets say to express her feelings for Mac physically.

**...FLASH...**

"Fluttershy!" Dash called, shaking the leaves from her mane. "You'll never guess what happened today!"

Though it was early, the timid pegasus was already wide awake, fluttering down to Rainbow's level.

"What happened?"

"I got a letter from the Wonderbolts!" Dash squealed. "Can you believe it? They want me to come to their training camp!"

"Wow! That's great Rainbow!" Fluttershy congratulated. She was happy for her oldest friend, but was glad to see her for another reason.

If anypony could give her some help with her problem, it would be her. She was never afraid to say what she thought!

"I know!" Dash smiled, "So what're you doing up so early?"

"Oh, uhm...I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

**...FLASH...**

"Who is he?" she smiled.

Fluttershy blushed madly. She wasn't ready to admit that.

"I uhm...I don't really..."

Rainbow's sharp grin softened, recalling how hard things like this were for her soft spoken pal.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." she said comfortingly, "So you're afraid to tell this guy you like him, huh?" she deduced.

Fluttershy stayed silent, yet nodded.

"You're an amazing mare Fluttershy, and whoever he is, he'd be lucky to have you around!"**XXX**

-: tiene razón, pequeña, no importa quien, tu solo arrójate no importa que poni sea, tu ve por el… tu…

**XXX**Fluttershy closed her door and went to the kitchen to feed Angel, thinking about Rainbow's advice.

_Rainbow is right. I should just tell him the next time I see him! As long as nopony else is around...that is...No! The next time you see Big Macintosh, you're going to tell him how you feel, and that's that!_**XXX**

-: (O.O) _SSSSHHHHHHHHH!... Chale… saben lo que significa… ¡TRIO!_

Poni chico de las donas: (aterriza y choca los cascos) _**¡Eso!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-e: en "buscando al kirin" la lucha de dos enamorados, tratando de buscar una manera de tener un hijo… ¡_se torna de pesadilla!... ¿Por qué?... tan solo miren_

**XXX**Strong Hoof se levanto de su cama en el dormitorio de los trabajadores. Varios de sus compañeros ya estaban en plena actividad aun antes de que los gallos cantaran o incluso aun antes de que la princesa Celestia elevara el sol.

…**FLASH..**

La señorita Applejack le habia dicho que algunas amigas suyas iban a llegar temprano para ayudar con la boda así que…

"¡Hola Strong Hoof! ¿me extrañaste?"

Strong Hoof giro la cabeza lentamente, no era posible. La pesadilla rosada estaba ahí, acompañada de su tres pequeñas ayudantes y detrás de ellas un pony gris en todos los aspectos al que obviamente le habían chupado el alma o algo así y lo obligaban a arrastrar tras de sí un enorme carro lleno de decoraciones y dulces.

La amenaza rosa paso a su lado cantando alegremente al igual que las tres pequeñas, la pobre alma desafortunada se presento a sí mismo como Grey Skies y fue cuando Strong Hoof noto su cutie mark, una nube gris.

El pobre pony de tierra noto otra cosa en su mente, un patrón que se repetía. Después de todo la señorita Apple Bloom era amiga de los unicornios que habían hecho enojar a la bruja. Si eran invitados a la boda entonces lo más probable era que…

"Porrr que no podemos tele trrransporrrtarnos?"

Strong Hoof se giro lentamente, si, ahí estaban. La bruja y la pony de la biblioteca que en el momento en el que fue a pedirle ayuda estaba murmurando cosas acerca de compatibilidad de sangre y periodos de gestación.**XXX**

C-e: (asustado a mas no poder) ¡_OOOOOOH, RAYOS!... ¡ESTOFIC LO TIENE TODO!... ¡ ¡UNA BODA, UNA LOCA ROSA Y SUS HIJAS TORTURANDO A UN POBRE TIPO, UNA BRUJA, PERIODOS DE GESTACION! !… __**¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE "SAW"!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sr: (entra gritando) _POR FAVOR, NO MAS, POR FAVOR, ¡CORTALE, CORTALE, CORTALE! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS PERO DETENLO, DETENLO YAAAHAAAAHAAAA! ( )_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: _Y ESO NO ES LO PEOR _(le dice al pegaso)

Sr: _**¿QUÉ?**_

**XXX**La pequeña pegaso sonreía aunque mantenía la vista baja y estaba increíblemente ruborizada. Al llegar al frente tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para levantar la vista, aunque una vez que se encontró con los ojos de Big Mac se olvido de todo lo que la rodeaba. Celestia Dio un per de pasos hacia el frente.

"Mis queridos ponies. Me complace estar hoy entre ustedes para celebrar la unió de estos magníficos ponies. Lady Fluttershy y, a partir de hoy, Lord Big Macintosh. Una pareja que comparte su profundo amor por los demás y los deseos de aliviar el sufrimiento de aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos."

Luna se coloco a un lado de su hermana.

"No es necesario que os recordemos lo que estos ejemplares ponies llevaron a cabo en los difíciles momentos que nos aquejaron tiempo atrás. Lord Big Macintosh se convirtió en un ejemplo de generosidad y entereza al ayudar a sus vecinos mas necesitados sin pedir nada a cambio, Lady Fluttershy fue una luz de esperanza que llevo alivio y paz a los corazones afectados por las contiendas."** XXX**

C-e: (va de un lado a otro de manera perturbada) _**¡Oooh cielos! ¡Oooh cielos!... **_(mira de frente) _**¡que nadie va salvar a ese poni!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Poni chico de las donas: (entra y repite de manera perturbada) _**¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE! ¡FLUTTERMAC ES SOLO UN CHISTE!**_

**XXX**Fluttershy levanto su pata derecha y Big Macintosh hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, cuando ambas pezuñas se tocaron las princesas las anudaron con un listón dorado y uno purpura mientras ambas recitaban:

"Que el sol, la luna y las estrellas guíen por toda la eternidad vuestros caminos en esta maravillosa vida nueva que habéis comenzado."

En el momento en que las princesas terminaron el verso los invitados estallaron en exclamaciones de alegría al mismo tiempo que todas las mariposas en la crin de Fluttershy emprendieron el vuelo. **XXX**

Poni chico de las donas: _**¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! BIG MAC! TU NOOOO**_

C-e: (lo agarra y lo abofetea) _¡REACCIONA CHICO! LO PERDIMOS, LO PERDIMOS, SE FUE Y NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER AL RESPECTO, ES UN CASO PERDIDO_

**/aaaaaw/**

Poni chico de las donas: _¿QUÉ HACEMOS?_

C-e: _¡Correr! (deja volar al becario libre, luego intenta salir rapido del lugar, pero se regresa) _Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, gracias por vernos, digo leernos, denles una checada a todos los fanfic, están buenos, realmente les gustaran si se toman el tiempo. Próximo capitulo chico-escudo se presentara de nuevo en "MANEHATTAN" compren sus boletos, yo me presentare en "EVERFREE". No olviden dejar sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte y demás, los esperamos la próxima. AAH! Y gracias a saorin por venir hoy. Bueno, nos vemos (toma la mochila cohete y se va todo despavorido)

**Esto fue todo por hoy, gracias por sintonizarnos, esto fue;**

**LA SOPA**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero hubo ciertos asuntos que me mantuvieron ocupado toda la semana… y probablemente también para la próxima, así que mejor ya les traigo el capitulo cuatro.

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

para entender el humor de la sopa:

www. youtube com/ watch?v =AT4ruKyDRy8

www. youtube com/ watch?v= yo0eDetRLV4&feature= relmfu

www . youtube com/ watch? v= Gt5L02S2tZc

(TEMA DE ENTRADA) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**HOLA… sean bien venidos todos ustedes amantes de la rasa equina, están sintonizando el show humorístico mas aclamado del mundo… creo… están sintonizando la, ¡SOLPA!**

**Que es mejor que atacar el mundo poni… ¡Atacar dos veces el mundo poni! en;**

"**dos reinos en peligro"**

**XX**-¡Que hacen niños es peligroso!-Grito preocupada Twilight.

Los dos pequeños no le hacen caso y se ponen en posición de combate.** XX**

**Como ser un padre un veinte porciento menos genial en;**

"**un padre poco asombroso"**

**XX****-bien everypony mañana a la misma hora, descansen y sueñen con angelitos y si les da miedo dejen la luz prendida…que asco**- Soarin se tiro en una banca agotado por el día y ahí llego White Flash llevándole una botella de agua –**gracias niño-**** XX**

**Momentos casi censurables en nuestra sección;**

"**M de ¡¿Qué?"**

**Y nuestro invitado de hoy;**

**XX**¿?: NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO** XX**

**Ya lo veremos… ahora, con ustedes, el anfitrión humano favorito de todos, es el único e inolvidable, ¡CHICO-ESCUDO!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

C-E: (entra en escena) ¡hola!... es bueno estar de regreso… ¡cielos!... fue una de esas semanas gente, pero no importa, estoy aquí y eso es lo único que importa, ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡como que regresamos a MANEHATTAN! ! ! !... _por un día_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: en noticias internacionales, la "convención gala" se prepara para ser la mas impresionante de de Europa con respecto a MLP, es genial no creen, ningún fan de MLP, en el viejo continente se perderá este evento, el cual se ralizara en, "_quien sabe que país" pues nunca escuche ni pio de el, suertudos, pues mi caso, ustedes no tienen problema_ ¡ ¡_sin que la migra te agarre por la paranoia que los mendigos musulmanes les causaron a tus vecinos, o que tus próximos vecinos, te pidan un millón de documentos por visitar a un país, cuya única atracción turisticca conocida por el hombre común, sea una mendiga cascada o por el echo de ser el único lugar en el que puedas ver un castor! !_

**/AHAHAHA/**

_-: (Ó-Ó) ¡TE ESTOY VIGILANDO CANADA!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Y LOS GRINGOS! !… … … (OxO) hmmmmmggg… ¡AAAH! No puedo enojarme con Obama, mírenlo_

**[Imagen de Obama]**

-: _mírenlo, ¿Quién se enojaría con el? yo no me puedo enojar con el (mira la imagen)… me recuerda a Luna_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: no ya, en serio, pásensela bien en Europa

**/yeii/**

C-E: en "capas negras" _pablo, el todo poderosísimo John Carter_ del mundo poni sigue con su vida, pero lo que paso recientemente me deja peplejo

**XXXEstire mis músculos mientras bostezaba, una lagrima se escapo por mis ojos y mientras me la secaba. Octavia se levanto y puso sus cascos sobre mi pecho, haciéndome caer sobre el césped. Ella tan solo río inocentemente mientras yo la miraba totalmente perplejo**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tu esposa tiene razón, eres realmente encantador cuando estas nervioso-

-¿Mi esposa?-

**Ella se acostó junto a mi y suavemente mordió mi oreja derecha, amablemente la aleje de mi.**

**La mire seriamente y tan solo pude decir**

-Lo siento-

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. XXX**

-: (finge ser pablo)_ ¡AUCH!... MI AMOR… ¿Dónde están los curitas?... _(se duele) ¡_Esta loca me sangro la oreja!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pongámonos románticos… _(se duele del corazón)_

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en la "bella y el saqueador" las cosas se pusieron duras… _de nuevo…_ ahora A.J. fue secuestrada por los chicos malos, paro ahí pudo conocer a un buen amigo

**XXX**_"¿Qué corrales?"_

El miedo que siente al ver al difunto es reemplazado por la ira. _"¡Entraron a mi casa y me secuestraron!"_

Con una expresión decidida e iracunda, se levanta, va a la puerta de su celda y le da una vigorosa patada, como suele hacerlo con sus amados árboles de manzana.

Mala idea. Ella es enviada casi contra la pira de escombros, vibrando como un diapasón golpeado con fuerza.

Furiosa, se levanta. Pero ahora le viene otra preocupación que hace que una parte de ella se aterre que la otra parte se enfurezca más.

…**FLASH…**

Encima de una roca, una cosa como una serpiente salta a su lado, y puede ver que no es una serpiente sino un poni. Applejack se ríe de sí misma por confundirse, desconcertando al poni.

No es la gran cosa. Applejack es dos veces más grande que aquel poni. De hecho, él es apenas unos centímetros más grande Apple Bloom, aunque claramente es un semental adulto. Es un delgado y débil semental gris oscuro, de crin negra peinada con línea al medio, ojos color miel oscuro y Cutie Mark en forma de dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco. Usa una elegante chaqueta negra.** XXX**

-: (finge ser A.J.) _¡$%&/ ! No me asustes así_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después, es así como la guardia lunar respondió

**XXX**—¿Cómo pudieron burlar a nuestra Guardia? —Stormnight, molesto, coge una silla y la arroja contra la ventana, ante la aterrorizada mirada de la Alcaldesa y los ojos ofendidos de Darkeye y Viewshade.

…**FLASH…**

—¡Se han burlado de nuestro pueblo! ¡Ahora piensan que pueden entrar en la noche, nuestro dominio, y llevarse lo que sea bajo nuestras narices! ¡Han profanado nuestro dominio nocturno! ¡Por eso voy a reunir a todo el pueblo selenita, todas las treinta tribus! ¡Vamos a capturar a todos esos criminales y los asaremos lentamente! ¡_Jrakmaka_!**XXX**

-: (o_o!) _Valla!… retomamos el tema de los gringos _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en la "imprescindible magia del amor" los chicos tuvieron un pequeño accidente, pero nada de que alarmase, lo que si me gusta, es que hablen bien de nuestros espectáculos de producciones escudo

**XXX**Spike y Sweetie quedaron solos en lo que pronto se convirtió en un incómodo silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Escuché que ganaste el concurso de Equestrian Idol?- dijo Spike queriendo sacar un tema de conversación.

-¡Si, así es! ¿Te enteraste?-

-Claro que sí. La verdad, era Twilight la que estaba viendo el programa pero reconocí tu voz al instante y fui a verte. Estuviste fabulosa-

-N-no, tuve suerte. Había otros que merecían ganar más que yo. Además el vestido que me hizo Rarity para mi acto ayudó mucho- dijo Sweetie desviando la mirada del dragón.

-Tonterías. Tienes una voz maravillosa. Habría sido un crimen si no ganabas tú- siguió elogiándola Spike.** XXX**

-: HHHMMMMNNNN… _no, en verdad si hubiera sido un crimen… pues me hubiera demandado si tomaba el dinero y no la nombraba ganadora de todas formas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero después aprendemos que si vives con una maniática de los libro, cuida donde pones tu diario

**XXX**Twilight abrió el diario en una fecha relativamente nueva, en la que hablaba de su día en Sweet Apple Acres y como Applebloom se había vuelto casi tan sexy como su hermana. Twilight bufó maldiciendo su suerte de haber abierto el diario en esa página. La siguiente entrada hablaba de su día en el ayuntamiento y de una tal Elora con quien trabajaba, a quien describía como inteligente y organizada. Twilight siguió ojeando el diario buscando una cita en que hablara de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo se perdió en la información que caía sobre ella como una cascada.

Spike llevaba cuentas detalladas de sus actividades diarias, de sus aventuras, trabajos e ideas; pero sobre todo de sus Fantasías. Tenía una gran, gran gama de fantasías con una gran cantidad de yeguas del pueblo que iban desde los escenarios más románticos hasta los ambientes más eróticos. En una describía una romántica sesión de estudios sobre las maravillas del amor con la Señorita Cheerlie. En otro hablaba de pasar una tarde en el SPA recibiendo un _Muy_ _Especial _servicio por parte de las gemelas Lotus y Aloe. Una cita triple con las CMC en un elegante restaurante de Cantrerlot. Una lección de primer nivel de los rituales de amoríos y lujuria con su cebra favorita... Pero ninguna en la que hablara de ella. Twilight recorrió las páginas en reversa, encontrando eventualmente citas donde hablaba de sus amigas. Una singular fantasía en que él y Pinkie navegaban por un río de vainilla en una balsa echa de chocolate. Otra en la que él y Rainbow festejaban la entrada de la segunda a los Wonderbolts permitiéndole a ella estrenar el uniforme en una muy apasionada noche con el dragón. Y claro, había más de una cita dedicada a Rarity…

Twilight no se sentía con derecho de juzgar a Spike. Años y años de infructuosos intentos de noviazgo habían terminado en irremediables periodos de frustración sexual**XXX**

Voz de fondo: (ÓnÓ) ¡OH POR FAVOR!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: quien dijo eso?

Zty: (entra en escena)

**/YEEEEEEEEIIIIIII/**

C-E: ¡Tu!... Zty, escritor de "héroes del multi-verso" y "días de escuela", hombre… _¡Digo!..._ unicornio… ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde reino?

Zty: hola escudo, hola (dice indiferente)

C-E: algo mal…

Zty: ya que lo dices, si… algo muy malo…

C-E: y eso es… ¿Qué?

Zty: (ÓmÓ) _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**El como una unicornio, decente, refinada, lista y madura como twilight, puede leer semejante cosa por parte de esa lagartija subdesarrollada y no enojarse**__! ! ! !... mientras que a mi todos me dicen pervertido por un poco de "emoción" en mis historias… ¡__**NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO**__!..._

C-E:…_la mayoría de las veces, claro, ¿verdad?_

Zty: (le dedica una mirada asesina) … … … … … … … … … … …

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (n_n*) _Sol una broma, solo una broma_

Zty: … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

C-E: _Bueno… disfruta el resto del programa… (_pone su palma sobre el escritor y con un leve empuje lo saca del escenario) _te veo luego_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "sinfonía en re bemol" la vida romántica de Octavia sigue su curso, pues asuntos vienen y van, oportunidades, accidentes pasan y no pasan

**XXX**_¿Dónde está Octavia?_

_- No lo sé amigo… a simple vista parece no estar acá._

_- ¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?_

Los dos músicos se voltearon para ver la fuente de esa voz. Por la puerta apareció Vinyl, con varios parches y su pierna derecha enyesada.

- _¡Vinyl!_ –exclamaron los dos.

- _¿Y ustedes no estaban de gira?_ – responde la peliazul, apoyándose sobre las muletas que le dieron para que no apoyara la pierna enyesada.

- _Si… estábamos_ – contestó Fast.

- _Un policía llamó a Fast y de inmediato quiso venir para acá._

_- Ya lo veo… ¿y tú por qué viniste acá?_

_- Ehh… bueno… yo…_ - dice Thunder, mientras comienza a buscar alguna buena excusa, mientras estaba todo sonrojado y sudando.

- _Vino como mi acompañante_ – dice Fast.

- _Oh… ya… ya lo veo_ – dice Vinyl, un poco decepciona** XXX**

-: sebes que en ese tono, la gente pude entenderlo como … (:}) "_es gay_"

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero con Octavia

**XXX**_- Octavia está muy grave… su estado empeoró en las últimas horas. Pese a que al parecer ella llamó a la ambulancia, su estado ha empeorado. Ahora se encuentra internada muy gravemente en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos… Fast… Octavia está muy grave… y ahora está con riesgo vital._

…**FLASH…**

_- Doc-doctor…. por favor… déjeme ir… déjeme estar con ella aunque sea una hora…_

_- ¿La amas mucho chico?_

_- No… no la amo… la adoro… la venero con locura… creo… creo que sin ella… creo que si nunca la hubiese conocido… no sería la persona que soy ahora…_**XXX**

-: _Aaaaaaaaww… sabes que no se llama "cuidados intensivos" por nada ¿verdad?... pero bueno, si tu seguro medico cubre gastos de amor, todo estará bien_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "buscando al kirin" la travesía de dos enamorados por buscar la felicidad de una familia… así es rarity y spike, comenzaron su viaje para busca a un tan deseado kirin… pero no sin antes una gran despedia

**XXX**El padre de Rarity no dejaba de moverse para atrás y para adelante.

"¡Primero eso de la guerra y ahora esto!, las veces anteriores lo entiendo, tu deber para con Equestria y todo eso. ¿Pero por que tienes que hacer esto?"

Rarity suspiro.

"Porque quiero, papá. Es una decisión que Spike y yo tomamos."

"¿Estás segura de que no uso alguno de sus extraños poderes de dragón para convencerte de esta locura?, después de todo he oído que las serpientes pueden hipnotizar a los ratones."

"¡Papá!"

La madre de Rarity intervino.

"Cariño, estamos preocupados por ti. Viajar a un país tan lejano sin estar seguros de que lo que están buscando existe. Además… si tú y Spike… lo siento querida pero por más que trato no puedo imaginármelo. Es decir, tu eres una pony y el un dragón… un reptil. ¿Cómo…? Hija, no sería normal."

"¿No es normal que desee tener un hijo con mi esposo?"**XXX**

-: (finge ser la mamá) _¡Pero de cuando a aca! Tratar de tener un hijo implica ir en una mentada, peligrosa, arriesgada y letal ¡BUAQUEDA!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX **"¡Padre ya basta!"

"¡No!, fuimos bastante comprensivos con su noviazgo. Aceptamos su matrimonio… ¡Pero esto es demasiado!, ¿Si tanto desean tener un hijo porque no adoptan?"

Rarity decidió apelar a su madre.

"Mama, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuanto te enteraste que Sweetie Belle o yo estábamos en tu vientre?, ¿No recuerdas lo que sentías cuando nos veías dormidas en nuestras cunas?, ¿Cuándo obtuvimos nuestras cutie marks?

Quiero sentir eso mama. Una nueva vida creciendo dentro de mí, dar a luz, alimentarla. Quiero ser madre. **XXX**

-:_ ¡Ya la escucharon gente!... ¡Ella quiere sentir las agruras, los horribles antojos, las desveladas, dolores, patadas, retorcijones, estrías, cambios de humor y dolor de un parto! ¡ ¡Así que déjenla en paz! ! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ahora en "el arcoíris roto" la aventura toma un reposo para darle un bello tributo al día del padre, en el cual la hija de rainbow y saorin tiene aparición, pero por desgracia su madre, no la tiene (U_U)

**XXX**- Papá...  
- Si pequeña...  
- Por que mamá no esta con nosotros...  
- La extrañas mucho...  
- A veces sí...a veces no...ya que no tengo recuerdos de ella...al menos no propios...todos hablan bien de mamá de lo buena y asombrosa que fue...pero yo nunca pude conocerla...nunca supe como fue su voz...como era su sonrisa...ver como volaba...quisiera que estuviese aquí...  
- Tu mamá esta con nosotros tal vez no físicamente pero lo esta en nuestro corazón...  
- Pero yo quiero que este aquí conmigo...  
- Lo está...-me responde papá mientras indica un arco iris en el cielo-cuando veas un arco iris en el cielo... sabrás que tu mamá a tu lado...

Observo el arco iris en el cielo y luego miro a papá **XXX**

-: (finge ser la niña, únú) _Papá… seré una niña, pero no soy estúpida… en serio papá ¿Dónde esta mi mama?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: en el aclamado regreso de "revolución de las sombras" la furia de discordia fue tan grande, que trajo consigo a la mas reciente humana al mundo poni…

**XXX**_- ...Amiga... - sonó una voz desconocida para los oídos de la joven. - ...Amiga...despierta..._

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Asagi notó el extraño cielo nublado. Las nubes eran de color rosa, y parecía que era de noche.  
- Eh... ¿Donde fue que caí? - preguntó muy confundida - ¿Y... por qué siento que hablo como si fuera personaje de libro?  
- Estas en Hoofington, amiga. - le respondió una pequeña potranca de color azul brillante y de pelo azul pálido.  
Al verla, Asagi no se asusto, ni reaccionó como si fuera algo que desconociera.  
- Aguarda... ¿eres una pony que habla?  
- Pues, claro. ¡Duh! Estas en Equestria, no en el Reino Grifo o el Territorio de los Perros Diamante. - dijo la pequeña pony que tenía a su lado.  
- ¿E...Equestria? ¿Acaso eso está en el Netherealm? - preguntó Asagi muy confundida llevándose una pezuña para rascarse la cabeza... - ¿Espera... ACASO TENGO PEZUÑAS POR MANOS?  
- Eh... te pegaste muy duro en la cabeza con esa caída, supongo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?  
- ¡Claro que recuerdo! Yo estaba en el Netherealm, peleando contra otras Asagis para convertirme en la protagonista, cuando de repente la nave Yoshitsuna se aproximaba para destruirlo todo, y aunque no me convertí en protagonista, al menos pude salvar el mundo...  
La pequeña potranca a su lado estaba completamente confundida, no entendía anda de lo que decía.  
- ¿De que estás hablando? Nada de eso ha pasado... bueno, al menos no que sepa. Ya no se sabe en estos días.  
Asagi se trató de poner en pie. Para la sorpresa de la pequeña, ella pudo ponerse en dos patas como si fuera natural.  
- En ese caso necesito que me digas, ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí muy lejos del Netherealm como un pony en un mundo lleno de ponies? Espera...  
En ese momento, ella dirigió su mirada a los cielos, y tratando de hablar con el narrador de esta historia, dijo:  
- ¡NECESITO DE INMEDIATO UNA EXPLICACIÓN A TODO ESTO! ¡Y SE QUE NADIE AQUÍ LO SABE, ASÍ QUE DÍMELO, NARRADOR!** XXX**

-: (finge ser el narrador) _OK, OK, eres una de los pocos humanos que entran a este mundo, fuera de la resaca o una noche de locura… ¿contenta?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- Bien, eso aclara algunas cosas. Así que... básicamente soy co-protagonista... - en ese momento empezó a dar grandes brincos de felicidad - ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE MI SACRIFICIO SIRVIO DE ALGO Y ME LIBRE DE SER UNA PRINNY Y AHORA SOY UNA PONY PROTAGONISTA DE SU PROPIA HISTORIA ALTERNA!** XXX**

-: _a si… claro… lo que tu digas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en otro regreso "la aventura dimensional" continua con la princesa aurea quien es la típica chica… _que sufre de rumores_

**XXX**- ¿En serio me tengo que ir? -exclamo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

- Si, ya son las cinco de la tarde sino te apuras, los idiotas te tomaran fotos de nuevo. -dijo este con una mueca de disgusto- No entiendo porque insisten tanto con ese tonto rumor...

- Si lo sabes, soy el "segmento principal" de todas las publicaciones de "Diamond Tiara", para vender sus revistas necesita que aparezcan noticias de "La nueva Nightmare Moon"...

En estoy 47 años Diamond Tiara se habia convertido en una de las ponies mas famosas e influyentes de toda Equestria, a travez de los rumore y noticias falsas sobre la familia real habia logrado ser el numero uno en las ventas durante varios años, controlando asi la opinion publica a traves de los medios de comunicacion, desde la radio hasta la televisión estaban dominadas por la empresa "Scarlett".** XXX**

-: _OOOOH!... esos desgraciados… ese tipo de medios, haciendo chismes y demás… que suerte que en "producciones escudo" no somos unos desgraciados como esos_

**XXX**-Sabes que nada de eso es verdad Aurea...- dijo su primo levantando el rostro de Aurea con el casco.

- Royal Solitaire...yo

Antes de poder decir algo mas se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un Flash procedente de lo alto del muro que aislaba el jardin real del pueblo.

- ¿Que esta pasando? -exclamo visiblemente enojado Royal Solitaire- ¡deja de tomar fotos!, ¡dame esa camara!

Ya era muy tarde, el paparazzi ya se habia ido y al dia siguiente todos los peridicos de Equestria tenian como titular:

**¡Romance real!, ¡la "Hechizera" le lanza un embrujo de amor a su propio primo! XXX**

-: _VEN… ¡Esos desgraciados no tienen ningún respeto por la gente de alta sociedad!_

Zty: (entra) ¡HEY… Chico-Escudo!, no creerás lo que me encontré (muestra una cámara fotográfica un tanto dañada) ¡Creerías que alguien le tomo fotos a flu…!

C-E: (le arrebata de manera abrupta la cámara) **¡NOOOOOOO! **(arroja lejos la cámara) **¡FUEEERAAAA!**

Zty: (lo mira raro y a los pocos segundos sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (recobra la compostura) en "las aventuras de súper poni" se dio una batalla, Clark busco su planta hogar, no encontró nada, regresos al mundo poni y encontró a unos cuantos aliados, pero la nueva amenaza llaga al mundo poni

**XXX**En una dimensión diferente a la que habita Superpony, se ve a un hombre calvo vestido con una armadura verde con detalles morados, de pie sonriendo amenazador frente a otro hombre en el piso, vestido con un traje azul, calzones rojos (Por fuera) y una capa roja, con una "S" en el pecho.

– Y con este van 51 versiones de Superman que he matado – Dice el calvo mejor conocido como Lex Luthor mientras rie como maniaco.

Luego de eso, Lex abre un portal al ultimo mundo donde existía una versión de Superman, pero lo que no sabia es que era a Equestria a donde se dirigía, una vez que cruzo el portal fue convertido en un pony moreno, sin crin y una Cutie Mark con forma de computadora.

– Ahora a buscar a Superman o Superpony o lo que sea –** XXX**

-: Hmmmm?.. _tendría miedo de no ser porque el guasón es el mas perverso de todos… pero ni siquiera eso se compara con el intento por revivir a la princesa luna_

**XXX**Lejos de ahí, para ser mas precisos en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia nuevamente se iba a poner a llorar, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que le resulto familiar llamándola desde las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba la princesa del dia.

– ¿Luna, eres tu? –

…**FLASH…**

De pronto una luz comienza a brillar impidiendo a Celestia ver, cuando la luz se fue había 7 Lunas frente a ella, sin contar a dos Nightmare Moon, al ver a esas ultimas la gobernante de Equestria quiso embestirlas mas una de las Lunas lo evito.

– Tranquila Celestia, ellas vienen con nosotras, están de nuestro lado – Dijo la primera Luna.

– ¿Como es eso posible? – Pregunto la alicornio blanca.

– Somos de mundos alternos –

– Eso explica las Nightmare Moon, pero a que vinieron exactamente – Dijo Celestia.

– Hemos venido a revivir a la Luna de este universo – Explico una de las Nightmare Moon.

– ¿En serio pueden hacer eso? – Pregunto la princesa del dia esperanzada.

– Tu dejanos esto a nosotras –

…**FLASH…**

De vuelta con Celestia, ella estaba esperando afuera de la habitación donde habían aparecido las Lunas, hacia unos momentos, dentro se escuchaban ruidos y golpes a cada momento, Celestia supuso que era por el ritual para regresarle a su hermanita.**XXX**

-: (Ouó) ¡_Siiiiii claroooo! Parte del ritual_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "los nuevos caballeros de equestria" _es el comienzo de una nueva era de locos que intentan ser caballeros, así es, otra vez, un tipo con mucha imaginación, intenta lo que la mayoría de nosotros solo haríamos en convenciones,_ el es "Cedric"

**XXX**-¡Alooo!, ¿Señorita Twilight? ¿Se encuentra?, vengo por el…

-Déjame adivinar- dijo una voz proveniente del segundo piso- Vienes por el siguiente tomo de "Travesías de Sir Freduard"- por las escaleras bajó una unicornio color lila que hacia levitar un libro con el poder de su magia.

-¡Así es! ¿Acaso es el libro que tienes ahí?- dijo entusiasmado mientras que sus ojos le brillaban.

-Oh no no no, esto es un libro de recetas exóticas, fue escrito por una cebra chef muy famosa. ¿Sabías que los platillos preparados por las cebras tienen múltiples usos medicinales? Oh, también dicen que revitalizan el cuerpo y alma, además de…

…**FLASH…**

-Cedric, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… el autor aun no publica la siguiente parte.

-¡¿Qué?- llevo sus pezuñas a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Estás segura? ¿Revisaste bien?

- Si, no te estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿Ahora qué hare con mi vida? Lo único que me alegraba el día y me daba razones para levantarme era saber que podría seguir leyendo sobres las aventuras de Freduard. Ya no tengo nada- inmediatamente se deprimió.

-Hey no te aflijas si tanto te gustan las aventuras tengo el libro perfecto para ti.-

…**FLASH…**

_- ¿Crear mi propia aventura? ¿Ser un héroe como Freduard? ¡Podría salvar gente en problemas y encontrarle sentido a mi vida!-_ por su mente pasaban aquellos pensamientos y una chispa en sus ojos indicaba que ya había tomado una decisión.

-¿Te lo llevas?- la pregunta de Twilight lo sacó de su trance

-Oh, dalo por hecho. ¡Cuando me veas de nuevo me habré convertido en un caballero con armadura y la gente escribirá libros sobre mis aventuras, las cuales leeré una y otra vez!**XXX**

-: aquí ustedes ya pueden darse a la idea de que a este chico… (:}) _o le rompen su $%" [* los molinos de viento, o le dan una buen "Kick-ass" al pobre_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "las reliquias de la unión" el destino del universo depende de cinco humanos, seis ponis y una princesa humanizada, ahora mientras Héctor y sus amigos tratan de descubrir un poco de las reliquias, pero no sin antes un tema de discusión super importante

**XXX**AHH, PINKIE"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Pinkie, ella estaba desnuda de... DE TODOS LADOS, yo me tapé los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Fluttershy para luego cerrar la puerta.

"Pinkie, ponte tu traje, vamos a ir a la piscina" Le dije yo tratando de calmarme, aun me estaba tapando los ojos

"Pero es muy incomodo" Se quejó ella

"Lo siento Pinkie, pero te lo debes poner, si vas sin tu traje todos se te quedaran viendo tus..." En ese momento Pinkie me interrumpió.

"¿Todos me van a ver?... HURRA"

"No Pinkie, eso es malo"

"¿Qué tiene de malo que estén viendo?"** XXX**

Zty: _¡Y ellos me llaman pervertido cuando Pinkie esta peor!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _si… si lo hacen, pero checa esta otra super conversación_

**XXX**Te lo digo bro, es mejor usar el rifle francotirador a una escopeta, todo el mundo lo sabe" Le dije yo a Luis

"El rifle francotirador es para nenas, con la escopeta puedes combatir directamente con el enemigo, en cambio con el franco los tiros son desde largas distancias, lejos de la acción, es mucho más fácil"

"Eso no es cierto, debes tener una gran puntería para poder abatir a los enemigos, sobre todo si les quieres apuntar en la cabeza, con la escopeta solamente disparas a lo pendejo"

"¿Sabes qué?, Hay que ir con Héctor y preguntarle que arma es mejor"

"Sale…** XXX**

C-E: (trata de contener su ira ÓnÓ) _¡OHHHHH! POR EL AMOR A... PERO QUE RE… ES UNA… ¡Todo el mundo sabe que una de francotirador es mejor!... y su dudan… tan solo pregúntele a este sujeto _(apunta a la pantalla)

**[Imagen del presidente Kennedy]**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después conocimos a Sarah… una ex tal vez de hector… quien ara todo lo posible por el… como eliminar a la competencia que es Marisol, quien

**XXX**"Ok… muy bien, todo comenzó hace 2 años, cuando una chica conoció a un chico, ella se enamoró de él en ese momento, por un tiempo fueron grandes amigos, inseparables…

Un día, ellos tuvieron una pelea muy salvaje, finalmente el se tuvo que alejar de ella al ver lo peligrosa que era ella para él, ella no quería perderlo por nada, por lo que por más de un año ella se la pasó buscándolo a él, hasta que un día, ella lo encontró, solo para saber que el ya tenía a otra… ¿tú sabes de quien estoy hablando?" Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿E-Esa chica… eras tú?" Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Y el chico… era Héctor?" Una vez más, ella asintió, en ese momento, su sonrisa había desaparecido, caminó hacia un muro para luego pasar por detrás de este, yo esperaba verla al otro lado del muro.

"Lo busqué por todos lados" Dijo una voz detrás de mí a lo lejos, se trataba de ella.

Pero… cómo lo…

"Y finalmente lo encontré… y no dejaré que nada o nadie evite lo nuestro" Dijo ella, cada vez me sentía más aterrada.

"Y al parecer, para que él y yo estemos juntos… voy tener que matarte"

¿M-matarme?** XXX**

-: creo que Marisol a estado tanto tiempo con ponis… que se le olvido que cuando se trata de una posible "ex" y te tiene aislada pues… (O_O!) ¡ ¡ ¡_es esa la parte donde te das media vuelta y comienzas a correr como loco para que el asesino no te atrape! ! !_

Zty: (entra)_ ¡Dios!.. yo incluso se eso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**Me encontraba en el MISMO edificio del día anterior y créanme que no tenía IDEA de cómo rayos llegué ahí… al menos que…

Oh, mierda…

"Te dije que nos veríamos cuando menos lo esperes" Escuché una voz detrás de mí, yo volteé solo para ver a Sarah.

"Ni siquiera pasaron 12 horas" Le dije yo.

"¿Esperabas verme ahora?"

"Ha. Ha. Muy gracioso, ahora, si me dijeras donde está la salida…"

"Yo creo que no" Me dijo ella acercándose a mi "Apenas nos acabamos de reunir, además, estamos solos" Me dijo ella con una voz seductiva, no necesite mucho tiempo para saber a qué se refe… OH NO.

"ESO NO SARAH, recuerda que ya tengo a Marisol" Le dije yo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Pero ella no está aquí, no se enterará" Dijo ella acercándose más hacia mí, en ese momento yo cargué electricidad en mi mano y con esta le apunté a ella.

"ALEJATE, NO QUIERO DISPARARTE DE NUEVO" Le dije yo con un tono demandante, aunque debo decir que aun sentía miedo en el interior.

"Tú sabes que lo quieres" Me dijo ella aun acercándose.

"TE LO ADVERTÍ" Le grité yo mientras le lanzaba un rayo, ella se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, luego volteó a verme con enojo.** XXX**

C-E y Zty: la ataco- -si- -menso- si pues muchos cometen el error- -si, de quedarse ahí- -pues (al mismo tiempo) _**¡ ¡ ¡esta es la parte en la que te das media vuelta, comienzas a correr como loco, para que el asesino no te alcance! ! ! **_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: dejando los de acción a tras, en "los ponis que destruían libros" rainbow sigue buscando al responsable por destruir su nueva novela y esto es lo que paso al intentar sacar pistas en le granja de manzanas

**XXX**Después de Rainbow terminara de leer su libro en el tiempo que no nos podíamos mover por la lluvia llegamos rápidamente a su hogar, por la lluvia asumimos que Applejack estaba en su casa.

De repente escuchamos una voz femenina y nos acercamos galopando con cautela y luego vimos que la voz provenía de un pequeño establo contiguo al granero, eso se nos hacia sospechoso, así que Rainbow fue a investigar subiendo al techo y entonces vi que acercaba uno de sus ojos al techo, seguramente encontró un hueco por donde observar, después vi que bajo del techo rápidamente, mientras me tomaba por el casco.

-No quieres entrar ahí dentro-comento Rainbow con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre ahí?- pregunte curiosa.

-Nada.

-Cuéntame que paso.

Pero antes de que Rainbow me contestara, de la nada vimos a la señorita Cherilee y Big Mac salían de ese establo mientras ambos reían.

-De acuerdo, creo que tomare tu palabra, nunca me había imaginado a esos dos como…bueno me pregunto ¿que los habrá influenciado para que anduvieran juntos?-le pregunte en voz baja a Rainbow. **XXX**

-: (trata de responder) _AAAAWW… ¡OH! Ya se, atracción mutua!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero al encontrar a A.J.

**XXX**-¿Y porque los globos con helio?-pregunto Rainbow-normalmente Pinkie es la que hace eso y además, ¿quien cumple años?

-Pues no se lo pude pedir a ella porque tenía un compromiso.

-Cierto, los bebes-comento Rainbow.

- Y el cumpleaños es el de mi hermano, pero como veras no soy muy buena en esto de globos y por eso le pedí a Cherilee que lo distrajera un poco.

-No te preocupes creo que tardaran-respondió Rainbow.

No sé qué cosa vio en esa habitación pero no me daba buena espina lo que había visto.** XXX**

-: ¿sabes a quien si le dio buena espina zty?

Zty: ¿Quién?

C-E: (:})… _Fluttermac_

**/OOOOOH JOOOOJOOOO AUCH/**

Zty: _**OUCH! !**_ (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en un "padre poco asombroso" las cosas entre saorin y y su hijo white, pues ahora que los desafiaron a un reto de vuelo, resulto que los demás chicos del equipo de los Pegasos, se les hiso grane el desafío y renunciaron, dejando solo a saorin y que puede hacer el… _tal vez seguir la estrategia de Adam Sandler_

**XXX****-ESPERA-** White Flash salto sobre la maleta cerrándola de golpe **-¿también te rendirás así nomas? Ni siquiera lo intentaras-**

-**Y ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? MIRA ESTO…mi equipo se fue y ni modo de hacer frente a esto yo solo ¿Qué quieres que haga?-**

-**forma a otro equipo como dijiste anoche**- Soarin se quedo anonadado –**si, vamos a Pony Ville donde hay muchos pegasos, fuertes voladores, seguro que con tu ayuda puedes hacer un nuevo equipo que seguro ganaran, solo necesitas entrenarlos-**

-**ja…tu estas loco niño, no podría entrenar a un equipo en un mes y aunque pudiera no soy bueno creando maniobras ese era el trabajo de Match, y de Spit…¿oye a donde vas?-** el pequeño salto de inmediato y se fue a su habitación volviendo como una centella blanca haciendo merito a su nombre con el libro de Rainbow Dash.

**-tenemos esto, es una oportunidad perfecta no conocen estas maniobras y ante un equipo totalmente nuevo ellos estarán confundido tendremos una ventaja**- Soarin abrió una pagina justo donde estaba el deslizador de Rainbow echo para White Flash –**no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, tu ayer eras el único que no quería rendirse que quería aceptar el desafío con honor y valor-**

**-"pruebas para equipo de pegasos"…¿Qué rayos significa esto?- XXX**

-: _significa que tomaras a un grupo de perdedores, los entrenaras, patearas traseros y al final crearas un equipo ganador_

**XXX**"ya no se como termine metiéndome en estos problemas pero al menos es algo entretenido y descanso de los gritos de Spitfire y las riñas de Match, quizás era mejor ver la forma de probarme a mi mismo como líder pese a ya haber dicho que no creo tener madera de eso, y que puedo decir de los demás pegasos que no haya dicho ya…son un asco, no pueden levantar su poder de ala mas alla de 13 excepto la jovencita con crin de gallina, espero que esto resulte y no hacer el ridículo frente a los grifos, ya tengo bastante con mis problemas actuales"** XXX**

-: _si, claro, como si luchar contra robots, entrenar a unos reos o tratar de generar una relación con tu hijo fuera mucho_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Parecen anime damas y caballeros

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-E: en "dos reinos en peligro" las cosas se ponen candentes cuanto la heredera del trono de una nación amiga pone en peligro su vida… solo por que creyó que seria divertido entrar a "EVERFREE"… pero descuiden ella tiene a sus buenos acompañantes y protectores… quienes son menores de edad

**XXX**Ryu exhala un rayo de su boca y lo moldea para convertirlo en un sable.

Twilight mira asombrada la acción del dragoncito, pero por suerte cuenta con Laya para que le informe de que se trata.

-Los dragones de la raza de Ryu pueden usar su propio aliento como arma en caso de no tener ninguna, ya que su cuerpo es resistente a la electricidad no corren peligro.-Explica Laya tranquila.

Fluttershy aterrada se oculta detrás de Twilight temblando.

En eso Rock y Ryu se lanza a las gorgonas que también se lanzan a la acción para tratar de matarlos. Rock utiliza su fuerza y velocidad titánica para golpear de manera brutal a tres gorgonas al mismo tiempo pateándolas corneándolas y aplastándolas. Gracias a la fuerza descomunal que su hechizo le proporciona las gorgonas sienten que es un enorme ogro quien las está apaleando en lugar de un pequeño e indefenso potrillo.** XXX**

-: que les dije… _pero si goku pateaba traseros de niño por que estos no_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: mientras tanto en canterlot

**XXX**Hola lindura.-Saluda de forma seductora el pegaso aqua.

-Oye amigo no quiero ser mala contigo pero en verdad eres molesto ¿Por qué no buscas a otra poni a quien molestar? y me dejas en paz.-Le pregunta molesta la pegaso cian.

Cuando Rain Twist esta a punto de responder siente que alguien le toca el hombre.

-Estoy ocupado idiota.-Responde de mala gana volteándose para ver asombrado a un poni terrestre de pelaje color beige y crin caoba, con una Cutie Mark que simula la típica imagen de un camino que serpentea y se pierde en el horizonte; el camino es plateado, tiene en primer plano una señal de encrucijada, alrededor unos cuantos arbustos verde oscuro, y al final

del camino, las montañas con un sol asomando sus primeros rayos. Aquel poni es musculoso, de complexión atlética. Que lo mira furioso.

-Ya oíste a la dama amigo vete.-Le amenaza molesto el poni terrestre.

- Strider ya lo tenía todo bajo control.- Regaña Rainbow con el seño fruncido a su novio. **XXX**

-: ¡tranquilos caballeros! Solo hay una manera de resolver esto… o ¿no?

**XXX**-Escucha yo no soy ningún canalla si quieres que deje en paz a la linda pegaso mejor arreglémoslo como sementales civilizados… **XXX**

-: y esa seria

**XXX** un concurso de vencidas – **XXX**

-: YEEEEEIII… _no hay mejor manera de defender el honor de una mujer… que unas bunas vencidas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el último espectro" raziel se metió en problemas, pues tubo que pelear contra su hermana quien casi lo mata y ahora discordia tomo sus poderes de demonio, pero pudo sobrevivir, pero ahora la paranoia y duda entran en su cabeza

**XXX**-_¿Por que me mirara tanto? ¿Acaso tengo algo en los dientes? -Pensé- Oh tal vez ella..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**_

-_Creo que si le gusto el desayuno, me alegro, me esmeré tanto en que fuera de su agrado y su linda cara de satisfacción me hace muy feliz... Ay no, en que estoy pensado... M-me estoy sonrojando..._

_**Raziel POV:**_

_-Oh tal vez ella... ¡Sabe que ya no soy un espectro!, maldita sea, su cara está muy roja... de seguro es por la ira y las ganas de golpearme y..._

_**Fluttershy Pov:**_

_**-**B-bueno, en el incidente con Filomena he pasado unos buenos ratos con Raziel, además, el no es tan mal poni si pudo defenderme así de alguien que pudo eliminarlo por completo... Oh por Celestia... me estoy sonrojando aún mas..._

_**Raziel POV:**_

_**-**__Luego de eso ella de seguro me arrancará la cabeza, la pondrá en una estaca y se paseará con ella por todo PonyVille, no sabía que ella era tan malvada..._**XXX**-

: (en pensamientos como si estuviera presente) "_si, están pensando algo, se ve en sus ojos, algo traman, algo feo, algo malo… malo como la hamburguesa de la noche… UTA!, me doler ir al baño, tremenda big doble con todo"_

**XXX**_**Fluttershy POV:**_

_**-**__Ta-talvez podamos dar un paseo después, quizás conocernos mejor y charlar un rato... Aunque no sé de que hablarle a un chico, talvez deba dejarlo hablar a el primero._**XXX**

-: "_hmmm? Estos dos se miran como si que… me pregunto si hablran comido algo… nomas mírenlos… alguien debería hablar" _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX_Fluttershy POV:_**

_-Hasta ahora no había notado que Raziel es..._

_**Raziel POV:**_

_-Hasta ahora no había notado que Fluttershy era..._

_**Fluttershy POV:**_

_-Un chico muy apuesto.._

_**Raziel POV:**_

_**-**__¡Una completa zorra!_**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _"Un par de pizzas me hubieran caído mejor, con un poco de música… si, de esa que ponen en el elevador o en hoteles… creo que era en piano… Daradara, dada, dadarada, daradada, dada, dadarada, daaadadadada, Dadadadaaaaaaa, dadadadaaaaaaaaaaa… dios como quisiera tenerla en mi reproductor"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "en el verdadero dios del mundo" las cosas se pusieron súper intensas y mas de lo que ya eran… pues celestia se a convertido en una loca, una loca de poder, pero esta vez nada se compara con la locura de esta Trollestia

**XXX**Finalmente las dos princesas se colocan una al frente de otra y deciden comenzar su plática:

- Para que querías que estuviera aquí hermana.

- Recuerdas, cuando éramos niñas jugábamos aquí juntas, con mamá y papá.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo para decirme eso verdad.

- Lo se, además este lugar incluso antes del incidente de Nightmare Moon ya te traía recuerdos dolorosos, en este mismo salón fue en donde Brave Hearth murió en tus pesuñas.

…**FLASH…**

De pronto Celestia con su magia toma a Luna del cuello y la levanta por el aire comenzando a ahorcarla:

- Tú quisiste traicionarme quitándome lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, tu quieres destruir a NUMA para dejar de ser inmortal.

- ¡S-Suéltame! –la princesa Luna trata de zafarse de la magia de Celestia, pero le es imposible hacerlo.

De pronto un rayo solar sale del cuerpo de Celestia, este atraviesa el cuerpo de Luna manteniéndola sujetada en el aire, esto hace que Luna escupa sangre de su boca, después de atacarla con el rayo tira su cuerpo al piso en donde Luna comienza a desangrarse:

- ¡No sabes lo que me dolió tomar esta decisión, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la traición como la que querías hacerme, ojala lo puedas comprender!** XXX**

-: (WTF en la cara) _¡Eso es lo que ocurre… cuando no te das vuelta, corres por tu vida, por que si no el asesino te alcanza!... ¡dios gente!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

C-E: en "días de escuela" las cosas se un poco melosas… _por decir poco.._ esta vez con una historia de Dislestia, en donde el origen de una discusión se debió todo a que ciertamente en estos tiempos a las mujeres ya no les gusta que defiendan su honor

**XXX**—_Hey, hola Discord, como estas—Dice Víctor con una mirada de burla._

—_No quiero verte Víctor—Dice Discord con voz sería pero ocultando su ira._

—_¡Huy! ¡Huy! El niño se enojo porque empecé a salir con su amiguita, estas celoso de que Celestia me prefiera a mí que a la burla de hombre que eres tu—Dice Víctor mientras sus amigos se ríen._

—_Por favor Víctor, te pido de la manera más atenta, que cierres tu maldita boca—Dice Discord ya sin poder esconder su ira._

_Víctor ríe y entonces dice:_

—_Sabes que voy a hacer—Entonces pone una cara de estúpido—Voy a tener sexo salvaje con Celestia, la voy a hacer gritar como nunca y vamos a hacerlo toda la noche, y tienes suerte, porque te voy a contar hasta el más pequeño y sucio detalle, voy a tratar a esa perra ninfómana como se lo merece, la voy a hacer chillar como la cerda que es—Víctor empieza reír._

—_Ahora si ya te sacaste boleto—Discord salta encima de Víctor y lo empieza a golpear. Con su puño apretado lo golpea con fuerza en la cara, una y otra vez sin detenerse, nada le impide intentar romperle la nariz a golpes, lo estaba disfrutando, Víctor había cometido un grave error, provocar la furia de Discord, los amigos de Víctor corrieron a ayudarlo, le quitaron a Discord de encima pero Víctor se quedo tirado, uno de los amigos de Víctor tomo a Discord por los brazos y el otro empezó a golpearlo en el estomago, tres veces, luego lo empezó a golpear en la cara hasta que le hizo una herida en la piel que empezó a sangrar bastante, Discord con agilidad logro quitarse al sujeto que lo amarraba con un codazo en el estomago, luego con sus dos puños bien cerrados golpeo la cabeza del sujeto que lo había golpeado en la cara._** XXX**

-: y esta es la reacción de celestia

**XXX**—_¿Por qué los hiciste?—Pregunto Celestia con la voz quebradiza, el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte, pero se escuchaba como un susurro._

—_Por lo que dijo—Responde Discord serio._

—_¿Sólo por eso?—El cielo empezó a sonar, como el augurio de una tormenta muy fuerte._

—_Y porque ya no quería verte con idiotas, así que tome acción—Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer._

—_¡Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!—Grita Celestia ya llorando—No te das cuenta, de cómo me lastimas—La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte._

—_Tú eres la que quieres sufrir, tu sola te lo buscas—Discord también ya tiene lagrimas en los ojos._

—_¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco y jamás te quiero volver a ver o hablar en mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Nunca vas a saber lo que pudo pasar! ¡Maldito bastardo!—_** XXX**

**/UUUUUUHHH/**

-: (finge ser celestia) _¡Me escuchaste!... ¡No me importa que defendieras mi honor y tal vez salvarme de un posible violador desgraciado de la sociedad!... ¡Te odio y no quiero verte mas!... ¡Tu maldito protector y defensor!... ¡¿Por qué no me defendiste con unas buenas vencidas?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: se reconcilian después de _quien sabe cuantos años…_ y… y… su reconciliación fue…

Zty: (entra y se le queda mirando serio)… … … Fue ¿Qué?

C-E: (0u0*!) _NNNNNNNNNhhhhh… no… nada… nada mas… paso… solo eso… nadita… cero… nada… ¿pervertido? No, nadita… solo eso… una pelea… no mas _

Zty: Bien… (sale de escena)

C-E: (susurra) _veinte rondas seguidas… _(deja de susurrar) _no sabia que era posible_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los "M" ahora

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

C-E: el "destello carmesí" la historia de Crimson, el Pegaso-Dragón… quien por asares del destino salvo a fluttershy de lo que parecía ser un chupa cabras, o como sea… han pasado los capítulos en los cuales nuestro amigo hibrido, lucho contra bandidos, protegió a la Pegaso amarilla y ahora están a salvo en el hospital después de la gran lucha por salir de bosque

**XXX **Crimson Star sintió que el mundo regresaba muy lentamente a él, al inicio como un leve murmullo…escuchaba voces a su alrededor, sentía el movimiento…aun así su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el cansancio las heridas y otros factores lo limitaban solo a mantenerse en su lugar dejando que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, notando solo siluetas vagas y algunas formas, en inicio percibió la luz que venía de su costado, sus fosas nasales después percibieron el dulce aroma de las flores…y al final noto la presencia de alguien en el cuarto…instintivamente el muchacho intento levantarse, su cuerpo gritando aun dolorido arrancándole un leve gruñido el cual solo aumento mientras usaba sus patas frontales contra el colchón, sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par aun faltos de foco para ver con claridad, sin esperar más la enfermera Redheart corrió a su lado presionando ambas patas gentilmente sobre su pecho al tiempo que le hablaba lo más suave firme y gentil mente posible.

- tranquilo muchacho tranquilo..todo está bien…solo relájate o abrirás tus heridas –

Ante el sonido de la voz el muchacho gruño nuevamente amenazante, su mente confusa y su cuerpo dolorido causaban que su instinto de supervivencia se activara de inmediato, presionando más fuertemente contra la enfermera quien comenzaba a preocuparse.

- qué rayos..quién demonios eres…donde estoy – su voz volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y agresiva.** XXX**

-: _¡No enfermera!... hazte a un lado… esta es la parte donde se infiltra en el complejo, derriba a los guardias y busca su martillo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "una cartera mas" es la historia en la que derpy, comete un crimen por el cual susodichamente lo cometió para proteger a su hija, ¿por que? Bueno… _todo es culpa de Londres 2012 _

**XXX**- Señorita Derpy Hooves, por favor pase al estrado-

Derpy avanzó con paso tranquilo y sereno al estrado. Sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento, solo cansancio.

- Señorita Derpy, por favor relate al jurado y a todos los presentes los hechos ocurridos la noche del 22 de Junio-

…**FLASH…**

-PonyVille siempre fue un pueblo muy tranquilo. Todos hacían sus actividades diarias sin contratiempos y, a excepción de pequeños detalles como cuando se fugó el perro guardián Cerberus, todo marchaba con tranquilidad y armonía.

Siempre fue así hasta que llegaron las Olimpiadas a Cloudsdale y a PonyVille.

…**FLASH…**

Después de las olimpiadas todo marchaba normal hasta que sucedió lo que nunca había pasado aquí. Lo que nadie pensó que podría pasar: una potranca que apenas había conseguido su cutie mark desapareció sin dejar rastro. Como recordarán, puesto que fue un caso muy conocido, la potranca era como cualquier poni normal de su edad; jugaba con sus compañeros, iba a la escuela y siempre regresaba a casa para comer. Un día, un trágico día, ella no volvió a su casa. Su madre se desesperó y la buscó por todos lados, pidió ayuda a la policía e inclusive a varios pegasos para hacer la búsqueda por aire. Fue hasta tiempo después cuando la encontraron a orillas del Bosque Everfree. Su cuerpo presentaba muchas marcas de golpes, sangre ya coagulada y un rigor mortis que demostraba que tenía mucho tiempo muerta. También encontraron restos de semen en su maltrecha vagina y también en su ano. Había sido una violación muy violenta, y se demostró que había muerto por la golpiza propinada por su agresor.** XXX**

-: ¡Un minuto!... 22 de junio… _rayos aun podemos detener esa catástrofe_

**/AAAAWW/**

-: Pero animense… escuchen esto… delito… Crimen… derpy… eso solo quiere decir una cosa… _ENTRADA C.S.I._

**XXX**_iiiiYEEEEEAAAH, TAAAAN, TAN TAN_

Derpy aparece con un traje elegante de color negro, lentes de sol. Su melena era alborotada por el viento mientras montaba una lancha por el mar, a toda velocidad.**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: los crossovers

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-E: en "B.W.W." nada marca un mejor choque de fanfic, anime, comics y ponis que en este fic, en el que por ningún motivo, la humanidad pierde su encanto natural

**XXX** -¿y qué piensas hacer M? –Dijo Cazador sentado en una silla al lado de la princesa -¿Por qué creo que la luna no está en tu presupuesto?

-muy graciosos...en serio muy gracioso, pero solo puedo tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a casa conmigo, mas dudo que lo consiga, temo en el fondo que mi alma que tal vez solo uno de nosotros regrese a la tierra, sino es que ninguno

-entonces piensas matarlo –dijo Cazador sin expresión alguna, el asintió mirando un monitor, pero la princesa se levanto de golpe diciendo

-¡acaso piensa que la única salida! –Dijo con molesta -¡es su hermano, a mi jamás paso por mi mente esa alternativa, mientras una haya bondad en el corazón de su hermano aun hay esperanza!

-princesa, lo mismo pienso –dijo M con una ligera lagrima que brotaba por su mejilla –pero él es diferente a Discord, el no jugara con usted, princesa el no viene a causar caos y a crear una noche eterna, viene a destruirlo todo…el mejor escenario, mata o captura a Twiligyht y sus amiga, esclaviza a su pueblo, quema el bosque, explota los minerales, corromperá a su pueblo con agonía y miseria, es capaz de hacer cosas que el propio Discord no se atrevería a hacer –sin dudarlo solo tomo un control remoto y con un clic, mostro en la pantalla una película histórica de al 1ra y 2da guerra mundial, 2 horas después –y si somos capaces de hacer eso con los de nuestra propia especie, ¿cree que nos tocaremos el corazón con la suya?...no lo creo…seré un alicornio en el exterior, pero mi mente e instinto son los de un hombre… –** XXX**

-: _¡sip!... nunca perdemos el encanto… nunca… _pero bueno como soy humano y si hubiera el caso de que una especie de otra dimensión me mostrara lo peor de su mundo_… (:}) a la #$%(4/ si a mi me enseñaran eso, tomaría un arma y los baleaba por la espalda_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "guardianes del multi-verso" la nerd, el escritor, el loco y la rosa, siguen en su travesía para salvar todos los mundos, hora…

Zty: (entra enojado) ¡Bien!... ¡Ya te habías tardado!... ¡Bien!... ¡Echa tu burla!

C-E: ¿pero que te pasa a ti?

Zty: ¡¿Tengo que tener motivos?

**XXX** —¿Quién eres?—Pregunta Zty con dolor en su voz.

El pony ríe de una forma suave y macabra.

—No me digas que no sabes quién soy—Se acerca y toma de sus mejillas al adolorido Zty—A donde crees que va todo ese odio y rabia que suprimes y contienes, no crees que simplemente desaparece, no yo… yo soy un monumento a todos tus pecados, soy la encarnación de todos tus males, soy la parte de ti que más odias, soy todo lo contrario a lo que eres tu—Hace una pausa, con su magia aparece un escalpelo—Yo soy… EL DOCTOR—Tranquilamente con el escalpelo abre la caja torácica de Zty, la cual comienza derramar bastante sangre, Zty grita de dolor, pero el doctor ni siquiera se inmuta por los gritos, desprende lentamente la piel para dejar ver los huesos dentro de Zty, sus pulmones y el corazón latiente.

—¿Por qué haces esto, no se supone que es una prueba mental?—Pregunta Zty aguantando el dolor.

—Y lo es hermano mío, no te das cuenta que estoy haciéndote exactamente lo que dices detestar, pero a la vez amas—

—¿Qué?—** XXX**

C-E: _¿estas molesto por ver al doc.? Como tu yo interno_

Zty: _¿puedes esperar?_

**XXX** —Zty ¡Que rayos te paso! ¡Por Celestia estas bien!—Twilight mira al pony de ojos grises y muy enojada dice—Tu, ¿¡Quien eres! Y ¿Qué le hiciste a Zty?—El Doctor la mira con tranquilidad.

—Lo que le hice y mi nombre no tienen importancia, lo que importa es lo que vengo a decirte—Dice El Doctor con una macabra sonrisa.

—¡Twilight no lo escuches! ¡Sólo quiere dañarte!—Grita Zty sabiendo lo que le diría.

—Vamos hermano, no le voy a decir nada que no sea verdad—El Doctor ríe—Twilight, alguna vez te dijo este chico que escribía yuri ¿no?, pero jamás te dijo que serie lo escribía—Twilight pus ouna cara de duda, Zty se movía compulsivamente en sus cadenas dañándose a sí mismo—A este punto ya debes saber que en su universo, tu vida no es más que un programa de T.V. pues adivina de que serie hace sus historias—El pony café ríe mientras Twilight mira a Zty dudosa.

—No entiendo Zty, ¿Por qué este extraño pony dice eso?—Twilight le pregunta no queriendo comprender.

—Por favor Doctor, no le digas eso, todo menos eso—Dice Zty suplicando.

—Que no lo entiendes niña. El escribe historias eroticas entre dos chicas, para ser preciso entre tú y todas tus amigas—Twilight mira incrédula a Zty, él sólo baja la cabeza apenado—Si, y creo que su favorita para escribir es una que te incluye a ti y a la gran y poderosa Trixie—Twilight voltea a ver a Zty con una mirada de entre asco y tristeza, los ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lagrimas—Y sabes que más, ah escrito ya dos historias y en una incluía a la princesa Celestia, si las cosas que escribió le pondrían los pelos de punta al más pervertido—Twilight se aleja de Zty—Y le encanta escribir eso, es un pervertido de primera uno de los peores—El Doctor comienza reír más fuerte.

—Te odio—Grita Twilight a Zty—Eres un monstruo pervertido, no puedo creer que me agradaras, ¡Me das asco!—Twilight comienza a desaparecer.** XXX**

**/oooooooowwwww/**

Zty: (TnT) _¡PUEDES CREER QUE ELLA DIJO ESO!... eso duele_

C-E: (O-O!) … aaaaaawww … … .. …_!Lo importante es que tu estés bien, si!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA/**

Zty: (TTnTT)… … …

C-E: _No, no, no agás eso por favor, esa poni es una loca que no sabe de lo que habla _

Zty: (abraza al chico escudo T.T) _¡POR QUEEEEE!... ¡POR QUEEEE!_

C-E:_ aaaaw… zty… esta arrugando mi… _(trata de moverlo)

Zty: (lo abraza mas fuerte) _¡PORRR QUEEEEEE!_

C-E: (n.n!) _ok… tu… desahógate_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (susurra) _lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana_

Zty: _**¡PORRRR QUEEEEEE!**_

C-E: _aaawww.. no le agás caso a la poni mala…_

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: (arrulla a zty) _¡¿quien es un buen escritor? ¡¿quien es un buen escritor?... tu lo eres, tu lo eres_

Zty: (suelta un eructó) _yo lo soy… … yoo… soy.. _(se queda dormido) ZZZZZZZZZ… ZZZZZZZZZZZ … ZZZZZZ

C-E: ok… bien… ¿alguien?

Tipo de producción: (entra y carga a zty para sacarlo de escena)

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-E: (se sacude un poco el traje) Bueno, el párrafo de la semana se lo lleva "tiempo de muffins" la bella historia de la graciosa derpy y el simpático doctor. En estos capítulos, dinky, la hija de ambos ponis, esta mas cerca de descubrir la verdad sus padres…_ pero siendo sinceros ningún hijo debería descubrir a sus padres asiendo esto:_

**XXX **-Mamá! Mamá!-

Decía mientras subía los escalones, llego agitada a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, los murmullos seguían, no lo dudo más y abrió la puerta de golpe mientras su cuerno brillaba, no sabía que pasaba pero por las dudas estaba lista para disparar con su magia.

Lo que siguió a continuación es algo que tal vez ella quiera reprimir en el futuro, en la habitación de Derpy en efecto estaba ella, pero no sola, debajo de la pegaso se encontraba en Doctor; ambos estaban con la crin alborotada, sudando y muy sonrojados.

-Mamá?...que..aaah?-

Se atrevió hablar la unicornio después de un rato de ver la escena, ambos ponys se separaron de inmediato, Derpy se acercó a su hija mientras el pony café trataba de acomodar su alborotada crin. **XXX**

-: (finge ser derpy) _aaaaaaww… ¡esto no es lo que parece!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**-Muy bien par de tontos, ambos aparentemente se olvidaron de que estoy aquí, pero yo no así que quiero respuestas A LA DE YA!-

-Ah este Dinky bueno…ammm lo que viste…si este….-

-Ay Doctor, a estas alturas ya debía saber que no soy una potrilla normal, mucho menos tonta-

-Hija, mi muffin déjame decirte…este...yo quería….-

-Basta mamá….te hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas si solo…..-

-¿Si solo qué?- Preguntaron ambos ponys

-Si solo me hubieras dicho que este torpe pony es mi papá…-** XXX**

-: _Claro… pero no nos hubiera alcanzado para el capitulo seis _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero dinku, no es tan lista

**XXX**-Mi muffin, yo no sabía cómo explicarte que él era tu padre….fueron momentos difíciles y algo raros….ojala me comprendas mi pequeña…pero dime…¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-

Dinky guando silencio por un momento, vio a su mama y le sonrió luego volteo a ver al Doctor que seguía perdido en el limbo.

-La verdad mamá…..no estaba muy segura de que lo era….pero me lo acabas de confirmar-

La unicornio dijo esto con toda la naturalidad del mundo y sin perder su inocente sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?- Ambos ponys adultos dijeron al unísono; el Doctor ya había salido de su trance y se encontraba junto a su pareja.

-Hija…nos..acabas..amm..de tendernos una trampa…¿no es así?-

-Trampa suena feo mamá, digamos que aproveche la situación para aclarar mis dudas, de no ser así no sé si me dirías la verdad-

…**FLASH…**

-Mamá…Doctor…aún hay una cosa que no comprendo…. ¿porqué la casa estaba hecha un caos? Y ¿porqué tenias sometido al Doctor en tu habitación mami?...-

Tanto el Doctor como Derpy se miraban mientras reían nerviosamente y recordaban lo sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas.** XXX**

-: _aaaaaw… ¿te ahorrarían tiempo, si también te dicen que estaban teniendo$=#$0? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(Suena tema de salida)

C-E: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les gustara el capitulo, perdón por el atrazo, hubo dificultades y puede que el próximo tarde un poco mientras preparamos el capitulo en everfree. Bueno agradezco a Zty, por acompañarnos hoy, el no es un pervertido… _del todo,_ todos y todas tenemos manías. Y bueno yo me despido, buenas noches y adiós.

**Esto fue una presentación de producciones escudo, gracias por sintonizarnos, nos vemos la próxima y no olviden checar los fanfics del foro, a nadie le hace daño leer. Esto fue;**

**LA SOPA**


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**www . youtube com /watch?v= dfHRgq3OHRU&feature= relmfu**

**www. youtube com /watch?v =DyHeTk0cUwI (referencia de un chiste de ben diez)**

**www . youtube com /watch?v=wZBfmBvvotE 8otra referencia deotro chiste)**

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**Hola damas y caballeros, gracias por sintonizar el programa humorístico favorito de todos, sean bienvenidos a ¡LA SOPA!**

**Hoy, en el bosque Everfree, tendremos que llegar al limite, con**

"**Under the hoof"**

**XX**Entonces me di cuenta que este ser era de aquellos que te dan el casco para arrancarte, se alejo de mi unos trece pasos y de repente saco un cuchillo y de la nada se movió de forma fugaz haci mi posición, cuando me di cuenta me paso rozando pero sin cortar su cuchillo por el cuello, los riñones, los ojos, el corazón casi en todas mis partes vitales en solo una cuestión de segundos. Esto me dio a entender que si me hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho e incluso con mis amigos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.**XX**

**El regreso de;**

"**Los colores exteriores"**

**XX** Que gusto verlas, mis lindas amigas. —Saludó sonriente y delicada la unicornio negra —llegan bastante retrasadas. Temía que algo les hubiera sucedido, pero me parece que la inminente destrucción de sus Princesas y su mundo no fue razón suficiente como para que apresuraran mas el paso, ¿no es así?**XX**

**Y nuestro invitado especiales**

**XX**¿?: no lo entiendo

C-E: para ser un poni con muchas visiones, eres bastante lento **XX**

**Y aquí comienza el show favorito de todos, con sus dos anfitriones favoritos, directo desde las afueras del bosque everfree, ellos son; Chico y caballo… ¡EEEEEEE-escudo¡**

(fin del tema de entrada)

**/YYEEEEEIII/**

C-E: (entra por el flanco derecho) ¡Hola!... sean bienvenidos a…

C-e: (entra por el flanco izquierdo) ¡La sopa!

C-E: ¡hola everfree!

(El dia de hoy, la sopa se presenta justo fuera en una pequeña área del bosque, lo suficiente mente grande para grabar. Los anfitriones se encuentran en posiciones opuestas en medio ellos se encuentra la pantalla de plasma, esta atrapada en unas enredaderas colgantes.)

C-e: es bueno estar en otro show de la sopa… pero tranquilos, ya tomamos medidas de seguridad para grabar hoy

C-E: así es, y comenzamos el capitulo de hoy con, lo que paso en "las locas aventuras de la amistad"

C-e: donde, las emocionantes y alocadas historias, se tornan a lo que yo creo… que fue… robo de identidad

**XXX **- Disculpa-dijo la encapuchada con una voz que sonaba idéntica a la de la pony de gafas-puedo pedirte una cosa...  
- Uh claro-repuso la unicornio un tanto extrañada de aquella voz similar a la suya-puedes elegir el reloj que gustes a un bit  
- En realidad no quiero tus relojes...  
- Ah no...entonces que estás buscando...  
- Pues...te llamas Poem Light?  
- Ah sí-dijo algo desconfiada la unicornio de gafas-pero quien eres tú...  
- Yo soy Poem Light...  
- Que?

Pero antes de que Poem Light pudiese decir o hacer algo, la unicornio encapuchada hizo destellar su cuerno al tiempo que desplegaba unas alas similares a las de los guardias de la princesa Luna pero en color celeste, y luego una espada roja de grandes proporciones cayo encima de Poem Light, luego hubo un destello donde había estado la unicornio de gafas tras lo cual no quedo rastros de la unicornio ni de la espada tan solo sus gafas semi rotas en el suelo, mientras que la alicornio encapuchada tomaba las gafas las cuales se repararon y al momento de ponérselas se termino transformando de una alicornio blanca de crin blanca y violeta con marcas en el rostro a Poem Light imitando cada detalle de esta incluida su ropa y su tamaño.** XXX**

C-E: _eso significa, que… aparecerá Nicholas Cage después o ¿Qué?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: _¡tal ves sea la identidad de Burn _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "los pros y los contras de hacer… _¿dedo?"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: es un pequeño escrito donde, se narra la noche de un taxista poni común y corriente… ¿supongo?

**XXX**Intentando no hacer ruido, me tendí en la cama nuevamente. Movía mi cabeza con mis pezuñas tratando de dormir, estaba desesperado. De pronto comenzé a escuchar un sonido, que venía y se iba y volvía a venir, hasta que, de pronto, pude sentir como si mi cuerpo hubiese caído en un vacío sin fin

oh no – gritaba despavorido

De pronto desperté, en un auto, en medio de la carretera. No sabía donde estaba, no estaba orientado, estaba temblando, he incluso pude sentir que el auto se ladeaba un poco. Recuperé los sentidos y estabilicé todo antes de caer al barranco. De pronto una dulce voz se dejó sentir** XXX**

C-E: (finge que sostiene un volante de auto) _OOOOhhhh… dios, creo que no debí ser el conductor designado hoy… ¡OH, no esperen!... estoy trabajando_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: pero la vida de un taxista no esta tan mal

C-E: _sobre todo a la hora de dar propinas_

**XXX**De pronto la vi, era una pasajera que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás, me miró, guiñó el ojo y me regaló una sonrisa

…**FLASH…**

Sus labios se movían, palabras salían por su boca, pero yo no oía nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado observándola, era hermosa. De pronto un gran sentimiento de lujuria se apoderó de mi, en mi mente solo confluía un pensamiento ¿debería cometer adulterio con esta chica tan sexy?, todos mis sentidos asentían al unísono porque ¿Qué podía salir mal? Estábamos solos, en una carretera abandonada hacia canterlot… por lo que nadie podría juzgarme si me entregaba a mis impulsos emocionales

…**FLASH… **

tranquilo… tranquilo. Quizá ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ti

De pronto ella pidió que detuviese el auto, me miro con ojos tristes y dijo…**XXX**

C-e: (copia una voz de niña) ¿_me aceptaría un trabajito para pagar el taxi?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: lo que me sorprende mas, es el echo de que eso casi no pasa amenudo… _o el echo de que un poni pueda conducir un taxi_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: parecen anime

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-e: en "el verdadero dios del mundo" las cosas se pusieron súper mega, emocionantes… con "e" de "enloquecedor" … puesto que el rescate de la princesa luna, la demencia de celestia y la pésima seguridad que tiene el mundo poni queda en evidencia

C-E: pero nada supera, a las injusticias que arremeten contra nosotros

**XXX**- Buenas mis queridos ponys, hoy tengo una noticia muy triste que dar a todos. Luna la princesa de la luna, a fallecido, esta tarde encontramos su cuerpo sin vida, por ende a continuación se procederá con el anuncio oficial de los eventos que se llevaran a cabo en este funeral real.

Todos los ponys de la prensa y los pegasos de correos, guardaban silencio absoluto mientras la princesa Celestia se dirigía a todos los presentes

- Siguiendo el protocolo real, a partir de mañana apenas levante el sol a las 06:00am se comenzara con el velorio real en donde todos los que puedan podrán venir a despedirse de la princesa Luna, esto se realizara solo hasta las 11:00pm ya que a la medianoche se procederá con el entierro de mi hermana cuando la luz de la luna llena este más fuerte, esa era su voluntad, aunque claro yo nunca creí que la vería morir alguna vez. –Celestia al decir esto último le corre una lágrima en el rostro, con lo cual no dudo en conmover a los ponys presentes.

- Sin embargo debido a que los culpables de este horrible crimen siguen sueltos, es que todas las entradas a Canterlot estarán sumamente vigiladas, con el objetivo de evitar un incidente mayor durante el evento, tampoco nadie podrá salir de Canterlot sin ser controlado por nuestros guardias reales, además que para evitar cualquier ataque externo, se cubrirá a Canterlot de un potente escudo mágico, de esa forma nadie podrá salir por aire de la ciudad en caso de querer cometer un acto criminal, ¿alguna pregunta? –se siente un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, pero un tímido periodista, un pony de tierra hace una pregunta.** XXX**

C-e: (finge estar en el lugar) _aaaaaw… si, de producciones escudo, es cierto que usted ¿esta demente? _

**XXX**- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –** XXX**

C-E: _aaaaww, siguimos esperando_

**XXX**- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –esta vez nadie más se atreve a preguntar.** XXX**

C-e: (con una libreta) _¿Qué se siente ser una de los personajes mas odiados por los anti-fans?_

**XXX**- ¡MIENTES! –grita la princesa Celesta mostrando un rostro enfurecido.** XXX**

C-e: _ok, tranquila… (susurra) loca_

**XXX**- Princesa Celestia, con todo respeto, del diario Fillydelphia Times, _**(BUUUUHHH… APESTAN)**_ quisiera saber si es cierto lo que han dijo algunos guardias en Canterlot sobre la posibilidad de extender el toque de queda a todo Equestria en caso de no encontrar prontamente a los culpables, y el fuerte rumor respecto a la restricción que tendría la prensa y los correos a partir de ese momento.**XXX**

C-E: _princesa ignorando la estúpida pregunta del tipo de fillydelphia podría decirnos, cuando se conseguirá un esposo?... _

**XXX**- **(ignora al chico escudo)** Bueno, entiendo tu preocupación, como periodista, respecto a la restricción de contenido, de momento se esta estudiando esto, pero para serte sincera, es posible que esto ocurra, no sabemos si estos ponys que mataron a mi hermana hayan atacado por cuenta propia o por encargo de alguien más, por ende si bien es posible que no se realice toque de queda en el resto de Equestria, es un hecho inevitable, que la libertad de expresión se vería cuartada, y que se tendrán que aplicar duros filtros a la prensa y también aumentar la vigilancia en los correos, para de esa forma, evitar otro atetando como el ocurrido, hasta que los culpables sean detenidos.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –esta vez nadie más se atreve a preguntar.**XXX**

C-E: _aaaaawww, si… ¿acaso somos los únicos con pantalones ente rueda de prensa?_

**XXX** nadie más se atreve a preguntar.** XXX**

C-e: _aaaaw, tu eres el único que esta usando pantalones… recuerdas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: Princesa, aquí Clark Kent, diario de equestria…

C-E: (ó.ó) **BUUUUHHH, apesta, esta peor que el "clarín de Manehattan"**

C-e: (ó.ó) **SI, SAQUENLO**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

Clark: ¡Oigan!

C-E: (n,n!) ¡No te creas súper poni!

Clark: (se sorprende)… _a, yo… no, se… que… dicen_

C-E: _como que no, si te invitamos al show, súper_

Clark: _como que… que…. Super… yo… solo…__soy… ¡Digo!... no soy_

C-e: _como que no… ¿que no querías venir? súper poni_

Clark: _no se de que están hablando, yo no soy súper poni… yo solo soy un humilde periodista… y creo que… yo…mejor me voy _(se va)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (o.o?) ¿Cual es su problema?

C-e: (O.o?) ¿Quien sabe?

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: mejor pasemos a lo siguiente

C-E: en "los pensamientos clandestinos" hubo una esplendida fiesta, pero después, el terror asecha cuando un incendio consume la biblioteca y spike, trata de pedir ayuda, a pesar de arruinarles el momento a otros

**XXX**-¡Zecora! ¡Sal de ahí! *hipo* ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- gritaba Spike mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de la cebra. Algunos segundos después estaba golpeando una cara en lugar de madera.- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!** XXX**

C-e: (se duele de los golpes en la cabeza) _¡AUCH!... ¡¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**/WUUUUU/**

**XXX**-Uy… Preocuparte no debes, pequeño dragón. ¿Qué es aquello que te alerta?

-¡Mi casa *hipo* está en llamas! ¿Puedes hacer que llueva? *hipo*

-¿Y por qué hasta aquí has venido? ¿No era más rápido y fácil a un pony cercano avisar?

-…Oh, no se me ocurrió…** XXX**

C-e: _si, se arruino mi sábado_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: pero el dragón morado no se detuvo ahí, sino que, que tenia que arruinar el momento feliz de dos ponis enamoradas

**XXX**-…Vamos Applejack- dijo Twilight-. No me hagas esperar…

La poni naranja dio entonces una última mordida cerca de la cola y se acercó lentamente al en medio de las entrepiernas, dejando caer su aliento cálido y un hilo de saliva en el camino. Antes de meter la lengua, decidió acariciar los labios con ella lentamente una vez.

Justo antes de acabar sucedió algo que realmente sobresaltó a ambas. En lugar de hacer algún movimiento rápido se quedaron congeladas mirando a la puerta.

-Twilight, qué bueno que te…

Algo bueno de esa situación es que le quitó el hipo.** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (finge ser A.J.) _¡OOOOH GENIAL!... ahora tendremos que ser un trió_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: ahora leamos los…

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-E: "las reliquias de la unión"… se a convertido en un choque de mundos, entre los mundos ponis y los seres de esos mundos, en una cruzada para salvar a los mundos, de un destructor de mundos, que viaja entre los mundos, para obtener las reliquias de esos mundos, pues cada mundo tiene algo en especial entre esos mundos y los hace diferentes de esos mundos… _mundos_

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-e: pero aquí averiguamos que honda con esa chica poem

**XXX**En medio de una crisis nerviosa no pude controlarme y ante mi deseo de estar con mi hermano, accidentalmente abrí el portal multiverso

Star Blood logró controlar mi mente, volviéndose mi segunda personalidad, ella me ofreció la oportunidad de revivir a mi hermano, pero para ello, tenía que cumplir con una tarea.

Mi misión era simple, viajar de universo a universo para absorber a todas las Poem Light de cada uno, una vez terminada esa tarea, ella tendría el poder de regresarme a mi época y a mi hermano.

…**FLASH…**

**Fin de los recuerdos, P.D.V. Suny***

Me encontraba asombrada, la verdad es que no esperaba eso de ella, el sufrimiento que ella tuvo…

Pero… todas esas Poem Light…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?... todas esas Poem Light… simplemente las eliminaste… ¿Por qué?" Lee dije yo.

"Tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de…"

"Tú no tenías por qué eliminar a todas las Poem Light, no tenías ninguna razón para ello, simplemente te dejaste llevar por el poder** XXX**

C-E: (finge ser suny) _¡Así que de una vez detente!... _

C-e: (continua)_ ¡SI, antes de que te enfrentes a Ben diez, destruya las manos de Armagedón, te patee el trasero y regrese a todas esas poem también!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "B.W.W." la lucha continua, fans y anti-fans luchan por salvar y destruir el mundo poni, ahora la lucha da inicio

**XXX**-escuchen en la planicie detrás nosotros están las naves de evacuación –dijo Cazador al grupo –tiene que llegar ahí, deprisa

-no me iré sin saber si mi hermana está bien –dijo Luna con su tono autoritario, pero sin posibilidad de esconder su miedo e inseguridad

-Luna no te preocupes por mi –dijo una voz detrás del grupo, todas voltearon y se inclinaron anta le princesa Celestia, solo Twilight y Luna la abrazaron

-sí que hermosa reunión familiar –dijo M con resignación –pero tenemos que sacarlas de aquí con prontitud -todas se negaron –escuchen esta batalla no será como las han tenido antes miren arriba, es prueba suficiente –todas miraron arriba y vieron los aviones combatiendo, humo y explosiones, claramente se veía en miedo en sus ojos –por favor váyanse ya –todas resignadas corrieron hacia esa dirección** XXX**

C-E: _¡OOOOOH DIOS MIO!... ahora si lo e visto todo… ponis usando aviones_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: pero yo ya lo e escuchado todo con lo que paso después, cuando los muchachos trataron de calmar los animos

**XXX**-¡M, tenemos que retroceder ahora! –grito Sid aun sosteniendo su espada canalizando su energía y enviándola un tanque haciéndolo explotar -¡tenemos que reagruparnos! –los tanques panzer avanzaban hacia ellos cuando de la nada explotaron, y dos f-22 pasaba dejando caer bombas de napalm sobre la zona por donde venían los enemigos

-por fin tenemos apoyo aéreo –dijo M calmado viendo como de entre el fuego los aponys salían cubiertos de flamas, a lo que M solo les apuntaba y mataba con su Winchester, pero por detrás de ellos un bala de obuses cayo derruyendo un edificio, los cayeron por la onda, levantándose con heridas leves -¡que viajecito este…pero para esto nos pagan!...tengo una pregunta algo indiscreta –exclamo M aprovechando el cese al fuego repentino -¿tú y Rarity ya lo han hecho?

-¿hacer qué? –dijo algo enojado

-tú sabes…eso **XXX**

C-E: (Ó-o?) _viejo… eso fue incomodo hasta para mi_

C-e: _al menos no le pregunto si era virgen_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: es hora de los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-e:_ en "buscando al fenómeno de la naturaleza llamado kirin"_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: no se crean, en "buscando al kirin" la travesía de rarity y spike, continua mientras tratan de buscar respuestas sobre si "si" o "no" pueden tener un hijo

C-E: en este capitulo la pareja de casados llego a un viejo pueblo _olvidado de dios_… en donde tuvieron ciertos inconvenientes puesto que los ponis habitantes del pueblo le tuvieron cierto pánico al dinosaurio morado… pero cuando spike dejo en claro que era mejor que no se metieran con ellos, rarity exploto de la furia

**XXX**"¡Spike!, ¿Podías decirme por favor cual fue el objetivo de hacer eso?, ¡Se supone que debemos demostrarle a los ponies que eres inofensivo!, ¡Eso no lo vamos a lograr con esos exabruptos!, ¡estoy muy decepcionada de ti!"

Spike se acerco a ella un con una expresión sorprendida y un poco molesta.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡Te falto al respeto!, ¿Querías que me quedara parado sin hacer nada mientras te decía mentirosa y manipuladora?"

Rarity se acerco mas a él, levantando la voz.

"¿Pero retarlo a un duelo?, ¿Acaso me vez amenazando de muerte a cuanto pony te dice monstruo o bestia?"

"¡No lo amenace de muerte, le di una opción! Y discúlpame por defenderte y comportarme como lo que soy, un soldado y un noble."

"¿Comportarte como lo que eres?, Spike tú no eres así, no eres violento."

…**FLASH…**

"¡Spike!, ¡cálmate!"

El dragón dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Calmarme?, Estoy respondiendo a un insulto que te hicieron y tu eres la que se pone como loca. ¿Te grite yo cuando me defendiste en la cena?"

"¡Porque yo me comporte de una manera civilizada y no estuve a punto de provocarle un infarto a un anciano!"** XXX**

C-e: _ash, ese dragón… no tiene idea e que con unas fuercitas era mas que suficiente_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**"Bien Lord Spike, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay ningún problema, ¿Por qué tendría que haber algún problema?"

"Porque pasamos por enfrente de la posada hace diez minutos."

Spike se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y regreso la vista hacia el frente, finalmente golpeándose la frente con la palma de una garra.

"Soy un maldito estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios le grite así?, ¿Por qué demonios hice eso con el alcalde en primer lugar?"

"Porque estaba defendiendo el honor de su dama."

"¡Pero ella tiene razón!, se supone que lo que estaba tratando de lograr era demostrar que soy inofensivo."

"Bueno Lord Spike. Sharp Strike es realmente un viejo muy molesto y cree que es igual de importante que las princesas, es bueno que lo haya puesto en su lugar. Respecto a su esposa, bueno, ya sabe, no tengo que decirle que ese tipo de discusiones pasan. Mi esposa y yo las teníamos siempre. Son señal de un buen matrimonio."** XXX**

C-E: saben… (:}) _yo siempre creí las discusiones eran señales de un buen divorcio_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la bella y el saqueador" todo esta listo para que las fuerzas del bien y el mal se enfrenten, formando asi a un grupo de locos dispuesto a pelear por los seres que mas aman…

**XXX**—¿Por qué el grifo demora tanto? —pregunta él, intentando romper el hielo.

—Por eso —dice Stormnight, señalando alguna parte del cielo.

Reaver va a replicar, cuando se ve sumido en una extraña penumbra. _"Una nube debe estar tapando la luna"._ Levanta la cabeza, y reprime un chillido de sorpresa.

Completamente sin aliento, contempla una Nave del Viento, inmóvil a apenas cinco metros sobre su cabeza.

El rostro del grifo se asoma por el borde.

—¡Todos a bordo! —grita.

—¡Ya vamos, Applejack! —grita Stormnight, como un potrillos, extendiendo sus alas de pie en la proa— ¡Este equipo de rescate ya va a por ti!

Reaver se ríe.

—Pues somos un equipo de rescate bien bizarro. Un bárbaro, un Tornado, un Doctor, una Agente, un Enmascarado y un cirujano siniestro.

—Soy un Profesor, no un cirujano —dice Stein—. Me quitaron la licencia médica por traficar órganos.** XXX**

Súper poni: (O_O! entra) _dios mío, ¿acaso esos son los "WATCHPONIS" en serio?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _aaaaw, no_

Súper poni: ¿_estas seguro? Porque parecen un super equipo de ponis perturbados _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _por supuesto que si Clark_

Súper poni: (O.O! !) _AAAAAAW…. ¿Qué?_

C-e: _que ellos no son los vigilantes… Clark _

Súper poni: (nervioso) _aaaaaw… yo no me llamo Clark… mi nombre es súper poni… yo no se quien rayos es ese tipo_

C-E: _¡OOOhh! Por favor… quien seria tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que eres tu pero despeinado y con lentes… _

C-e: _solo un tonto no se daría cuenta_

(los tres miran a la cámara lentamente y con cara de duda)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Súper poni: ¿esta no es la parte de acción?

C-e: si, así es

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-e: en la gran batalla contra twilight, poseída da un giro extremo cuando los verdaderos chicos males aparecen… (O.o) pero por alguna razón esto si parece "los vigilantes" y una visita al psicólogo

**XXX**En eso me quedo sorprendido por la cortesía de este ser y posteriormente me ayudo a incorporarme, pero tuve que reclinarme con la pared para no caerme, los golpes de Philip fueron muy fuertes y aun no me podía mover apropiadamente.

-Dice no ser mi adversario, y sin embargo sus amigos andan batallando con los míos.

-Déjeme decirle que no somos precisamente amigos, aunque he simpatizado con algunos y nos une cierta causa, pero amigos no lo creo, a veces pienso que en otras circunstancias usted pudo ser mi hermano de alma.

…**FLASH…**

-En efecto, no quiero pelear contra usted, adema de que no soy bueno peleando, puesto que no soy un guerrero, ni un soldado…

-¿Y porque apesta a sangre?-le pregunte al minotauro.

- Erróneamente asumirías que soy un asesino, pero soy un _Sicarii_, para hacer exacto intento ya no matar a ningún poni.

-¿A qué se refiere?

- Erróneamente se asume que los guerreros y los asesinos son similares, pero no es así, vera, a un soldado lo entrenan para combatir y defender y si la situación se pone seria habrá "casualidades", pero en la labor del soldado es más abierta en funciones, además de que detrás de cada conflicto hay intereses de por medio, los románticos usan de bufonadas un "ideal".

En eso el minotauro tomo un respiro, sin embargo, no sé quien era este desgraciado, pero hablaba con mucha naturalidad y yo no quería hablar, quería moverme para ayudar a los demás

…**FLASH…**

No obstante ocurre lo mismo conmigo, yo fui criado para no sentir remordimiento o compasión por otros seres equinos y además, en todos mis asesinatos nunca he matado a alguien que no haya sido sin razón y propósito.

-Y viene aquí a matarme.

-No, no me han pagado honorarios para hacer eso, además intento reformarme, por eso leo poesía, puesto que tiene la virtud de revitalizar el espíritu, casi como la música.

-¡Ve, si tiene remordimientos- le replique.

-No, deje de matar porque me parecía aburrido, pero luego leí en varios sitios de cosas absurdas como "el arrepentimiento"," el remordimiento"," la pasión", "el alma" y quise ver si podía formarme eso que los equinos llaman "espíritu", no necesitaba reformarme puesto que no sentía culpa, ni remordimiento pero leí que otros equinos lo tenían y deseo sentirlos por primera vez.**XXX**

C-e: (u,u) _Zzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzz… zzzzzzz… zzzzzzz… zzzzz…_

Súper poni: (u,u) _zzzzzz… zzzzzzz… zzzzz…_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (trata de despertarlos) _chicos... chicos… chicos…_

_C-e: (O.O!) ¡ESTOY CONTANDO CHISTES!_

Súper poni: (O_O!) _¡LE COPAIRIAMOS A LOS VENGADORES!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: al menos ya se despertaron

Súper poni: (da un gran suspiro y sale de escena)…

C-e: cielos me ¿ya acabo el programa?

C-E: faltan dos cosas

C-e: bien, bien, bien… ¿que sigue?

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el rey de los fanáticos" la lucha en contra de los fanáticos agresivos y locos continua, mientras las seis principales luchan en contra de "decadencia" la fan loca y desgraciada de los fanes dementes, quien es ella, tan solo chequen

**XXX**—Que gusto verlas, mis lindas amigas. —Saludó sonriente y delicada la unicornio negra —llegan bastante retrasadas. Temía que algo les hubiera sucedido, pero me parece que la inminente destrucción de sus Princesas y su mundo no fue razón suficiente como para que apresuraran mas el paso, ¿no es así?

…**FLASH…**

— Sabemos bien quien eres y porque estas aquí. Tú eres Decadence, la Poni Terrible de la Escasez…

…**FLASH…**

Los ojos azules de la modista se posaron en la malvada unicornio, que sonreía descaradamente al tiempo que su cuerno relumbraba con una magia de color rojo y morado. Pero al verla ahí, sentada, no sintió rencor hacia ella, sino mas bien lastima.

Antes de salir de Ponyville, Burning Spades le había hablado de ella. El herrero le dijo que en el mundo más allá de este, Decadence había sido una broni nacida en condiciones de pobreza y desventaja en relación con otros de los habitantes de ese mundo. Tristemente, ella no aprendió a ser humilde y agradecida al carecer de algunas cosas, sino que se volvió envidiosa y lleno de rencor sus corazón, deseando poder poseer lo que otros tenían y que ella creía los hacia felices. Esa actitud suya provocó que los demás se alejaran de ella y que siempre estuviera sola. Pronto, su situación comenzó a mejorar y cuando los bienes ya no le faltaron, se dio cuenta de que las posesiones no eran el origen de la felicidad… sino que se seguía sintiendo miserable de ver que había quienes aun tenían mejores oportunidades y mayores recursos que ella.

Rarity se sintió mal por ella, y la compasión despertó en su corazón al darse cuenta de que Decadence había estado siempre sola.**XXX**

C-E: sabes algo caballo escudo

C-e: ¿Qué?

C-E: en México tenemos un nombre para ese tipo de personas

C-e: _hmmm?... asalta cunas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _no_

C-e: _arribista_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _no_

C-e: _¡Bruja!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E _para nada_

C-e: _¡una hija de su #$& ))/!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _ni cerca _

C-e: _¿Cómo les dicen?_

C-E: (:]) _en México diríamos que esa tipa es toda una "Teresa"_

**/¿…?/**

C-e: _¿Teresa?_

C-E: _así es… "Trepadora, engañosa, resbalosa, encantadora, seductora, arraba%&$lera"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: _ok, eso tiene sentido_

C-E: lo cual nos trae, al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-e: en "viajeros del multiverso" la aventura de la loca de ros, el mercenario loco, la nerd de biblioteca y el escritor de sexo, trae consigo un nuevo episodio en el cual nuestro amigo zty, afronta el enojo de la poni purpura

**XXX**—O vamos, no puedes estar tan triste—Dice Deadpool intentando arreglar las cosas.

—Twilight me odia y jamás me va a perdonar por lo que hice—Zty se comporta como todo un borracho—Le voy a mandar un mensaje de texto diciéndole que lo siento—Saca su celular.

—Chico, tu celular no tiene señal aquí, tú mismo lo explicaste unas entradas más arriba—Dice Deadpool cansado por el comportamiento, entonces una idea le llego a la cabeza "Si conoce tan bien la cultura popular como yo, esto lo animara"—Chico, que tal si te digo algo que definitivamente te animara—

—¿Whisky y prostitutas en New Vegas?—Dice Zty sin ánimo.

—Mejor** XXX**

C-E: (¡O,O!) _¡WOOOOOUUU… WOOOOUUU…. WOOUU!... ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?... ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH/**

**XXX **_Qué es mejor que eso? ¡Exijo saber!_"—Tiene que ver con Vincent y Jules—A Zty se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Quieres decir… ¿Tu y yo así?—Zty había recuperado toda su energía de repente.

—Si—Dice Deadpool.

—Pues que esperamos, ¡A Manehattan!—Zty fue rápido al globo.

…

Ya en la gran manzana estaban los cuatro, pero Deadpool y Zty estaban vestidos muy… diferente. Ambos traían puestos elegantes trajes de vestir, Zty tenía el cabello en forma de un gran afro, la barba que tenía antes la cambio por una barba de candado y sus patillas se extendían por toda sus mejillas de una forma extraña. Mientras que Deadpool traía una peluca muy real de cabello lacio negro, sin barba ni nada, simplemente con su cabello y el traje.** XXX**

C-E: (O-o?)…

C-e: (onO)…

C-E: _así que, vestirse e imitar a los locos de la película de "Pulp fiction" es mejor que mujeres, bebidas y apuestas_

C-e: _definitiva mente están locos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH/**

C-e: pero zty y twi, se arreglan cuando la unicornio revela y concluye su venganza contra el escritor

**XXX**—Je je, eso, este yo, Twilight—El escritor calma sus nervios y dice—Twilight quiero que sepas que lo que cante es lo que siento, y que quiero que sepas que desde el momento en el que el doctor te dijo eso, yo no eh dejado de arrepentirme y…—Twilight le pone cariñosamente una pesuña en la boca para que guarde silencio y le dice:

e—Esta bien, no tienes nada porque disculparte, yo reaccione muy mal—Dice mientras le da un abrazo tranquilizador—Además, creo que ya tome mi venganza sobre ti—Dice en tono de burla.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunta extrañado Zty. Twilight aparece un pergamino se lo enseña a Zty, el pergamino tiene el titulo de: "El mercenario y el guardián", Zty lo toma y lo comienza a leer, instantáneamente se pone muy rojo—Esto, e-esto es un fan fic yaoi entre Deadpool y yo—Twilight asiente con una sonrisa calmada.

s—Si lo escribí para vengarme de ti, verdad que no se siente bonito—Dice con una sonrisa burlona.** XXX**

C-e: _¡es un yaoi! Se supone que NO es bonito_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(Tema de salida)

C-e: bueno, creo que esto es todo por el día de hoy

C-E: gracias por acompañarnos hoy, también a súper poni por venir, bueno… yo soy chico escudo

C-e: y yos soy caballo escudo

C-E: esto…

C-e: …fue

C-E: la…

C-e: "SOPA"

**Gracias por sintonizarnos, esto fue una presentación de producciones escudo, esto fue;**

**¡LA SOPA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ watch?v= dfHRgq3OHRU

www. Youtube com/ watch?v= NNn_WPxx4I0

www. Youtube com/ watch?v= 7k_6xw_klsQ

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**Hola, todo poni una vez mas al show de entretenimiento mas divertido de los fanfics, esto es; LA SOPA**

**Hoy, se terminaron de coser todas las capas en;**

"**Capas negras"**

**XX**-¿Qué intentas decirme Pablo?-

-Lo que quiero decirte Celestia, es que…. Es que eh decidido irme** XX**

**Son cuentitos, son un mito y tal vez leyenda, son;**

"**Cuentos, mitos y leyendas"**

**XX**-¡Esto es una locura! – dijo el bar tender

-si, si lo es – respondió el poni de tierra

El poni terrestre miro al poni de tras de la barra por dos segundos y en un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con el tarro de agua caliente dejando al bar tender inconsciente.** XX**

**Tiempo/espacio con un toque de burbujas en;**

"**el ser que cayó en equestria" y "tiempo de muffins"**

**Y nuestros invitados de la semana**

**XX"**¿?: donde estamos, habrá quien nos ayude a salvar el mundo aquí**XX**

**Hoy, una vez mas de regreso a Manehattan, los dejo con su anfitrión humano favorito, el es el único, inigualable y apuesto; ¡CHICO-ESCUDO!**

**/YEEEEEII/**

(fin de tema de entrada)

C-E: (entra en escena) ¡Hola a todos!... hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a la "Sopa" e iniciamos el día de hoy con;

**[ESCANDALO!]**

-: algunos grupos chicos de internet, de fans de MLP, se han quejado y sito;

**[**_"de la pésima programación de Dk. Pues, además de que los horarios de la transmisión de la serie es pésima, "Ahora" las repeticiones son de lo peor, pues casi siempre son de los primeros seis capítulos de la serie, los fines de semana"_**]**

-: y en contestación a las quejas, la temible mascota de la cadena de Dk, dijo;. . . . . . . . . . (:}).. _"__**!**__9 "#$%&r3"#%$ bronis, yo estoy a cargo aquí__**!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡Pero tranquilos!... (:}).. _Mejor ese perrito a una rata negra perversa que vende sexo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ahora, en "una pareja fuera de lo ordinario" conocemos a una pareja de fanáticos, quienes…_espera, una pareja que les gusta MLP, al mismo tiempo… ósea chico y chica… ¿siquiera eso es posible?... ¡ooohh! Esperen, por eso es fuera de lo común_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX **Odio mi vida. Bueno, la verdad no. Debo admitir que tengo una muy buena vida, tanto, que las mujeres me tocan el trasero mientras juego en el arcade. Bueno, talvez no. Talvez lo hicieron para molestarme, o llamar la atencion. Malditas adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas...** XXX**

-: (O_o?) _Viejo… aaaaaaww… esa no fue ninguna mujer _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**Se preguntaran ¿Quíen soy yo? Para empezar, mi nombre es Fausto. Tengo 15 años. Bueno, 14. Casi cumplo los quince. Soy una persona de media estatura. Pelo chino color negro. Ojos color cafe. Soy delgado, pero no un debiluco. Soy como quien diria, retro, y un vicio para los videojuegos. En especial en consolas antiguas (Desde la NES hasta el Gameboy Color. Si, tambien consolas de Sega y la PlayStation). Yo siempre he dicho que es mejor preferir la jugabilidad a la calidad. Tengo SDAH (Sindrome de Deficit de Atencion con Hiperactividad) y puedo decir, que sin el, mi vida seria aburrida.** XXX**

-: sabes… (:}) _bastaba con decirme que eres fan, para que yo pudiera deducir todo lo anterior_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en otra aventura con un humano que entra en el mundo poni, "aquel fan en equestria" se una al ejemplo del porque hay que evitar la bebida y poner unas patrullas anti ebrios fuera del mundo poni

**XXX**Me desperté en mi cama y vi que toda mi habitación era de varios tonos rojizos, escuche una voz diciendo: síguemeeeeee, al principio la ignore, pero la voz se hizo cada vez mas fuerte: SIGUEME O YO VOY HASTA TI Y TE MATO

Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con alguien de una altura más alto que yo y no se podía ver su cara porque estaba encapuchado.

Escuchaste mi petición y por eso te mostraré esto – dijo el misterioso en mi casa

Pasó su mano por mi cabeza y vi varias cosas, la primera era yo en el ¿infierno?, la segunda estaba escapando de los guardias reales de la princesa celestia, la tercera estaba frente a ¿rainbow dash? ¿Y con un cuchillo?, y la cuarta y última estaba frente a, al parecer una ciudad en ruinas

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunté yo** XXX**

-: (OuO) _eso fue una botella de ron, un paquete de cervezas, tres tequilas y una ronda alucinaciones_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _pero nada mal para un JR._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en "el ser que cayo en equestria" el doc. Le propuso matrimonio a derpy, _pero saben quien no lo sabe aun… El doctor_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**-Yo…yo…yo.

En eso el Doctor se empezó a reír de que la pegaso estuviera pasmada, pero no era extraño para él, puesto que esa era la reacción que tenían algunos de sus acompañantes al ofrecerles viajar por el espacio y el tiempo.

-Tres "yo" y un respiro te hacen sonar un poco egoísta-comento bromeando el Doctor, mientras le ponía un casco en su hombro- pero está bien si no quieres venir, no intervendré en tu libre albedrio.

-¡Pues yo quiero ambas!-contesto de forma certera la pegaso.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, solo quisiera que me esperara y cuando sea la mejor cartera de Equestria…cuando eso pase seré su compañera.** XXX**

-: (O-O) _Hmmm… bueno ya escucharon, para cuando el infierno se congele, derpy será la compañera del doc._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (mira tras bambalinas) _¡el de las donas!... ¡el de las donas!... ya no envíes el regalo de bodas que te pedí_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "tiempo de muffins" la humilde familia del doc. Se esta reintegrando, en esta ocasión dinky, tiene la oportunidad de cayar la boca de todos cuando les presenta al doctor

**XXX**Dinky salió con usa sonrisa triunfal, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon fueron hacia la puerta para saber quien llamaba a la unicornio.

Fuera de la escuela se encontraba un sonriente potro café en espera de la unicornio

…**FLASH…**

Mientras ambos ponys se alejaban Silver Spoon se atrevió a preguntarle a Diamond Tiara que pensaba pues su cara de molestia no tenia precio.

-¿De verdad crees que ese pony sea el padre de Dinky?- **XXX**

-: (finge ser DT) _¡ASHH!... ósea noooo weeee, de seguro debe ser su apadrinado weeee_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la impredecible magia" la relación de spike, el dinosaurio morado y twilight, sigue su curso, esta vez la unicornio, decide dar el primer paso en esta relación, pero como lo tomo spike, al saber que leyeron su _"diario de los zapatos rojos"_

**XXX **Pese a sus mejores esfuerzos Spike no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No tienes idea… No tienes idea de cuántas veces he soñado con este momento. De hecho… Me cuesta creer que esto mismo no sa un sueño-

-Lo sé. Sé que la has pasado muy mal escondiendo tus sentimientos por mí- dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-¿Lo sabes?-inquirió confundido el dragón.

-Si Spike lo sé muy bien-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Leí tu diario- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

-… ¿¡TU QUÉ?-

Un segundo después la romantiquísima atmósfera se sintió desplomar como si alguien la hubiera detonado con diez mil cartuchos de dinamita.

_Ups, quizás no debí decir eso. _pensó Twilight. **XXX**

-: (ÓnÓ) _¡RAYOS!... ya leyeron nuestro nuevos libretos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**-¿Leíste mi diario! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Twilight? Todos mis secretos… ¡Ho poderoso Izanagi, mis SECRETOS! ¡Twilight no puedes decirles a las chicas las cosas que escribí de ellas, me odiarán para siempre! ¡Por favor haré lo que…-

Twilight silenció al histérico dragón nuevamente.

-Spike cálmate por favor. Nunca le diría a nadie nada de lo que vi en tu diario. Pero en realidad me refería a tu OTRO diario… Ya sabes, en el que hablas de mí... De nosotros- dijo **XXX**

-: (copia la voz del dragón) _¡Leíste la parte en la que describía tu y yo haciendo el " $%&*/ con un (=%$$Q) junto con una 8"! -7&/ justo de tras de la sala del trono!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "buscando al kirin" la travesía de rarity y su esposo spike, da un giro de acción cuando la unicornio es secuestrada por lo que parece un seguidor de las tinieblas, pero spike es totalmente capaz de manejar la situación

**XXX**"¡Lord Spike!, ¿Qué sucede?"

Spike consiguió enfocar su mente, enfrente de él estaba el viejo capitán Lucky Night y atrás de este un grupo de ocho o diez ponies jóvenes, la mayoría no mayores que Sweetie Belle y sus amigas. El dragón lucho contra la reconocida necesidad de destruir todo lo que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo.

"Los... los cuervos se llevaron a Rarity… tengo que encontrarla

"Tranquilo lord Spike, la encontraremos."** XXX**

-: (O.O!) _¡WOOOOUU!... ¡WOOOOOUU!... ¡WOOOUU!... estas hablando en serio… acaso tienes una idea de cuantos hombres en el mundo quisieran que su esposa desaparecieran_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el ser del tiempo" vulpes, el misterioso ser que es un zorro, convenció a la reina chrysalis, en robar una libro que contiene secretos del universo, después de su robo, la reina y vulpes se encariñan al punto de ser una amor verdadero, pero lo peor ahora, es que vulpes tiene que partir

**XXX**-Ahora me podrías decir que te pasa?

Vulpes solo hiso una cosa que Chrysalis pensó nunca le iba a ocurrir a ella…

Él la Abrazo…Muy fuerte, como no queriendo dejarla ir.

Chrysalis un poco sonrojada pregunto extrañada.

-Vulpes que pasa?

Vulpes solo se le acerco a la oreja y le dijo en entonación triste:

-Me…Me…Me tengo que ir.

…**FLASH…**

En la cara de Chrysalis no se vio expresión facial…Esta solo separo a Vulpes y le dijo de manera seria.

-Como que te tienes que ir!

-Pero…Pero no se preocupe…Solo será uno días…Pero en verdad que no nos podremos ver en ese lapso de tiempo.

-2 o 3 Días? …ese es un tiempo un poco largo no crees.** XXX**

-: _aaaaawww, si, es muy largo… para una loca desesperada tal vez, ¿no lo crees? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos ahora el choque de mundos, en cro…

¿?: (entra abruptamente en escena) OOOHHHH ¿dios mío donde estamos?

¿?: no lo se

¿?: yo tampoco

**/YEEEEEIII/**

C-E: dios mío, pero si son, poem light del capitulo "Ben diez mil regre…" ¡DIGO! "Las locas aventuras de la amistad" junto con suny y hit de "las reliquias de la unión"

PL: ¿donde estamos?

Suny: es este acaso otra equestria

Hit: ¿Quien eres tu? ¡ACASO OTRO GUERRERO HUMANO!

C-E: (¿Ó-o?)… aaaaaaaw… (¡O,O!) ¡OOOHH! Cierto, ustedes están en búsqueda de unas reliquias y toda esa cosa… _ooohh! Si y que por esta chica aquí del cosplay, de los juegos del hambre aquí mataron un tipo_

Suny: (o.o?) espera, ¿Qué?

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _y poem light, dime ¿ya te comiste a tu versión de este universo? Para convertirte a ti en la única poem de la existencia tanto el único ser mas poderoso de todos… tal y como paso en ben diez_

PL: ¡¿Cómo?... de que…!

C-E: _aaaaw, descuida, ¡pero hey! Mejor que ser una vendedora ambulante ¿no?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Hit: ¡oye ya! En serio el mundo esta en peligro y tu… tu… te comportas como un tonto, menso de un programa de comedia

C-E: (OwO)… … … (abraza a la chica de manera condescendiente ) _tranquila hit, tranquila, algún día te tocara brillar y ser la estrella del show… pero hasta entonces, vete por unos cafés ya que estas aquí_

**/OOOOOHHHJOOOOHHOOO/**

Hit: (¡ÓmÓ!) **… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... ¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijiste?**

PL: (agarra a la humana) mejor creo que ya nos vamos… ok muy bien hit, ya nos vamos (jala con dificultad a la humana)

Suny: mejor busquemos humanos que nos ayuden a salvar el mundo (sale de escena)

C-E: _adiós, cuídense, hasta pronto… (las mira por unos segundos) waooo, esos del estudio 27 si que entran en personaje_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-E: en la revolución de la sombras, una tipa llamada asagi, llega a equestria y su presencia pude ser un problema para el temible señor del caos, pero no sin antes una misión de rescata para salvar a trixie

**XXX**- Aguarda, ¿conoces a mi hermana Lexy? - Mixie la miró con mayor interés.

- Si, tu hermanita me pidió ir a buscar a tu hermana Trixie o a un médico para ella. La historia corta: Me topé con una pegaso despistada y ella me dijo que una de las hermanas de Lexy estaba aquí, creí que eras Trixie, pero ahora voy a rescatarte.

- Bueno, al menos alguien vino a mi rescate - Mixie no parecía demasiado animada por que Asagi la sacara de ahí. - Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu plan de escape?

- Pfft, ¿quién necesita un plan?

En ese instante, dos ponis de tierra armados con metralletas entraron a la misma habitación de contención.

- ¡Alto ahí, intrusa! - Asagi se quedó congelada al escuchar a los guardias justo tras de ella.** XXX**

-: _¡oooh, por favor! Quien necesita un plan de escape cuando los ponis apenas si pueden cargar sus metrallas _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: y bueno eso es todo el anime que tenemos hoy

**/AHAHA/**

C-E: en "dos unicornios que no eran ponis" es la historia de dos nuevos visitantes que llegan a la villa, ellos son cowboy y gallant dos hermanos que nos muestran la belleza de la hermandad y tolerancia familiar

**XXX**nos ocuparemos de ella después -deja el susurro- pero antes… ha! Esa debe ser la alcaldesa, tal vez nos ayude a encontrar una casa a la venta que nos alcance con tu dinero (risa entre maligna y burlona)

Cowboy con total serenidad y despreocupación dice: -Está bien, en fin me lo tendrás que pagar más tarde-coloca una mirada retadora –y sabes cómo hare para que eso suceda.

-Acepto el reto, pero sabes que no será tan fácil.

A estos dos hermanos, aun que pueda parecer infantil, siempre les ha gustado jugar ha luchas entre ellos y sus primos en su mundo-dimensión, pero no ha luchas como lucha libre, sino luchas a patadas y puño limpio, generalmente ayudándose con cualquier cosa, NO corto pulsante, que les pudiera ayudar a golpear duro. Es les izo ganar, tanto una reputación de fuertes luchadores ha su Nada pequeño grupo familiar (primos, tíos y sobrinos cercanos de edad "familia numerosa, batalla épica" es la frase que mas los representaron en las grandes reuniones familiares en sus niñez, adolescencia e incluso antes de su llegada en cubierto a Equestria), Como también les izo ganar a su generación (familiares compañeros de lucha) un excepcional estado físico con una gran fuerza, destreza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos y resistencia (en especial fuerza para dejar K.O. a su adversarios, Resistencia para soportar a los demás y Reflejos para no ser el que quede K.O.)** XXX**

-: (vistiendo un traje de réferi) _¡Muy bien muchacho! Quiero una pelea limpia, recuerden las reglas ¡Numero uno; no hablar del club de la pela! ¡Dos; nunca hablar del club de la pela! ¡Tres; dos entran, uno sale!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos lo soguiente

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: "capas negras"… (UnU) llego a su fin, con el regreso de pablo y su familia al mundo humano

**/UUUUUHHH/**

-: Pero no sin antes darnos un poco de nostalgia y tristeza por las grandes cosas que nos trajo esta historia y de las ultimas lecciones lección que nos trajo este fic… (OuO!)

**XXXSilenciosamente Salí de la habitación y baje la escaleras para dirigirme a la habitación de los niños.**

-¿Dónde estas papi?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?... te extraño papi-

**Esto hizo que me enterneciera, deje escapar una pequeña carcajada y la abrace tiernamente. Ella callo su sollozo abruptamente al verme junto ella.**

**Mientras sonreía le dije**

-Por favor no llores más mi niña-

**La levante del suelo y la cargue como si de un bebe se tratara, ella al verme sonrío alegremente, a pesar de que mis ojos conservaban su intimidante color carmesí.**

-Tu papi sigue aquí, no temas por que siempre estaré junto a ti-** XXX**

-: (finge ser pablo) _tan solo voy a ir por unos cigarrillos, asi que tu descuida, papi no se va marchar_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero al final… me sorprende la falsa esperanza del fina

**XXXApplejack camino lentamente hacia mí y dijo**

-No…no… por favor no te vayas-

-Lo siento-

**Todos ya habían cruzado el portal, solo faltaba yo. Le sonreí y dije**

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…que esto no sea un adiós… sino un hasta luego-

**Sin demorarme más atravesé el portal junto a las carretas. Applejack dio un grito lleno de dolor y tristeza.**

**Su esposo se había marchado y posiblemente para siempre. XXX**

-: no creo que A.J. lo sepa, pero cuando de humanos se trata… (:}) _usualmente cuando un marido se marcha es para siempre_

**/OOOOHHJOOOHOOOO/**

-: pero bueno, no todos tenemos nuestro propio portal inter-dimensional

**/AHAHA/**

C-E: en "el rey de los fanáticos" la lucha por salvar al mundo poni de los fanáticos radicales se acerca cada vez mas a su fin, en esta ocasión conocimos a una fan radical cuya historia es la tipa que uno puede ver en la rosa de Guadalupe, asi es, la chica traumatizada

**XXX**En ese momento, el sonido como de un pegaso que aterriza para luego doblar sus alas se escuchó tras ellos, y al levantar la mirada, Burning se encontró con aquello que más temía mientras que Spike se quedó pasmado del miedo.

**..FLASH…**

Sus padres habían sido sobre-protectores con ella, aislándola en su infancia temprana de tener contacto con todos los males del mundo, al grado incluso de evitarle el salir a recibir los rayos benefactores de la estrella que alumbra el Mundo Más Allá.

Pálida, tranquila y un poco apática, el contacto que ella tenia con otros individuos era limitado, lo que resulto en que fuera un ser muy necesitado de afecto y compañía. Para colmo de males, la pobre Last Breath siempre fue, y aun al entrar en el mundo poni era, la hermana menor del nefasto y maligno rey Azorakt, pues aunque el cuerpo desaparece al cambiar de un mundo a otro, los lazos de sangre se mantienen, gracias al vinculo emocional que une las esencias de quienes son parientes.

Sucedió que el día del cumpleaños numero ocho de la pequeña Last Breath se le regaló el que seria el mejor amigo que ella jamás tuviera. Se trataba de una pequeña mascota, un fiel y peludo compañero prácticamente idéntico a los perros que existen en Equestria. La criatura estaba vacunada, era hipoalergénica y había sido entrenada. Pero por más que los padres de Last Breath se esforzaron por cuidar a su hija de su fiel amigo, poco pudieron hacer por proteger al pequeño perro. Un día, la creatura sufrió un accidente y murió y no hubo nada que pudiera consolar a la pequeña hermana. Para compensar el vacío que la niña sentía, los padres decidieron regalarle una creatura que no fuera tan activa, de manera que fuera inmune a los accidentes de un hogar y no tuviera que ser sacada al exterior.** XXX**

-: _pálida, tranquila y un poco apática… ósea como cualquier otra fan ¿no?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "un arcoíris roto" la lucha contra de saorin y derpy, contra el temible huracán, quien se a revelado como un discípulo de las fuerzas del caos

**XXX**En su casa el pegaso indago un poco acerca de lo que decía la hoja del puñal pero nadie pudo traducir lo que decía, hasta que una unicornio llamada Poem Light le dijo que lo que estaba escrito en la daga era la palabra "VENGANZA...". El pegaso se sorprendió pues era algo que en ese momento el ansiaba y se pregunto si era pura coincidencia que ese puñal tuviese escrito eso.

Con dichos pensamientos una noche Blue Hurricane entre sueños comenzó a escuchar voces aunque no encontraba de donde venían y pensó que estaba imaginándoselas pero las voces continuaron de manera constante comenzandolo a irritar y de súbito vio que el puñal estaba brillando de manera extraña, el pegaso se acerco para ver si se estaba imaginando aquel brillo pero no era una ilusión, el puñal estaba brillando de un intenso color rojo, y luego cuando Blue Hurricane intento agarrar el puñal este soltó un destello que dejo cegado al pegaso por un instante luego del cual noto que ya no estaba en su habitación sino en un sitio oscuro desde donde se podía ver 3 pilares donde unas extrañas sombras lo miraban de manera fija.** XXX**

-: _WOOOOO… yo tambien pase por lo mismo después de tres motas y seis litros de "Jose torres"_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "las aventuras de super poni" el mundo estilo de liga de la justicia, nos trae un capitulo en el que el grifo linterna verde tiene ciertos problemas con los de su especie y ¿Por qué será? No lo lose

**XXX**– Saludos princesas y portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia,, soy Green Lantern, protector del sector 2814 al que pertenece Equestria –

El embajador no dijo nada, simplemente observo a Hal hacer sus tonterías, lo importante es que por fin había aparecido, pero ese extraño traje no sabia como le explicaría al rey sobre eso, decidió dejar que se presentara y hablar con el cuándo saliera.

…**FLASH…**

De vuelta con Hal, el estaba en una planicie en territorio neutral esperando al embajador ya que habían acordado reunirse ahí para decidir el destino del Green Lantern ahora que había reaparecido, una vez que el diplomático Grifo arribo al lugar comenzó la conversación.

– ¿Dónde habías estado, Hal? –´

– Eso no es importante, ahora soy un Green Lantern y no tienes autoridad sobre mi – Dijo Jordan.

– Sabes bien que eso no es cierto, hijo mio –

– Tú no eres mi padre y lo sabes bien – Dijo el Grifo de verde y se fue volando.** XXX**

-: (0_o! finge ser el embajador grifo) _¡HEEY!... ¡No te enojes con migo, tu fuiste quien salió del closet!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: y eso no es falso… (:}) _Ryhan Reynolds interpreta ahora un gay de comic_

**/OOOOHJOOOOHOOO/**

C-E: dejando a un lado la acción y aventura, en una producción original de producciones escudo, en "mitos, cuentos y leyendas" mostramos que la violencia al estilo del viejo oeste puede ser total y completamente positiva tan solo con pastelillos asesinos

**XXX** -¡A DONDE! – les grito

El semental entonces de su traje saco un cup cake [**a**], con el cual les apunto.

-¡rayos!- dijo el Filly

Los muchachos se detuvieron en seco, ante la amenaza de aquel semental armado.

-¡A DIOS!- grito el semental

El poni arrojo el pastelillo, pero Filly y sus muchachos pudieron esquivarlo. El postre continuo su curso hasta que impacto en el pecho de un poni. Este se aterrorizó, hiso una mueca de dolor y agonía para al final caer al suelo.** XXX**

-: (viste con un trae de chef) _¡MANOS ARRIBA COMPADRES! _(desenfunda un pastel) _¡ES DE COCO Y NO TEMO EN USARLO!... ¡Y NO ME OBLIGUE A SACAR EL DE PISTACHE CON CAFÉ, POR QUE SI NO ME LOS LLEVO A TODOS AL DIABLO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡ME VALE UN COMINO QUE POR CADA PASTELITO DESPERDICIADO EN EL MUNDO, SE MUERA UN AFRICANO!_

**/aaaawww/**

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-E: en "B.W.W." la batalla continua, pero por ahora hay un tiempo fuera las CMC, s muestran curiosas por los artefactos que los fans tienen en sus refugio

**XXX**-mira Applebloom –dijo la pequeña Unicornio, al contemplar los extraño vehículos que se movían –ese carruaje se mueve por si solo

-tal vez este poseído por un espíritu –dijo Scootalo asustando a Sweetie Belle que se escondió en los cascos de su nueva amiga, Shining y Candace solo miraban, el unicornio mas acostumbrado al orden militar no se veían tan intimidado –ya se –volvió a decir Scootalo –seamos las cutie mark crusaders caza fantasmas –todas se lanzaron hacia él, cuando un aura rosada las rodeo

-niñas no jueguen con lo que no conocen –exclamo Candace alejándolas del jeep, ala vez que un soldado mecánico salía de él, las miro y les sonrió dejando el jeep apagado –discúlpelas son algo impulsivas –** XXX**

-: (finge ser el sujeto del auto) _si, si, lo que sea, tan solo estaciónelo cerca quiere _(arrojo unas llaves)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "arañas y magia" un choque del hombre araña y MLP, trata de cómo un héroe un tanto deprimido es llevado al mundo poni para salvarlo de la amenaza de los dragones, pero no todo este bien

**XXX**As if irony heard him, his body began to glow with crimson energy. He stopped and looked at his hand, slamming his eyes shut once his body exploded in a flash of light. Twilight steadily opened her eyes, but her jaw nearly hit the floor upon the sight that stood before her. Taking a form similar to her form, Spider-Man stood on all fours, still wearing his costume. He looked around questionably, but shrugged it off.

"That was weird. Well, off to save the village!" he continued.

"Wait!" Twilight yelled. She inhaled deeply before stopping by her large mirror. "You may want to take a look at yourself."

Tilting his head to the side, Spider-Man rushed to her side, unaware he actually galloped. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

He trotted to the mirror, shrieking the moment he saw the image on the other side. His chocolate mane and tail tore through his costume, adding more to his growing panic. A pearl white unicorn grew from his forehead, causing a second shriek to echo through Twilight's room.

"Oh, my God! I've turned into Seabiscuit!"**XXX**

-: ¡_SANTO DIOS!... ¡YA NO PARESES UN TEIBOLERO!... ¡AHORA ERES UN PONI TEIBOLERO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA/**

C-E: en "las reliquias de la unión" la sagacidad y valentía de los héroes de los mundos se reúnen para salvar el día en al país de mexico

**XXX**"Lo siento… Ellos son Pablo, Delta, Elizabeth, Afterlife, Gladius, Muerte, Arch, Umbral, Adrián y Ángel" Les dije a los chicos presentándole a l grupo de guerreros, cabe mencionar que a mirada de mis amigos era… sorpresiva debido a la apariencia de algunos de ellos como Ángel o Muerte, pero antes de que alguien lograra decir algo, una luz blanca comenzó a segar a todos en el edificio, cuando esta se extinguió, logramos ver a Suny y Hit junto con su grupo… y una moto… ¿Qué pedo?

"Vemos que ustedes también lograron reclutar tropas" Le dijo Marisol a sus mejores amigas.

"Si… ellos son Onyx, Flame Runner, Silver Mist, Diamond Dust, Noble Heart, Clarus Starlight, Thunder Slash, Epsilon, David, Daniel** XXX**

-: (OuO finge estar ahí) _¡MUY BIEN CHICOS!... somos un gran súper equipo de fans, pero les patearemos el trasero, solo ajústense al plan de los vengadores y todo saldrá bien_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _y si no la vieron, pues se "#%$), cada quien por su cuenta_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**En ese momento, todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas, al menos los que tenían, todos con una mirada decidida.

"Por la tierra" dijo Sarah.

"Por las princesas" Dijo Onyx.

"Por las main 6" Dijeron David y Daniel.

"Por Equestria" Dijo Flamer.

"Por toda vida existente" Dijo Afterlife, al parecer ella también ayudaría.

"Por los universos caídos" Dijeron Pablo, Adrián y Ángel.

"Por Tom" Dijo Suny.

"Por nuestros mundos" Dije yo, todos se habían decidido por pelear por no solo sus mundos… sino por los mundos de incluso aquellos que no peleen.** XXX**

-: ¡_POR EL FIN DE SEMANA!_

**/SIIIIII/**

-: _¡POR LAS CERBEZA!_

**/SIIIIIIIIIIIII/**

-: _¡POR EL VERANO!_

**/YEEEEIIIIHH/**

-: _¡POR LA CANTINA!_

**/!YEEEEIIIIHH!/**

-: _¡POR LAS FIESTAS!_

**/! !YEEEEIIIIHH! !/**

-: _¡POR LOS QUE SU ESPOSA LES DIO CHANCE!_

**/! ! !YEEEEIIIIHH! ! !/**

-: _**¡TECATE! ¡POR TI!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: En la historia de "un padre poco asombroso" el entrenamiento del nuevo equipo de "WONDERBOLTS" a finalizado, pero fue tan emotivo, que no puedo imaginarme un mejor tributo a Roky balboa que imaginarse lo siguiente con la canción del entrenamiento en Rusia

**XXX**Soarin y los otros se pusieron unas pesas en el lomo comenzando a volar con ellas a la velocidad que pudieran, pero desde el piso White Flash trataba de alcanzarlos a pie sonriendo ampliamente hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había una saliente donde no pudo seguirlos mas, solo pudo verlos alejarse.

Luego el equipo estaban en pares sujetos por unas sogas en su cintura jalando en dirección opuesta a la del otro tratando de hacerlo ceder, las gemelas entre ellas mismas, Thunder Lane con Blossomforth pero cuando Derpy trato contra Power Horse este ni se movió de su lugar para luego acelerar y llevarse a la pegaso gris de cola.

Luego Soarin estaba contra Scootaloo pero la cuerda se reventó haciendo que ambos salieran disparados y Soarin se quedara atorado de cara en el hueco de un árbol.** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (finge estar ahí) _¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! PARENSE DE AHÍ Y CONTINUEN_

**XXX ****Día 7:** el equipo estaba frente a una pizarra viendo unos dibujos de maniobras que estaban sacando del libro de Rainbow Dash pero White Flash se entusiasmaba con ella pero a pesar de su edad los explicaba con precisión y Soarin no evito darle una sonrisa.

Luego estaban una vez mas con el ventilador medidor de potencia de ala, llegando el turno de Derpy quien echo carrera hacia atrás para tomar distancia pero toco un árbol delgado que sostenía un panal de abejas que lo hizo tambalearse y caerle en la cabeza a Derpy y salir volando de una manera que provoco un fuerte viento detrás de ella, y cuando los otros miraron el medidor de velocidad llego a 18 de poder de ala, entonces Soarin se quedo pensativo.

Al rato era el turno de Blossomforth y una caja detrás de ella donde encima estaba White Flash sosteniendo una soga, se hizo una seña y dejo salir un montón de abejas que hizo que Blossomforth saliera disparada, cuando paso por el medidor llego a 19 de poder de ala a lo que Scootaloo y Soarin se dieron un broohoof pero luego Scoot salió huyendo y cuando Soarin volteo vio que venían las abejas hacia ellos para también huir despavorido.**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (entra y sale corriendo) _**¡ME PICAN, MEPICAN!... ¿Quién fue el idiota?**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX****Dia 15:** se regresaron a las pruebas de intentar hacer ceder al otro contra sogas donde una vez mas Derpy estaba con Power Horse que solo bostezaba pero entonces comenzó a sentir que sus patas rascaban el suelo, Derpy finalmente lo estaba jalando con fuerza y luego de manera sorpresiva la pegaso gris empujo con todo lo que tenia e increíblemente Power Horse salió volando.

-**YUHU**- grito Derpy cuando nota que aun tiene la cuerda amarrada –**oh oh**- al final Derpy volvió a ser jalada como trapo por el peso de Power Horse.** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: _¡HEY!... ¡No estamos entrenando para un rodeo, vengan aquí!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXXDia 20:**

**-muy bien todos, formación**- Soarin dio la orden para que sus compañeros y a la ves discípulos entraran en formación, las gemelas y el grandulón a su derecha, Scoot, Derpy, Blossomforth y Thunder Lane a la izquierda **–a mi señal…3…2…1 YA**- los 8 pegasos salieron volando en fila india detrás de Soarin cuando entonces se pusieron en circulo alrededor de el y rotando a su alrededor pero siguiéndolo hasta que comenzó a ascender hasta donde pareció que el equipo se junto en una sola punta soltando fuegos artificiales que apenas se veían por ser de día comenzando a descender en formación y aterrizar íntegramente.

**-WOOOW…PERFECTO, LES SALIO PERFECTO**- ahí llego el pequeño a felicitar al equipo –**fue lo mas asombroso que eh visto, lograron ejecutarlo a la perfección**** XXX**

-:_ ¡SI MUY BIEN!... pero ahora quiero que todos me suban una montaña y al llegar a la sima griten; ¡DRAGO! ¡DRAAAGOO! ¡DRAAAAGOOOOOO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡PERO HASTA ENTONCES, NADIE ME PELEARA CON EL RUSO, ¿ENTENDIDO?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno damas y caballeros, eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por sintonizarnos, no olviden checar los fanfics del foro, denles una pasada, lectura rápida, para su entretenimiento. Gracias a mis invitadas quienes…

Suny: (entra en escena) oye, esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿vas o no vas?

C-E: _No, no voy, mejor me quedo con el portafolio_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

SUNY: (o.O?)... ¿Qué?

PL: no tenemos tiempo… ¿viene o no? Rápido nos tenemos que ir

C-E: oye poem, ¿Cuánto por una de tus chucherías?

PL: ¿mis que?

Hit: (desde lejos grita) **¡YA PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DE ESE IDIOTA! Y ¡YA VAMONOS!**

C-E: fue un placer también hit…

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

PL: mejor ya nos vamos (sale de escena)

Suny: si, mejor ya nos vamos (sale)

C-E: (la ve marcharse) lo admito, ellas si que saben meterse en su personajes, esto fue todo por hoy, yo me voy por un helado, ¡BUENO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO! (sale de escena)

**Esto fue una presentación de producciones escudo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y demás aquí abajo. Gracias una vez mas por sintonizar el show humorístico mas raro del foro, esto fue;**

**LA SOPA**


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ results? search _query= The+Soup +e&page=1

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**Hola todo fan, están sintonizando el programa humorístico mas raro nunca antes escrito, están sintonizando; LA SOPA, donde ustedes dan lo mejor de la comedia **

**HOY**

**Que es mas divertido que la mala suerte, un sinvergüenza con mala suerte en;**

"**un sinvergüenza con mala suerte"**

**XX**Soy un atractivo pegaso con un pelaje rojo melaza y una crin corta de color verde oscuro, al igual que mis ojos. Mi cutie mark es paradójicamente un trébol de cuatro hojas, y digo paradójicamente porque estoy seguro de que soy y siempre seré el pegaso que más mala suerte ha tenido en su vida en Equestria y en todo este maldito mundo **XX**

**Es impredecible, es maravillosa, es sensacional y es bastante rara la;**

"**la impredecible magia del amor"**

**XX**Spike despertó con un bostezo sintiendo sus sábanas extrañamente pesadas y cálidas. Movió su cabeza encontrando a Twilight durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja y estiró su cuello para sembrar un beso en el cuerno de Twilight aspirando profundamente su aroma.

**XX**

**Los "M" tienen ya dos cosas por que preocuparse en;**

"**dos reinos en peligro" y "la bella y el saqueador" **

**Ahora y con ustedes su anfitrión favorito de todo el mundo de fanfiction, el es; ¡CHICO-ESCUDO!**

(fin de tema de entrada)

C-E: (entra en escena) ¡HEY! Es bueno estar de regreso, sean bienvenidos a la sopa, que gran día, ¿no creen? Y comenzamos hoy con noticas del foro

**[Noticias del foro] **

-: ¡Cuidado!. . . "La sociedad de los calvos sovieticos" ataca de nuevo. . . _aunque ni idea de quienes sean_. . . fanfiction esta bajo sitio! Y esto es un temible riesgo para quienes tengan fac, y cuentas en youtube, y los. . . (O.O?)_ esperen. . . y para los que ya no tengan de estas cuentas. . . y ¿Qué tiene que ver con el foro?_(0oO)_ ¿Quién rayos escribió este chiste malísimo?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: como sea; veamos los reviews

**[Sentada y tranquila una poni se conecta a internet, intenta teclear la palabra pero no puede, intenta una y otra vez pero el resultado es el mismo. Cuando ya no resiste mas destroza el tablero y una palabra se logro formar]**

**[Los REVIEWS]**

C-E: todos nos emocionamos con el final de capas negras, pero muchos se quedaron con muchas ganas

**[**de un ivitado: vamos que siga la cosa, me dejaste mas verde que lagartija, chico**]**

-: (O.O!) _¡TANTO ASI QUE TE COMVERTISTE EN EL VILLANO DEL HOMBRE ARAÑA!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:pero después en la nueva continuación "reencuentro" la historia comienza, peo las emociones ya afloran

**[**de policientifico: wow, amigo me he leído todos tus fics, debo decir que tus historias... tus historia... snif tus historias... fueron... snif increíbles... pero el final... (llanto) ¡whaaaaaaaa!**]**

-: _no puedo esperar para cuando inicien los capítulos emocionales_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en los mensajes del "el verdadero dios del mundo" es una historia tan intensa que es imposible el pensar esto

**[**de chico escudo: OK, tu definitibamente te ganas este review, por que fue un espisodio que estubo DEEEEE... HOLLYYYYY %$# #$ %$%**&% %$# ! #$ %$#$ & %$###$%&* &%$# #$%&*&%$ # #$%& %$# #$% &%$#$% * %$%&*&%$$# ! #! ! #$%$# #$%R$# #$%&U %$# Z!()!)%$ %TG%&*&% # ! E #$$R %TGH&*() )(* %$# . . . . . . . . . . MAGNIFICOOOOOOOOOOOO. . . . . . . . . . . PERO AHORA QUEDA LA PELEAAAAAAAAAAAA, POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE TODO CONCLUIRA PRONTO... MUY MALDITASEA EXITANTEMENTE PRONTO. . . . . !Y ESO SONO RARO, LO SEEE! **]**

-: (OuO!) _¡Y SE QUE SONO RARO MOSTRARLO ESTA VEZ!... ¡LO SE!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Soy solo yo, o ya soy el único que dice tremendas sandeces en los comentarios después de "FU!#$% Asombroso" _

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: pero si creen que eso fue lo mas loco que es dicho… (OuO!) ¡se equivocan! Pues en un sinvergüenza sin suerte, la historia están poco ética y divertida a la vez, que creo que muchos me confundirían con un loco

**[**O_O! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !. . . . . . . . . OuO HMMGG!... UvU HHHMMMGGGG! ! ... UxU HHHHMMMGGAHA! ! ! non HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! UuU. . . ay dios, ay dios, esto. . . fue. . UvU HHMGGHAHAHA. . fue divertido, hahaha. . . por favor, porfaa. . . HMMGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . cont-con-ti. . HAHAMHHhhh! continua -u-. . . HMMGGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA**]**

-: (OuO) COOFH! COOFH! _Mi risa continuo por seis horas que _COOFH! _Tuvieron que _COOFH! COOFH! COOFH! _Termine con un respirador conectado a mi en el hospital_ COOFFH! COOFFH! COFFHAAAAWAAAA! WHUAAJAJAJOOF

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en los comentarios de la "impredecible magia del amor" tubo su halagos después de un capitulo (Ouó) Hmmm?. . . "un tanto limón"

**[**de un invitado: Joder, joder, joder D:

Qué buena estuvo esta entrega, fueron tantas emociones, tantas sorpresas, el sabor a lemon estuvo artístico (muy bien redactado sin caer en lo vulgar) además que los celos repentinos de Sweetie Belle (aparte de sacarme de onda) me dieron esperanzas de que esta historia todavía da para muchísimo más.**]**

-: (OuO) ¡muchísimo mas, hermano, muchísimo mas!. . . (ÚuO) _Muchísimo mas, no es así amigos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "mas allá de la vista" es la historia de "Mas humanos en el mundo poni". . . si lo se, pero aquí conocemos a Daniel, un muchacho de gran corazón y medio mal echo

**XXX**- Hola, me llamado Daniel, quiero jugar con ustedes ¿puedo?-

Entonces el grupo volteo a mirar al quien le estaba hablando, ellos lo miro de pies a cabeza y pero después notaron algo inusual, el niño tenia una cicatriz entre el pie y tendón que sobresaltaba su media en la pierna derecha, y estos preguntaron

-jejeje Oye ¿Que te paso en esa pierna?, ¿Te mordió un perro y lloraste?- entre risas

El niño contesto con timidez – oye, no no n…. no es eso, es solo que que… tuve problemas de nacimiento, y mi pie lo tuvieron que operar, para que yo pudiera conminar…..-

Uno de los niños respondió -Oh entonces eres ENFERMITO jajajajajaja porque caminas muy raro y .y … ¡COJEAS!. ¡Mírenme chicos!, soy un Daniel zombi, ¿puedo comerme sus cerebros? buuuuaaahhhhhrrgggg!- dijo el niño burlándose

-No, no, déjenme tranquilo, no se burlen. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-** XXX**

-: _NADA, NADA NADA. . . Aquí el te aguantas pata chueca, por que aquí el bullying es por igual,_

**/aaaaaww/**

_-: a ver, alguien trágame un destornillador, para el pata de ironman_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: AAAAW, no te creas compadre pero que es lo que le pasa a Daniel después

**XXX**QUE CARAJOS?- en un tono de impresión

No podía creer lo que veía, estaba acostado en una cama que parecía tener unas telas viejas y varios textiles de pelajes animal, y mas adelante una estructura forestal estaba cubriendo toda mi vista, donde se atravesaban ramas y hojas en las paredes que esta a su vez tenían colgados lo que parecía adornos aborígenes con mascaras, bastones y símbolos extraños, en el centro de todo hay como una especie de caldero, parecía no estar encendido, era un lugar relativamente pequeño con una estructura cilíndrica, lo que parecía era que estaba dentro de un tronco de un árbol

Entonces yo impactado al tratar de razonar en donde me encontraba, pensando ¿Cómo paso esto? No puede ser posible, entonces me moví hacia la orilla de la cama, hasta que… me caigo al suelo, hice un quejidos, pero eso no fue lo mas impactante, cuando trate de levantarme sentí algo extraño, me alarme y mire al suelo donde se suponía que estaban mis manos y vi lo que parecían ser ¿Cascos?...

-¡!, No No No No No No No No No , pe… pepe.. ¿PERO QUE COÑO?-

No me había sentido tan asustado en toda mi vida, ni la más espeluznante película de terror me daba tanto temor como lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, quería llorar…

-Cola, crim, en cuatro patas, ay, estoy jodido… creo que soy un caballo** XXX**

-: _¡FELICIDADES! AHORA ERES UN PONI CON PATA DE HIERRO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en un "psicópata en equestria" Razón, el humano de esta historia , parece que por fin después de veintiocho capítulos se adapto al mundo poni

**XXX**Un día más pasa… un día más, en algún momento existir entre seres de extraña apariencia y colores brillantes se me volvió cotidiano, solo es un día más.

Honestamente no siento mucha diferencia entre mi vida previa a Equestria y hoy, la más grande diferencia es que conozco un par de dioses, en el resto no hay nada destacablemente diferente. Es gracioso porque incluso eso puedo pensarlo como algo cotidiano.** XXX**

-: _bueno tarde o temprano uno se acostumbra a vivir en otro mundo, con cosas al revés, diferente especie, diferente… ¡OH A QUIEN ENGAÑO!. . . eso es ¡ANORMAL!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en "la impredecible magia del amor" por fin se confesaron los sentimientos de todos, el dragoncito y la unicornio morada, todo alfin y ahora que

**XXX**Spike despertó con un bostezo sintiendo sus sábanas extrañamente pesadas y cálidas. Movió su cabeza encontrando a Twilight durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja y estiró su cuello para sembrar un beso en el cuerno de Twilight aspirando profundamente su aroma.

_No fue un sueño ¡No fue un sueño! _

Y vaya que tenía razón. No solo le había declarado su amor a Twilight sino que esta le había correspondido totalmente y se habían dado su primer beso.** XXX**

-: (O_o?)_ que. . . eso fue todo. . . nada mas. . . Hmm, cielos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: bueno, no fue todo. . . después les rigieron a todos sobre su relación y todos felices y contentos. . . pero después, al fin algo paso. . . (ÓuO) _si saben a que me refiero_

**XXX**-Spike lo… Lo siento. Creo que te presioné mucho con todo esto, pero pensé que después de todo lo que habías escrito en tu diario y lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir… Pero, si tu quieres podemos parar ahora mismo- dijo Twilight en un tono comprensivo recargándose sobre la espalda del dragón.

-Pero es que no quiero parar… Pero tampoco sé si está… "Bien" que lleguemos tan lejos- murmuró sin voltear a verla.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Te amo Spike. Más de lo que jamás amé y posiblemente amaré a nadie más, dragón o poni. Y por ese amor estoy más que lista, como estaré feliz de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. Y si tú te sientes del mismo modo ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?- dijo tratando de darle valor.** XXX**

-: _¡Bueno dejen en claro algo!. . . _(toma una cajita) _usaran las pastillita_ (toma otra caja) _o van a usar el globito _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el ser del tiempo" vulpes, el chico zorro, a regresado de su entrenamiento como maestro del tiempo, pero sin saber paso, los tres días en los que se fue, realmente fue un año, y asi reacciono el tipo

**XXX**-No…Esto no puede estar pasándome…Ahora que soy Doctor…Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?

Vulpes comenzó a ver la casa por fuera, luego de esto, vio a los alrededores.

-Este es el mismo lugar…Me he tarda más de lo esperado…MALDICION! …Pobre Chrysalis, que le habrá pasado?

El bajo la cabeza y en su ella solo pasaban pensamientos desalentadores, desde la captura de Chrysalis, hasta su propia muerte.

Vulpes subió rápido la cara, esta vez la tenia enojada y llena de ira.

-Si alguien se atrevió a tocar a Chrysalis, le arrancare las patas con mis propias garras!** XXX**

-: (O.O!) _WOOOOU. . . ¿Por qué te enojas con nosotros?. . . tu fuiste el infiel que se fue por un año_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero tranquilos ella se encuentra bien, sana y salva. . . _pero, waooo, un año, yo no hubiera aguantado ni un día_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el ser que cayo en equestria" las cosas casi se ponen candentes, cuando el doc. Y derpy tuvieron un momento casi tierno. . . ¡Pero descuiden, no llego para mas!. . . o ¿me equivoco?

**XXX**Con los ojos muy abiertos, el Doctor noto los alborotados y mojados cabellos rubios de la pegaso cayendo sobre su cuerpo y noto también los increíbles ojos dorados, y con esa sonrisa dibujándose en sus apetecibles labios. Entonces el Doctor se sintió extraño respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y en eso su conciencia volvió sobre si y este rompió el beso.

—Bien...de acuerdo, eso fue interesante—comento de forma sonriente el Doctor, mientras se rascaba la cara con su casco, mientras se incorporaba velozmente.

En eso la pegaso pensaba que ella nunca había sido tan atrevida, pero sentía que sus sentimientos por el Doctor se desbordaban, a pesar de que él le dio problemas, no había conocido alguien tan torpe, tonto, excéntrico y al mismo tiempo tan encantador.

Mientras en la cabeza del Doctor, este seguía escéptico ante lo que había pasado y luego noto que la mirada de la pegaso se tornó brumosa, aquella presencia no podía ser más que producto de su imaginación, puesto que de ninguna manera el Doctor creía que estaba en un prado de flores y que se acababa de besar con una pegaso.** XXX**

-: _¡Siiiiii, Claaaaroooo!. . . Tan solo un beso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero algo que no tienen los amos del tiempo, es elegancia

**XXX**—Buenas tardes señor —saludo la unicornio mientras ponía su casco frente al Doctor para que la saludara, pero este solo contemplaba el casco con rareza

—Buenas tardes… un momento, se que te conozco—comento el Doctor, que ya se le estaba figurando el sitio o al menos uno cercano— te he visto antes, tu nombres es Glory ¿no es así?

—No, se equivoca señor, mi nombre es Rarity y perdone el atrevimiento pero, ¿De qué es Doctor? —pregunto Rarity

—Tengo un Doctorado en elaboración de quesos—comento el Doctor, cambiando su historia de nuevo.

—Oh, creí que era un poni medico.

—De vez en cuando—replico el Doctor con modestia—pero no soy un… bueno, no digo que sea mal ser un equino, quiero decir, algo habrá de bueno en ser poni, como liberarse mientras uno galopa.

— ¡Sucio! —grito la unicornio** XXX**

-:_ ¡OYE!. . . de que se queja, a nosotros nos estorba la ropa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: En "la zebra de mi vida" es un nuevo romántico de zecora y. . . (¡O-O!) oh no. . . ¡DIGO!. . en esta historia conocemos a Ibory, quien llega al pueblo y rápidamente le lanza ligue a zecora. . . jejejeeeeeu. . . (mira de lado a lado muy nervioso)

**XXX**-¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto ella

Esta voz saco de sus pensamientos al tranquilo viajero, "que hermosa voz"

Zecora se acercó más y encontró a un pony azul marino de melena oscura sentado enfrente del lago sosteniendo con su magia una extraña varilla de metal.

Rápidamente se levantó y se presentó –hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Ibory-

-Me puedes llamar Zecora-

"Esa hermosa voz es de ella" –Mucho gusto, mmm si mis estudios no me fallan tu eres una Zebra ¿verdad?-** XXX**

-: _¡NO! Es una poni blanca con rayas negras_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**-oh ya veo, bueno te llevare a Ponyville, sígueme-

"vaya este lugar es muy hermoso, y se ve que es pacífico también, pero lo mejor es que por más que miro y veo puestos de comida y fruta en ninguno hay un solo pescado, creo que me gustara vivir aquí jeje. Pero aunque el negocio vaya mal creo que me quedare aquí, me gustaría tener una oportunidad con esa hermosa Zebra"** XXX**

-: (n,n!) jejeje. . . que poni ese ibory, jejejejejeeeehhhh. . . (OmO*) ¿Alguien ha visto caballo escudo? . . . no. . . nadie, entonces. . . ¿puedo alguien vigilar la salida?. . . de que no salga

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡OOHH!. . . si. . . es, ese. . fu-fue el chiste claro, jeje. . (¡n,n!)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: en "las aventuras de súper poni" nuestro amigo linterna verde tiene problemas, ¿Por qué? chequemos

**XXX**– Tu debes ser Hal Jordan –

– Asi es majestad, yo soy Hal Jordan, hijo del embajador Guile Jordan –

– Ya veo, bueno ire directo al asunto por el cual estas aquí –

– ¿Cual es, su majestad? –

– Queremos que entreges ese anillo –

– Nunca – Grito Hal

– Guaridas atrápenlo –** XXX**

-: (finge estar en la historia) _¡Solo queremos ayudar!. . . los anillos son de niñas Hal, solo queremos encaminarte de nuevo al equipo correcto. . . ¡Así que ya deja de correr!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la búsqueda del guardián" Onyx el nuevo guardia elite de la princesa luna, es finalmente ascendido y ahora el se toma bien su trabajo de guardia

**XXX**"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"-pregunto Luna con voz sensual, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de aquel que la sujetaba tan tiernamente.

"Lo siento, La princesa Celestia necesitaba hablar conmigo, además tuve que escabullirme del capitán Shining Armor y los otros guardias"-se justifico

"En ese caso, deberías volver antes de que noten tu ausencia"

"¡Nah!"-respondió Onyx después de besarla tiernamente en la mejilla-"Si en verdad me necesitan pueden esperar"- comenzó a besar su cuello lenta y suavemente** XXX**

(el fondo del estudio cambio por el de una escena de guerra)

-: (viste de policía y habla por una radio) _¡No están matando aquí! (BANG, BANG, BANG) ¡Que paso con los refuerzos! ¡les estoy ablando desde hace una hora y mediaaaaa! (BANG, BANG, BANG)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_!Y CREO QUE. . . _(le da una bala)_ ¡AAGGGHH!. . . mendiga prole _(cae muerto)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(el fondo regresa a la normalidad)

C-E: (se incorpora con su traje normal) Waooo. . .eso fue intenso

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: en "dos unicornios que no eran ponis" los hermanos gallant y cowboy, se reúnen con las chicas y como buenas amigas, ellas los quieren acompañar para que se acomoden en poniville, pero para quienes no son ponis esto les resulta como una escena de películas

**XXX**Mientras tanto, durante el camino a su aposento, van los dos sementales nerviosos e incómodos, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en una sola tarde en el primer día de estar ahí.

-"Mierda, que acabo de hacer, estoy acostumbrado a esto pero no tan rápido, además son 4 yeguas, 4! Será que el ser mayor de edad te facilita mas conquistar chicas, digo yeguas, :s ¿en qué me metí?"Pensó Gallant

-"Joder cuatro a la vez, bueno cinco teniendo en cuenta la pegaso esa, por la mirada de estúpida que hiso al verme, joder oh acá las yeguas son alborotadas o los sementales son muy feos, en fin, que pedo ninguna de ellas es mi objetivo, además, acabamos de llegar, apenas las conocemos , por si algo la culpa es de Gallant, jum" mentalmente, Cowboy es el más grosero y pretencioso, pero aun así no le agradaba la idea.**XXX**

-: (O-o?) _¿Qué?. . . nunca dije que tipo de película_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡Pero HEY! Tampoco dije sobe la gran sorpresa a dentro de la casa_

**XXX**-Ha chicos, p-porque no entramos y-ya a su casa, b-bueno si no es mucha molestia claro-fluttershy Hablo tímidamente mientras hacia círculos en el suelo con su pesuña.

Los dos se miran a la cara con cara de ¿WTF? Pensando en lo mismo "como? Ella tan tímida y tierna y… y, y también quiere?"

Al entrar se percataron que las chicas tenían una gran sonrisa, no se les izo raro, pero cuando entraron todos, de repente se enciende la luz, entonces…

-¡SORPRESSAAAAA!-** XXX**

-: _¡SORPRESA!. . . ¡este va a ser el mejor día de su vida!. . . "si saben a que me refiero"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡ ¡ ¡asi es, una fiesta sorpresa! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _asi que no creo que necesiten estos _(arroja fuera una cajita de globitos)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos el choque de mundos en. . .

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crosovers]**

C-E: en "las reliquias de la unión" la historia en el que varios mundos se unen para detener al malvado Christian, se pone mas rigurosa y larga. . . tan larga que parece algo increíblemente extraño

**XXX**Calló la noche…

La luna se ha elevado…

Y la batalla continua…

…

El cielo nocturno había tornado a un color rojo carmesí… justo como en la Equestria No. 6** XXX**

-: espérate tantito. . . ¿_ya se oculto el sol y los gringos todavía no aparecen?. . . que, acaso creen que estamos filmando o ¿que? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "B.W.W." las cosas se ponen super tensas pues los fans, les revelan a las ponis que tiene una mega arma "Para proteger el mundo poni"

**XXX**el CELESTIA –dijo M –es un proyecto,

-en realidad es un cañón solar orbital –dijo Erick ante la mirada de pocos amigos de M –discúlpame jefe, pero ella tiene que saber

-bien –dijo M resignado –teóricamente le cañón adsorbe energía proveniente de las mareas solares y lo concentra en un potente rayo que puede llegara a estar a unos 30,000°C, liberando todo ese poder en un área de 1.5km², incinerando todo a punto de cristalización, nada sobrevivirá, ni siquiera escondidos bajo tierra, el calor literalmente los cocinaría vivos –tanto Celestia como las demás hicieron un esfuerzo par ano vomitar ante tal cosa que escucharon

-al menos no sería tan drástico como tu consideración de usar armas nucleares sobre el bosque Everfreed –un silencio general se dio, M solo cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación

-¿ustedes tiene una de esas…cosas, en mi reino? C-dijo Celestia con enojo, de volteo para ver como Erick asentía positivamente –cuando planeaban decírnoslo** XXX**

-: (finge ser M) _Tranquilas tranquilas todo esta bajo control, es solo un rayito mortal. . . edemas esta bien vigilado, nadie podra usarlo mas que nosotros y no nos pasara como con la liga de la justicia que les volaron una ciudad con ese tipo de armas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "universos cruzados" un nuevo ser cae a equestria, es un soldado que recién escapo de su nave en llamas pues hubo complicaciones, pero sin duda, este tipo, a echo la entrada mas espectacular de todas

**XXX**-computador pon algo de musica- digo el soldado su trage estaba ala luz de la luna se podia ver que era azul

"esto sera divertido" penso el soldado (cansion: highway to hell)

de la bola de fuego sale una nave y se adelanta el soldado de la cabiana ve un pequeño poblado y dice

-computador aterrisa en la plasa del pueblo-

si senor-

poniville

toda la emocion del pueblo se tranformo en terror al ver como una cosa de metal bajaba del cielo lo peor es que venia de otra

la nave abrio su compuerta y desde el interior sale una luz roja despues una criatura bipeda con ojo grande y verde sale y los ponis salen ullendo del lugar asustados otros se acercan a ver ala estraña creautura

-HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUI- grito el soldado** XXX**

-: (finge ser un poni atemorizado) _¡SANTO CIELO ES UN MONSTRUA ALIENIGENA CON MUSICA DIAVOLICA! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _al menos no puso metálica, porque si no alvidate_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "Magical Morphin powere rangers" es un choque en ingles de MLP y los poderosos guerreros de Japón , en esta historia la temible reina de la luna, a despertado de su letargo de mil años y ahora las elegidas tiene que luchar por la justica. . . _mientras hacen el típico baile erótico con el que se transforman siempre _

**XXX**"Alright," AJ said with a nod, "Ya'll ready?" she asked her fellow rangers, who all nodded, "It's Morphin Time!"

~Morphing Sequence~

_Lightning bolt comes down, beginning the sequence._

"GENEROSITY!" Rarity shouted.

"LAUGHTER!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"LOYALTY!" Rainbow shouted.

"KINDNESS!" Fluttershy shouted.

"HONESTY!" AJ shouted.

_Zooms into AJ as her Ranger uniform and helmet materializes on her_** XXX**

-: (Ouo) _si no me equivoco, al menos a un Zty debió salirle sangre por la nariz_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: damas y caballeros, los que parecen anime

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-E: en la nueva continuación, de "capas negras" me refiero a "reencuentro" donde pablo, nuestro John Carter del mundo poni al fin descansa en un mundo humano, pero, ahora después de cuatro años después las chicas pueden al fin visitarlo, pero. . . bueno, vean, lean mejor dicho

**XXX**-Aah… esto es… muy relajante- **Me lleve las manos a la nuca mientras que disfrutaba de mi baño pero fui cegado por una extraña luz amarilla. Tras varios segundos de intenso brillo esta se fue apagando, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una muchacha de cabello rosa la cual estaba totalmente desnuda**- ¿Pero que carajo?

**Ella lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y con una mirada llena de miedo comenzó a observar toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.**

-¿Quién eres tu?-** Con una mano me estaba tapando mis partes nobles mientras que con la otra la apuntaba a ella**

-¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Fluttershy!-** Ella lentamente se fue acercando a mi**- ¡Que alegría el verte de nuevo!

-¡No te acerques!- **Ella se detuvo en el mismo instante que me escucho gritar**- ¡Date la vuelta ahora mismo!** XXX**

-: (imita la voz de pablo) _peo hazlo lentamente . . . mas lento_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero no fue la única

**XXXLigeramente agite mi cabeza para quitarme las ideas que estaban cruzando por mi mente, no era el momento para estar pensando en idioteces.**

**Aun que eso me hubiese gustado decirle al tipo que estaba molestando dentro de mi pantalón… con las prisas con las que Salí del baño no pude ponerme ropa interior…**

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**La muchacha de pelo arco iris la cual no parecía pasar de los dieciocho años dijo**

-¡Soy Rainbow Dash! ¡¿No te acuerdas de mi, tonto?

-¡La única Rainbow Dash que conozco es una Pegaso, no una humana exhibicionista!

-¡¿A quien le dices así?

**La muchacha estuvo a punto de cargar contra mí si no fuera por que la otra chica la detuvo. XXX**

-: _No, no la detengas, a ver que pasa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXXMientras corría por el segundo piso vi que por el patio las guardias de seguridad perseguían a una muchacha de esponjoso cabello rosa, parecía que ella estuviera jugando puesto que se reía como una niña.**

_***Esa debe de ser Pinkie pie, faltan tres mas***_

**Cuando cruce por delante de la puerta de la biblioteca vi a una chica la cual estaba enterrada entre libros, con emoción ella decía**

-¡Hay tanto conocimiento aquí! ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de libros que tiene esta biblioteca! ¡¿Qué leeré primero?... este que dice 'Anatomía humana' suena interesante

_***Esa debe ser Twilight***_

**Era común en ella que una vez comenzado a leer no se detendría por nada, por lo cual no me preocupaba que se pusiera a pasear en total desnudez por la casa, simplemente deje escapar un suspiro y me apoye en la pared XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_ si uno lo piensa, "el estrés de unos. . es la diversión del resto". . . asi como la caída de Edgar en youtube. . . o jackass_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el verdadero dios del mundo" los chamacos de la historia intentan llegar a Canterlot, para tratar de ayudar , en caso de que el desastre ocurra, pero como son solo niños y ni idea de que hacer con sus vidas, las arriesgan así como así

**XXX**- Chicos, estamos perdidos. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- ¡Claro que no Pisqueak, solo que el camino es largo, es todo! –dijo Scootaloo molesta con el pequeño pony de tierra.

- No en serio, estamos perdidos, hace rato que lo estoy diciendo.

- ¿Y como sabes que estamos perdidos Pip? –pregunta Scootaloo molesta acercándose al pequeño Pipsqueak.

- Fácil, porque desde que decidimos rodear el pantano, nos perdimos en la maleza, y esta piedra que esta aquí al lado de este árbol la hemos pasado ya tres veces.

- No me digas, ni que tuvieras memoria fotográfica. –dijo Scootaloo siempre molesta con el pequeño Pipsqueak.

- ¡Ya no discutan amigos, veremos quien tiene la razón de una forma civilizada! –dijo Apple Bloom quien entre las cosas que trajo en su bolso, saco un crayón rojo y marco la piedra con una X grande.

- ¿Qué haces Apple Bloom? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Simple, marco la piedra, si realmente estamos perdidos esta vez la veremos y Pip tendrá razón, de lo contrario Scootaloo tendrá razón y tendrá derecho a seguir siendo nuestra guía.** XXX**

-: eso me parece muy razonable pequeños. . . pero no olviden la regla mas importante de los niños en el bosque. . . _si encuentras una casa de jengibre en el bosque; "A LA 3%$/& TODOS. . . Y SALVE QUIEN PUEDA"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Leamos los clasificados M

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

C-E: en el fic con tantas características complicadas en todo el foro. . . _asi es, hablo de "La bella y el saqueador"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: la gran batalla se desato mientras nuestros héroes se adentran a la fortaleza de los chicos malos, pero eso no evita que uno aprenda cosas nuevas

**XXX**—Este lugar apesta a magia negra, negrísima —el Enmascarado se lleva los cascos a la máscara. Por un momento piensan que se la va a sacar, pero sólo se sujeta la cabeza y luego se levanta—. Es un _thrinos_. De los peores que hay.

Reaver no sabe lo que es un _thrinos_, pero tanto la Agente Hooves, como el Doctor, el grifo Stein y Stormnight lo entienden.

—¿Qué es un _thrinos_? —pregunta.

El Doctor, la Agente y el Enmascarado se miran, como decidiendo quien le va explicar. Es el Enmascarado quien habla.

—Un _thrinos_ es un lugar en donde los traumas, los sufrimientos, los dolores y los horrores se han acumulado tanto que borran la frontera entre la Realidad y otras Realidades. Las leyes del tiempo y la materia no funcionan igual ahí dentro.

Stormnight toma la palabra.

—Imagina que esta Realidad es la orilla de un lago. Afuera hay una masa de agua que arrastra todo tipo de cosas a la orilla: madera, algas, pulpos, escarabajos, aquella cosa que arrojaste al agua hace años... Así funcionan los _thrinoi_.** XXX**

-: (O-O!). . . . . . . . . _Waaaooo, no se, a mi me hubiera bastado con que digieran "infierno" para describir el lugar_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "dos reinos en peligro" stormnight, discute con steel, el pegaso que le curo unas heridas, pero stormnight, discute con el, por que, tal vez pr ser masoquista

**XXX**—¡¿Qué me hiciste? —Grita molesto el selenita tratando de moverse pero es inútil.

—Me sorprende que puedas moverte los nanobots no deberían ni permitirte hablar es impresionante, por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré lo siguiente ¡Felicidades selenita eres mi primer espécimen de prueba de cura con nanobots. —Contesta prepotente el unicornio de ojos rubí.

—¡Quítame este hechizo ahora! —Demanda furico Stormnight.

—No es un hechizo lo que tienes en tu torrente sanguíneo es lo último en robótica diseñado para curaciones extremas, no se por que te sientes así deberías sentirte afortunado ya no sufrirás las desgracias de la degradación celular como otros y tus heridas sanaran al instante. —Hace una pausa para luego decirle. —Dime ¿Por qué razón ustedes devoraron a los humanos? —Pregunta intrigado Steel.** XXX**

-: _Hmmm?. . . no se ustedes, pero es poni "steel" se esta saliendo por la tangente _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero después llega el momento "raro". . . y perturbador, cuando stormnight, encuentra el ultimo experimento del científico steel

**XXX**—¿No viste lo que hay dentro de eso o sí? —Pregunta serio el general de Sinfonía.

—em... no... no... no... no vi ninguna yegua muerta... —Contesta nervioso para luego desesperarse—¿Crees que miento? ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¿Acaso eres dueño de la verdad? —

Steel solo se ríe por su exaltación.

—No está muerta amigo mío más bien es un duplicado genético de mi esposa, pero no importa pronto estará terminada. —

El selenita no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dice.

—Em.. sí, sí, claro, entendido. —** XXX**

-: (Óno? Finge estar pensando lo que stromnight) *_de acuerdo. . . tan solo no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, retirate leeeeentamenteeeeeee*_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: Un "sinvergüenza con suerte" es la historia de Lucky, un pegaso quien gusta de las yeguas, pero que no los engañe el nombre, el es el desgraciado con mas mala suerte en el mundo además de se agobiado por su conciencia. . . ¡Pero la verdad! ¡Yo no creo que este tipo sea mala suerte andante! ¡Tan solo lean!

**XXX **- Badlucky: Si hubieras sabido mantener tu mini verga en su sitio podrías hacerlo ahora; jajajaja.

- Lucky: ¡Que te den! ¡Eso no fue culpa mía!

- Goodlucky: Claaaaaroooo queeee nooooo. Tampoco fue culpa tuya lo de la profesora Manefire (una unicornio color blanco con la crin en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, hojos rojo fuego y su cutie mark era un telescopio).

- Badlucky: Jajajaja, ¡por Celestia! ¡Te acuerdas de cuando te pillo su esposo apunto de montarla en el armario del conserje **XXX**

-: _Hmmmm? Nada mal_

**XXX**Goodlucky: Con que aislado… Y que me dices de Whitestar (una pony de tierra tatalemete blanco con la crin de color amarillo y una cute mark en forma de cincel y mazo), la hija del carpintero. Cuando su padre te pillo metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla **XXX**

-: _¡Impresionante_

Poni chico de las donas: (entra) _¡Que es impresionante! _

**XXX**- Goodlucky: ¿Y os acordáis de las gemelas? Pearlcute (una pegaso de cuyo pelaje y crin eran de color blanco y su cutie mark era un frasco de perfume azul) y Diamondcute (una pegaso exactamente igual a su hermana, por algo son gemelas, con una cutie mark en forma de un frasco de perfume rojo), jajajaja.

- Badlucky: Ya me acuerdo, intentaste salir con las dos sin que la otra se diera cuenta **XXX**

C-E: _¡Este tipo si sabe!_

Poni chico de las doanas: _¡ESO MERO!_

Otros ponis: -_clasico- -Hmmm? Regular - -nada mal-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- Badlucky: Y ha habido muchas mas. Recordáis a Littleorange (una poni de tierra de con el pelaje naranja y la crin marrón oscuro con una cutie mark en forma de una naranja) , la esposa del granjero Bigrock (un pony de tierra, exageradamente robusto aunque no muy alto, con el pelaje marrón oscuro y la crin de un marrón aun más oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de una roca gris), jajaja. De esa estaba seguro que no salías vivo cuando el granjero te encontró en el granero besándote con su esposa.** XXX**

C-E: (OuO) _Que les dije, este tipo si sabe_

Otros ponis: (el numero de ponis había aumentado) -_¡woooo!- -yo lo mataba- -se la robo- -genial –parece que este tipo es un maestro- -JAJAJAJAJA- -genial- -Woolf, por poquito y llega para mas- -¿este tipo tiene mala suerte?- -todo lo contrario- -para bajarle la esposa a otro- -esta cañón- -Nooooo manches- -mis respetos, mis respetos- -esta vaciado- -me cae bien-_

Pni chico de las donas: _JOOJOOJOOOOHHH_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- Goodlucky: También estuviste a punto de morir cuando el Doctor Redbone (un unicornio de color rojo y crin blanca con un escarpelo por cutie mark) te encontró apunto de metérsela a su hija (una unicornio de un rojo mas claro que la de su padre y crin rosa con una cruz blanca de cutie mark); jajajaja.** XXX**

C-E: _¡DIOS MIO!. . . no puedo mas, no puedo mas. . _(saca su teléfono) _le voy a hacer un club de fans a este tipo, dios, ¡Le voy a hacer un club de fans!_

Poni chico de las donas: (OuO!) _¡Dios mio, ¿Cuántas hembras?. . . ¡Este tipo es la ley!_

Otros ponis: (todos gritan un YEEEHHIII)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- Badlucky: Al final te acabaron odiando la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, sobretodo los la gota que colmo el baso y hizo que te persiguieran por media Equestria para pegarte una paliza de muerte fue la forma en que la cagaste con la hija del Teniente Ironhoof (su hija era una pony de tierra totalmente negra con la crin de color gris oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de soga enrollada).

- Lucky: ¡Espera un segundo!¡Fue ella la que me dijo que la excitaba hacerlo de esa forma! ¡Intente explicarme! ¡Pero el maldito me arrojo por la ventaja e intento empalarme con una lanza mientras me gritaba que era un jodido violador!

- Goodlucky: Y aunque te hubiera dejado explicarte ¿crees que te hubiera creído? Y en el remoto caso de que te hubiera creído ¿de verdad te hubiera dejado con vida?

- Badlucky: Goodlucky tiene razón. Solo imagínatelo: "hola me llamo Lucky, el semental que se folla a su hija aunque no seamos novios y su hija esta amordazada y totalmente inmovilizada con cuerdas porque me dijo que le da morbo que se la follen de esta manera mientras la llaman puta";**XXX**

C-E: _¡ESPEREN!. . . ¡A LA DE TRES!. . . UNA. . DOS. . TRES_

Todos: (cantan a la vez) _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡CHIQITI BUUM, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM, ¡CHIQITI BUUM, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM. . . A LA BIO, A LA BAAOO, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM, "LUCKY, LUCKY" RAAA RAAA RAAAAAA! ! ! ! _(Todos comienzan a saltar)

**/YEEEEII/**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (muestra su telefono _ya tenemos ochenta fanssssss! ! !_

Poni chico de las donas: _¡ENSEÑENOS MAESTRO!_

TODOS: (gritan un gran YEEEHHIII)

**/YEEEEII/**

C-E: _¡ESTE TIPO ES LA LEY!_

**XXX **Goodlucky: Al final tuviste que salir por alas del pueblo para que no te mataran y dejarlo todo atrás.

- Badlucky: Y todo esto ni siquiera mereció la pena, porque sigues siendo VIRGEN, dijo con tono malicioso.

- Goodlucky: Jajaja, siempre te pillaban justo cuando estabas a punto de convertirte en macho; jajajaja.**XXX**

Todos: (se detienen en seco y ponen una cara de WTF). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Poni chico de las donas: (TnT)HMGH!. . . HGGWHAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA! (sale corriendo de escena TTnTT)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Todos: (salen de escena maldiciendo al Lucky) –que trampa- -demasiado bueno para ser verdad- -ya no confiare en los machos-

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (guarda su teléfono) _bueno. . . eso. . . fue. . . una horrible decepción _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno eso fue todo por hoy en la sopa, gracias por acompañarnos, bueno, me presentare el siguiente capitulo en "Trotinham", gracias, nos vemos la pronto (T.T sale de escena)_por que nos engañaste lucky_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**Bueno fans de los ponis, eso fue todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y demás abajo, esto fue;**

**¡LA SOPA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ results? search _query= The+Soup +e&page=1

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**Hola damas y lectores están sintonizando el programa mas humorístico del mundo de los ponis, están sintonizando la sopa.**

**Hoy**

**Los "m" llegan cargados con;**

"**destello carmesí"**

**XX** el es Crimson Star, un muy buen amigo – Fancypants de inmediato noto varios aspectos poco comunes, principalmente los ojos que eran idénticos a los del pequeño Spike, tras unos momentos de observarlo el equino se acercó un poco extendiendo la pata amistosamente.** XX**

**El anime se carga con;**

"**días de escuelas"**

**XX**—Que genial—Dice Octavia soñadora—Me recuerda a mi primer concierto, me puse nerviosa, me dio un ataque de nervios eh intente huir por la ventana del baño, pero pude superar el miedo y me presente—

—Tu primera vez fue mejor que la mía—Dice Ghost riendo.**XX**

**Un poco asombroso de la paternidad en;**

"**un padre poco asombroso"**

**XX**-**creo que acaba de zurrarse**- dijo Soarin quitándose las gafas asombrado.

**-creo que acaba de zurrarse**- dijo Celestia y Luna junto con otros importantes de Equestria, cuando llegaron los paramédicos a llevarse al enorme grifo que tenia los ojos torcidos y la lengua de fuera.

**-snif snif…oh demonios este grifo zurro todas sus tripas que asco XX**

**Y nuestros invitados del día de hoy;**

**XX **C-e: (ó-ó) hmmm. . . que tal

¿?: ah, que tal?

…

¿?: (ÓnÓ) ¡¿Que dijiste de ella?

¿?: (n.n!) n-n-nada **XX**

**Hoy desde el otro lado del charco compartiendo con los ingleses, su anfitrión favorito, ¡chico-escudo!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

(el fondo se puede ver un salón muy bien arreglado y elegante como para un 007, había una perfecta vista para ver el big ben y el palacio de gobierno)

C-E: (entra en escena, pero bestia un trage de mucha mas elegancia, portaba un bastón y sombrero de esos grandes y largos de cilindros) hola adictos a los ponis, sean bienvenidos a la ¡sopa!

**/YEEEEIII/**

-: y hoy comenzamos el show con lo que paso en "una noche de pesadillas" donde nuestras amigas ponis favoritas asisten a un festival de cine de terror, pero lo que me enoja sobre esta historia fue descubrir a incompetencia de los que hacen los comerciales

**XXX**- ¿Sales en un comercial? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?- dijo Twilight

- Shhhh, ya empieza-

Se veía a Pinkie parada enfrente de la dulcería y con una sonrisa en el rostro "Hola, soy Pinkie Pie y esta es la dulcería del cine. Ven y encontrarás toda clase de dulces y al mejor precio. ¡Y siempre saldrás con una gran sonrisa! Así que no esperes y ven ¡ya!". Al decir la última palabra Pinkie saltó hacia la cámara la cual cayó y quedo viendo hacia el techo del cine. Pinkie se asomó a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y guiñó el ojo terminando así el comercial.

- Lo bueno fue que un poni pudo reparar la cámara y solo cobró con dulces- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

- Lo bueno fue que no te despidieran-** XXX**

-: (ÓnÓ) _¡Dulces!. . ¡Dulces! Cobraste con ¡DULCES!_

Poni chico de las donas: (TnT). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _yo_

C-E: _¡Calla!_

Poni chico de las donas: (TTnTT) ¡_WHUUAAAAAAAAAA!_ (sele de escena llorando)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "un psicópata en el mundo poni" razón, a sido absorbido totalmente por el mundo mágico de los ponis y da una reflexión al respecto

**XXX**Este mundo me envolvió en su cotidianeidad… es agradable pero no es productivo, no debo perder de vista mis objetivos ni los riesgos. Debo mantener siempre en claro lo que busco, busco encajar en este mundo sin perjudicar a nadie.  
Mentira… quiero más que eso, quiero comprender este mundo, quiero saber si puedo vivir en esta sociedad, si puedo vivir como los habitantes de este mundo. Saber si puedo ser alegre.  
Puede decirse que hice un buen trabajo hasta ahora pero eso solo hasta que analizo los riesgos… Aquí las cosas se me hacen más difíciles que en la tierra, para descargar mis broncas allá existían muchas formas, música agresiva, videojuegos violentos o competitivos, deportes de contacto, artes marciales… aquí nada de eso existe, todo lo que me molesta aquí debe regularse por autocontrol… no hay una vía efectiva de descarga… ninguna que no valla a dañar a nadie, claro está.  
Aquí todos son demasiado sensibles.** XXX**

-: _¡HEY!. . . ¡Punto para la tierra, que bien!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en noticias de. . .

**Voz Chillona: ¡ES TWILIGHT!**

-: al parecer, algunas personas insinuaron en la pagina del canal de televisión DK, (UuU). . . que deberían regresar a la voz original utilizada en el personaje de. . .

**Voz Chillona: ¡TWILIGHT!**

-: por que la nueva, _simple y sencillamente #$% (0. . . ._ (o-o) _eso pienso. . ¡DIGO!. . fue lo que dijeron_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**Voz Chillona: ¡ESTAS LOCO!. . . ¡TWILIGHT SUENA PERFECTA COMO SEA QUIEN SEA!**

C-E: (O_o) _y lo dice la chica con voz de gato_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**Voz Chillona: ¡CALLATE!**

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: como sea, en el fanfic de "reencuentro" nuestro amigo pablo, el ex_ visitante de otro mundo, tiene dificultades para asimilar la llegada de las seis principales al mundo humano, pero la verdad, yo lo dudo, _por que ósea, quien tiene problemas al recibir a seis chicas sin ropa a su mundo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero me sorprende que pablo pueda razonar las cosas. . . ¡en serio que le pasa a este chico!

**XXX** -Estuve mal… ella no se merecía que la tratara así…pero aun así lo hice- **Me lleve la mano al rostro y con irritacion dije**- No quiero ser lastimado de nuevo… ella tendrá que irse… y entonces sufriré de nuevo

**Lentamente me sumergí en la bañera para después de unos segundos volver a elevarme con la misma velocidad, lentamente abrí mis ojos y susurre para mismo**

-No… ella se merece que la trate bien, aun que ya no sea mi esposa no significa que deba tratarla como si de mi enemigo se tratara- **Salí de la bañera y me vestí**- cuando la vea le pediré disculpas** XXX**

-: (O-O!) _¡oye ósea, de cuando acá los "ex" se andan pidiendo disculpas!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _porque para cuando pase eso, ¡dios nos libre, ya llego el fin del mundo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX Ella parecía estar molesta, no la culpo por ello. Intente lucir mi mejor sonrisa y dije**

-Eh… hola… ¿Estas sola?

-¿Acaso te importa?

_***Vaya… comenzamos genial***_

-Bueno… ¿Es una bonita noche… no crees?

-No lo se

_***Vamos, esto no podría mejorar***_

-**(Suspiro)** escúchame Applejack, se que estas molestas conmigo por como te trate y se que estuve mal… por lo cual quiero decirte… Dis…- **Trague un poco de saliva y me prepare para decirlo**- Discu…lpa

**Ella levanto una ceja y dijo fríamente**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me disculpes, yo estuve mal y estoy sumamente arrepentido por la manera en la que te trate

-Como sea, no me importa-** Ella paso junto a mí sin mirarme**** XXX**

-: (O_o!) _cielos. . . ah. . . MMHHGGG!. . . bueno creo que ya se quien tenia los pantalones en esa relación_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡pero tubo su "premio de consolación"!

**XXX Camine hacia mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta el tierno ronquido de Fluttershy llego a mis oídos, ella debía de estar realmente cansada si logro dormirse tan rápido, camine hacia la cama y me acosté en ella, realmente no me molestaba el dormir junto a Fluttershy puesto que ya lo había hecho una vez hace años, no creo que esta vez sea diferente XXX**

¿?: (entra en escena) _¡Dios mío, el se acostó con ella antes!_

C-E: ¡LUCKY! De "un sinvergüenza sin suerte" ¿Qué haces aquí?

L: _¡no cambies el tema!. . . ahora dime si escuche bien. . . ¡acaso ese pobre humano dijo lo que creo que dijo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _depende. . . ¿Qué entendiste por "durmió junto con ella"? _

L: _bueno yo entendí $%&#" )5(%$ 0=(/%# t$%"%" /YY4643$$ también entendí #]+{%$ 0()&$ ? *-+]¡¨* . . . eso entendí_

C-E: (O_o?) _en serio, eso fue lo que entendiste. . . enserio creíste que el se refirió a $%&#" )5(%$ 0=(/%# t$%"%" /YY4643$$ también a #]+{%$ 0()&$ ? *-+]¡¨* _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

L: _¿Qué más podía ser? _

C-E: _no se, pero eso fue asqueroso_

L: _¿Qué? tengo derecho a pensar como se me antoje de esa poni_

¿?: (entre en escena pero muy serio) _¿Qué dijiste? Como "¿Qué? de ¿Quién?" _

**/YEEEEEIII/**

C-E: ¡CRIMSOM STAR, EL PEGASO DRAGON! De "destello carmesí" ¿TU TAMBIEN?

CS: _si, eme aquí. . . pero digan me ¿que tanto estaban censurando de mi buena amiga fluttershy? Eh tu amigo pegaso _

L: (¡OnO!) _eh. . . yo. . . yo. . . s-solo. . . e-estaba . . . ¿Qué dijiste que. . . que. . . tu. . . tu. . . que. . . que eras?_

CS: _¿Qué no escuchaste? El dijo "¡CRIMSOM STAR, EL PEGASO DRAGON!_"

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

L: (n.n) _¡Oh, dijiste p-pegaso dragón!_

CS: _exacto y ya me respondes. . . _(comienza a acercarse)_ ¿Qué dijiste de fluttershy? _

L: (empieza retroceder) _p-p-pues, y-yo, yo, yo ,yo, yo. . . yo dije $%&#" )5(%$ 0=(/%# t$%"%" /YY4643$$ también dije #]+{%$ 0()&$ ? *-+]¡¨*_ (retrocede hasta salir de escena)

CS: _ah, muy bien. . . ahora quítale todos esos "BIBS" _(continua su paso hasta salir de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

L: (duce fuera de escena) _no. . no . . no. . . no creo. . . que. . . sea. . sea necesario p-pues_

CS: ¿_en verdad?. . . pues yo si_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (O.o?) _ah. . . bueno. . . mientras ellos resuelven sus asuntos, creo que mejor vemos los que parecen anime_

**[Aparece la bandera de Japón, luego de esta salen un montón de ponis al estilo anime y con disfraces de personajes del genero. corren en dirección a la cámara para atacar]**

**[Parecen anime]**

C-E: en "el verdadero dios del mundo" las chicas derrotaron a otro de los chicos malos de esta historia con la ayuda de los nueve elementos de la armonía. . . peo después del combate, "BLADE" el enamorado de. .

**Voz Chillona: ¡TWILIGHT!**

-: tubo tiempo para reunirse con ella

**XXX**Blade se va del cementerio, unos segundos después Twilight decide seguirlo, con sigilo para que él no se diera cuenta.

El unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo caminaba solo, las calles de Canterlot se había vaciado de guardias, quienes estaban en la plaza de Canterlot, esperando noticias de lo sucedido en el cementerio, solo el sonido de los grillos se sentían cuando la única luz que alumbraba el obscuro callejón era la de la luna llena.

Pero Blade se sobresalta cuando se tele transporta frente a el nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle quien había aparecido justo frente a el:

- ¡Pero! ¿Qué hace usted aquí en este lugar señorita Twilight?

después de tanto tiempo sin poder verse directamente a los ojos:

- ¡T-Twilight, veras… yo solo! –Blade se comienza a poner realmente nervioso.

- ¡Ya no tienes por qué mentirme Blade!** XXX**

-: _¡MMH-UTA!. . . ¡Pobre, pues, cuando ya no le puede mentir a tu vieja puedes considerarte total y completamente j$%& +´o_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero una coda es cierta. . . las hembras no entienden cuando un "no" es un "no" y luego nosotros pagamos

**XXX**- No te dejare solo peleando, yo también peleare.

- Shining Armor tiene razón, debes irte ahora Candance, sino ten por seguro que te matara.

- ¡Tranquila Twilight, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, yo les seré más útil en el campo de batalla en serio!

- ¡No digas tonterías Candance, por mucho que quieras pelear, ese sujeto es muy fuerte, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, así que vete con mis padres para que estés segura! –dice Shining Armor tratando de convencer a su esposa, pero esta lo enfrenta con una frase que lo inmovilizo de inmediato dejándolo congelado y sin ninguna posibilidad de argumentar nada más:

- ¡YA CALLATE SHINING ARMOR O ME DEJAS QUEDARME O SINO YA NO TENDRE SEXO CONTIGO! –la princesa Candance le grita a su esposo algo que realmente lo dejo entre la espada y la pared.** XXX**

-: _¡HOOOLLYYYY $%&"/*]. . . eso fue muy extremista_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- ¡Creo que no tengo remedio, esta bien, quédate! –Shining Armor baja la mirada sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

- Para que aprendas Twilight, por muy educado y tierno que sea tu semental, estos siguen siendo animales adictos al sexo, si los amenazas con falta de sexo, estos harán todo lo que quieras con tal que no aplicarles el corte del sexo, son como gatitos dóciles con esa simple arma, para que la tengas en cuenta para cuando encuentres a tu semental.** XXX**

-: (suspira) _ok. . . muy bien, ¿Quién fue el idiota que abrió la bocota?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: En días de escuela, las amigas octacia y viny, siguen tratando de sobrellevar y que mejor que entrelazar una relación, que con una buena salida

**XXX**—Vamos a llegar tarde a la batalla de gallos—Toca la puerta.

—Ya casi estoy lista—Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta—Ya estoy lista—Octavia sale del baño con un hermoso y gris vestido de gala que le dejaba una pierna descubierta, aparta de eso unos tacones altos de color negro, y en su cuello tenía un delicado moño de color negro—¿Qué opinas?—Dice Octavia con una sonrisa.

—Debe ser una broma—Dice Vinyl sin poder creerlo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta Octavia muy confundida.** XXX**

-: (con sombreo y traje de charro) _creo que debió ponerse su charal! O no compadres!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**—¿En serio piensas ir así a la presentación?—

—Sí, siempre me visto así para las presentaciones musicales, ¿No vamos a eso?—

—Sí, pero no es una presentación de música como a las que vas tú, es una batalla de gallos—Dice Vinyl cansada.

—¿Vamos a ver animales pelear?—Dice Octavia muy asustada.

Vinyl con un tic en el ojo:

—Tú eras de las que se quedaban en el salón en el recreo para que no les pegaran en el patio, ¿Verdad?—** XXX**

-: (ÓoÓ) _¡OOOOOHHFFF!. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**QUE ATREVIMIENTO ES ESTE**__! ! ! ! ! ! ¡COMO E ATREVEN A COMPARAR A "LAS PELAS DE GALLOS" UN BELLIZIMO DEPORTE NACIONAL DE MI PATRIA. . . CON UNA SIMPLE, COMUN, CORRIENTE, BURLESCA Y PATETICA TOCADA DE MUSICA_

**/YEEEAAAHHH/**

_-: ESTO EXIJE UNA SATIFACCION _(arroja una guante blanco a la cámara)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡bueno, ya me las arreglare yo!. . . pero por ahora leamos los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en "buscando al kirin" la pareja de rarity tiene un auto descubrimiento al hablar con un zorro, o zorra, la cual le muestra de cierta forma quien es ella en realidad. . . _una bi ®5$&/ _

**XXX**"Creo que necesito ver mas."

El espejo le mostro a Rarity una imagen de ella cerrándole a Spike la puerta en la cara después de que este saco la basura, usando lo como alfiletero, pisándole descuidadamente la cola mientras tenía otro de sus berrinches, vio la búsqueda de joyas, todas las veces que Spike le ayudo. Lo vio mientras crecía lentamente con el paso de los años, siempre haciéndole favores. Rarity estallo.

"Está bien, lo admito. Al principio me aproveche de sus sentimientos por mí, pero deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?"** XXX**

-: _¡ahí no estoy de acuerdo!. . . toda mujer se aprovecha de su hombre para la eternidad. . . o hasta que la muerte los separe_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**"¡No es cierto!, yo amo a Spike. ¡Estamos realizando este viaje para poder tener un hijo!"

Kuzunoha se volvió a reír. El espejo cambio ahora mostrando a las diferentes yeguas embarazadas en Ponyville, especialmente a Fluttershy.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, el bebe. El accesorio de moda en tu pueblo. ¿Cómo es posible que todas las demás tengan uno y tu no?, tenias que hacer algo al respecto."** XXX**

-: (O.O!) _¡OOOH DIOS MIO!. . . UN BEBE NO ES UN ACCESORIO. . . ES UNA BESTIA CHUPA ALMAS! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: dejando a un lado la pesadilla que son los bebes. En "la impredecible magia del amor" el romance de. . .

**Voz Chillona: ¡TWILIGHT Y SPIKE!**

-: se enfrenta a s primer temible obstáculo, ¿cual es?. . . la moral, una loca y las leyes

**XXX**Sweetie Belle estaba es su cuarto de casa de sus padres, llorando de rabia sobre su cama, ahogando sus quejidos con la cabeza clavada en su almohada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jamás tuvo ojos para mí? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse, justo cuando estaba a punto de declararme?-

Sweetie estaba furiosa. Consigo misma, con su hermana, pero sobre todo con Twilight. Esa malvada bruja le había robado el corazón de Spike.

-Ella ni siquiera debería tener una relación con él. Ella es como su hermana, o como su madre incluso. ¡No está bien! Además ella es mayor de edad y él no. ¡Eso es ilegal!- gritó iracunda.

En ese momento una idea se iluminó en su cabeza.

-Eso es… ¿Es ilegal verdad? Es Estupro…No es correcto…-** XXX**

-: (ahora vestido con un antiguo uniforme de oficial de Inglaterra) _¡Tomamos eso como una declaración verdadera!. . . ¡Muy bien muchachos a darles en la torre a esa parejita! _

Ponis uniformados: (salen corriendo de escena) _¡SI SEÑOR!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero no llega peor momento en la vida de un novio, que el momento de enfrentar a los suegros

**XXX**-¿Y cuál es hija?-

-Es sobre Spike y yo- dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Van a mudarse de regreso a Canterlot?- bromeó Shinning empinándose una copa de vino.

-No exactamente. En realidad queríamos informarles que Spike y yo nos hemos enamorado y ahora somos pareja-

Instantáneamente Shinning escupió su vino cómicamente, empapando a su padre que estaba sentado en frente de él. La madre de Twilight la miró a ella y al dragón anonadada, mientras que Cadence sonrió alegremente.

-¿Tu y… Haha… ¡Hahahaha! ¡A que hermana mía!- rió a carcajadas de Shinning. **XXX**

-: (finge estar ahí UuU) _. . . . . _(O_O) _jeje. . . ¿estas hablando en serio?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: alguna vez han sentido que el amor s algo de lo que se debe gosar sin restricciones. . ._ pues este no es el caso_. . . en "el comienzo de un romance" AJ. Y Rainbow, declararon lo siguiente

**XXX **REGLAS DE NUESTRO AMOR:

1.-Los paseos juntas se hacen en tierra (lo siento por no poder volar, pero a cambio te acompañare 3 veces por semana a tus entrenamientos de vuelo)

2.-NADA, pero NADA de: conversaciones, paseos, salidas, comidas, etc con la PER…lo siento Fluttershy

3.-Con nuestras amigas (por ahora) hay que comportarnos normal, tratando de disminuir los coqueteos (aunque no se prohíben completamente /)

4.-Noches de amor fogoso (emmmm emmm aún no tenemos un lugar) aunque suene totalmente desquiciado "donde caigamos"

5.- TODO se conversa, NADA se oculta

6.- amarnos para siempre (esta es la más importante) **XXX**

-: _primera regla del club del amor; no hablar del club del amor. Segunda regla del club del amor; no hablar del club del amor. Tercera regla del club del amor; no hablar con nadie del club del amor. Cuarta regla dl club del amor; lavarte bien después del amor_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el ser que cayó en equestria" el doc. Disfruta la fiesta de bienvenida de parte de todo el pueblo, pero eso no lo detendrá de poder llegarle a derpy

**XXX**—Doctor ¿Qué opina acerca de mi?

—Eres absolutamente esplendida, brillante—respondió el Doctor mientras el Doctor se le acercaba —la forma en que me cargaste para escapar de la vacas, el desayuno, noqueaste a Master, fuiste por mis cosas sin ni siquiera pedírtelo y por eso yo te quiero decir…

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto la pegaso.

—Quieres que diga mas—interrumpió el Doctor riéndose de la nada— pues eres suave, eres muy _squishy_, y me haces cosquillas.**XXX**

-: (finge ser el doctor n.n) _¡ya hahaha ya párale hahahahahaha ya no me hagas cosquillas ya hahahahahahahahahahah _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "tiempo de muffins" la relación padre e hija se fortalecen cuando el doc. Es invitado, lo cual para el fue toda una sorpresa

**XXX**La familia Hooves se había reunido de nuevo después de un día de labores cotidianas, todo estaba transcurriendo muy tranquilo en el almuerzo hasta que la pegaso tuvo que limpiar su cara debido al jugo que le había escupido su compañero al recibir una inesperada noticia.

-Cof, cof….¿qué quieres que yo haga qué?...-

-Que compitamos en el evento de padres e hijas-

-Ya se me hacia raro tantas preguntas sobre mi condición física…-** XXX**

-: _¡POR FAVOR DOCTOR!. . . raro seria si, tu hija te preguntara por tu. . . _(O_O)_ ¿tarjeta de crédito?, ¿numero del seguro social?, ¿cuanto es tu sueldo? o ¿que calcetines cuelgas en el perchero?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos el choque de mundos

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crossovers]**

C-E: en "las reliquias de la unión" la hora de la verdad llega, todo listo para el encuentro final y como toda historia épica nunca falta el discurso de apoyo

**XXX**mira este lugar, estos humanos solo están atrasando lo inevitable al creer que pueden resistir ante tal ejercito, sus tierras se volverán arena, su hogares se volverán cenizas… ya no les queda nada" Dijo él.

"Te equivocas…" Dije yo mientras me levantaba "Los humanos luchan por su tierra porque saben que… aunque solamente quede uno de ellos que luche por su raza… que… aun tenga razones para seguir viviendo… ellos prevalecerán… y no están solos… otros mundos están en su apoyo… Y LOS GUERREROS, TODOS ESÁN LUCHANDO… AUN CUANDO PARECE QUE EL MARCADOR NO ESTÁ A SU FAVOR, ESAS RAZAS LUCHAN EN UN SOLO VANDO POR UN MAÑANA, PARA QUE DESPUÉS PUEDAN RECORDAR LO QUE HIZIERON, NO SOLO POR SUS MUNDOS, SINO POR CADA MUNDO EXISTENTE EN CADA UNIVERSO" Mientras decía esto, una chispa amarilla aparecía en frente de mi, pero yo no volteaba a verla, simplemente seguía. "AUN CUANDO ES LA TIERRA DE OTROS LA QUE PELIGRA Y NO LA SUYA, ELLOS PELEAN COMO SI ESTA TIERRA FUERA SU HOGAR, COMO SI CADA ESPECIE PRESENTE AQUÍ FIERAN HERMANOS… Por eso seguiré luchando… no importa si muero al final… pero si lo hago… Te llevaré a la tumba conmigo" Dije esto para finalmente tomar la chispa, la cual se convirtió en otra arma, esta era de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una lanza, esta tenía una hoja en cada punta, ambas hojas tenían forma de un rayo…

"Christian… te presento a la… Thunderhope**XXX**

-: (O-o) curioso. . . . Creo que debimos poner esto en la sección de animes

**/¿?/**

-: (:}) _porque ningún villano aprovecha la ridícula distracción de los discursos de la esperanza _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "B.W.W." la maldad se apodera del mundo poni mientras los males de nuestro mundo se plagan aun por parte de los chicos buenos

**XXX**-por favor pasen –dijo M al resto entrando a una enorme carpa circular, todos s sorprendieron la ver que dentro estaba todo el equipo de comunicación con mapa holográfico en medio de la habitación –desde este lugar coordino toda las operaciones del frente –se aproximo a la mesa del centro levanto la pesuña y un mapa holográfico de toda Equestria apareció –escuchen hasta ahora los tenemos estancados en los bordes del bosque everfreed, lo malo es que Canterlot es un punto estratégico de donde lanzar cazas de alcance medio, escoltas de los bombarderos

-entonces lo único que hay que hacer es retomar la ciudad –dijo Horus atento a cada palabra –eso pueden dejarlos a nosotros, mis tropas pueden lograrlo

-créame si fuera tan fácil como piensa, yo ya hubiera enviado mi infantería, pero por desgracia aprovecho la distracción de los ataque para reforzar las defensas ya existentes y crear nuevas, las cuales incluyen nidos de ametralladoras, alambres de púas, y trincheras profundas** XXX**

-: (viste de soldado) _¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN FORTIFICADO ESTEN. . . DEVEMOS LLEGAR AL CENTRO DE TODO ANTES DE QUE LOS RUSOS MATEN AL HITTLER!. . . NO ME IMPORTA CUANTOS PONIS TENGAN QUE MORIR PARA ESTO. . . VALLAN ¡YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YA, YAAAAA!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la muerte de súper poni" una indetenibl criatura esta suelta en el mundo poni y los justicieros mas grandes no pueden contra el. . . eso significa. . . ¡PUNTO PARA MARVEL SI!

**XXX** Ambos guerreros intercambiaban golpes y hacían retumbar el suelo con cada poderoso impacto, muchas de las casas del pequeño pueblo habían sido destruidas desde el inicio de la pelea, las que aun seguían en pie, presentaban graves daños. El traje de Superpony comenzaba a perder pedazos con cada golpe que recibia, asi como la piel de Doomsday, ambos combatientes comenzaban a mostrar signos de cansancio conforme la pelea se alargaba.

- Vamos, Super tu puedes vencerlo – Susurro Green Lantern en apoyo de su amigo

Clark sabia que Hal estaba cerca viendo la pelea, ya que vio de reojo cuando llego, pero no entraba por que había visto que esa cosa estaba a la par del Kryponiano en cuanto a poder y hasta ahora nadie había logrado eso, ni siquiera Lex Luthor con su armadura.

**XXX**

-: es eso. . . (:]) _o la pequeñina luciérnaga no quiere romperse una uña, por que sino ahora si vamos a tener un ¡PROBLEMON CHIYUYIS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: al final super murió dejando al ¡MUSHASHO! Solo

**XXX **Hal reacciono al darse cuenta que su líder y amigo había muerto momentos después de que se disipara la nube de polvo, lo siguiente que haría seria un funeral al mas grande héroe de Equestria, dos días después en Canterlot, Harmony, Kamina y el resto de los miembros de la Liga, asi como las princesas, las portadoras de los Elementos y todos los guardias estaban presentes para despedir a Superpony.**XXX**

-: _no dejen que esa linternita se encargue del funeral. . . si no todo parecerá funeral de ¡HELLO KITTY!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: en "el rey de los fanaticos" la batalla final esta por comenzar, pero en este capitulo, descubrimos una terrible verdad de nuestro amigo burning spades, quien tiene un temible secreto. . . a demás de una armadura de hierro tecnológica al estilo Tony

**XXX**—_¿Lo has llamado… poni? _—dijo entonces el Rey Villano sin dejar de lanzar esa malvada y aterradora risa —_No me digas, Burning Spades… que no has tenido el valor de decirles quien eres en realidad…_

La atención de las Seis Ponis se fijaron de nuevo en el monarca negro… pero Spades no alzó la mirada…

—_¿No les has dicho como es que sabes tanto del mundo que existe más allá de este? _—continuó el alicornio —_¿No les has dicho que era de ti antes de que vinieras a vivir la vida de un poni de tierra? ¿No les has dicho como es que sabes tanto de nosotros… de mí… y porque es que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos?_

Se hizo el silencio en la plaza principal de Canterlot, en que las Seis Principales miraban expectantes a su oponente, no comprendiendo de lo que hablaba.

—_Es cierto… no les has dicho_ —se regodeó Azorakt —_no les has dicho que no eres más que un miserable, patético, traicionero, vil, inmundo y exiliado…_ _broni…_** XXX**

-: _¡OOOHH! Te refieres a uno de esos mini pasteles esponjados de chocolate_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el poni eléctrico" conocemos a phan un pegaso quien por azares del destino, obtuvo poderes eléctricos

**XXX** En ese momento volé a máxima velocidad a todo lo que podía avanzar de velocidad y para mi sorpresa estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido aunque en eso una gran nube negra se atravesó en mi camino y como consecuencia la atravesé, lo peor del caso es que era un nube eléctrica y había posibilidades de que me electrocutara, pero no fue asi.  
Un rayo se dirigía hacia mí y ese mismo rayo toco la delgada barrera que había alrededor de mi ya que estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido pero al parecer estos dos se fusionaron dándome pequeños cosquilleos en mi todo mi cuerpo pero no me hacían daño al contrario parecían darme velocidad y en eso paso…..rompí la barrera del sonido, pero lo impresionante es que en vez de un arcoíris eran truenos en forma circula y otros rayos color azul que me rodeaban  
Fui a una gran velocidad y cuando voltee hacia atrás ahí estaba tenia al fin mi cutie mark la cual consistía en un rayo negro en medio de dos rayos azules, sentía en mis cascos una gran carga eléctrica y cuando los miraba estaban soltando rayos azules que no me afectaban en lo absoluto….no lo podía creer

Phan: Por Celestia! Whoa! Rayos azules por todas partes y voy a gran velocidad esto es genial **XXX**

-: (O-O) _¿Qué?. . . eso es todo. . . ni siquiera te pico un rayo eléctrico radiactivo. . . no mataron a tus padres. . . o tratos con el demonio. . . solo eso y ya. . . ¡ah bueno!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: dejemos a un lado tantito la acción para ver que paso en el final de "un padre poco asombroso" donde todos están felices y contentos por que el nuevo equipo de vuelo de equestria, gano la competencia de su vida y ahora, saorin puede ser un verdadero padre para su hijo, con un final de telenovela

**XXX****-wow…¿Qué te pasa?-** el pequeño estaba perplejo incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero entonces Soarin se le ocurrió mirar al cielo –**oh vaya…mira eso**- cuando el pequeño miro había un arcoíris en pleno atardecer encima de ellos.

**-nunca vi un arcoíris en un atardecer…de echo no sabia que era posible**- dijo mirando el arcoíris, Soarin no se explicaba aquel fenómeno pero cuando un suave y salado viento acaricio su rostro un susurro llego a sus oídos el cual decía "gracias".

**-¿sabes lo que significa?**- White Flash miro a su padre con curiosidad por lo que dijo –**que tu madre siempre estará con nosotros…aquí-** toco el pecho del pequeño **–y aquí**-** XXX**

-: (finge ser el pequeñín) _¡AAAH! No, mira papa. . . ahí está un equipo de pegasos del clima que hacen arcoíris_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _MIRA!. . . ahí también hay unicornios surfeando las olas _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _y por ahí también se alcanza a ver un pescador _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO ESE NO NINGUN PESCADOR. . . ESE ES. . .!

¿?: (entra en escena) ¡YO! IBORY

C-E: el pescador y cocinero de "la zebra de mi vida"

**/WOOOO/**

Ib: desde luego

C-E: _HMMM?. . . aprovechando. . . Bueno. . . aprovechando que estas aquí. . . por que no te traes una orden de salmón. . . langosta, camarones, atún y ¿Qué mas?. . . ¡AAH! Si, refrescos para todos ¡Rapidito! ¡Rapidito! ¡Rapidito!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Ib: (Ó-o?) . . . óyeme. . . espera te. . . ¿Quién te crees tu?. . . _¿no vas a pedir postre? O ¿Qué?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Ib: oye. . . no quieren saber de mis aventuras o. . .

C-E: ah, no, si desde luego pero primero tenemos que. . .

¿?: (Entra ó_o) ¡jey! Muchachos. . . ¿llegue a tiempo?

**/YEEEEEEEIIII/**

C-E: (O_O!) _¡AAAAH! C-C-Caballo escudo. . . que. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?_

C-e: que. . . también trabajo aquí ¿no?

C-E: si pero como llegaste aquí

C-e: vine por mi cuenta. . . ¡Jey!

Ib: Oh! Hola

C-e: ¡Jey!

Ib: jey. . . ¿creo?

C-E: OOH. . . si, el es Ibory y el. . .

C-e: (OnO) yo se quien es el. . . y no pude perder la oportunidad de conocerlo

Ib: Oh ¿ya escuchaste de mi?

C-e: ¡Jey!

Ib: Ah. . . . jey. . A ti también

C-e: jeeeeeey. . .

Ib: . . . aaaaaah. . . (n.n!) ¡jey!

C-e: jeeeey.. (Comienza a asechar en círculos a Ibory)

Ib: jeeey. . . (Trata de alejarse del poni)

C-e: jeeeey . . .

Ib: jeeey. . .

C-e: jeeeeey. . .

Ib: jeeey . . .

C-E: (interviene haciendo un gran saludo setentero) _¡JEEEEY!. . . por que no vemos mejor lo que paso en el ser del tiempo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: jeeey. . . esta bien. . . (se retira)

Ib: de acuerdo. . . (se marcha)

C-E: tu no te vallas tan lejos ibory. . . (susurra) donde haya testigos

Ib: ¿Qué?

C-E: ¡Nada, nada!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: como decía en "el ser del tiempo" vulpes y chrisalys están reunidos nuevamente, pero puede que los problemas se avecinen cuando. . .

**Voz Chillona: ¡ES TWILIGHT!**

-: se aproxime a donde se encuentren los enamorados

**XXX**-Muy bien, primero tengo que ver si hay alguien en esa casa, veré si puedo pedir un recipiente para meter esas flores.

Twilight iba despreocupada, se tenía que dar prisa, ya era de tarde, y faltaba pocas horas para que oscureciera.

Después de un momento, ya estaba cerca de la casa, Twilight a pesar de tener un poco de miedo, igual se dispuso a tocar aquella puerta.

-Muy bien Twilight, es solo una casa…Aterradora…Bueno, tengo que hacerlo.

Twilight con un poco de miedo toco tres veces la puerta.

Al ver que nadie le respondió, prosiguió a entrar.

Jalo la puerta, esta se comenzó a abril.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera avisar que ella estaba allí, quedo sorprendida por lo que vio:** XXX**

-: (responde lo que paso) _¡LOS VIO TENIENDO ${%0!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Hablando de esas cosas es hora de leer los "M"

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

C-E: en "destello carmesí" crimson va de visita a canterlot, junto con. . .

**Voz Chillona: ¡ES TWILIGHT!**

-: durante su trayecto se encuentran con fancy pants, quien tiene una platica muy incomoda con el chico dragón

**XXX** el es Crimson Star, un muy buen amigo – Fancypants de inmediato noto varios aspectos poco comunes, principalmente los ojos que eran idénticos a los del pequeño Spike, tras unos momentos de observarlo el equino se acercó un poco extendiendo la pata amistosamente.

- debo decir y espero no te ofenda que tu apariencia me es de lo mas intrigante, sería mucho preguntar acerca de esto joven Crimson Star? – Crimson le observo por un momento, a pesar de que sus manierismos eran elegantes como todos los otros ponis y unicornios que había encontrado en el camino había algo diferente en el, primeramente a diferencia de todos los demás sus ojos no demostraban esa autoproclamada superioridad, la misma que muchos de los anteriores con quien se había topado le habían dado, al contrario parecía ser alguien que sorpresivamente no juzgaba inmediatamente, sin mucho pensarlo el muchacho estiro la pata haciendo un rápido contacto mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes se mantenían en los azul celeste contrarios.

- pegaso mas dragón igual a lo que ves – respondió simple y sencillamente, ante esto y con sorpresa en el rostro Fancypants retiro su pata al tiempo que Fleur le observaba con igual curiosidad.** XXX**

-: (finge ser fancy pants y susurra) _creo que este tipo es emo _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero. . . ahí no termino la cosa. . . pues hay cosas que no le dices a un huérfano

**XXX** y dime mi enigmático muchacho…vivías con tus padres en esas tierras lejanas? – esta vez fue el turno de Twilight y Spike para brincar en sus asientos, la unicornio con un gesto preocupado sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente mientras que Spike solo movía su mano justo sobre su cuello en un ademan para evitar la pregunta, aun así y notando estas señas muy tarde Crimson Star solo regreso la mirada a la ventana respondiendo con esa indiferencia con que siempre lo hacía.

- no…ambos están muertos – Fancypants torció el rostro levemente mordiéndose el labio, Fleur por su parte solo desvió la mirada mostrando pena y tristeza causando que el asta ese momento agradable ambiente se tornara pesado.**XXX**

-: (susurra) _este seria un buen momento para que alguien se eche un gas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "dos reinos en peligro" conocemos a una dragoncita llamad deshi, un simpatica dragoncita que como muchos jovencitos de la tierra del sushi y la tecnología hace cuando es un infante por esos lares

**XXX**—¿Y esos barriles? —Pregunta intrigado.

—Me los vendió A.J-san, me serán útiles para lo que pienso hacer. —

—Como quieras, aquí tienes. —Le entrega Rock la bolsa con somnífero. —Ese somnífero especial simula los efectos del alcohol, así que ese sujeto no notara la diferencia. —Le informa Rock.

Deshi vierte el somnífero en los tres barriles de cidra.

— ¿Lista? —Pregunta Rock listo para hacer un hechizo que ella solicito.

—Lista. —Responde con decisión en sus ojos.

Rock lanza un hechizo de su cuerno y con él hace que Deshi envejezca hasta ser una dragón adulta de un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Deshi vuela a un pequeño arroyo cercano y ve su reflejo en este y se sorprende al ver su nuevo aspecto.

— ¡Genial! —Exclama jubilosa al ver su considerable cambio. — ¿Ahora quien es la enana plana?** Baka** odioso. —Comenta alegre Deshi **XXX**

-: (mira escéptico) _¿Qué?. . . ¿por que me miran así? que tiene. . . en la tierra del anime y hentai es muy normal ver a los niños hacer este tipo de cosas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en un no clasificado "M" pero que definitivamente lo es. . . me refiero a "un sin vergüenza sin suerte". . . lucky nuestro amigo pudo conocer mejor y a fondo a dos de las ponis mas queridas de la serie y despertar un pequeño interés por una de ellas. . . pero no sin explicarnos un poco de biología de pagasos primero

CS: (entra en escena mientras sujeta a lucky con un amigable "abrazo de amigos") _¡OOOOH!. . . ¿en serio? Valla. . . y de ¿Qué cosas de la biología de los pegasos?. . ¡eh lucky!_

L: (no responde por la temblorina que le provoca el pegaso dragón). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**XXX**- Twilight: ¡Lucky! Tranquilízate… Spike ha ido a casa de una amiga a ayudarla con un vestido…ya no esta aquí. Además; solo es un bebe dragón y no es para nada peligroso.

- Lucky: Los dragones escupen fuego… y tienen garras… y dientes afilados…; decía el cobarde pegaso mientras temblaba en el suelo.

- Twilight: (insértese bufido de caballo) [Creo que es incluso más miedoso que Fluttershy… o al menos en lo que se refiere a dragones…]

- Twilight: Te prometo que no te pasara nada… Ahora solo relájate mientras mi amiga Fluttershy revisa tu heridas…¿ Fluttershy?... ¡¿Fluttershy?

Cuando la unicornio giro la cabeza en busca de su amiga la encontró desmayada en el suelo.

**. . . flash. . .**

Mientras Lucky contemplaba a la desmayada pegaso, mostrando una cara cuanto menos de pervertido, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo una "erección de alas". Por suerte para el indecente pony, la unicornio violeta que intentaba "despertar" a su amiga no se fijo en ello. Pero de todas formas, aunque Twilight hubiera reparado en las firmes y tiesas alas del pegaso, ella, en su inocencia y falta de conocimientos en el ámbito de la sexualidad, jamás hubiera descubierto a que vino esta involuntaria reacción del cuerpo del pegaso ni hubiera establecido relación entre sus alas y su muy desarrollado instinto sexual.

- Lucky:[Sexy y tímida… ¡podría ser mi oportunidad!]**XXX**

C-E: _déjenme ver si entiendo. . . . . . . . . ¿los pegasos lo hacen con las alas?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: esperen. . . en donde están. . . ¡WOOOOAAAA!

L: (entra y se escuda con el anfitrión) _¡JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!. . . ¡PALABRA DE PONI!_

C-E: _¡Que es lo que no. . . ¡AAAAAAAHHH! (esquivan una bola de fuego) ¡DIOS MIO!. . . ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?_

L: (sal corriendo de escena) _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DRAGÓN LOCO! ! ! !**_

CS: (persigue al pegaso rojo) _¡COMO OSASTE PENSAR ASI DE FLUTTERSHY! _

C-E: ¡cielos! (se quita del camino del potro dragón)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento) bueno. . . en. . . en. . . en la. . . (se recuepra) "la zebra de mi vida" Ibory. . .

Ib: (entra en escena) ¡Yo merito!

C-E: ya tiene todo para abrir su nuevo restaurante en la villa. . . en la cual. . . extrañamente todos quieren formar parte de esta aun que no cuenten con el entrenamiento r. . .

Ib: (O_o!) ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!. . .

C-E: ¿Qué?

Ib: no quiero ver a las demás chicas. . . mejor pongamos lo que paso esa noche

C-E: no creo que sea una. . .

Ib: si quieres checa lo que paso con twi y trixie

C-E: no eso, es solo que. . .

Ib: ¡el video!

**XXX** -Oye Zecora, ya es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas tu sola al bosque si quieres tengo una habitación extra en mi casa "di que sí, di que sí"- dijo Ibory rojo de la pena.

-muchas gracias, tu oferta

**. . .FLASH . . .**

-Es aquí… un momento… rayos esta habitación no la amueblo mi hermano, solo amueblo mi cuarto- dijo Ibory decepcionado suponiendo que Zecora se iria a su casa.

"Perfecto" –puedo dormir contigo

Tu cama era muy grande según recuerdo- dijo Zecora.

-a emmm… si está bien, vamos-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto efectivamente era una cama para dos personas.

**. . . FLASH. . . **

Ambos habían entrado el cama y no podían estar mas sonrojados e impacientes de lo que ya estaban.

"Por Celestia ya llegue hasta aquí ahora que hago" pensaba Ibory.

"Porque le dije que durmiéramos juntos, que hago ahora, esto fue demasiado rápido" pensaba Zecora.

De pronto debajo de la cama sus pezuñas se tocaron haciendo que ambos voltearan a verse y asi se quedaron un buen rato hasta que comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. De un momento a otro se**. . censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado, ****XXX**

Ib: (O-o?) _espera. . . ¿que paso?. . . no íbamos a mostrar lo bueno que fui esa noche _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: no lo dudo tigre. . . pero este es un show familiar

Ib: _bueno creo que tienes razón. . . de todas maneras. . . lo que paso ahí no fue apto para toda la familia _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ¿por que esa actitud tan arrogante?

Ib: Oh lo siento. . . pero no puedo evitar pensar que. . . (:}) ¡_Toque el cielo con una zebra! ! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (desde lejos y fuera de cámara) ¡SUFICIENTE!. . . ¡HEY TU, IBORY!. . . ¡SABES COMO SE JUEGA A CAPITAN AMERICA!

Ibory y C-E: (giran la cabeza) ¿_Eh?. . .WAAAAAU- "PUUUM" -__**¡UUUFF!-**_ (ibory esquivo un escuda-so pero el anfitrión fue derribado por pleno impactado en el estomago)

**/OOOOHJOOOOHOOOO/**

Ib: _¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? _

C-e: _¡VOY A MATARTE!_

Ib: ¡_estas loco!_ (sale para ponerse a salvo)

C-e: _¡NO ESCAPES!_ (sale corriendo tras el, pero "POW" sin fijarse piso al anfitrión humano)

**/AAAH!/**

C-E: (se duele) _¡OOOHJOOOOO!. . . DIOS. . . ¡OOOHHJJJ!. . . ¡OOOGGGHOOOOOOOGG! OOOOOHH. . . D-DIOS. . . dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios. . . auch!. . . ah. . . joooohoooo. . . me lleva!. . . me lleva, me lleva, me lleva, me lleva. . . lo, lo, lo cual. . . lo c-cual nos, lo cual nos lleva al párrafo de la semana. . . ¡Oh dios!. . . aaaaaajjj. . . dios, dios. . ._ (ÚwÚ) _me pisaste ahí, idiota_

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: (se levanta con dificultad) e-en. . . uuff. . .ufff. . . en, en, en. . .en el. . . en "el lamento de Apple farm" una historia en la que la famila de las manzanas sufre. . y sufre mucho, por que los padres de AJ., Big Mac y esta AB. Terminan en un desafortunado accidente de tren. . . pero nada me sorprende mas que la manera de tratar un asunto tan delicado, por las chicas

**XXX**—Tú sabes lo que paso ¿Verdad Twilight? —preguntó Rarity mientras iba al galope con sus amigas.

La unicornio frunció el ceño, parecía reacia a hablar pero se dio por vencida.

—El tren que venía de "las pegasos" se descarriló… Hay… Hay ponis muertos.

La última frase hizo que todas se detuvieran. Twilight frenó en seco al notarlo.

—Con muertos… —Pinkie tragó con dificultad— Te refieres a… ¿Muertos?** XXX**

-: (mira escéptico) _no pinkie, hay vivos. . . _(ÓnÓ)_ ¡pues muertos!. . . o ¿Qué?. . . ¿pues que otra clase de muertos existe?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero, como les gusta tanto sufrir a la gente, que no entienden cuando uno quiere evitares la visita al psicólogo

**XXX**—No hay mas heridos, son todos… —Rainbow tragó saliva— Applejack… Tú no quieres ir más adelante.

—No quiero… pero tengo que ir… —La poni empezó a caminar cuando su amiga le cortó el paso. Se miraron a los ojos y entonces notó que Rainbow Dash estaba empezando a llorar.

—Por favor no vayas…

**. . .flash. . . **

Al pasar otro vagó destrozado pudo ver a unos Unicornios que cubrían algo con mantas. Las siluetas inertes eran reconocibles y ella sintió un escalofrío. Applejack hablaba con uno de ellos. El unicornio parecía nervioso pero asintió con la cabeza y haciéndole una seña a la poni de tierra la llevó a donde las figuras cubiertas estaban. Twilight trató de seguirla pero se dio cuenta de que sus patas no le respondían. Vio al unicornio levantar una de las manta y distinguió el cuarto trasero de un poni y una marca de belleza cubierta con sangre. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. No podía soportarlo.

—Vámonos Twilight…**XXX**

-: (finge ser AJ.) _Vámonos. . . necesito buscar a un psicólogo _

**/aaaaaaww/**

-: pero como sobrellevo el problema la familia

**XXX**— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hubo una pelea muy fuerte en la granja. No se los detalles pero la abuela y Big Mac trajeron a Applebloom a mi casa… No supe que hacer hasta que llegó Fluttershy y me ayudó, se llevó a las potrillas a su casa para que hicieran alguna cosa de sus travesuras.

— ¿Applejack peleó en su casa? —Pinkie ladeó la cabeza.

—No ha dejado de trabajar desde que regresamos del accidente. Me temo que la pobre está tratando de ocultar su dolor.** XXX**

-: _en noticias de la bolsa económica, la productividad en appleacrees subió un ochenta porciento en la bolsa superando a industrias "Días" e industrias "STARK" en tan solo dos días _(dijo imitando a un noticiario)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: fíjense bien de que se ríen. . .

**/oooooh/**

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que se divirtieran y agradezco a. . . ¡DIABLOS CHICOS! (es interrumpido por que los cuatro ponis entran en escena pelando entre ellos)

Crimson: _¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!. . . ¡SUELTENME LOS TREEEES! _(el Pegaso dragón se sacudía para quitarse a los otros ponis de si) _¡LOS VOY A ACABAR! _

Lucky: (gritaba y sujetaba una ala de crimson) _¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _

C-e: (intentaba llegar ibory y pegarle con un escudo, pero crimsom le estorbaba) _¡NO TOCARAS A MI ZECORA PESCADORSUCHO!_

Ibory: (sujetaba la otra ala de crimson y devolvía algunos golpes) _¡ASI!. . . ¡PUES YO NO VEO QUE TENGA TU NOMBRE ESCRITO EN ELLA Y NO TE E VISTO HACER ALGO PARA ACERCARTE A ELLA! _

C-e: ¡AHORA SI TE DOY! (se pone mas agresivo)

Crimson: _¡NO ME AGAN ENOJAR POR QUE SIN LOS QUEMO VIVOS!_

C-e: _¡OOOH TU CALLATE! "PUUM" _(le puso el escudo en la boca)

Lucky: _¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YO SOLO BINE POR LA BARRA LIBRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

C-E: _¡CHICOS POR FAVOR TRANQUILICENSE! _(ve como los tres llevan su conflicto fuera de escena, provocando destrozos a su paso, la caída de un yunque, una bomba, un gato chillo de dolor, el choque de dos autos, espejos romperse en pedazos y el de un tiroteo) _¡OOOHHH REYOS!. . . bueno yo mejor me voy a detener a esos cuatro. . . y bueno gracias por vernos, no olviden checar los fics del foro, son excelentes, nada malo hace leer, gracias a ibory , lucky y crimson, de "la zebra de mi vida" "destello carmesí" y "un sinvergüenza sin suerte" y bueno gracias por sintonizar _(sale corriendo) _¡MUCHACHOS, MUCHACHOS!. . . ¡no vallan a arruinar la hora del té!_

**Bueno gracias por sintonizarnos, esto fue el programa humorístico numero uno de producciones escudo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios si quieren, esto fue;**

**¡LA SOPA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ results? search _query= The+Soup +e&page=1

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

**HOLA, amantes de los caballitos chiquitos, están sintonizando el programas mas raro de comedia, burla, parodia y chistes de todo el mundo poni existente, están sintonizando el show de; ¡LA SOPA!**

**Que tan enamorado estas de tu pareja en;**

"**_una pareja fuera de lo ordinario"_**

**XX**Mierda... Puse mis pies en el fondo de la alberca, (El agua me llegaba por debajo del cuello, como al nivel de los hombros.) y voltee a verla. Era obviamente una de las que habia llegado. Tenia el pelo rizado, y traia puesto tambien un Bikini, pero este mucho mas provocativo. Demasiado. _'Y luego ¿Por que las violan? Jejejeje'_ **XX**

**Condolencias a quien soporta tanto drama en;**

"**_reencuentro"_**

**XX**-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada… de repente Carina se puso histérica solo por que Afterlife me llamo 'Hermano'

-¿ella te dijo hermano? Vaya…

-Eso es lo de menos Twilight, si no ponemos fin a esta discusión se van a terminar sacando los ojos** XX**

**Nuestro invitado de la semana;**

**XX**¿?: entonces esto es una clase de programa o ¿Qué?** XX**

**Y lo ultimo ocurrido en;**

"_**el verdadero dios del mundo" **_

**XX**- ¡Seguro viste que mi hermana estaba en celo y te aprovechaste verdad!

- ¡YO JAMÁS HARIA ESO, YO AMO A TU HERMANA, LA AMO MÁS QUE CUALQUIER COSA Y SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A TI PARA ESTAR CON ELLA LO HARE!

- ¡ASI QUE QUIERES PELEAR, BIEN, ENTONCES SI REALMENTE AMAS TANTO A TWILIGHT COMO DICES, VEN AQUÍ Y DERROTAME EN UN DUELO MAGICO AHORA!** XX**

**Hoy, en una transmisión especial desde el antiguo castillo de las princesas (porque lo corrieron del extranjero por violento). Con ustedes, su anfitrión poni favorito, el es, ¡CABALLO-ESCUDO!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

C-e: (entra en escena) HEY! Hola de nuevo. . .

**/YEEEEEEIIII/**

El día de hoy, nos ubicamos en la sala del trono del castillo de las hermanos, con el anfitrión ocupando la silla imperial del lugar y en lugar de la clásica pantalla de plasma para ver los videos, en su lugar se encuentra una esfera de cristal enorme flotando a un lado del poni de traje.

-: sean bienvenidos a la sopa!. . . hoy nos presentamos desde el antigua castillo de la princesa Luna y Celestia. . . hoy de dia. . . _por que de noche aquí asustan_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: hoy empezaremos con los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: en si vida se han sentido los mas afortunados en el mundo por los seres queridos que los rodean. . . (:}) ¡_Pues este no es el primer caso_!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: En "una pareja fuera de lo ordinario" vimos un poco mas a fondo los sentimientos de Fausto con su novia Jennifer, quien es capas de rechazar toda tentación y defender el honor de su pareja

**XXX**"¡Hola! Soy Paulina. Gusto en conocerte."

Mierda... Puse mis pies en el fondo de la alberca, (El agua me llegaba por debajo del cuello, como al nivel de los hombros.) y voltee a verla. Era obviamente una de las que había llegado. Tenia el pelo rizado, y traía puesto también un Bikini, pero este mucho mas provocativo. Demasiado. _'Y luego ¿Por que las violan? Jejejeje'_

"Este.. Me llamo Fausto."

"Wow, eres el primer Fausto que conozco. ¿Te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos?"

_'Pobre, no sabe que tengo una pareja. Esto podría ser entretenido hasta que se entere quien es.'_

"Sip. Varias veces de hecho."

"Hehehe... Oye... ¿Piensas hacer algo después?"

Ella empezó a acercarse a mi, hasta el punto que su cara estaba enfrente de la mia.

"Ummm... No... ¿Por?"

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios.

"Que tal si tu y yo vamos a tu habitación y nos entretenemos?"

"Umm... No gracias. Ahora que recuerdo, si tengo planes en la tarde, también en la noche."** XXX **

-: bueno, recordar que tienes novia, entra en algo intermedio, más no tanto así

**XXX**"¿Con ella, eh? No te merece, pero has lo que quieras. Te dejo solo."

Empezó a salirse de la alberca, justo cuando Jennifer pasaba por aun lado de ella. Esta estiro el pie, causando que se callera y se golpeara. 'Hija de puta... Con Jenn no se mete nadie sin pasar sobre mi.' Rápidamente comencé a salirme de la alberca y dirigirme hacia donde estaba, levantándola y sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Jennifer trato de levantarse y decirle algo a Paulina, pero yo la detuve. Era hora de darle una idea de lo que pensaba al respecto.

"¡¿Que mierdas te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Una cosa es coquetear conmigo y ofrecerme sexo, ya que se nota que no eres mas que una prostituta sin corazón ni sentimientos!"

Para este momento ella ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y sus 'amigas' corrían a su lado, listas para gritarme cosas sin sentido.** XXX**

-: (O-O!) cielos!. . . estoy impresionado. . . muy impresionado realmente. . . _hiciste llorar a una chica por tu novia_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (O-o?) Pero tengo una duda. . . (:}) _¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pequeño poni?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "buscando al kirin" recientemente vemos como a rarity le dijeron sus verdades, pero en el capitulo mas reciente aprendemos como ser un dragón educado por ponis tiene sus ventajas y desventajas

**XXX**"¿Spikey?"

"¿Si?"

Rarity se sonrojo un poco y le sonrió ampliamente a Spike.

"Creo que este lugar es lo suficientemente privado y limpio… además necesitas practicar el hacerte pequeño."

Spike la acerco un poco más y la beso profundamente. Cuando se separaron le acaricio el cuello y le sonrió.

"Gracias Rarity."

La unicornio se peino lentamente la crin y se acerco más a la cara de Spike

"No querido, gracias a ti por aceptarme a tu lado."

Rarity se lanzo hacia adelante y beso de nueva cuenta a Spike mientras este lentamente le acariciaba los costados. Repentinamente Spike lanzo la cabeza para atrás rompiendo el beso con una expresión de total frustración en su cara.

"¡Por el amor de…!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase eructó lanzando una llama verde que rápidamente se condenso en un paquete rectangular y un pergamino los cuales cayeron sobre la cabeza de Rarity. Spike se llevo las garras a la cara y dejo escapar un gruñido.** XXX**

-: _¡pobre spike!. . . pero ve el lado bueno. . . al menos no te interrumpió un cartero en plena acción_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "el ser del tiempo" vulpes y la princesa chrysalis son descubiertos por la autoridades del reino poni, ahora ellos debieron prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba, aun que esta es la manera de prepararse mas rara que e visto en mi vida

**XXX**-Tu eres una de los pocos que sabe que me alimento de amor…así que…

-Dime.

-Puede que tu me ayudes con eso…Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Por supuesto…bueno en realidad no.

-Tu me podrías ayudar a llegar a mi máxima forma, pero lo que necesito es un poco…de…ya tu sabes… Entiendes?

-Creo que ahora si….Ahora si que no entiendo.

Chrysalis dio un gran Suspiro, no podía creer que un ser tan inteligente como Vulpes sea un tonto para captar cosas como lo que ella estaba insinuando.

-Te lo tendré que explicar de otra manera.

Chrysalis tomo a Vulpes con sus dos cascos y** FLIZZZZZ. . .XXX**

-: (O.O!). . . ._!CIELOS!. . . CREO QUE MEJOR LES DAMOS UN TIEMPO A SOLAS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "la impredecible magia del amor". . . descubrimos que el capitán de la guardia de equestria "shining armor" es un desgraciado que abusa del poder, planea golpes armados y odia a los dragones

**XXX **-¡Seguro! Por eso mismo es que no planeaban asesinar a Spike, ni enviaron a un matón a casa de su hermana disfrazado de su novio- respondió sarcástica.

-Eso sin mencionar que ahora ya sabemos quién guiaba a los rufianes que emboscaron el transporte de los embajadores de Ikaruga hace unos meses-

-Le aseguro que todo ha sido…-

-Déjeme leerle su lista de crímenes Shinning Armor- dijo Celestia haciendo aparecer un documento y aclarándose la garganta para empezar a leer.

-Veamos… Extralimitar el uso del personal y utilería del ejército. No dar parte de sus actividades. Corrupción laboral. Asalto y agresión a mano armada. Intento de homicidio en primer grado a los embajadores de Ikaruga. Intento de homicidio en primer grado al dragón conocido como Spike. Insubordinación. Conspiración en contra de la Corona Real y planificar su caída, fuese por la fuerza o a través de un golpe de estado…- Celestia tomó aire. **XXX**

-: (O.O) _¡ESE DESGRACIADO!. . . ¡ACTUO COMO LOS HUMANOS PROTECTORES DE LA LEY USUALMENTE ACTUAN!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: (entra en escena) ¡oye!. . . estoy aquí

**/WAAAAUUU/**

C-e: damas y caballos el ¡capitán shining armor! (Sa) aquí en la sopa

Sa: ¡oye dime por que dicen cosas tan malas de mi!

C-e: _bueno tal vez por que actuaste como un idiota_

Sa: ¡oye!

C-e: _lo siento. . . pero si fuiste un idiota_

Sa: ¡Oye!

C-e: ¡_solo bromeo!_

Sa: oye en verdad yo no soy asi. . . soy un poni dedicado que se empeña y esfuerza en su trabajo

C-e: _me parece bien, pero, entonces si hubiera tratados, ¿tu los aceptarías?_

Sa: desde luego

C-e: _respetas total mente la decisión de las princesas_

Sa: ¡por supuesto!

C-e: _¿quieres a tu familia?_

Sa: con todo mi corazón

C-e: _¿Qué pasa si tu hermana lo hace con spike?_

Sa: ¡yo creería que. . . (¡O/ / /O!). . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: _ah verdad!. . . _

Sa: mejor nos vemos luego (sale de escena)

C-e: como sea. Ahora en "sinfonía en re bemol" Octavia se recupera de su accidente poco a poco, lo cual alegra bastante fast, quien se alegra mucho pues al parecer el despertó a Octavia de su coma al cantarle una cancion

**XXX**_- Veo que has despertado._

_- Si lo deseas puedo seguir durmiendo._

_- Que ni se te ocurra… ya estuve a punto de perderte, ahora que te tengo de nuevo no te dejaré ir._

Se besan otra vez, Octavia vuelve a acostarse para poder descansar. Fast termina rápidamente de escribir todas las notas y la letra.

_- ¿Y ahora qué haces?_

_- Escribo la canción, sonó demasiado bien como para que no la tenga escrita._

_- ¿Y es qué tú siempre vives en el trabajo?_

_- Créeme, esta es la primera vez desde tu accidente que vuelvo a pensar en música…_** XXX**

-: (finge ser fast) _por que ya estaba considerando seguir adelante con mi vida. . . y empezar coquetear con una de las enfermeras _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero creo que nuestro amiguito tiene toda la culpa

**XXX**_- ¿Qué culpa tienes tú del accidente?_

_- No lo sé… me sentía responsable… juré protegerte y no pude evitar todo esto._

_- Fast… son cosas que ocurren… no puedes tratar de ser un dios y flotar a mi alrededor para protegerme de cualquier mal… en primera porque es imposible y en segunda porque en tu afán de protegerme, puede que me aísles del mundo._

_- Tienes razón._** XXX**

C-e: _tienes razón. . . tengo que intentarlo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "reencuentro" pablo, nuestro amigo humano aun trata de lidiar con su vida junto con las chicas quien le hacen compañía, en este capitulo nuestro amigo pablo sufre por no tener idea de en lo que se esta metiendo cuando le hace una propuesta a rarity. . . una pista; ¿a lo único a lo que los maridos le temen en el centro comercial?

**XXX**-Dime cariño, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, primero que nada, el disculparme, mi actitud no fue la correcta y creo que te incomode aquella noche

-Esta bien… disculpa aceptada y dime, ¿Eso es todo?

-A decir verdad es que venia invitarte al pueblo, quizás te gustaría comprar ropa nueva, la que tienes te debe de quedar un poco…pequeña- **La ropa que ella estaba usando era de Carina por lo cual le quedaba un poco…apretada**- así que, ¿Qué dices, quieres venir?

-No lo se… no tengo dinero

-Yo pago** XXX**

-: (O…O! grita como niña de quince) _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡_dios tenga misericordia de el!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero el drama no termina ahí, pues al parecer "carina" la hermana menor de pablo tubo una riña con afterlife la alicornio, quien le a tomado cariño a pablo tal y como un hermano

**XXX**-Muchas gracias Afterlife, realmente te lo agradezco

-De nada hermano

**Al escuchar lo que Afterlife había dicho Carina volteo la vista hacia ella y dijo**

-¿Cómo le haz dicho a MI hermano?

-Eh…niñas… por favor, esténse quietas

-¡Pero quien te crees al decirle a Pablo 'Hermano'! ¡Búscate a otro tipo al cual engatusar, el es MI hermano y no dejare que me lo quites!** XXX**

-: _WOOOOUU… cielos, esta niña esta peor que novia celosa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero en este tipo de riñas, nunca falta un inocente culpado

**XXX**-¡Este es mi hermano! ¡Y solo mío!

-¡Eres una hipócrita!- **Afterlife no pudo aguantar mas y dejo escapar un gran grito, a los pocos segundos Twilight y las demás chicas se acercaron corriendo a ver que sucedía**- ¡Dices que es tu hermano y que es solo tuyo pero no demuestras que lo quieres! ¡Recién te pidió un poco de agua y te le negaste solo por quedarte viendo esa cosa a la que llaman televisión!** XXX**

-: _¡cielos santo!. . . miren esta, esta condenada. . . la tv. No tiene el problema. . . mendiga. . . que mensaje con poco sentido _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Esta tipa dice cosas sin sentido. . . si razón, sin validez, como si digiera algo sin ningún sentido como; apos al ed wohs le nereiferp sodot y ogima rojem us se, aneub se nóisivelet al_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡ven!. . . cosas sin sentido, asi que no le hagan caso al mensaje de esa tipa

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fics crossovers]**

C-e: en "B.W.W" hay tenciones en el equipo de, pues al parecer, cuando se reúne a un equipo de chicos amantes de los ponis, la relaciones interpersonales son muy problemáticas, pero lo peor de todo, es causarlas

**XXX-**Así que tú eres Umbral –dijo Pablo al encontrarse con el pony negro, en la proa del liberty admirando el paisaje, este se volteo sin decir nada –si se lo que sientes, también para mi es extraño, digo estar en una realidad paralela –pero Umbral no dijo nada, en ellos la pony rubia apareció con timidez, ambos se voltearon al verla llegar, lo cual la dejo mas muda

-ahhh, según lo que escuche, en otras Equestrias estoy casada con ustedes –dijo ella con un tono dudosos –así que me preguntaba ¿Qué vi en ustedes para enamorarme? **XXX**

-: (O-o?) _Pues a ellos. . . ni modo de que al no verlos te enamoraras de ellos ¿o no?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: Pero al final mi consejo es. . . ¡_PARTELE SU "#$© )=} A ESE 0(&r$+]®_!

**/AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "viajeros del multi-verso" nuestros héroes tuvieron una noche muy agitada, pero nada que una buena siesta no pueda arreglar

**XXX**—_¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?—Era la voz de Zty que se había encontrado con una ¿Desagradable? Sorpresa al despertar, la puerta de la habitación de al lado se escucho abrirse y a Deadpool y Zty discutir, Twilight y yo salimos rápidamente para ver cuál era el problema._

—_Es que me dio frio en la noche—Decía mi compañero ya con su máscara puesta_

—_¡Nunca! ¡Nunca te metas a la cama de un hombre sin su autorización! ¡Y menos si eres otro hombre!—Gritaba Zty muy conmocionado, en realidad no lo entendía, que tiene de malo despertarse en la cama con un hombre, después de algunas fiestas yo lo había hecho, aunque no sean mal pensados, nunca paso nada… Espero._

—_No me digas que no te encanto que lo primero que viste al despertar fueran mis ojos—Le dijo Deadpool con un tono ridículo._

—_Pues—Dijo Zty dudando, pero se abofeteo a al mismo con su propia pesuña—¡Boobs! ¡You like boobs!, claro que no me gusto—_** XXX**

-: (O-o?) _bueno. . . si te quedaste pensando un ratito_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero el terror invade esta historia cuando los zombis atacan

**XXX**"Corre ¡Corre! ¡CORRE! ¡SÓLO CORRE!"—Pinkie mira esto último con miedo—Deadpool, ya no estoy tan segura de que esto sea tan divertido como creía—

Deadpool dice con voz tranquilizadora:

—No te preocupes, ya eh enfrentado zombis, y no cualquier tipo de zombis, ¡Zombis con súper poderes! Así que esto no es nada—

Comienzan a escuchar el horrible llanto de las criaturas.

—Tienen la marca, sangre, necesito sangre—Las criaturas comenzaban a aparecer de todos lados en la habitación.

Deadpool desenvaina la espada.

—Come at me bro—Dice confiadamente** XXX**

-: _¡HOLLLLYYY #$%&(=}. . . . ¿NO LOS MATAMOS A TODOS CUANDO FILMAMOS DEADPONILAND? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "las reliquias de la unión" la batalla final esta que arde cuando el caballero de la unión, hace su aparición. . . aun que creo que les falto algo importante

**XXX**El guardián de la unión.

Fue ahí cuando las esferas de energía comenzaban a unirse a mi cuerpo, este se retorcía por la energía que acumulaba.

De repente, una armadura comenzó a generarse, en las piernas era naranja, otorgándoles la fuerza y resistencia de Sarah.

En los brazos, mi brazo izquierdo era rojo y el brazo derecho era azul, dándome las capacidades de fuego de ellas dos,

En la parte del pecho se volvió Blanco, junto con esto en la espalda me crecieron dos alas blancas además de las que ya tenía, solo que ahora, estas cambiaron de verde a dorado, dándome un total de 4 alas.

Finalmente, en mi cabeza se generó un casco dorado.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la presencia de las demás… en mi interior.

"Tenias razón en una cosa Christian… solo puede haber un guardián d la unión" le dije yo con mis voz normal antes de sentir el cambio terminado.

"**Nosotros seremos ese guardián**" Dije… Dijimos nosotros 5** XXX**

-: _¡Esperen un minuto!. . . ¿no tenían que gritar "POWER RANGERS AAAAH" para transformarse en el robot gigante?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-e: en "el rey de los fanáticos" nuestro amigo spades, resulto ser un humano que viajo en el tiempo en equestria y creció como poni, lo cual fue muy chocante para todos. . . pero no importa, lo que si fue chocante, fue ver la verdadera forma poni del rey de los bronis radicales

**XXX**Alrededor de Azorakt comenzaron a aparecer círculos de hechizos, que se completaron con una geometría rebuscada y caracteres incomprensibles, brillando en el aire como la resplandeciente aurora boreal.

Dos círculos se cerraron sobre el cruel monarca, mientras Burns lo sentenciaba:

—Yo tengo conmigo todo lo que necesito. Pero tú, aun con tu ejército, estas por fracasar.

Y con un chasquido el hechizo se completó, y el maleficio de Presencia Pavorosa quedó retirado mostrando la verdadera forma del villano maligno Azorakt.

En un resplandor como el del sol, y con el crujir de varios truenos, el poni enorme y monstruoso con alas tremendas y mirada llameante desapareció, dejando en su lugar la figura de un joven alicornio, apenas mas grande que un poni de tierra adulto, color azul ultramar y de melena color negro. Usaba una sencilla armadura negra, y sus ojos nada tenían de especial. Sobre su flanco, la figura de una nube en forma de cráneo que despedía relámpagos.** XXX**

-: _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. . . . MIREN, ES TAN SOLO UN &%#$I=*] DE CARA BONITA_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "el poni eléctrico" phan, tiene que responder ante las princesas y las seis principales por sus poderes eléctricos. . . aunque esto se impresionante

**XXX**- Asi que Phan…te importaría contarnos sobre como hiciste eso? –dijo Celestia con seriedad

- Ahh, bueno todo empezó por mi intento en hacer un arcoíris sónico al igual que rainbow dash pero no resulto como esperaba –dijo Phan

- A que te refieres con eso? –menciono Twilight preguntando

- Veran, cuando estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido me acerque a una gran nube cargada de electricidad y por alguna extraña razón los rayos se combinaron con la barrera y haciendo que yo pudiera absorber la electricidad –explico Phan

**Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, nadie nunca jamás en su vida había conocido a un pony que tuviese poderes elementales como es la electricidad.**

- Wow, poderes eléctricos interesante –dijo Luna observando a Phan** XXX**

-: (pretende ser Luna) _y es interesante, porque nunca había conocido a ninguno de los pegasos del clima que se encargara de las nubes tormentosas. . ._(O.O!)_ ¡PERO NO, NO, NOO, TU SIGUES SIENDO DIFERENTE! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en el nuevo fanfic, de "Nuevas maneras de morir". . . en el cual el terrible villano annihilus sigue vivo y ahora quiere venganza

**XXX**-Ahhhhh, mucho mejor- decía el Alicornio demonial soltando un gran suspiro de satisfacción

-es bueno saber que Annihilus siempre contara con los humanos para darle poder- decía sínicamente el alicornio

Entonces voltea a ver el trono pequeño y extrañado le pregunta a Ravenus

-¿mi hermana no ha aparecido?-

-¿Lady Tempest?, no señor, no la he visto desde que partieron a esa dimensión-

Annihilus dibujó una gran cara de disgusto mientras algo de electricidad roja se generaba en sus cuernos

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡esas patéticas formas de vida destruyeron a mi hermana!- el enojo era evidente en su tono** XXX**

-: aaaaaw. . . no se tu, pero, ella no esta muerta. . . (:}) _lo esta haciendo con el poni de casco dorado_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: "los mercenarios" es la historia de greenshy, quien es un pegaso el cual se quiere unir a un grupo de locos armados, pero para ser parte de la filas de los indestruc… "DIGO! Mercenarios. . . tiene que hacer algo

**XXX**-¿Tu? ¿Un Pegaso en nuestras filas? ¿Estás loco, verdad?-reclamo este, mientras se carcajeaba.

-El único loco aquí eres tú, Rocket!-dijo Fast Runner, molesto-¿Que pasa que sea un Pegaso? ¿Es que por ser un Pegaso no va poder hacer las cosas bien? ¡Tú no sabes qué nivel de habilidad tiene con las maquinas!-dijo este, defendiendo al Pegaso.

-Rocket, Runner tiene razón, propongo una cosa, que nuestro aspirante haga dos pruebas, si las pasa, está dentro, si no…bueno, buen intento-dijo Many Faces con una sonrisa.** XXX**

-: (finge ser un mercenario) _¡Muy bien muchacho!. . . para tu primera prueba, hay que ir a las regaderas _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sa: 8entra con cara de lastima y pena) _uuuuy. . . como lo siento por ese chico. . ._

C-e: _le tienes lastima a ese chico_

Sa: _pues si. . . yo de primera mano se lo horrible que son las novatas_ (se duele de los cuartos traseros)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: leamos los fics americanos

**[Aparecen un grupo de guardias de la realeza, estos están encima de un monte y entre todos utilizan todas sus fuerzas para levantar la bandera de los E.U.A.]**

**[Historias americanas]**

C-e: en la historia de "vida de casados" (traducido en español) la pareja mas rara de todo el mundo poni, sigue tratando con sus problemas maritales mientras que nuestro amigo discordia quien tras pensarlo mucho, llega a una conclusión perfecta para todos

**XXX**Walking to the side of the room with his wife he continued to smile. "You see, I've thought of an idea that's completely fair! You take care of the foal for a couple hundred years or so while I have my fun, then I'll take over from there!"

Celestia jaw dropped as he finished his proposal. "You can't actually be serious? THAT'S YOUR PLAN? I though you accepted that I was pregnant?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I have to take care of the baby right away. Now come on Celestia, it's a brilliant idea! In the long run I'd be taking care of the baby longer!"**XXX**

-: _aaaaaw, bueno. . . no se cual es problema. . . muchos aplican esa de abandonar a sus hijos. . ._(OuO)_ ¡Y Miren lo bien que terminan en las Telenovelas!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "spike y rarity cortesía de las CMC" las tres amigas sin marca en los flancos tratan de armarla de cupidas, ahora intentando uno sus ataques del amor, en un baile, pero conociendo a esas tres, lo único que se puede esperar es una confusión de triangulo amoroso

**XXX**"Well you pushed us onto the dance floor, she said she had to go, and I came back here."

"What?" she said shocked. "You mean she said she had to go after you two fell in love, right?"

"Love?" he exclaimed. "Twilight, I don't know what happened tonight, or what you're trying to do, but Sweetie Belle and I are not in love with each other!"

"Of course not, she must have chickened out tonight. Don't worry, I'll fix it!"

"But Twilight, I don't like her that way! She doesn't like me that way! I mean what would Rarity say if she knew you were trying to set us up!"

"Oh, she's all for the idea!"

Spike didn't hear what she said after that. He was devastated. Rarity was all for him and her sister getting together? But what about the two of them?** XXX**

-: bueno. . . bueno esto del triangulo amoroso y los celos casi nunca termina bien en las telenovelas. . . oh en las pelis gringas. . . (:}) _Por que luego la hembras se agarran arañazos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: dejando tantito los fics americanos, en "un psicópata en equestria" razón, el humano más normal de todos, que hasta hora que a entrado a nuestro mundo, descubre aspectos notables del bosque

**XXX**-¿Porque Everfree es como es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Incontrolable, desobediente, diferente al resto de la naturaleza. Todos lo ven amenazante pero desde que llegue me ha sido un anfitrión más que hospitalario.

-Veras cada aspecto de la naturaleza se creó y es tan libre como tú, yo o cualquier pony. No a toda la naturaleza le agrada hacer contacto con los ponies. A Everfree parece no agradarle.

-¿Ósea que Everfree posee conciencia?

-No como tú puedes concebirla, no es algo único, cada aspecto de la naturaleza es independiente en su interacción con otras cosas, pero puede percibirse como una especie de conciencia. Puede decirse que sí.** XXX**

-: (esta parado junto a una planta) _así que. . . nos vemos en chilis a las tres_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _pero va por tu cuenta_ (retira la planta de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los "M"

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

C-e: en "puramente suerte o ¿destino?" el mas reciente de los humanos en entrar a nuestro mundo se llama John y el es un humano. . . un tanto agresivo

**XXX**-John!-

... ¿?

-JOHN!-

... pero que ...

-JOHN! LEVANTATE!-

todo se pone a vibrar y escucho fuertes golpes y ... disparos

-JOHN!-

a la mierda todo, reacciono rápidamente

-AUA, !QUE PASA!-

-que pasa?, pues NOS ATACAN WUEBON NOS ATACAN-me grita mi hermana** XXX**

-: (se cubre como si estuviera ahí) _¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . ¡¿ES ACASO UNO DE ESOS GRUPOS NARCO TERRORISTAS?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero de alguna u otra forma el y sus amigos entran al mundo poni. . . pero para ser sincero. . . esta ah sido la reacción mas loca de un humano hasta ahora, al entrar a nuestro mundo

**XXX**-mmm ... un bosque, este no sera un para ...-

Vi como una pampa se extendía, ligeramente se encontraba un pueblo, pero este era ...

-del siglo XV, ¿viaje en el tiempo?, nooo mames, violare a las damiselas XDDD-

Agarre a Víctor para observar mejor al pueblo, y a ver que chicas me las podía 'dopar', pero en vez de eso vi ... espera NOO MAMES!

-que chucha?, caballos?, ... no estos son mas pequeños, ...po-ponies?-

Donde acabe?

-¡PUTA MADRE!, ... ¡ME VOLVERE ZOOFILICO!-** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Bueno. . . de acuerdo, quien soy yo para juzgar los gustos de un humano_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en (Ó-Ó) _**"LA ZEBRA DE MI VIDA"**_. . . (Suspira). . . ibory, (suspira) sigue trabajando en su restauran, ahora todas las chicas buscan sus uniformes. . . pero las confusiones se dan cuando el idi. . . (suspira) el poni no sabe especificar

**XXX**-un momento queridos, ya voy- un momento después una cortina se corrió revelando unos trajes que más de mesera parecían de sirvientas, eran oscuros con rayas blancas en la parte baja de la falda, del cuello y extremidades, también venían con medias largas oscuras y rayas blancas hasta arriba y para completar el modelito una diadema oscura con línea blanca.

-"vaya… como se verá Zecora con eso…"- Ibory estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Rarity, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que RD se fue a poner uno y cuando volvió y le pregunto que como le quedaba el se seguía imaginando a Zecora e inconscientemente dijo – Te ves hermosa-

Rarity se quedó con cara de WTF y RD se sonrojo

…**flash…**

-Me siento extraña, jamás había llevado algo como esto- Dijo Trixie.

-Yo creo que te ves bien- le dijo Twilight y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Va bien con mi crin?- pregunto Zecora.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto RD casi al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa… perdón, digo: todas se ven hermosas- dijo Ibory dirigiéndose a Zecora pero esto fue nuevamente mal interpretado por RD que se volvió a sonrojar.**XXX**

-: _¡POR EL AMOR A CELESTIA!. . . ¡QUIEN RAYOS SE CREE ESE TIPO!. . . ¡QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE RAINBOW PRACTICAMENTE SE LE ESTA ECHANDO A LOS PIES!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-e: en la épica aventura estilo anime que "final arc; el verdadero dios del mundo". . . las tenciones están al máximo y los héroes están mas preocupados y nerviosos que antes. . . (O.O) ¡pero NO porque los villanos ataque o por que una criatura súper horrible que amenace la existencia o por que celestia este loca de remate!. . . ¡si no por que twilight y blade, hicieron el amor! Y esto fue lo que paso cuando los descubrió shining armor

**XXX** - ¡Hola Shining Armor, perdón por no llegar ayer, lo que pasa es que…! –Blade no puede terminar la frase cuando Shining Armor le lanza un ataque.

- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE LO HICISTE, MALDITO DEPRAVADO Y DESVERGONZADO, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!

- ¡QUE! ¡Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie, ella lo hizo por decisión…! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que paso anoche?

- ¡COMO NO LLEGABAS CANDANCE ME ENVIO A BUSCARTE Y CUANDO TE ENCONTRE, TE VI!

- ¿Me viste?

- ¡TE VI HACIENDO EL AMOR CON MI HERMANA BASTARDO!** XXX**

-: _¡WOOOOOOUUUU!. . . cálmate amigo, estas peor que novia celosa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sa: (entra Ó-Ó) ¡YO! ¡PEOR QUE NOVIA CELOSA!. . . ¡PUES QUE TE PASA OYEME!

C-e: _pues si ¿no?_

Sa: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOO!

C-e: _entonces por que te peleaste con el_

Sa: ¡ese fue un mal entendido!

C-e: _pero así no racionaron twi y sus amigas_

**XXX**- ¡SEGURAMENTE TWILIGHT HISO EL AMOR CON UN PONY! –grita Pinkie Pie sorprendido a todas las presentes.

- ¡No digas tonterías Pinkie Pie, como puedes decir semejante tontería! –dijo Rarity.

- ¡Es que… eso fue lo que paso… hice el amor con Blade anoche! –dijo Twilight sonrojada aunque muy feliz.

Un silencio de unos tres segundos solo demostró el tremendo shock que causo en cada una de las chicas, nunca imaginaron una sorpresa tan grande, era algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, solo las caras de sorpresa y shock de cada una de ellas, dignas de una postal, quienes trataban de digerir esta sorprendente noticia, hasta que Pinkie Pie nuevamente rompe el hielo:

- ¿Y ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE BLADE? –pregunta gritando Pinkie Pie.** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (:}) _bueno, quizás. . . si fue una de esas no planeadas noches de pasión, tal vez no les dio tiempo de comprar globos_

Sa: ¡ES MI HERMANA DE LA QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: pero al final, después de un conflicto entre blade y shining, las hembras muestran su poderío sobre los machos

**XXX**- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO! –gritan esta vez las dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto hace que la pelea de ambos se detenga abruptamente dejando de atacarse como lo estaban haciendo.

**..FLASH…**

- Twilight, yo solo…

- No digas nada, eres idéntico a mi hermano, pensé que te resistirías pero a la primera ocasión ya te estas agarrando como un borracho en la calle.

- ¡Pero me dijo que yo solo estaba contigo por sexo y tenia que darle una lección!

- ¡PERO IGUAL ES MI HERMANO,DEBERIAS HABER SIDO MÁS MADURO! –al gritarle a Blade, este solo baja la cabeza apenado por su comportamiento.

- ¡LO MISMO TE DIGO A TI SHINING ARMOR, Y PARA QUE VEAS QUE DEBES SER MÁS MADURO, TE DEJARE SIN SEXO TODO ESTE MES COMO CASTIGO! –grita furiosa la princesa Candance.

- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO SEAS TAN MALA, NO ME CASTIGUES POR FAVOR! –grita Shining Armor pidiéndole clemencia a su esposa por el duro castigo.**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sa: (Ú/ /Ú). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

C-e: _ay amigo. . . ya tienes correa que te jale_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sa: (ni dice nada solo se marcha)

(tema de salida)

C-e: bueno damas y caballos esto fue todo por hoy en la sopa, próximo capitulo será en poniville, gracias por leernos, hasta pronto (sale de escena)

**Gracias por sintonizar el programa, no se olviden de checar las demás historias del foro, y dejar sus comentarios abajo, nos vemos pronto, esto fue;**

**LA SOPA**


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ results? search _query= The+Soup +e&page=1

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**HOLA DAMAS Y CABALLOS! Sean bien venidos al show humorístico favorito de todos ustedes, sean bien venidos al show de la; ¡LA SOPA!**

**Hoy, que ocurre cuando se desata una guerra mundial en;**

"**B.W.W"**

**XXAntorchas de fuego en la noche arderán**

**Hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad**

**El humo en el cielo**

**Tu sangre en la arena**

**Y el miedo en tu hogar**

**Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar**

**Tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar XX**

**Cuanto amor extraño al estilo anime se puede contener en;**

"**Días de escuela"**

**XX**—Eh, si claro—Sin mirarla, Octavia se acomoda con ella—No te has preguntado: ¿Por qué nunca nos trajeron una cama extra?—

—Algunas veces pensaba que era un extraño juego macabro para alguien superior, pero era cuando estaba un poco paranoica, yo digo que es simplemente porque no tienen una extra—Vinyl se toma la barbilla de forma pensativa—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta dormir conmigo?—** XX**

**Cuanta creatividad se puede expresar en unos;**

"**REVIEWS"**

**Y**

**¿Quien se llevara a casa el último párrafo de la semana?**

**XX**C-E: este es el último pase para la premiación "la sopa especial"** XX**

**Hoy, directo desde poniville, con ustedes, su anfitrión favorito de todos los tiempos, con ustedes, el es; CHICO-ESCUDO!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

(entra en escena desde la plaza principal de poniville, sobre un pequeño escenario al aire libre, rodeado de varios ponis, entra en escena nuestro anfitrión)

C-E: ¡HOLA!, sean bienvenidos a la sopa. . . ¡CAPITULO DIEZ!

**/YEEEEEEEIII/**

-: hoy nada mas y nada menos que en el bello poniville, así que prepárense, por que hablaremos de pollitas

**[Pollitas, hombre]**

C-E: en la pagina de fanfiction, al parecer tras un pequeño chequeo, rarity y fluttershy son las personajes con mas fics románticos en todo el foro, dejando a las demás rezagadas, pero bueno que se puede hacer. . . nada puede vencer a la tierna y tímida poni, ni tampoco a la. . . (:}) _a la pareja pedófila del dragón y la poni de la serie _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: veamos que hay en los reviews

**[Sentada y tranquila una poni se conecta a internet, intenta teclear la palabra pero no puede, intenta una y otra vez pero el resultado es el mismo. Cuando ya no resiste mas destroza el tablero y una palabra se logro formar]**

**[Los REVIEWS]**

C-E: en un mensaje de "La impredecible magia del amor" nos impacto con buenos capítulos recientemente pero no hay, mejor dicho, no existe mejor manera de expresarlo que asi

**[de rasiel:** Divino hermoso fabuloso magnifico encantador no tengo palabras para describir lo extiendan que estoy con tu historia realmente talento puro y divino, adoro tu forma de escribir los detalles magnifico simplemente magnifico...** ]**

-: _si es divino y fabuloso, entonces ya tienes palabras para describirlo, ¿no?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en una nueva historia, "amor frio" los mensajes llegan y van, noticias vienen y tan bien se van tal y como nos dice Adriana

**[DE Adriana-valkierie: **Vaya tu prologo ta bien disculpa las demoras con los reviews tenia cosas en que pensar y bueno algunas otras pero me gusta tu fic, cuidate mucho y tendras noticias mias pronto**]**

-: (mira su reloj por unos segundos) _Hmmm. . . ok, ya pasaron siete segundos, ¿Dónde están tus noticias?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en el "reencuentro" algunos fans pueden sufrir mucho por las impactantes historias. . . pero creo que algunos en lugar de dejar un mensaje en ese momento. . . deberían llamar a la policía en lugar de ser asesinados

**[DE Coopeneitor: **hola pablochx...estoy en una huelga...no preguntes nada...me gusto este cap.,yo tambien me empece a reir con la imagen de Dante usando una tanga roja...jajajajajaja...(golpean a coopineitor)...no me golpeen...yo pienso que estuvo bien que Twilight se equivocara con su conclusion de que Pablo havia cambiado...(golpean a coopineitor)...dejen de hacer eso...y creo que Applejack volvera con Pablo,hacen una bonita pareja(saca un cuadro que dice:''AxP'')hasta el proximo capitulo...!

(le cae un piano a coopineitor)

coopineitor fue aplastado,vuelva mas tarde por favor**]**

-: _ese es el homicidio mas raro que e leído_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en la "carga de los jinetes" nos trae grandes aventuras y una gran continuación, y ¿saben que es mas grande aun?. . . el currículo de seren avro

**[**mi amigo con gusto me gustaría estar en el doblaje de la historia, pero no soy bueno hablando, y mi voz suena mas como la de un villano**]**

-: (imita una voz) _**¡Luna. . . UUFFFPHAA. . . yo, soy tu padre!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en otros mensajes, esta vez de "días de escuela" nos trae capítulos con sus estilo anime y esto atrae a quienes les gusta demasiado este. . . (;}) _yo diría demasiado_

**[**wow... simplemente, sin palabras, me encanto, fue tan expresivo y tan cierto, y..y no se me ocurren palabras para describirlo! estubo genial este cap. sigue asi**]**

-: _yo si creo que hubo palabras para describir este capitulo. . . "si saben a que me refiero". . . . ¿no saben?. . . que se los explique nikolas_

**[Nikolas sur:** Genial el capitulo, aprobechaste de profundisar bastante bien a los personajes y manejaste la tencion excelentemente, especialmente cuando esta exploto en una escena de se**BEEB**o duro y frenetico.**]**

-:_ ahora entienden a que me refiero_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pasemos a los románticos

**[Aparece Cupido poni, esta carga una de sus flechas de amor, dispara en dirección a un libro de fics y da en el blanco]**

**[Los fics románticos]**

C-E: "amor frio" es una nueva historia romántica en la que conocemos a Noruu y a Is, dos alicornios que provienen de la zona helada, quienes por tragedias del destino terminan en equestria, ellos son un tanto frios con las emociones y demás con los demás, pero mientras estos ponis aprenden a derretir sus corazón con el resto del mundo, podemos conocer una poco mas a fondo de ellos

**XXX**Seguramente ya te estarás preguntando mi nombre, bueno simplemente llámame Noruu~e o simplemente Noru, no me interesa cual elijas.

Mi historia comenzó hace más de un año, cuando mi hogar se encontraba muy alejado de Equestria, la que algunos ponys conocen como la Zona Helada. Ahí vivía con ese inútil rabo verde de mi "padre" (para mi desgracia era el rey de la Zona Helada, mas adelante les contare de eso) y con mi excéntrico pero adorado hermano (jamás me ah dicho hermana, tampoco es que lo desee) su nombre es Aisurando pero para más corto solo Is (él prefiere que lo llamen así).** XXX**

-: (o-o) _no se por que, pero . . . se me esta bajando el animo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después de que estos dos hermanos se asentaran en poniville, conocemos a "Den" quien es un pegaso que. . . creo que nunca a hablado con ninguna poni en su vida. . . o tal vez si y quizá podamos aprender algo de el

**XXX**Todo estaba tranquilo (es un decir) cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda provocando que escupiera toda la malteada, volteé con los ojos en blanco por la furia para encontrarme con una bobalicona sonrisa.

-JAJAA! En todos mis viajes jamás había visto un pony tan extraño como tú! Y eso que eh viajado por toda Equestria! Me gustas! -

Pony idiota ¿tenía idea con quien se estaba metiendo? (claro que no, si lo tuviera no sería un idiota) con mi casco limpie el resto de malteada de mi boca antes de darle un certero golpe en una de sus mejillas, voló un par de metros antes de chocar con la pared** XXX**

-: _saben. . . mejor olvídenlo . . . ni que fuera masoquista _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "en tiempo de Muffins" la relación entre el doc y su amada derpy sigue en reconstrucción, mientras que en el ultimo capitulo vimos como a veces los padres no son tan discretos como ellos quisieran

**XXX**-Buenos días mi muffin ¿A qué se debe este despertar?-

-Ustedes me prometieron algo hoy…. y siguen dormidos, eso no es justo!-

-Tienes razón hija perdónanos, es que anoche nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde-

-Pero si se subieron a dormir temprano ¿Qué podrían haber estado haciendo? Estar solos en una habitación debe ser muy aburrido-

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija el Doctor despertó de su shock, viendo a su pareja completamente roja tratando de explicar a su hija algo, dándose cuenta que la pegaso hablo de más, el Doctor puso su casco en la cabeza de Dinky haciendo que esta le pusiera atención.

-Esas son cosas de ponys adultos hija, cuando crezcas con gusto te lo expli….te lo explicara tu madre** XXX**

-: _Oh si ellos no te lo explican. . . existe algo llamado escuela. . . donde te matan la inocencia a los 13 años_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Des pues de eso, la familia va a canterlot, donde dinky, fue ligeramente atendida en el hospital, pero mientras el doc., le agradece a la enfermera afterlife, derpy lo cacha y ocurre el típico temor de infidelidad

**XXX**-Es..Espera Derpy! No puedo creer que hallas mal interpretado eso! Derpy espera ¿Dónde vas?-

-Lejos de ti! Mentiroso! Apenas tuviste la oportunidad buscaste una pony mejor que yo!-

-Eso…Eso no fue lo que paso! Derpy por favor no te vayas!-

…**FLASH … **

Con tanto alboroto la alicornio salió también del hospital sentándose junto a Dinky mirando como la pegaso gris regresaba con una nube entre sus patas.

-¿Que está pasando Dinky?-

-La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que mi mama se enojo con mi papa-

-¿Se pondrá feo?-

-No hay duda de ello-

-¿Quieres palomitas?-**XXX**

-: (finge ser dinky) _aaaww. . . no crees que deberías hacer algo para evitar que mi familia se desmorone, ¡de nuevo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

C-E: en "la impredecible magia del amor" la búsqueda de la paz para equestria y el reino de los dragones esta casi a un pelo de distancia, mientras que en esta capitulo conocemos al rey ragna el supremo líder de los dragones, quien para ser dragón tiene un buen sentido del humor

**XXX**-Bienvenida Princesa Celestia. Es un placer poder una vez más disfrutar del espectáculo de vuestra hermosura- dijo amablemente, con una voz que indicaba que el rey era bastante joven.

-El placer es todo mío, por el honor de ser la única poni por cuya belleza usted suspira poderoso Rey-

-Tal vez. Pero estoy seguro de que su belleza saldría más a la luz, si en vez de una simple tiara de princesa usara una corona que hiciera mayor juego con sus hermosos ojos- dijo seductoramente.

-Me lo pensaré el día que dejes de hacer que se escuche como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, Ragna- dijo burlonamente.

Spike y Twilight se sorprendieron… Por no decir que se asustaron de lo que semejante desprecio de un alago podría conseguirles a los tres en aquel lugar. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el rey comenzó a reírse intensamente.** XXX**

-: _JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. . . ¡Por favor! A quien le interesaría una dislestia como tu JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "una pareja fuera de lo ordinario" Fausto llego a equestria pero esta vez. . . ¡un humano no se convirtió en poni!. . . si no en un conejo. . . y bueno después de que llego defendió a una dragona y luego le vinieron algunas explicaciones

**XXX**"¿Así que tu no eres de por aquí?"

"Nop. Podria decirse que soy un viajero. ¿En que territorio estamos por cierto?"

"En el Drakoniano. Estamos entre el Reino de los Grifos, y el territorio Equestriano."

"Heh... Espera... ¿Dijiste Equestriano?"

"Si, ¿Por?"

"Ah... Nada... Solo curiosidad..."** XXX**

-: (finge ser Fausto entre pensamientos) "_OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, OMG OSEA ¡OMG! ¡OSEA OMG!_"

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: bueno, después Fausto aprende una tradición dragón después de haber defendido a esa hembra. . . y tal vez. . . no sea de su agrado

**XXX**"Tengo entendido que no solo defendiste a mi hija, sino también su virginidad, ¿Verdad?"

"Pues... Creo que si."

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿Verdad?"

"No."

"Ella deberá convertirse en tu pareja según nuestra cultura. Peleaste por ella con otro dragón, y ganaste."

"Oh... No me sentiría bien obligándola... Yo diría que dejáramos que ella decidiera."** XXX**

-: _¡QUE TE PASA¡. . . ¡ACASO SU HIJA ES POCO PARA TI, O ¿QUÉ?!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

C-E: en "el ser del tiempo" vulpes fue derrotado por las seis principales, pero, después la reina chrysalis les dio una tremenda golpiza, pero descuiden todo paro con el retorno casi milagroso de nuestro héroe

**XXX**-Chrysalis…por favor…no lo hagas…tu no eres así…

Chrysalis volteo su cabeza, y no podía creerlo, era Vulpes, estaba bien, o al menos vivo.

Rápidamente Chrysalis se destransformó, y soltó bruscamente al capitán, ella volvió en su forma original, le volvieron a aparecer sus huecos, y su color se volvió el mismo…era la Chrysalis normal.

-Vulpes! Estas vivo!

Chrysalis corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Vulpes.

-Pero…pero pensé que habías muerto.** XXX**

-: _¡ESPEREN!. . . ¡si resucito, eso quiere decir!. . . ¡QUE ES UN ZOMBI!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[Explosiones, muchas explosiones, de las brazas del fuego sele volando la gran y acrobática scootaloo, sube rápidamente y a toda velocidad una rampa para luego suspenderse en los aires… y luego… "Crash" cae sobre la cámara]**

**[Los de acción]**

C-E: en "el rey de los fanáticos" llego a su fin con el regreso de los fans radicales a su mundo, todos bien y tranquilos ahora están felices de que todo terminara, bueno tal vez menos burning spades quien teme que sus amigas no lo

**XXX**—Me da gusto que no perdiste tu sentido del humor —comenzó la pegaso.

—Y yo me alegro de que sigas viéndome de la misma manera… aun sabiendo que no soy realmente un poni —dijo el herrero con algo de culpa en la mirada. —lamento… haberlas engañado…

—Ya basta de disculpas innecesarias —lo atajó ella —tu no engañaste a nadie, pues no es como si te lo hayamos preguntado: Oye, ¿de casualidad no eres un extraño visitante de otro mundo disfrazado de poni? Y nos hayas respondido mentiras.** XXX**

-: _bueno, tampoco es como si todos hiciéramos preguntas raras, como; ¿Cómo estuvo la noche con tu novia? ¿Cuántos mordiscos diste hoy? ¿Te gustan las mujeres? ¿Eres un monstruo? ¿Ya te vacunaste? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Quieres conquistar el mundo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Te casarías con migo?. . . pues, no, ósea, hay limites mi bato_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "la carga de los jinetes" la nueva continuación de "la antigua corona", llega a FF, con una historia de; Revelaciones, drama, emoción, miedo, peligro, acción, aventura y. . . ¿poesía un tanto rara?

**XXX**"_En el comienzo del tiempo el padre de la creación le otorgo un reino brillante a los ángeles y a aquellos que obraran bien en vida, junto con un oscuro y podrido dominio para los demonio y las almas de los pecadores, y cientos de mundos para los mortales de muchas especies, formas y tamaños…dejando lista la creación el "Creador" se retiro a querer descansar por un tiempo indefinido dejando a cargo a quien creyó su fiel sirviente…pero con el pasar de los años este bello ángel general corrompió su corazón al sentirse superior a los demás y que al retirarse el Creador él debía ser el único regente y soberano del universo._

_Este ser cuyo nombre era motivo de temor libero las hordas del infierno, corrompió a otros ángeles y comenzó a arrasar mundo por mundo, dándoles una única elección ¿servir al cielo o gobernar en el infierno? Los que se negaban no verían la luz de otro día, y por mucho tiempo los cimientos del universo se vieron amenazados, mundo por mundo cayeron en la oscuridad de la garra de sus ejercitos, pero no todo estaba acabado_**XXX**

-: (O.o?). . . . . . . ¿_Creo que estoy leyendo el libro de revelaciones?_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: _o creo que muchos ya han visto mucho el canal de historia _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero después, nuestro amigo dark, tubo una visión de uno de esos jinetes del fin del mundo y se quedo preocupado por el mal que se acerca. . . pero solo cometió un error. . . _contarle a su vieja_

**XXX**–**ay no…Rainbow-**

**-con que eso era eh**- la blanca reina bajo de su nube con una mirada de enfado –**había olvidado esa ocasión y recuerdo que me dijiste que me contarías que era pero no lo hiciste…y ahora esto y exijo respuestas ¿Quién es el extraño ser del que hablaban? ¿quien viene hacia acá? Dímelo**- la joven y bella reina miro al rey con decisión esperando una clara respuestas pero lo que obtuvo fue más bien.

**-no**- fue la única respuesta que Dark le pudo dar sorprendiendo a Rainbow pues no esperaba esa negativa–**lo siento Rainbow…te amo con toda mi alma no dudes eso…pero no te conviene saber esto**- y la mirada de Dark era mas decisiva aun, claro estaba que no se lo diría.

**-qqq…¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** indago Rainbow perpleja de la decisión de su amado.

**-esta vez es algo que quizás solo me concierne a mi…y no quiero implicados porque yo..-**

**-IDIOTA…-** le dio un empujón que en cierta forma dolió interrumpiendo a Dark y ella se fue apretando los dientes –**ser rey no te hacer que cargues tu solo con todo-** se fue aun molesta y en vez de irse caminando estiro las alas y fue a las partes bajas de la ciudad.

**-creo que se molesto…- XXX**

-: (sarcásticamente) _¡NO!. . . A POCO. . . EN SERIO. . . NO MANCHES. . . ¿A POCO LAS HEMBRAS NO SE ENOJAN POR QUE TENGAMOS SECRETOS?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: PERO!. . . dark no es el único con un oscuro y temible secreto

**XXX****-NO, ESTA PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA DE MOMENTO**- grito Rainbow.

-**Rainbow, soy Luna déjame entrar**- la reina fue a dejar abrir la puerta -¿**Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se encerraron tu y Twilight Sparkle en la habitación…¿Dónde esta ella?-** pregunto la bella reina de Trotingham.

**-amm…Luna ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que estabas embarazada?-**

**-uff…que pregunta jeje…no fue fácil, emoción, nervios, miedo etc…espera…¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?-** Luna se exalto de golpe sospechando algo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Twilight que tenia la mirada con los ojos saltones, temblándole las patas y boquiabierta hasta darse un sentón sin quitar la misma cara **-¿Qué no me están diciendo?-** la magia de Twi saco del baño una varita blanca de plástico.

**-positivo…-** fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-MI TURNO...- aun siendo la mas veloz, Rainbow se encerro de un portazo en el baño para salir casi a los 10 segundos de que entro –positivo también…-** XXX**

-: (¡O-O!). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**OOOOOHH SANTA #$#$ &%/()) 0p63$#" #24%# /89&%$/ }Y&%${ MADRE DE DIOS! ! ! ! ! **_(cae desmallado) "PAS"

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

-: (se levanta) bueno. . . son buenas noticias . . . ¿no?

**/¿?/**

C-E: en "nuevas maneras de morir" conocemos un poco mas a fondo la vida de annhilus y el por que es un desquiciado sin amor o compasión, lo cual nos llevo a la conclusión de "Una mala educación" y todo es culpa de los papas

**XXX**-¿ahora qué quieres padre?- decía irritado el niño

-¿se puede saber porque estas pisando esas flores?- preguntaba indignado el corcel

-porque son unas patéticas formas de vida y deben ser eliminadas-

-¡Annihilus!, ¿Quién te enseño a hablar así?-

-mamá por supuesto- decía sínicamente el niño

El caballo solo suelta un suspiro

-Annihilus, se que mamá dice que puedes hacer cosas malas pero no tienes la obligación de hacerlas-** XXX**

-: _asi es, la voz de la razón es "papá" asi que ya escucharon, si mama les dice algo. . . ¡A la %&Y/(&_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: en serio!. . . esta caso es un buen ejemplo. . . si no miren como se comporta la mama de este chamaco

**XXX**-hola Sin (pecado), ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-

-bueno ya sabes, arruinando almas, destruyendo constelaciones, engañando a patéticas formas de vida para que vendan su alma, lo de siempre- decía orgullosa la alicornio

…**FLASH …**

-¿sabes qué?, no importa, vengo estresada y quiero que me lleves a la cama- decía lujuriosamente

-Sin, no enfrente de nuestro hijo- decía el corcel tratando de disimular

La alicornio demonial voltea a ver sus hijo y luego se acerca a el

-hijo, ¿te molesta que tu padre y yo vayamos a nuestro cuarto tengamos sexo salvaje por varias horas?- le preguntaba restregándoselo a su marido** XXX**

-: (O-o) _aaaaaw y a ustedes no les molesta si me llevo a su hijo a servicios infantiles_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _ese niño va terminar perturbado_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "los ponis que destruían libros" el misterio esta resuelto y ahora sabemos quien le rompió el libro a rainbow, el cuan sin duda, fue el final menos esperado por todos

**XXX**— ¿Rarity? —llamo Rainbow.

Pero entonces se escucho la risa de nuestra amiga haciendo eco en la obscuridad.

—Pasa _Darling_—dijo la voz desde la obscuridad.

Repentinamente Rainbow entro a la casa y repentinamente se escucho como se derramaba un líquido sobre su cuerpo.

—Caíste en mi trampa Rainbow Dash, si yo fui responsable de tu desgracia—comento la voz risueña de Rarity.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte confundida.

—Pues cuando buscamos a Applejack en el rodeo y luego empezaron con su ridícula persecución, me dejaron atrapado con Pinkie en medio del desierto, algo muy terrible considerando que Rainbow es portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

En eso las luces se encendieron y vimos la espalda de su sofá rojo y entonces este se volteo el mueble y vimos a Rarity recostada y riendo, mientras que tenia a su gato Opal a su lado.

— ¡Así que tú lo rompiste!—** XXX**

-: _¡ASI ES! TU, TU LE ROMPISTE. . . _(Hace una seña con le mano y el brazo) _. . "EL LIBRO"!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

¿?: (entra en escena) ¿Qué incriminaciones son estas?

**/YEEEEEI/**

C-E: _QUE TU, QUE TU RARITY _(Rt)_, LE ROMPISTE_ (hace la seña de la mano y el brazo) _EL LIBRO A RAINBOW_

Rt: : (O/ / /O*) _¡Yo no hice tal cosa!. . . ¡Yo nunca le haría algo _(hace la misma seña con sus cascos)_ así a mis amigas!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡Di todo lo que quieras!. . . ¡Pero bien que se lo has roto a spike en todos los fics del mundo!. . . ¡y bien que querías romperle. . . _(hace la seña) ._ el libro al príncipe en la gala del galope! ¡¿Qué DICES A ESO?!_

Rt: (Ó-Ó) _¡AAAAAAAHHHFF!. . . _(le carga un tremendo bofetón al anfitrión) "**POW**"

**/OOOHHHJOOOOHOOOOO/**

Rt: _¡Yo no soy ese tipo de yegua, la cual rompe. . _(hace la seña) _. lo que sea por que si_ (se retira indignada)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡di lo que quieras niña. . . nosotros sabemos la verdad!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA/**

C-E: leamos que ocurre en el mundo con. . .

**[Escándalo]**

C-E: Tras estar un rato de paso, en algunos foros de la internet, varios fans están ansiosos por ver las nuevas aventuras de la tercera temporada y no dejan y todos se preguntan "¿Qué quieren ver en la tercera temporada?". . . ver a las chicas hacer esto, aquello, mas de esto, de esta, estos y un poco de esto. . . pero pregúntense. .. "¿Qué es lo que quieren las chicas?"

¿?: en verdad?. . . puedo opinar. . .

**/YEEEEEEEEIIIII/**

C-E: claro que si rainbow dash (RD) puedes opinar (después de decir eso le pasan un disfraz de santa)

RD: _¡BUENO!. . .!Primero quiero que me reconozcan como la mas rápida de equestria, quiero ser una wonderlbolt, quiero tener un club de fans por cada ciudad en el mundo, quiero mi propia línea de artículos, accesorios, ropa, melenas, un estadio en cada ciudad del reino quiero…_

C-E: aja, si, muy bien (terminaba de ponerse el traje de santa, le colocaron una silla y sentó a la pegaso en sus piernas) que mas

**/aaaaaaaaawwww/**

RD: . . . _una muñeca de acción mía con acción de karate, quiero un castillo inflable con mi rostro en el, quiero una línea de carrosas a mi estilo, cereal con mi nombre, miles de copas y campeonatos, un show de televisión, mi video de ejercicios, mi serie de televisión, mi trilogía en la pantalla grande, monumentos en mi honor y mi auto biografía_

C-E: ¿eso es todo?. . . mi pequeñita amiga, ¿no quieres que el viejo santa te traiga algo más?

RD: _bueno. . . . ¡QUIERO ENAMORARME, CASARME Y TENER MUCHOS HIJOS!_

C-E: (O_O) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (U_U) _no se si eso quepa en una sola temporada. . . no se si me de tiempo _(tira a la poni de su regazo)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

RD: ¡OYE!. . .

C-E: lo siento pequeña pero se acabo tu tiempo (se quita el traje de santa)

RD: pero. . .

C-E: lo siento, adiós, mucha gracias por venir, cuídate y adiós

RD: pero (la retiran de escena)

C-E: Leamos el ahora los. . . . . . . . .

**[Aparecen las seis amigas ponis principales, estas se asustan cuando una gran cantidad de disfraces les caen encima. Cuando salen del gran bulto de ropa, estas están vistiendo trajes de distintos personajes de ficción]**

**[Los fic crossovers]**

C-E: en el fic con mas locos intrépidos y raros. . . "viajeros del multiverso" todos están un tanto alterados por que después de haber sido casi comidos por zombis, todos tratan de superar sus problemas mentales, tal y como Zty, quien supera la pesadilla con una buena siesta

**XXX**Zty balbuceo unas cosas, y luego entre sueños dijo:

—Oh, Twilight, Trixie, no quise entrar a la habitación y hallarlas en esa posición—Luego se revuelca un poco en la colchoneta—Por supuesto que no me molestaría unírmeles—

—Rompiste el momento—Dice Pinkie con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Zty se levanta dando un ronquido y luego mira a Pinkie sonrojada.

—Dime que no hable entre sueños—

—Como eres mi amigo—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa—No le diré a Twilight lo que seguramente estabas soñando—**XXX**

-: (finge ser pinkie con voz seductora) _pero ahora dime. . . ¿Qué traían puesto las dos?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

-: pero en este capitulo, nos adentramos un poco a los "ridículos" sueños de pinkie y a sus emociones

**XXX**Miro a donde estaban Zty y Twilight, dormidos acurrucado juntos, como lindas aves en su nido, seguramente Twilight no tuvo pesadillas por tener a su stallion al lado, a Pinkie le daba un poco de celos, no porque estuviera con Zty, claro que no, el simplemente no era su tipo y jamás lo vio más que como un amigo, estaba celosa de que su amiga hubiera encontrado a alguien especial que la quería y cuidaba, ella se había acostumbrado a no querer a ningún chico así, había sido cosas de años en los que perdió la confianza en los machos, lo que había visto en las fiestas que ella misma hacia, la dejaban pensando si no todos los hombres eran así, cerdos que sólo la veían como un objeto, y por eso misma decidió quedarse sola, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse sola a veces , y querer la compañía de alguien que la escuchara, sus problemas, sus miedos y sus sentimientos, se había acostumbrado a que entre risas y falsas sonrisas nadie notara cuando estaba triste, se engañaba a sí misma con que siempre era feliz, para que nadie se preocupara por ella, así era Pinkie, siempre feliz, soy yo la que hace sonreír a los demás, no ellos a mí, no es necesario, eso es lo que ella pensaba siempre, y así debía ser, por eso ella se negaba a tener una pareja, no creía merecer que la hicieran feliz, esa era su misión y su sacrificio, hacer feliz a los demás, así ella sería feliz, pero sólo por fuera, su interior no importaba. Pero dentro de ella, ella tenía un sueño, un sueño muy tonto, pensaba ella, se veía a sí misma, con su stallion, que la amaba, la cuidaba y la protegía, sentados juntos y acurrucados, uno al lado del otro, frente a una cálida fogata, ella recostada sobre él, feliz, feliz plenamente** XXX**

-: (O_O . . . o-o. . . -_-) ok. . .ok. . . _que les d-d-dije, es. . eso fue. . .muy. . .muy_ (T-T). . . _necesito un minuto. . . HKKK HGGKKK,. . . (TT-TT). . . . .MMMMKMKMKMHAAAAAAH! whuaaaaahaha. . . ¡WHAUAUAUA! _(sale de escena)

**PROBLEMAS TECNICOS ESPERE POR FAVOR**

**(inserte imagen de Derpy enredada en cables de transmisión)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Continuamos**

C-E: (TTnTT) **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! !**

**NO!. . . todavía no**

**(inserte imagen del poni chico de las donas tirando donas en los controles)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Regresamos**

C-E: (n_n) _en, en, en, MFMFMFMFFMFFFF!. . . . AAHFUUUU. . . _En "B.W.W" la batalla. . . _aun continua. . . _pero las tenciones entre los tipos que aman a las ponis en sus respectivas dimensiones nos lleva a momentos tan tristes como este

**XXX**-Luna no es eso lo que me tiene así –dijo Onix aun contemplando el horizonte –mírame, soy un guardia de elite y no pude hacer nada,

-tú me salvaste cuando Nightmare moon regreso, y por ello te estaré agradecida, agradecida por ser mi amigo y ahora mi novio, lo que ese pony nos dijo no debe de ponerte así

-y lo que dijo es cierto, el sería mejor guardia de elite que yo –le pony suspiro pesadamente a la vez que la miraba con amor, ella le sujeto su pesuña con amor, Onix la abrazo con ternura, los dos se dieron un beso in darse cuenta que Arch estaba frente a los dos –joven Arch –dijo ella con vergüenza, mas Arch no dijo nada, sin embargo una lagrima y un grito desgarrador podían sentirse suprimidos, Luna lo noto** XXX**

-: (o_o). . . wao, esto amadita un. . ._!UUUUUH, ESO TE TUBO QUE DOLER!. . ._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

-: pero superando eso, nuestros héroes se preparan para. . ._ ¿para la batalla o un picnic?_

**XXX**-aquí hay granadas de humo –dijo Arch – ¿alguien necesita de fragmentación?

-yo sí, Umbral toma –dijo Gladius dándole un paquete de c4 –lo vas a necesitar –tomo una bombas de humo

-necesito dos cargadores –dijo Sunlight –me llevo la guía laser

-sí señor, toma –exclamo Cazador ¿alguien ve la de francotirador?

-están por aquí –dijo Muerte –Helios llévate una laptop,

-¿alguien me puede decir cómo funcionan estas cosas? –Exclamo Discord tomando un SPAS – 12 –ya veo –al ver como Umbral la cargaba y apuntaba** XXX**

-: (finge estar ahí) _¡__**ESPERENSE UN MOMENTO**__!. . . ¿Quien trae las bebidas?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

C-E: en "la llegada de un espectro" una nueva humana llega al mundo poni, esta proviene de un mundo estilo espacial y tipo guerras, pero mientras empezamos a conocer a esta tipa, su llegada a escuestria, me da un tanto de miedo

**XXX**Cambie el piloto automático a manual y me dispuse a evadir dicha tormenta pero al parecer la nave estaba demasiado cerca de ella y empezó a arrastrar la nave a su interior.

-¡Vamos pedazo de chatarra, tu puedes, TU PUEDES!-

Puse los motores a máxima potencia y al parecer estaba funcionando, me estaba alejando de la tormenta pero una explosión me tomo por sorpresa, al parecer los daños de la nave eran tan graves que uno de los motores exploto reduciendo la potencia en 40% de su capacidad haciendo que la nave fuera arrastrada hacia la tormenta.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos y sabe que…. ¡MI VIDA ES UN SACO!** XXX**

-: _¡ESO ES MENTIRA. . . ESTAS VIENDO LA PELICULA DEL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS!. . . por que mira ahí, te esta tragan do un vórtice y vas a terminar en un planeta lleno de animales inteligentes_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

C-E: en "reencuentro" pablo, nuestro amigo lidia esta con las dudas y problemas que tiene que resolver con sus amigas ponis, en esta ocasión pasa un tiempo con twilight

**XXXAbrí la puerta de mi oficina y con un gesto invite a Applejack a que entrara, tras dudarlo por unos segundos ella se negó moviendo su cabeza**

-Tan solo quería decirte que Twilight necesita que hagas algo por ella

-¿Twilight?

-Si, veras, ella casi no tiene ropa y Rarity me contó las maravillosas vestimentas que venden en el pueblo, por lo cual me preguntaba si podrías llevarla

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué ella no vino a decírmelo?

-Por que es demasiado cerrada en algunos aspectos, el pedir favores no esta en su vocabulario,** XXX**

-: _o cuando se trata de ropa de mujer, no se por que, pero todas las mujeres tienen problemas, pues son muy indecisas y tímidas. . . _(O_O. . . UuU. . . UwU. . . ¡UxU!. . . XD) JAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _ESO SI FUE UN CHISTE! ! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**-Bien, ¿Listas?

-Realmente estoy bien así… no necesito ropa, la que me presta Carina esta bien

-No digas tonterías Twilight, de seguro te veras mas bonita con ropa nueva en lugar de los viejas prendas de mi hermana

-¿T…tu crees?** XXX**

-: (finge ser pablo) _no, la verdad no. . . pero seria mal visto que ustedes anden ahí con mini ropa ajustada. . . ¡Pero por mi no habría problema!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en las "aventuras de súper poni" todos pendiente y atentos pues un posible atentado en contra de la paz amenaza el mundo poni, pero mientras pasa esto, vimos a Clark regresando a su trabajo, como poni normal

**XXX**– Cumpliré con mi trabajo y como extra descubriré que es lo que los ataca –

– ¿Tienes alguna pista sobre que pudo causarlo? –

– Un grifo fue atacado y dijo algo – Respondió el Kryponiano

– ¿Un grifo? ¿eso cuando paso? – Pregunto la reportera

– Hace como una hora en Ponyville –

– ¿Y como llegaste tan rápido eh? El tren se tarda más de 6 horas de ida y vuelta de aquí a ponyville –** XXX**

-: (con nerviosismo dice) _es. . . es por que . . . el, el ti. . ti-tiene sus, sus medios. . . ¡El no es súper poni!. . . el. . . solo. . .tubo suerte al llegar. . . no-no es que tenga súper poderes. . . y, y, y, y que, nadie. . . nadie se de cuenta que es un. . . súper héroe. . . con, con quitarse nomas los lentes y soltarse el fleco. . . ¡POR QUE NO LO ES!. . . A pesar de tener la estatura. . . tono de piel. . . color de ojos. . cabello. . . voz. . . físico . . . ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!. . . ¡UN INTERROGATORIO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: Dejando a un lado esta sección, en algo un al estilo anime, en "días de escuela" termino reciente mente su trilogía de la pareja de Octavio y vynil, aun que después de haber compuesto música y demás, conocimos un poco del pasado de vynil

**XXX**-en la primeria, cuando estaba en cuarto curso, era la primera vez que teníamos clase de música, claro, yo estaba muy emocionada, creía que hablaríamos de la música que me gustaba, que ilusa fui, el profesor empezó por preguntarnos si tocábamos algún instrumento, todo normal, algunos decían que la guitarra, el piano, el violín, etc. Entonces fue mi turno de hablar, con orgullo dije que yo tocaba la tornamesa y que ya estaba aprendiendo a usar programas de creación musical en la computadora, y que sería una gran dj algún día. El profesor me regaño y me dijo que eso no era música, qué la música debía ser hecha con instrumentos reales, y que lo que yo hacía era simples ruidos sin sentido y que debería estar apenada por llamar a eso música, yo llore sin remedio, tenía sólo nueve años, ¡Nueve años Octavia!, era sólo una niña, los demás niños se rieron de mí y me pusieron crueles apodos que me duele mucho recordar-** XXX**

-: (ÓnÓ) HMMMMGGG! ! !. . . ¡A ESE PROFESOR DEBERIAN!. . . . . . (OuO) _¡Darle un premio y reconocimiento!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

-: pero antes vimos a las chicas en un momento un tanto confuso

**XXX**—Eh, si claro—Sin mirarla, Octavia se acomoda con ella—No te has preguntado: ¿Por qué nunca nos trajeron una cama extra?—

—Algunas veces pensaba que era un extraño juego macabro para alguien superior, pero era cuando estaba un poco paranoica, yo digo que es simplemente porque no tienen una extra—**XXX**

-: (O_O*) aaa_aawww. . . si. . claro. . . por eso. . . no es por que, tengamos cámaras ocultas. . . ni nada por el estilo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: si usted es papa y tiene hijos leyendo esto, mejor quítelos de la computadora, por que ahora si, leamos los "m"

**[Aparecen las CMC intentando entrar a un lugar para mayores, pero, les cortan el paso y les muestran un letrero que dice]**

**[M de, ¿de que?]**

C-E: un "sin vergüenza si suerte". . . y no, no hablo de mi. . .

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: tuvimos otro capitulo en el cual nuestro desdichado amigo. . . no consiguió pasar la noche con ningua poni. . . ¡PERO SI CONSIGUIO QUE RAINBOW LE PAGARA LAS DEUDAS!

**XXX**- Rainbow: Yo pagare su deuda; dijo muy segura de si misma la pegaso celeste. Pero a cambio me tienes que enseñar ha hacer tus mejores trucos; dijo dirigiéndose directamente a nuestro protagonista.

- Lucky: … vaaaleeee… [De todas formas mi mejor truco es estrellarme contra una ventana y segur vivo… así que no creo que tarde mucho en enseñarle…]; pensaba con toda la razón nuestro acróbata.

- Rainbow: ¿Cuánto te debo Pinkie?; pregunto felizmente la pegaso sin pensar bien lo que acababa de hacer.

- Pinkie: 256 bits, y cuanto antes me lo pagues mejor.** XXX**

RD: (OoO!)_YO NO TENGO TANTO DINERO!. . ._(mira al anfitrión de manera divertida) _AUN. . . (_ ÚwO)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _ASH!. . . VETE DE AQUI, PERVERTIDA _(empuja a la pegaso)

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "para el amor no hay diferencias" . . . otro, si, otro humano llega al mundo poni, es Diego, quien al parecer el autor de esta historia nos da un pequeño aviso de este nuevo personaje

**XXX_como personaje principal voy a meter a mi hermano Diego para darle una pequeña revancha por una broma que me hizo_ XXX**

-: _Hmmmmm?. . . . tu "hermano" ¿eh?. . . ok _

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¿Pero como es que el llega a el mundo poni?. . . una palabra; "Depravada"

**XXX**Unicornio: A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

Diego: A mi casa (le dije un poco mas relajado y mas serio)

Unicornio: Me temo que no, tu vas a venir conmigo (enojada)

Diego: NO (gritando) no voy a ningún lado y además no se quien eres o mejor que cosa eres

Unicornio: fácil soy la Reina de los Changelings y vas a venir quieras o no

Diego: Primero muerto que ir contigo

Reina: Como quieras

Su cuerno empieza a brillar lanzando una luz verde, cuando intente correr fue muy tarde el rayo me había alcanzado y de inmediato me desplome en el pavimento no recodava nada solo como se reia.** XXX**

-: "primero muerto que ir contigo" . . . viejo, eso no se hace. . . _¡LO QUE SE HACE!. . . ¡Es dar media vuelta, no mirar a tras y salir corriendo como $#T=®© loco, antes de que te suban a la vagoneta! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

C-E: en "destello carmesí" nuestro amigo crimson, recientemente salvo a las princesas, patio traseros, entro a la guarida de los chicos malos y patio traseros de nuevo. . . y rescato a trixie de los malos. . . pero me sorprende el increíble tacto que tiene con las damas este pegaso dragón

**XXX**- Descansa…estarás segura aquí…y no te preocupes por los camaleones…no podrán salir de ese armario sin ayuda externa…volveré en cuanto termine un asunto pendiente – los pasos del muchacho apenas y sonaron en el suelo, justo antes de llegar a la puerta la voz de Trixie resonó levemente en el cuarto haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera y girara el rostro en su dirección.

- No…te vayas…- Crimson Star suspiro levemente caminando de regreso hacia la cama.

- Volveré…lo prometo – Trixie ladeo la cabeza levemente ante su respuesta para levantar la mirada, los ojos violetas encontrando los brillantes verdes esmeralda.

- Promesa? – Crimson Star noto la duda en su rostro asintiendo levemente.

- Significa que no importa que suceda volveré a este cuarto por ti…para llevarte lejos, a un lugar seguro…entiendes? – **XXX**

-: ¡después crimson patio traseros de lagartos!._ . .__ (:})_ _Desafortunadamente trixie murió una hora después por hemorragias internas, infección y lesiones que requerían atención médica inmediata en ese momento_

**/AAAAAAAAHHH/**

-: No se crean! ERA BROMA!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**C-E:** y con esto, damas y caballeros, llegamos al decimo y ultimo premio, por lo cual otorgaremos el ultimo párrafo de la semana

**/YEEEEEIIII/**

**[De los cielos totalmente oscuros, un destello de luz desciende hasta tocar los suelos y suena el coro de los ángeles. Luego del mismo cielo desciende un trofeo dorado, el cual tiene en su cabeza escrito]**

**[Párrafo de la semana]**

C-E: El ultimo párrafo de la semana, se lo lleva "Las reliquias de la unión" fic, que llego a su final, recientemente, pero la emoción, la intriga continua pues al parecer nuestro amigo Héctor no puede quedarse en el mundo poni. . . pero veamos como le fue

**XXX**Gracias a que mis padres me dieron más independencia, ellos decidieron que podía cuidarme solo, con su ayuda logré alquilar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ahora a mí me tocaba mantenerlo en pie.

Aprovechando esto, dejé que Sarah se quedara conmigo, era mejor que estar solo en ese lugar, ella aceptó ansiosa. Actualmente ambos tenemos nuestros trabajos de verano, ella no estaba muy conforme con eso, pero oye, nada en la vida es gratis.

Mi habilidad eléctrica siguió conmigo, por suerte mi generador terminó ileso junto con mis cosas.** XXX**

-: _entonces me están diciendo que tus padres te ayudaron felices y contentos para que te fueras de su casa. . . vives el sueño de todo animeniaco al vivir con una chica Furry. . . y eres un tipo con raros poderes eléctricos y piensas sacar provecho de tus poderes a pesar de que "con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad" . . . Hmmm?. . . ¿Por qué no me sorprende? _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

-: pero por que t no se pudo quedar. . .bueno según celestia y las demás chicas, eso era lo mejor. . .Hmmmm?

**XXX**Finalmente, ella llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que Hit y Sunny la estaban esperando.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"

"Eso quiere decir que…" Sunny no pudo terminar la frase, sus sospechas eran correctas.

Flamer comenzó a dar pasos a la escalera, pero antes de comenzar a subirla, esta volteó a ver a sus amigas.

"Chicas… Estoy embarazada… y Thunder es el padre"**XXX**

Poni chico de las donas: (entra y sale corriendo) _**¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!**_

RD: (entra y toma al anfitrión de los hombros) _¡ESTAS BROMENDO!. . . ¡DIME QUE ESTAS BROMENADO!. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _(sale volando a toda prisa)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**

Rt: (entra muy feliz) _OOOH, QUE FELIZ ESTOY. . . ALFIN PODRE HACER ROA PARA BEBE. . . ¡Y SERA LA MEJOR ROPA PARA BEBE D TODO EL MUNDO!_. . . (mira al anfitrión) _¿no crees? _

C-E: _¡LO SEEEEE!. . . ES EL FIN DEL. . . . _(o_o!). . . _esperen un minuto!. . . ._

RD y el chico de las donas_: (se detienen en seco) ¿Qué?_

**XXX**"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"** XXX**

RD: si ella dejo que Héctor se fuera. . .

Poni chico de las donas: . . . sin decirle de su hijo ni del embarazó

C-E: sin reclamos, llantos o responder por el chico. . .

RD: sin que el se preocupe y viva su vida

C-E: eso. . eso. . .eso. . .

Poni chico de las donas: es. . .es. . .

RD: eso es. . . eso es. . . eso es . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Los tres: (¡OuO!) _**¡ESO ES LO MAS GENIAL QUE EH OIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Rt: (los mira con indiferencia) . . . ash!. . . idiotas (sale de escena)

(Tema de salida)

C-E: BUENO! Eso fue todo por ahora. . . doy gracias a rainbow dahs y rarity por venir

RD: (abraza al anfitrión y lo despeina) esto fue cool, pero fue 20% mas cool con migo

C-E: bueno ¡ya!. . . (se suelta de reinbow) y gracias a ustedes los lectores por leernos hoy, muchas gracias, buenas noches, buen día, amanecer o lo que sea. . (rainbow lo vuelve a someter con un ligero abrazo de oso) Nos vemos para los premios "La sopa especial" desde canterlot en el capitulo 11. . . También chequen pronto las bases para otra por sus párrafos de la semana favoritos, estén atentos y ¡YA RAINBOW!

RD: esto también es por burlarte de mi eeeh!

C-E: bueno nos vemos pronto hasta pronto (es jalado fuera de escena pr la pegaso)

**/YEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII/**

**Gracias por sintonizarnos hy, no olviden checar los fanfics del foro y dejar sus reviews, bueno, esto fue todo por hoy aquí en,**

**¡LA SOPA!**


	11. Chapter 11

(tema del trailer ww w (punto) youtube (punto) com/ watch?v= qLlrybfNoyg

**Una vez mas. . . .**

**El show de comedia se aproxima a su cumbre**

**Un momento tan esperado, tan añorado, tan deseado**

**Que solo los verdaderos amantes a la comedia aman mas que la navidad**

**Hablo del estrepitoso final, pues**

**The soup, llega una vez mas. . . **

…

C-E: _¡¿quien es un buen escritor?! ¡¿quien es un buen escritor?!... tu lo eres, tu lo eres_

…**..Flash…..**

-: (Ó.Ó!) _OH, DIOS MIO, CORRE HECTOR, ESA LOCA CASI DESTRULLE MEDIO ESTUDIO POR UN PAR DE MANOS_

…

…**A su final de temporada**

**Y **

**Una vez mas, tu, si tu. . . .**

…**FLASH…**

C-E: _¡OOOHJOOOOO!. . . DIOS. . . ¡OOOHHJJJ!. . . ¡OOOGGGHOOOOOOOGG! OOOOOHH. . . D-DIOS. . . dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios. . . _

**EL LECTOR!**

**Tienes el poder en tu teclado**

…

-: _¡HOLLLLYYY #$%&(=}. . . ._

…**FLASH…**

-: _EN SERIO, ¿EN SERIO?_

**En la única y en exclusiva entrega de premios mas esperada de MLP**

…

-: aaaaw… _dime, ya probaste los cortes de cuchillo y el fleco oscuro… ¿ohm? No… entonces… ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!_

…

**Es la única, sensacional, extravagante, emocionante, entrega de pramios, **

…

…

**¡La Sopa Especial!**

…

-: (ÓoÓ) _¡OOOOOHHFFF!. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**QUE ATREVIMIENTO ES ESTE**__! ! ! ! ! !_

**TAN SOLO ES LA VOTACION POR LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR. . . **

…

C-E: _LO CUAL. . . _

…**FLASH…**

C-E: …nos trae

…**FLASH…**

C-E: AL PARRAFO. . .

…**FLASH…**

C-E: . . .de la semana

…

**Tan solo sigue la siguiente base**

C-E: Lo único que tienes que hacer, es enviar un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de chico escudo. En este menaje me enviaras tu elleccion de los tra mejores párrafos de la temporada de esta manera

**VOTO 1: (inserte numero de capitulo y nombre del fic parodiado )**

**VOTO 2: (inserte lo mismo que arriba esta escrito)**

**VOTO 3: (ya saben)**

-: PROIBIDO VOTAR SUS TRES VECES POR UN MISMO PARRAFO

**A DEMAS**

C-E:Tienes que ser visitante recurrente en FANFICTION para poder votar, sobre todo en el foro de MLP. . . . prohibido votos de usuarios no registrados en FF net (por ahí estaré vigilaremos a cualquier voto irregular y actividad que yo consideremos sospechosa y nada se lograra escaparnos mientras yo realicemos la cuenta ;P)

**Y**

C-E: si algún escritor tiene mas de un solo párrafo de la semana, EN ESE CASO, solo podrá otorgar uno de sus tres votos por una de sus menciones (elija sabiamente)

**Entonces **

C-E: todos los votantes tienen a partir de este 16 de agosto hasta el 26 del mismo de para enviarme sus votos.

**Así que no tardes y vota ya por tus párrafos de la semana favoritos**

**Y**

**Así poder llegar a la ceremonia en vivo y en directo**

**Desde**

**Canterlot por la noche, a los top ten la sopa y la entrega de premios a los tres mejores párrafos de la semana **

C-E: (OuO) lo cual nos trae, al párrafo de la temporada

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡/YEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIHH/! ! ! ! ! !**


	12. Chapter 12

este es el ultimo capitulo de la sopa, ¿creo?. . . no se si habra mas, por ahora disfruten.

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento, soy solo un fan de las dos. También los chistes y demás parodias o burlas, no son con el propósito de humillar o hacer ver mal las demás historias con perversas intenciones. De hecho, no habría sopa si no fuera por las grandes historias del foro. Pero de tener alguna queja, siempre pueden contactarme por PM, y así no hablar más de su historia en la sopa y borrar el fragmento con la mención de su FF.

los votos enviados se contaron, más el voto mio y de dos jueces anonimos extras con los que me puse en contacto ademas de un conteo de Reviews en algunos casos de empate, asi que aqui esta el resultado de eso preoceso.

(Acciones o estados de amino)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes, sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.**/**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

PARA ENTENDER EL HUMOR DE LA SOPA;

www. youtube com/ results? search _query= The+Soup +e&page=1

(tema de entrada) www. youtube com/ watch?v= 4INJPtDLF1U

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Hola damas y caballos. . . hoy en vivo, esta noche, ustedes, una vez mas, están sintonizando, el mismísimo gran final de temporada, del show numero uno en comedia de MLP FIM, ¡Pues hoy. Damas y caballos! ¡están presenciando! ¡LA UNICA! ¡LA GRANDE! ¡ESPECTACULAR SEREMONIA DE LOS PREMIOS! ¡L-L-L-L-L-L-LA SOPA ESPECIAL!**

**/YEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII/**

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola aquí da comienzo al show humorístico que todos aman y prepárense por que;**

**tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor de la temporada**

**XX** C-E: los momentos que los hicieron reír sin parar esta temporada** XX**

**Nuestros últimos invitados de la semana**

**XX**¿?: (us un micrófono) me escuchas?

C-e: habla un poco mas fuerte

¿?: (con voz real de canterlot) _¡¿ME ESCUCHAS AHORAAA?!_

C-e: ¡AAAAAAAHHH! (se cubre inmediatamente los oídos)** XX **

**Y no te pierdas los mejores párrafos de la semana**

**HOY! Transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde la misma ciudad de Canterlot**

**(inserte panorama de la gran ciudad desde los cielos de equestria, mostrando la bella ciudad por la noche)**

**Ahora con ustedes, el único escritor tan loco y anfitrión mas extraño de todos los mundos**

**/ahahahahahahaha/**

**El es, ¡C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CHICO-ESCUDO!**

**/YEEII/**

(esta vez el dia de hoy nos presentamos en un salón bien decorado y elegante, de la alta sociedad con paredes de mármol y con una increíble vista panorámica de la ciudad de canterlot)

C-E: (Entra en escena) ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! BIEN, SI ¡SI! ¡MUY BIEN!. . . sean bien venidos a la ¡Sopa!

**/YEEEEEEII/**

-: WOOOOOU. . . SI. . . bien, otra entrega de premios, la mas reñida de todas, en todos los tiempos, ¡en serio_!. . . . . . . . (:})__ y eso gracias a los dos únicos votos recibidos, muchas gracias_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

-: nomas por los reviews y la elección mia junto con la de juces anonimos

**/OOOOOOH/**

-: BUENO! Hoy antes de iniciar quisiéramos compartir con ustedes los unos cuantos momentos especiales que tuvimos aquí en la sopa

**(N.A: inserte en su imaginación montaje con escenas y música chistosa)**

**MEJORES MOMENTOS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX-**

Capitulo dos Chico-Escudo vs Reaver 

C-E: (0.o) _oh… ok… si pudieras mostrarme esa carta.. tal vez yo _(trata de tomar la carta) _si por favor… pu-pudieras… darme _

Rv: (alega la carta entre jaloneos y empujes) _¡NO, no es necesario!... asi… ¡QUE!... pu-pu-pudieras… dejar… ¡auch!... si confiaras… ¡En!... tu producción_

C-E: ¡_Reaver!... ¡RA-Reaver!... ¡tan solo déjame verla!... __¡Reaver!... Vamos… dame, dame, dame… __¡Dame!... esa… carta… ya… ya.. ¡ya!... (Logra tomar la carta, pero empieza a jalonear la con reaver)_

**FLASH…**

Capitulo uno Caballo-escudo de luto

C-e: _Santiago apóstol _

Ponis: (responden en coro) _Ruega por el_

C-e: _santo domingo_

Ponis: _Ruega por el_

C-e: _virgen santísima del rosario_

Ponis: _Ruega por el_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Capitulo tres Caballo-escudo vs Saorin

Sr: _que puedo decir… soy un "WONDERBOLT! Las chicas mueren por mi y nada me puede importa mas que complacer…_

C-e: ¡MIRA, UN PÍE!

Sr: ¿Donde? (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: jejejejejejejejejejejeje… típico

Sr: (entra) ¡MIRA, ZECORA!

C-e: ¡¿Dónde?

**FLASH…**

Capitulo dos, heroe nova persigue a reaver

Rv y Nova: (están en una persecución) –_regresa eso que tomaste saqueador- -no se de que hablas, esto venía con migo cuando llegue-_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH/**

C-E: (mira con atención la pantalla) _¡WOOOOUU!. . ._(O_O!)_ ¡y pensar que yo solo salí una vez en ese montaje!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH/**

-: como sea, creo que es hora de abrir la cuenta regresiva con, el puesto numero 10 de esta temporada

**[PUESTO NUMERO 10]**

C-E: las historias nos gustan, leerlas mucho mas. . . _pero mandamos a la $%u=* el tener que buscar los crossovers_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Colándose al puesto diez, llega "viajeros del multiverso" donde aprendimos que los clásicos nunca mueren. . . _ni tampoco viven si no entiendes la referencia. . . . . pero aun asi, causa su efecto mas fuerte que todo_

**XXX**—O vamos, no puedes estar tan triste—Dice Deadpool intentando arreglar las cosas.

—Twilight me odia y jamás me va a perdonar por lo que hice—Zty se comporta como todo un borracho—Le voy a mandar un mensaje de texto diciéndole que lo siento—Saca su celular.

—Chico, tu celular no tiene señal aquí, tú mismo lo explicaste unas entradas más arriba—Dice Deadpool cansado por el comportamiento, entonces una idea le llego a la cabeza "Si conoce tan bien la cultura popular como yo, esto lo animara"—Chico, que tal si te digo algo que definitivamente te animara—

—¿Whisky y prostitutas en New Vegas?—Dice Zty sin ánimo.

—Mejor** XXX**

-: (responde) _¡WHISKY Y PROTIS EN SAN ANDRES!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH/**

-: ¿NO?. . . pues

**XXX **_Qué es mejor que eso? ¡Exijo saber!_"—Tiene que ver con Vincent y Jules—A Zty se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Quieres decir… ¿Tu y yo así?—Zty había recuperado toda su energía de repente.

—Si—Dice Deadpool.

—Pues que esperamos, ¡A Manehattan!—Zty fue rápido al globo.

…

Ya en la gran manzana estaban los cuatro, pero Deadpool y Zty estaban vestidos muy… diferente. Ambos traían puestos elegantes trajes de vestir, Zty tenía el cabello en forma de un gran afro, la barba que tenía antes la cambio por una barba de candado y sus patillas se extendían por toda sus mejillas de una forma extraña. Mientras que Deadpool traía una peluca muy real de cabello lacio negro, sin barba ni nada, simplemente con su cabello y el traje.** XXX**

-: _¡OK ESO SI ES MEJOR!. . . . CAMOS A JUGAR A LOS POLIS BUENOS Y MALOS Y A DISPARAR COMO LOCOS. . . ¡SI!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra en escena) señor. . . llamaron los noventas. . . . .. y quieren su chiste de vuelta (sale de escena)

C-E: (O_o WTF). . . .

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

-: veamos el puesto numero nueve

**[PUESTO NUMERO 9]**

C-E: Grandes momentos han marcado a muchos deportistas en la vida, pero no muchos logran ese gran efecto en sus vida. . . ¿Por qué no?. . . . (:}) _pues por que no usan la música de roky en Rusia. . . ASI QUE RUDALE MY CHAVO QUE ESTE __**"PADRE POCO ASOMBROSO**__" NO SE CANSE_

**XXX**Soarin y los otros se pusieron unas pesas en el lomo comenzando a volar con ellas a la velocidad que pudieran, pero desde el piso White Flash trataba de alcanzarlos a pie sonriendo ampliamente hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había una saliente donde no pudo seguirlos mas, solo pudo verlos alejarse.

Luego el equipo estaban en pares sujetos por unas sogas en su cintura jalando en dirección opuesta a la del otro tratando de hacerlo ceder, las gemelas entre ellas mismas, Thunder Lane con Blossomforth pero cuando Derpy trato contra Power Horse este ni se movió de su lugar para luego acelerar y llevarse a la pegaso gris de cola.

Luego Soarin estaba contra Scootaloo pero la cuerda se reventó haciendo que ambos salieran disparados y Soarin se quedara atorado de cara en el hueco de un árbol.** XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

**XXX Día 7:** el equipo estaba frente a una pizarra viendo unos dibujos de maniobras que estaban sacando del libro de Rainbow Dash pero White Flash se entusiasmaba con ella pero a pesar de su edad los explicaba con precisión y Soarin no evito darle una sonrisa.

Luego estaban una vez mas con el ventilador medidor de potencia de ala, llegando el turno de Derpy quien echo carrera hacia atrás para tomar distancia pero toco un árbol delgado que sostenía un panal de abejas que lo hizo tambalearse y caerle en la cabeza a Derpy y salir volando de una manera que provoco un fuerte viento detrás de ella, y cuando los otros miraron el medidor de velocidad llego a 18 de poder de ala, entonces Soarin se quedo pensativo.

Al rato era el turno de Blossomforth y una caja detrás de ella donde encima estaba White Flash sosteniendo una soga, se hizo una seña y dejo salir un montón de abejas que hizo que Blossomforth saliera disparada, cuando paso por el medidor llego a 19 de poder de ala a lo que Scootaloo y Soarin se dieron un broohoof pero luego Scoot salió huyendo y cuando Soarin volteo vio que venían las abejas hacia ellos para también huir despavorido.**XXX**

-: _¡VAMOS, YA SABEN LO QUE DICEN. . . NO DUELO NO SIRVE!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

**XXXDia 15:** se regresaron a las pruebas de intentar hacer ceder al otro contra sogas donde una vez mas Derpy estaba con Power Horse que solo bostezaba pero entonces comenzó a sentir que sus patas rascaban el suelo, Derpy finalmente lo estaba jalando con fuerza y luego de manera sorpresiva la pegaso gris empujo con todo lo que tenia e increíblemente Power Horse salió volando.

-**YUHU**- grito Derpy cuando nota que aun tiene la cuerda amarrada –**oh oh**- al final Derpy volvió a ser jalada como trapo por el peso de Power Horse.** XXX**

-: (viste deportivamente y hace que esta super cansado) _¡DRAGOOOOOO! _(comienza a gritar) _DRAGOOOOOOOOO! DRAGOOOOOOO!. . . . . . . . _DRAAAGGGAAAHhhhh. . . .(se tira rendido al suelo)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

-: ¡ESTOY BIEN!. . . NO FUE NADA (se levanta todo bien relajado y bien vestido otra vez) leamos el puesto numero ocho

**[PUESTO NUMERO 8]**

C-E: En "buscando al kirin" vimos momentos tan amorosos, tan fieles al amor en pareja. . . y la unión de dos buenos ponis, en la tan querida boda de .. . . de. . . (U.U) _de. . . de esta. . . _(UwU contiene la risa) _Jaaaaaha. . . .de. . . de _(ÚxÚ)_la pareja de jajaaaaahhhh. . . . . ¡FLUTTERMAC! _(Ú**x**Ú se aguanta la risa a mas no poder). . . ._solo pongan el clip _

**XXX**La pequeña pegaso sonreía aunque mantenía la vista baja y estaba increíblemente ruborizada. Al llegar al frente tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para levantar la vista, aunque una vez que se encontró con los ojos de Big Mac se olvido de todo lo que la rodeaba. Celestia Dio un per de pasos hacia el frente.

"Mis queridos ponies. Me complace estar hoy entre ustedes para celebrar la unió de estos magníficos ponies. Lady Fluttershy y, a partir de hoy, Lord Big Macintosh. Una pareja que comparte su profundo amor por los demás y los deseos de aliviar el sufrimiento de aquellos que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos."

Luna se coloco a un lado de su hermana.

"No es necesario que os recordemos lo que estos ejemplares ponies llevaron a cabo en los difíciles momentos que nos aquejaron tiempo atrás. Lord Big Macintosh se convirtió en un ejemplo de generosidad y entereza al ayudar a sus vecinos mas necesitados sin pedir nada a cambio, Lady Fluttershy fue una luz de esperanza que llevo alivio y paz a los corazones afectados por las contiendas."** XXX**

-: HMMMMGG! (se quiere arrancar los pelos de la risa)

**XXX**Fluttershy levanto su pata derecha y Big Macintosh hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, cuando ambas pezuñas se tocaron las princesas las anudaron con un listón dorado y uno purpura mientras ambas recitaban:

"Que el sol, la luna y las estrellas guíen por toda la eternidad vuestros caminos en esta maravillosa vida nueva que habéis comenzado."

En el momento en que las princesas terminaron el verso los invitados estallaron en exclamaciones de alegría al mismo tiempo que todas las mariposas en la crin de Fluttershy emprendieron el vuelo. **XXX**

-:quieren que les cuente un chiste. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. _¡FLUTTERMAC!_

**/OOOOHJOOOOOOHOOO/**

-: _hahahahahahahahaha aaaaaaah, no pude evitarlo. . . ahahahahahahahahaha, no ahahah no pude. . . dios como tronaron aquella ahahahahahahah b-r-b-burbuja con el capi de ahahahaha san Valentín_

¿?: ¡DEL AMOR NO SE HACE GRACIA!

C-E: ¡OH Princesa candase! (P C) ¿Qué sorpresa tenerla en el show?

**/YEEEEEEEEI/**

P. C: (ó-ó) Sorpresa es n verte haciendo burla a toda la amistad, amor y magia de mi querida equestria. . . como puedes dormir contigo mismo por las noches

C-E: _AAAAAAWW. . . tal vez por que no duermo solo por las noches. . "si entiendes" a que me refiero _(;})

P. C: (ÓoÓ) OOOOH!. . . Que atrevimiento el suyo

C-E: _JAAAAA!. . . Ni siquiera me ha visto en los mejores momentos de esta temporada. . . tan solo cheque_

**MEJORES MOMENTOS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Capitulo cuatro Chico-Escudo enoja al escritor ZTY:

C-E: y eso es… ¿Qué?

Zty: (ÓmÓ) _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡__**El como una unicornio, decente, refinada, lista y madura como twilight, puede leer semejante cosa por parte de esa lagartija subdesarrollada y no enojarse**__! ! ! !... mientras que a mi todos me dicen pervertido por un poco de "emoción" en mis historias… ¡__**NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO**__!..._

C-E:…_la mayoría de las veces, claro, ¿verdad?_

Zty: (le dedica una mirada asesina) … … … … … … … … … … …

**FLASH…**

Capitulo cinco Chico-Escudo y Caballo-escudo juegan con Super poni:

C-E: _por supuesto que si Clark_

Súper poni: (O.O! !) _AAAAAAW…. ¿Qué?_

C-e: _que ellos no son los vigilantes… Clark _

Súper poni: (nervioso) _aaaaaw… yo no me llamo Clark… mi nombre es súper poni… yo no se quien rayos es ese tipo_

C-E: _¡OOOhh! Por favor… quien seria tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que eres tu pero despeinado y con lentes… _

(los tres miran a la cámara lentamente y con cara de duda)

**FLASH…**

Capitulo seis, Chico-Escudo Juega con elenco del fic "reliquias de la unión:

Hit: ¡oye ya! En serio el mundo esta en peligro y tu… tu… te comportas como un tonto, menso de un programa de comedia

C-E: (OwO)… … … (abraza a la chica de manera condescendiente ) _tranquila hit, tranquila, algún día te tocara brillar y ser la estrella del show… pero hasta entonces, vete por unos cafés ya que estas aquí_

**/OOOOOHHHJOOOOHHOOO/**

Hit: (¡ÓmÓ!) **… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... ¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijiste?**

PL: (agarra a la humana) mejor creo que ya nos vamos…

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: aaaaw. . . que días

P. c: (o-O?). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . eres alguien muy. . . extraño sabias. . . ¡Loco en verdad, loco!

C-E: _Y tu una inútil buena para nada que se deja capturar!_

P. C: (ÓoÓ) OOOOHH!

**/OOOOOOHOOOOJOOOO/**

C-E: ES BROMA!. . .pero si ya te tienes que ir (con un leve enpujon saca a la princesa fuera de escena). . . y ahora el puesto numero 7

**[PUESTO NUMERO 7]**

C-E: Retomando en el conteo, "un padre poco asombroso" nos dio de que hablar s}}dos veces, pero esta vez no con emotivas escenas de roky, sino con una entristesida escena con la muerte de por medio y. . . _la capacidad de dejar al niño de rainbow traumatizado por toda su vida_

**XXX**_Flash back:_Al día siguiente con aun indicio de la lluvia en un campo de Pony Ville habían decenas de ponis reunidos con vestimentas negras alrededor de una fosa y al lado de esta una caja de madera tallada con detalles de pegasos volando al sol había algo tapado por vendas en un traje blanco, y por ahí mismo estaban las ponis amigas de Rainbow con el pequeño junto.

**-tia Twiligth ¿Por qué mi mama esta dormida en esa caja? ¿y por qué la taparon con esa vendas? Quizás no pueda respirar bien-** Twiligth se acercó al pequeño también sollozando en silencio **XXX**

-: _AAAAAAW. . . Que tierno, todavía cree que su mama respira_

**/AAAAAWW/**

-: _HEY NIÑO, NIÑO!. . . MIRA!_

**XXX** a sorpresa del pequeño cerraron la caja y unos pegasos la levantaron con una sogas metiéndola a la fosa –**no…¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué la meten ahí?-** cuando también nota que le echan tierra empezando a taparla –**no, no ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué hacen eso? DETENGANSE, MAMA MAMA-** el potrillo quiso ir a intervenir pero Apple Jack lo sostuvo con fuerza.

**-no White Flash espera...Fluttershy te lo dijo tu madre se fue de viaje un viaje de que nunca volverá pero este viaje comienza ahora…no te preocupes algún día quizás la vuelvas a ver pero hasta entonces nosotras cuidaremos de ti con el mismo amor que ella te dio-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de viaje es?- XXX**

-: ¡_UN VIAJE TODO PAGADO AL PARAISO!, mientras tu! Te quedas aquí sufriendo en la tierra!_

**/aaaaaaaaaaaaww/**

-: ok, ok, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. . . ¡_como tampoco puede evitarlo rainbow!_

**/aaaaw/**

**[PUESTO NUMERO 6]**

C-E: saben, existen ídolos a los cuales el fandom clama y respeta a todo da. . . . (Unu) pero. . . .(T.T) GHAAGHAAAA!. . . _"snif" (_U_U) _a veces uno debe hacerse de buenos ídolos y no mentirosos los cuales si cumplan con su meta cuando menos y no como en "un sinvergüenza sin suerte"_

¿?: wooou, woooouu, woooooou, espera un minuto joven suelo humanoide ¿que ennegrece tu alma?

**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII/**

C-E: princesa luna? (P. L) Waaaaaooo, bienvenida

P. L: a ti humano terrícola por invitarme a tu tertulia ceremonial

C-E: todo un placer

P: L: pero dime, mi buen amigo ¿que aflige tu alma?

C-E: (-.-) tan solo la fortuna del joven potro "Lucky"

P. L: OOOH. . . puedo mirar?

C-E: dese gusto

**XXX **- Badlucky: Si hubieras sabido mantener tu mini verga en su sitio podrías hacerlo ahora; jajajaja.

- Lucky: ¡Que te den! ¡Eso no fue culpa mía!

- Goodlucky: Claaaaaroooo queeee nooooo. Tampoco fue culpa tuya lo de la profesora Manefire (una unicornio color blanco con la crin en tonos rojizos y anaranjados, hojos rojo fuego y su cutie mark era un telescopio).

- Badlucky: Jajajaja, ¡por Celestia! ¡Te acuerdas de cuando te pillo su esposo apunto de montarla en el armario del conserje **XXX**

P. L: (O/ /O) _santos celestes, qué indecente_

C-E: (le tira una mirada de súper escepticismo)

**XXX**Goodlucky: Con que aislado… Y que me dices de Whitestar (una poni de tierra totalmente blanco con la crin de color amarillo y una cute mark en forma de cincel y mazo), la hija del carpintero. Cuando su padre te pillo metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla **XXX**

P. L: (O/ / /O) _cielos, a mi parecer, muchas de las costumbres románticas han. . . evolucionado, ¿eh de suponer? _

C-E: (¡0.o?). . .

**/AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX**- Goodlucky: ¿Y os acordáis de las gemelas? Pearlcute (una pegaso de cuyo pelaje y crin eran de color blanco y su cutie mark era un frasco de perfume azul) y Diamondcute (una pegaso exactamente igual a su hermana, por algo son gemelas, con una cutie mark en forma de un frasco de perfume rojo), jajajaja.

- Badlucky: Ya me acuerdo, intentaste salir con las dos sin que la otra se diera cuenta **XXX**

P. C: (entra justo al lado de su tía O/ /O) _JAH, Que atrevido_

P. L: (O/ / /O) _eso mismo digo_

**XXX**- Badlucky: Y ha habido muchas mas. Recordáis a Littleorange (una poni de tierra de con el pelaje naranja y la crin marrón oscuro con una cutie mark en forma de una naranja) , la esposa del granjero Bigrock (un pony de tierra, exageradamente robusto aunque no muy alto, con el pelaje marrón oscuro y la crin de un marrón aun más oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de una roca gris), jajaja. De esa estaba seguro que no salías vivo cuando el granjero te encontró en el granero besándote con su esposa.** XXX**

P. L: (O/ / /O) _solos, los dos, en el campo, a ocultas de tus estrictas compañías de la realeza _

P. C: (O/ / /O) _P-P-PERO!. . . eso si, que vulgar _

P. L: (¡O/ / /O!) _¡Ah si, te doy la razón!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

C-E: Si claro, de los mas caballeroso

**XXX**- Goodlucky: También estuviste a punto de morir cuando el Doctor Redbone (un unicornio de color rojo y crin blanca con un escarpelo por cutie mark) te encontró apunto de metérsela a su hija (una unicornio de un rojo mas claro que la de su padre y crin rosa con una cruz blanca de cutie mark); jajajaja.** XXX**

C-E: . . . . . . . . _nada que decir?_

P. C y L: (O**/ / /**O) _que. . . incomodo- -si, exacto- (_las dos se ventilaban un poco con sus alas la cara)

**XXX**- Badlucky: Al final te acabaron odiando la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, sobretodo los la gota que colmo el baso y hizo que te persiguieran por media Equestria para pegarte una paliza de muerte fue la forma en que la cagaste con la hija del Teniente Ironhoof (su hija era una pony de tierra totalmente negra con la crin de color gris oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de soga enrollada).

- Lucky: ¡Espera un segundo!¡Fue ella la que me dijo que la excitaba hacerlo de esa forma! ¡Intente explicarme! ¡Pero el maldito me arrojo por la ventaja e intento empalarme con una lanza mientras me gritaba que era un jodido violador!

- Goodlucky: Y aunque te hubiera dejado explicarte ¿crees que te hubiera creído? Y en el remoto caso de que te hubiera creído ¿de verdad te hubiera dejado con vida?

- Badlucky: Goodlucky tiene razón. Solo imagínatelo: "hola me llamo Lucky, el semental que se folla a su hija aunque no seamos novios y su hija esta amordazada y totalmente inmovilizada con cuerdas porque me dijo que le da morbo que se la follen de esta manera mientras la llaman puta";**XXX**

P. C y L: (los dos inmóviles temblorosas y con la vista abajo) …

C-E: _no se ven bien. . . creo que ya hay que bajarlas de su nube _

Las dos: (¡o_0?)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**XXX **Goodlucky: Al final tuviste que salir por alas del pueblo para que no te mataran y dejarlo todo atrás.

- Badlucky: Y todo esto ni siquiera mereció la pena, porque sigues siendo VIRGEN, dijo con tono malicioso.

- Goodlucky: Jajaja, siempre te pillaban justo cuando estabas a punto de convertirte en macho; jajajaja.**XXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

P. L: _P-P-P-PERO. . . acaso el, el, el no ah. . _

C-E: no

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

P. C: _tan solo es un pretencioso mas?_

C-E: eeeyup

P. L: _¡PERO TODAS ESAS PONIS!_

C-E: segundas bases

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

P. C: _N-n-ni siquiera. . ._

C-E: Cero!

P. L: _ni una?_

C-E: si quiera comenzó. . . no

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

P. C: _lastima _(sale de escena)

P. L: _Hm… bueno, ya que hacer. . . _(mira al anfitrión) _y tu a que hora sales de trabajar?_ (;))

C-E: (**¡0.ó?** WTF, se aleja de ella) _creo que ya se debe de ir princesa!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

P. L: (UnU) _aaaaaaaaaw_ (sale de escena)

C-E: creo que mejor nos vamos al puesto numero cinco

**[PUESTO NUMERO 5]**

C-E: _Las reliquias de la unión no son lo mismo que las de la familia_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: si no que fue un fic el cual nos trajo consigo una de las anormalidades mas raras que hoy en día se pueda ver. . . (se acerca ala cámara para susurrar) _una cosa así de verdad tremenda, se los juro por dios, T.R.E.M.E.N.D.A _(se aleja) cuando hector, el héroe de esta historia se va, su amante flamer tiene grandes noticias, algo no andaba bien

**XXX**Finalmente, ella llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que Hit y Sunny la estaban esperando.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"

"Eso quiere decir que…" Sunny no pudo terminar la frase, sus sospechas eran correctas.

Flamer comenzó a dar pasos a la escalera, pero antes de comenzar a subirla, esta volteó a ver a sus amigas.

"Chicas… Estoy embarazada… y Thunder es el padre"**XXX**

**/¿EEEHHH?/**

-: no se dieron cuenta aun? Fíjense tantito. . .

**XXX**Finalmente, ella llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que Hit y Sunny la estaban esperando.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"

"Eso quiere decir que…" Sunny no pudo terminar la frase, sus sospechas eran correctas.

Flamer comenzó a dar pasos a la escalera, pero antes de comenzar a subirla, esta volteó a ver a sus amigas.

"Chicas… Estoy embarazada… y Thunder es el padre"**XXX**

**/¿EEEHHH?/**

-: ¡AUN NO LO VEN!. . . bueno les ayudo (saca un control remoto y presiona el botón)

**XXX**"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"** XXX**

-: (con su teléfono al oído) _hola. . . son los de "aunque usted no lo crea". . . que me diría si le digo. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡que encontré a la primera embarazada en el mundo que no le quiere reclamar al padre! ! ! !_

**/AAAAAAAAAAWWW!/**

-: _aja. . .si, si, oooh bueno ella. . . . _(O.O) _aaaah!. . . apoco ella. . . ._(UwU) _aaaaw_ (cuelga) _. . . aaaaw, que poca, no cuenta hasta que nazca el bebe_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: si lo se, mal chiste, ¡pero ya! En serio, eso no se hace para nada, damas y caballeros. . . Regresando al show, llegamos al puesto cuatro

**[PUESTO NUMERO 4]**

C-E: la familia es algo super importante y mantener esos loasos de afetos abiertos también. . . _¡PERO HAY MOMENTOS QUE LA VERDAD SON PRIVADOS PARA TENER ESOS LASOS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**

-: Tal y como "tiempo de muffins" cuando nos da un recordatorio de; "hay que tener los seguros de puertas bien puestos para esos momentos" si ne puede pasar algo como esto;

**XXX **-Mamá! Mamá!-

Decía mientras subía los escalones, llego agitada a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, los murmullos seguían, no lo dudo más y abrió la puerta de golpe mientras su cuerno brillaba, no sabía que pasaba pero por las dudas estaba lista para disparar con su magia.

Lo que siguió a continuación es algo que tal vez ella quiera reprimir en el futuro, en la habitación de Derpy en efecto estaba ella, pero no sola, debajo de la pegaso se encontraba en Doctor; ambos estaban con la crin alborotada, sudando y muy sonrojados.

-Mamá?...que..aaah?-

Se atrevió hablar la unicornio después de un rato de ver la escena, ambos ponys se separaron de inmediato, Derpy se acercó a su hija mientras el pony café trataba de acomodar su alborotada crin. **XXX**

-: (finge ser derpy) _¡AAAH! ¿No me dijiste que les habías puesto el seguro a la puerta?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**

**XXX**-Mi muffin, yo no sabía cómo explicarte que él era tu padre….fueron momentos difíciles y algo raros….ojala me comprendas mi pequeña…pero dime…¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-

Dinky guando silencio por un momento, vio a su mama y le sonrió luego volteo a ver al Doctor que seguía perdido en el limbo.

-La verdad mamá…..no estaba muy segura de que lo era….pero me lo acabas de confirmar-

La unicornio dijo esto con toda la naturalidad del mundo y sin perder su inocente sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?- Ambos ponys adultos dijeron al unísono; el Doctor ya había salido de su trance y se encontraba junto a su pareja.

-Hija…nos..acabas..amm..de tendernos una trampa…¿no es así?-

-Trampa suena feo mamá, digamos que aproveche la situación para aclarar mis dudas, de no ser así no sé si me dirías la verdad-

…**FLASH…**

-Mamá…Doctor…aún hay una cosa que no comprendo…. ¿porqué la casa estaba hecha un caos? Y ¿porqué tenias sometido al Doctor en tu habitación mami?...-

Tanto el Doctor como Derpy se miraban mientras reían nerviosamente y recordaban lo sucedido hace apenas unas cuantas horas.** XXX**

-: _llamada por teléfono 56 monedas, contrato de cerrajero 100 monedas, cambio de cerrojo 300 monedas. . . Tener esa charla incomoda con tu hija ¡NO TIENE PRECIO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**

C-E: bueno, antes de continuar. . . veamos un poco más de lo mejor de esta temporada

**MEJORES MOMENTOS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX-**

Capitulo siete se arma una celebración en el estudio:

C-E: _¡ESPEREN!. . . ¡A LA DE TRES!. . . UNA. . DOS. . TRES_

Todos: (cantan a la vez) _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡CHIQITI BUUM, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM, ¡CHIQITI BUUM, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM. . . A LA BIO, A LA BAAOO, A LA BIIM BUUM BAAM_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**FLASH…**

Capitulo ocho tenciones entre los OC:

C-E: bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que se divirtieran y agradezco a. . . ¡DIABLOS CHICOS! (es interrumpido por que los cuatro ponis invitados entran en escena pelando entre ellos)

Crimson: _¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!. . . ¡SUELTENME LOS TREEEES! _(el Pegaso dragón se sacudía para quitarse a los otros ponis de si) _¡LOS VOY A ACABAR! _

Lucky: (gritaba y sujetaba una ala de crimson) _¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! _

C-e: (intentaba llegar ibory y pegarle con un escudo, pero crimsom le estorbaba) _¡NO TOCARAS A MI ZECORA PESCADORSUCHO!_

Ibory: (sujetaba la otra ala de crimson y devolvía algunos golpes) _¡ASI!. . . ¡PUES YO NO VEO QUE TENGA TU NOMBRE ESCRITO EN ELLA _

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_ ese dia nos ficharon a todo el estudio como violentos_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Y con esto damas y caballeros. . . llegamos a los tres mejores parrrafos de la semana

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho y elegante trofeo de bronce, este en su cabeza tiene un tazón de sopa el cual tiene un libro sumergido]**

**[PUESTO NUMERO 3# DE LA TEMPORADA]**

C-E: en el tercer lugar, (sujeta el trofeo) se lleva este trofeo el "Lamento de la granja Apple" donde una terrible noticia les pega a las chicas, pero sobretodo a la familia manzanera favorita de todos

**XXX**—Tú sabes lo que paso ¿Verdad Twilight? —preguntó Rarity mientras iba al galope con sus amigas.

La unicornio frunció el ceño, parecía reacia a hablar pero se dio por vencida.

—El tren que venía de "las pegasos" se descarriló… Hay… Hay ponis muertos.

La última frase hizo que todas se detuvieran. Twilight frenó en seco al notarlo.

—Con muertos… —Pinkie tragó con dificultad— Te refieres a… ¿Muertos?** XXX**

**/UUUUUUUHH/**

-: (toma el diccionario) Muertos. . . seres despojado de vida, incapaz de volver a reaccionar, inanimado. . . _palabra que no entiende el diminuto cerebro de pinkie _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

P. L: (entra en escena con otro diccionario) _¡Idiota!. . . insulto referente a la aactitud o intelecto de otro ser vivo, por ejemplo; "A veces este anfitrión puede llegar a ser un perfecto idiota". . . _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

C-E: _Princesa, esta tratando de aprender la jerga de los tiempos actuales ¿yo supongo? _

P. L: (o.o) _HMMMMM?. . . __(UuU) Noup _(sale de escena)

**/OOOOOOHJOOOOOOOHOOOOOO/**

C-E: (OoO!) _OOOOOOH__ . . . . . . . . . . .. . de acuerdo creo que me lo merecía_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: Lo cual nos trae al puesto dos

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho, adornado y elegante trofeo de plata, este en su cabeza tiene una cacerola de sopa la cual tiene un libro sumergido]**

**[PUESTO NUMERO 2# DE LA]**

C-E: hay fics tipos anime que han marcado la trayectoria de la sopa a lo largo de la temporada, pero ninguno nos muestra tanto horror como el castigo mas grande que una hembra le puede aplicar a su marido. . . legando al puesto numero dos en "final arc el verdadero dios del mundo" nos mostro ellado oscuro de la princesa candase

P. C: (entra en escena) ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

**XXX**- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO! –gritan esta vez las dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto hace que la pelea de ambos se detenga abruptamente dejando de atacarse como lo estaban haciendo.

**..FLASH…**

- Twilight, yo solo…

- No digas nada, eres idéntico a mi hermano, pensé que te resistirías pero a la primera ocasión ya te estas agarrando como un borracho en la calle.

- ¡Pero me dijo que yo solo estaba contigo por sexo y tenia que darle una lección!

- ¡PERO IGUAL ES MI HERMANO,DEBERIAS HABER SIDO MÁS MADURO! –al gritarle a Blade, este solo baja la cabeza apenado por su comportamiento.

- ¡LO MISMO TE DIGO A TI SHINING ARMOR, Y PARA QUE VEAS QUE DEBES SER MÁS MADURO, TE DEJARE SIN SEXO TODO ESTE MES COMO CASTIGO! –grita furiosa la princesa Candance.

- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO SEAS TAN MALA, NO ME CASTIGUES POR FAVOR! –grita Shining Armor pidiéndole clemencia a su esposa por el duro castigo.**XXX**

**/¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!/**

-: (¡OoO!) _¡DIOS SANTO!. . . . ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!. . . ERES PEOR QUE DISCORDIA Y NIGHTMARE MOON JUNTOS!. . . . ¡ERES EL MAL ENCARNADO!_

P. C: _¡¿QUÉ?!. . . . NO LO SOY. . . ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ! ! ! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

C-E: _¡AAAAAAHHH!. . . _(se cubre)_ no me lastimes. . . toma tu premio y no me lastimes por favor _

P. C: _¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS. . ._

C-E: (se aleja mas de ella) _¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO ME LASTIMES!. . . . soy solo un guapo anfitrión, por favor no me lastimes_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

P. C: _¡PERO YO NO…_

C-E: _¡AAAAAAAHH!_

P. C: _¡DEJA DE. . . _

C-E: _¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! !_

P. C: ¡_YA NO…_

C-E: _¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !_

P. C: _¡QUISIERAS…_

C-E: _**¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !**_

P. C: _¡AAAAASSSHH! OLVIDALO! _(toma el premio y se marcha)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (se tranquiliza un poco) _¡lo cual nos trae a los mejores momentos de la temporada_

**MEJORES MOMENTOS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- **

Capitulo nueve, C-e juega con Shainig armor 

Sa: oye en verdad yo no soy asi. . . soy un poni dedicado que se empeña y esfuerza en su trabajo

C-e: _me parece bien, pero, entonces si hubiera tratados, ¿tu los aceptarías?_

Sa: desde luego

C-e: _respetas total mente la decisión de las princesas_

Sa: ¡por supuesto!

C-e: _¿quieres a tu familia?_

Sa: con todo mi corazón

C-e: _¿Qué pasa si tu hermana lo hace con spike?_

Sa: ¡yo creería que. . . (¡O/ / /O!). . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FLASH…**

Capitulo diez, C-E y Rarity discuten:

C-E: _QUE TU, QUE TU RARITY _(Rt)_, LE ROMPISTE_ (hace la seña de la mano y el brazo) _EL LIBRO A RAINBOW_

Rt: : (O/ / /O*) _¡Yo no hice tal cosa!. . . ¡Yo nunca le haría algo _(hace la misma seña con sus cascos)_ así a mis amigas!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡Di todo lo que quieras!. . . ¡Pero bien que se lo has roto a spike en todos los fics del mundo!. . . ¡y bien que querías romperle. . . _(hace la seña) ._ el libro al príncipe en la gala del galope! ¡¿Qué DICES A ESO?!_

Rt: (Ó-Ó) _¡AAAAAAAHHHFF!. . . _(le carga un tremendo bofetón al anfitrión) "**POW**

**FLASH…**

Capitulo diez C-E, llora por pinki

-: (O_O . . . o-o. . . -_-) ok. . .ok. . . _que les d-d-dije, es. . eso fue. . .muy. . .muy_ (T-T). . . _necesito un minuto. . . HKKK HGGKKK,. . . (TT-TT). . . . .MMMMKMKMKMHAAAAAAH! whuaaaaahaha. . . ¡WHAUAUAUA! _(sale de escena)

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

(redoble de tambores)

C-E: Y esto nos trae al momento esperado por todos. . . es hora, del párrafo de la temporada

**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII I/**

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho, adornado, brillante y elegante gran trofeo de oro, el cual tiene forma de horno con estufa y cacerola de sopa encima, la cual tiene escrito en el frente]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA TEMPORADA]**

**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII I/**

C-E: llegamos al final de esta ceremonia con lo mejor de lo mejor. . . el párrafo que trasciende y se lleva este gran trofeo (colocan el premio junto a el) es nada mas y nada menos que. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(música de suspenso)

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

-: (piensa) "_Hmmm?. . . esto ya duro mas que los programas finales de *gran hermano*. . . pero en esos show la anfitriona estaba bien, ¡pero bien guapas!. . . ¿lo digo ya?. . . espérate tantito mas"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

-: el párrafo. . . que se lleva la temporada es. . . . "FRACMENTOS DE ARCOIRIS" de Adriana-valkyrie

**/¡ ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII! ¡/**

-: Fic donde se nos muestra que en equestria, la alta sociedad, (:}) _¡Tiene los mismos pe#$®/dos mentales, que la alta sociedad humana!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA/**

**XXX **Después de aquel salón Soarin' llego a una puerta la cual abrió dentro la habitación estaba bien iluminada se podía ver varios muebles finamente labrados, las paredes estaban hechas de mármol pulido y como en el otro cuarto habían varios objetos que hacían referencia a Rainbow Dash, y en medio de ellos Soarin' pudo notar a un pegaso blanco de crin azul el cual estaba vestido como un wonderbolt mientras bailaba con una muñeca similar a Rainbow Dash la cual estaba vestida con el mismo vestido que uso la verdadera en la boda de la princesa Cadance, Soarin' reconoció al pegaso como Blue Hurricane.

- Al fin nos encontramos...

Dijo Soarin' tratando de llamar la atención de Blue Hurricane quien seguía bailando con la muñeca al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del capitán de los Wonderbolt. En medio de aquel extraño baile Soarin' podía escuchar claramente que Blue Hurricane estaba que hablaba con la muñeca mientras parecía estar cantando una canción.

_- Oh mi querida Rainbow Dash...pony de brillante color multicolor...siempre tu y ese bobo se oponían a mí...nadie me negó nada desde que podía volar...y ustedes si lo hicieron...y en secreto te ame y te desprecie...te mande flores y las rechazaste...te mande golpes los cuales recibiste...pero tu seguías haciendo gala de aquella belleza y valentía que me seguía encandilando...oh mi querida Rainbow Dash cuando seras mía..._

Soarin' se quedo impresionado por las incongruencias que Blue Hurricane estaba diciendo y cada vez se convencía de que ese pegaso había perdido el juicio o estaba demente. Blue Hurricane por su parte seguía bailando con la muñeca acariciándola y golpeándola, alabándola e insultándola, Soarin' por fin harto de aquella escena se acerco a Blue Hurricane dispuesto a sacarle respuestas cuando de improviso noto que el pegaso de crin azul se detuvo dejando la muñeca semimutilada de Rainbow Dash en el suelo para luego voltear a verlo con una mirada un tanto perturbadora **XXX**

P. L: (O-o?) _. . . . . . . . . . . . .. _

C-E: _si. . lo se. . . . a mi también me dejo sin palabras esa parte. . . _(:}) _¡Bueno, palabras que pueda decir al aire claro!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

-: _la verdad no sabia que vendieran muñecos #$%© en el mundo poni_

P. L: (se retira) _cielos. . . y yo pensaba que hice cosas locas cuando fui mala_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

C-e: y para recibir el premio, un OC. De ese universo llego aquí a la sopa para recoger ese premio. . . ¡Damas y caballos, "POEM LIGHT"! (Pl)

**/YEEEEEIII/**

Pl: (entra en escena) !Waaaooo! cielos. . .esto es un honor (toma el premio) no se que decir, estoy… ¡Waaaoo! (nota que el premio es muy, pero muy pesado para sus cascos) _y. . . . GHHHM!. . . creo. . . . que.. . que. . . ¡esto!. . . . esta. . . un poco. . . pesado. . . . no c-c-crees_

C-E: _aaaaaw, bueno es que si parece un micro hornito mediano, pero es que si funciona _

Pl: ¡¿QUÉ?!

C-E: _No nos_ _agradezcas, sabemos que es un gran detalle de nuestra parte. . . . ¡así que disfruta tu trofeo del párrafo de la temporada, ganado por "Mejor momento WTF" de la temporada!_

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H/**

Pl: _aaaaaaaw. . . . ¿Gracias?. . . . aaaw, o-oye. . . . m-m-me ayudarías con esta cosa. . . po. . _(no logra terminar)

(Tema de salda)

C-E: _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A POEM POR VENIR!. . . ne vemos pequeña poni, ahí te cuidas _(la guía fuera de escena)

Pl: _¡O-O-OYE!. . . _(se fue)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA/**

C-E: Bueno, damas y caballeros, gracias por sintonizar. . . _esperamos sus comentarios, amenazas, gritos, ovaciones, clemencias justo merito abajo en la pagina_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**

-: peo no, ya enserio, gracias por todo su apoyo, me alegra haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa con este fic, muchas gracias a las princesa y Poem light por venir. . . yo soy Chico-Escudo hasta pronto.

**Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos, esto fue:**

"**LA SOPA"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenos, estamos aquí una vez mas en espera de tu despedida ¿verdad?**

Al otro extrema de la habitación se encuentra el anfitrión de ese show, sentado y tranquilo en su oficina.

C-E: Si, la sopa creo que llego a su fin en MLP FIM (afirmo mientras fijava su silla en dirección a la ventana) eso fue todo. . . . .

**¿En serio fue todo? No mas**

C-E: si, así es. . . para la sopa (se encamina a la ventana) Hmmmmmm. . .

**Siento que viene un "Pero". . . no es así**

C-E: aun hay unos mitos y leyendas vaqueras que hacer

**Buen, ese trabajo se ve bien, me alegra saber que tu tendrás aun algo en que trabajar. . . no. .**

C-E: ¡Tal ves! (interrumpe) algo mas en que trabajar. . .

**Ah bueno, si planeas darle un enfoque a ese. . .**

C-E: ¡MAS QUE ESO! (esta vez interrumpe de manera mas abrupta y un tanto aterradora) ¡EL ESPECTACUO!. . . . . . . debe continuar

**Espera. . . no dijiste que tu show. . .**

C-E: ¡MAS QUE TAN SOLO UN SHOW!. . . (se aproxima de manera intimidante) ¡HAY QUE DARLE LO MEJOR A ESTA TIERRA!. . . .!O MEJOR AUN!

**D-d-de que. . . ¿de que estas hablando? **

C-E: ¡LO MEJOR DE LO ENTRETENIDO!. . .y hablo de aquello que atrae a la gente. . . . . ¡ENTRETENIMIENTOOOOO!

De repente el anfitrión extiende su brazo y ante un llamado con su palma, un bastón de la mas grande elegancia y un brillante diamante iluminante se posa en su manos.

C-E: ¡NO SOLO EL DECIERTO SERA ATENDIDO!. . . ¡LA GRANECUESTRIA SERA MIA!

**¡DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO AHORA. . .!**

C-E: ¡CALLA! (Fue dominante)

**. . . . . .**

C-E: No soy estúpido como para tratar de dominar lo imposible. . . ósea si tengo mis ataques de loco asesino o un odiador de cosas. . . . .

**Sigo sin entender. . . ¿que planeas?**

El anfitrión le da la espalda y se encamina ala ventana. Posa su vista sobre la imponerte ciudad de Manehattan, para ver en su reflejo una sonrisa traviesa.

C-E: las princesas gobernaran. . . ¡PERO YO!. . . seré el verdadero hombre al que este pueblo admire. . . y al final todos dirán; ¿las hermanas quien?

**Es oficial. . . me estas asustando**

C-E: (lo mira) ¡DESCUIDA!. . . ¡ESTE SERA MI ASCENSO A LA SIMA!. . . pero a diferencia de la loca chica de la luna, la reina insecto, el loco del caos e incluso de la grande y poderoso tonta ó la loca de las fiestas. . . ¡Yo triunfare!

**Amigo, esto es serio, creo, creo que perdiste un tornillo**

C-E: (el escepticismo invade su expresión facial) viejo. . . conduje un programa con parodias, chiste y sarcasmo sobre shows de MLP. . . . AOY UN LOCO Y UNO DEBE DE ESTAR LOCO PARA DAR UN ESPECTACULO COMO EL QUE Y VOY A DAR

(inserte cancion de AC/DC shoot to thrill)

Se gira rápidamente a la ventana y con un movimiento de baseball rompe la ventana en pedacitos. La habitación y todo lo que hay en ella se agita por la gran corriente de viento que se genero al romper el espejo.

C-E: ¡ES MI HORA!. . . .

**¡Ya basta. . . por favor. . . ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Dios santo!**

C-E: (le mira de manera tranquila y pasiva) tranquilo. . . . tan solo creo que es hora de salir del estudio. . . y es hora de unirme a la fiesta

Y dicho eso, el anfitrión se dejo llevar por los aires sin oponer ya mas resistencia y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

C-E: ¡ES LA HORA DE QUE EL MAESTRO TENGA DIVERCION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO! ¡ ¡WOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! ! ¡ES HORA MAESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMIENTO!

**¡TARARARA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**OOOOOH CIELOS. . . .AHORA. . . ¿Que va a pasar?**


End file.
